Moving Life
by Primus1243
Summary: STORY IS DEAD. NEW REWRTTIEN VERSION IS UP. What do you get when you place a mare who knows not much about current culture and has been raised by a large amount of deities? Well this anime style rule 63 story may tell you.
1. Chapter 1: Trial by Island

Sitting on a large rock was a pink coated mare, watching the waves roll on by, close to the forested rocky edge of the island she sat on. Her green eyes watching the many fish and creatures sometimes break the surface to either breathe or get some sunlight. Her fingers ran through her long and slightly puffed up deep blue mane and catches some of the lighter tones surrounding it. She sighs as she stands up again to her hooved legs and shakes herself lightly after adjusting the little wrapped cloth strips she had that was enough to keep her warm.

She then walks back into the forest and ends up at where she's living, a small makeshift bundle of cloth serving as her bed, with some weapons neatly placed out for her to easily grab in case of a problem. She then looks to where the landmass ahead seems to be approaching the island and heads to the chest nearby she gathered from a destroyed ship.

She opens it to find the whole chest full of pure gold and some books laying on top before bringing her fingers up to her mouth and whistles loudly into the trees. A rustle of leaves were heard from the fauna on the ground below and a large black paw steps out before being followed with the whole body of a large black smoky dog that seems to act like smoke. Coal red dots where its eyes were seem to move around in their place as the creature looks at her who points to the chest after she slammed the lid shut.

The creatures huffs a response and just walks to it before walking through it and engulfed the chest in black smoke and after it left the spot is the chest gone with no trace. The mare nods as she turns to a bundle of cloth that was made up of better clothing for the travel ahead and starts to remove her old tattered ones before placing them on and looks over herself.

She kept pulling the small skirt up and down, hoping to find a good place while it can almost be mistaken for underwear, was hugging her with her large flank while her chest was just being covered with a wrapped cloth to try and hold her very generous sized breasts that seem to give a small shake with every step now and again. She groans at the prospect of wearing these dastardly things when she could go with the old strips of cloth she just wore. But, they did tell her the beings there respect a covering of one self so she must abide by it. Much to her displeasure.

A heavy panting sound came to her perked ears before something was now licking her face and made her laugh from the sensation as she tried to push the large creature away from her before smiling at it as it held somewhat of an evil grin.

The mare chuckles as she got back and headed to where her weapons were and picks up the large curved blade that was on a strong stick from the oldest trunk of the island she was on and places it on her to which it seems to change form and have a smaller size to which on the crooked stick was the largest piece now.

Finding that it stuck to her new clothes, she walks to the direction the island was heading and sees the mainland coming closer as the large creature steps up to her side and growls. She nods and moves to get on the creature as it lays down before it growls as she grabs hold of its smoky coat and jumps off the island cliff to land on a large protruding rock from the island and stands there.

"Your first stop, two villages down the main path." A large deep voice came from under them, but also their minds.

The mare nods and the creature growls before jumping off and lands in the water before starting to jump forward on the water and move across it and heads to the mainland as the island moves back out to sea.

The mare looks back as a large stone fin moves out of the next to the island before paddling forward and makes the island move faster out to sea. She smiles as her longtime home and friend has helped her find a new life, with the one forgotten so long ago.

The creature carrying her growls and soon stops jumping and lands on the dock before she gets off and looks around at the dock workers looking at her strangely and some in awe while most of them were just staring at certain parts of her.

She scratches her head at why they were staring at her before just shrugging and walking off with the creature following her. She hums a singing tune as she keeps looking around as she walks along before seeing a large amount of the ones that she learned were mortals, walking to and fro the large gleaming ships in the bay.

She shakes her head and sighs as she walks along and figures that must be the main path out of town before trying to follow it while thinking of the mission given to her as almost all the mortals gave her and the creature a wide berth upon seeing its demonic form. The mare keeps looking around and still gets confused as the males were just staring at certain parts of her.

"Strange." She said to herself, surprising some at the, to them, angelic voice coming from her only for some to stop staring once some of the females nearby hits them somewhere to gain their attention back.

The mare just raises an eyebrow at their actions before just shrugging and keeps heading down the main road.

* * *

"I'm telling you boy, you can't be too picky here." A dragon said biting into the large piece of meat he was holding.

The younger purple dragon sighs as his black underbelly matched his breath movement. "I'm trying here dad. It's just there are a lot of greedy potential mates."

The father growls in his throat. "Agilis G. Scale. There are a lot of good mates waiting to be plucked and whisked away to a better life. Besides, your mother didn't complain once I got her. Those nights we had were crazy and worthy of being called a dragon's mate."

"Dad!" Agilis whines at him.

The father chuckles. "Now see, that's the kind of attitude you should try with the mates. Now look, there's one walking right on by." He said pointing to a pink mare in a very skimpy outfit that has a very gifted body.

Agilis goes wide eyed at her. "Wow, maybe." He said getting up and walking to her.

The father laughs as he holds up the meat. "There's the thinking I should hear. Now show her how good dragons are." He said before throwing up the meat and swallowing it whole in one bite.

Agilis takes a deep breath and walks up behind the mare. "Excuse me. Can I…?"

 _ **SMASH**_

"Ow." Agilis groans as he was buried under a pile of rubble and looks to the mare who seems to be in mid kick before putting her leg down and looks to him curiously and tilts her head. "Angel?" He asks out of it.

She then shrugs and walks off as a brick falls down and hits his head and knocks him out. His father comes up as he clicks his tongue before taking out a piece of paper and writes on it before placing it in the crook of his horns and makes sure he will see once he wakes up and walks off.

* * *

Agilis groans as he opens his eyes and winces at the pain from his whole body before looking up and sees the note. "Due to the old dragon laws, you are under…oh you have to be kidding." He said to himself before picking himself up and taking the note in his hand and started to walk down the street after asking where the mare went.

After a couple of minutes of painful walking, he somehow ended up at the only large park and decided to wait out the pain on a bench before hearing some panting and something being written. Looking behind him, he could see the mare who he tried to talk to, a large black dog that could be the same height as him when standing up and a large chest besides them. He sighs and swallows his pride before picking himself off the bench and walks to the mare, the dog thing snapping its head up at his approach as the mare kept writing with a large quill.

"Can I help you?" The mare asks, not breaking her stride.

Agilis sighs and showed her the note to which the dog snapped up and after biting for a few times, gives it to the mare who takes it without looking and reads it. She hums as she looks up to him a few times before somehow burning the paper away and looks at him fully and stands up, showing herself off without her either knowing or she didn't care.

The mare hums as she starts to walk around him and inspect him. Even going so far as to lift up his tail and tug on it before letting go. "Stay out of my way and I'll let you be my servant." She finally said as she went back to her spot and sat down again. Agilis nods and just ended up staring at her and certain parts of her. "Why are you and other males staring there?" She suddenly asks.

Agilis was taken back and shakes his head. "Sorry, but…not many females come by with that much to show to the world and usually it's covered up." He tried to say as his eyes kept drifting back to her assets.

The mare hums to herself as she looks herself over. "Should I remove these cloths to decrease the amount of stares or put more?" She asks.

Agilis goes a little wide eyed at her question and blushes under his scales at the thought of her naked. "Well no, it's best you wear something else that might cover it all up." He said trying to find something interesting in the sky and scratching the back of his head.

The mare nods. "Then explain why some of the females here are wearing no cloth?"

Agilis stops and looks to her. "Wait, what?"

The mare points to a group of mares with her in quill that were in a circle with only a blanket covering them and a couple of mare guards helping them out. "Those females were wearing nothing and it didn't bother them in the slightest. However, the males having intercourse with them, seems to be troubling them. So I dispatch them to ease their troubles."

Agilis was seriously rethinking the thought of being this girl's servant. "Dispatch?"

"Killed. Isn't there any other way?" She asks casually as she still wrote.

Agilis gulps and thinks to how this mare will never be his mate if she thought like this. "Maybe, knock them out is one." He said, trying to keep his voice together.

The mare hums and wrote something in the thinnest section of her book. "I see. Well then, I have one other question."

Agilis slowly nods. "Yes?"

The mare looks up to him. "Would you do anything for me?"

Agilis nods quietly. "Within reason. Dragon code honor."

The mare raises an eyebrow. "Then be ready to fight and stay out of my way. I may need you for a shield." She said in a non-caring tone that made him shiver.

'What's with this girl?' He thought to himself.

The mare sighs as she closes the book and puts it in the chest to which he just realized was full of gold and a few books. "Follow me." She said as the dog closes the lid and seems to have swallowed up the chest and make it disappear.

Agilis nods and follows behind them. "Yes ma'am."

The mare scratches her head as she tries to figure out where to go now. "Where is the main exit of this town?"

Agilis points behind him. "That way." He said as the dog seems to be eyeing him for anything he might do…or maybe he's rather hungry. One or the other.

The mare abruptly turns around and walks past him. "Are you waiting for the sky to turn red? Let's go." She calls out.

Agilis jumps after her though the dog did keep him at a certain distance as they all trudge along the streets now. "Um…what's your name?" He asks carefully.

The mare looks back to him. "Sentire Vita. Now make sure you keep with me or I'm leaving you behind." She said before turning back around.

Agilis kept staring at Sentire as they headed out of town before he looks back at the city. "Thanks for leaving me with her dad." He said under his breath.

Sentire perks her ears up. "You say something?" She asks without looking.

Agilis shakes his head. "No, nothing. If you're heading to the next town will take about a day trip by walking."

Sentire stops and looks back at him. "How long on carriage?"

Agilis stops. "Um…about an hour."

Sentire seems to smile. "Okay. Get on." She said getting on the dog.

Agilis stops and stares. "Um…on him…right?"

Sentire nods. "Yes, now please speed along."

Agilis gulps and the dog growls as he gets on the large dog carefully before the dog quickly takes off and Agilis yells out as he tries to hang onto its tail as he flailed behind them as Sentire was just watching the speeding landscape go on by before the dog quickly stops and plants himself to the ground and slides to a stop before Agilis was quickly thrown past them and slams into a wall, making an imprint of himself.

"Ow." He groans.

Sentire cracks a small smile at the sight of that before getting off the dog and pats its head as it pants happily before walking past the imprinted Agilis. "Thank you for directions." She said.

Agilis groans and tries to hold out a claw. "No problem." He said before falling out and onto the ground. "Ow."

The dog huffs as he walks past him and gives a growl in his direction. Agilis groans and gets up before rubbing his head and looks around at the strange empty town. "Strange." Sentire said looking around before peering around a building and frowns as she walks to the center of town.

Agilis looks to where she was looking and sees a strange marking in a circle. He raises an eyebrow before following Sentire and finds her at a well and looking around it before cranking the crank and brings the bucket up before taking out a knife and starts etching something into it as Agilis steps up to the other side of her.

"What are you doing?" Agilis asks as he tries to watch her movements with the strange shaped knife.

Sentire hums a strange tune before suddenly grabbing his arm and yanks his arm to her and cuts his hand and let's some of the blood drain into the bucket before she lets go and drops the bucket into the well again. "Get that healed up." She said afterward as he saw the knife grow bigger into a crooked scythe.

Agilis eyes the scythe carefully. "Um…right." He said before blowing fire onto his hand and cauterizing the wound and sighs in relief before looking up and screams with a high pitch like a mare at the sight of the skeleton with a few pieces of flesh hanging from it.

Agilis stops screaming as a blade sliced through it and he sees Sentire walking to it and picks up a bone piece from it and the skull before throwing it down the well. "Wh…wha…what just happened?" Agilis tries to ask.

Sentire hums as she takes some of the flesh blood and covers the well with it. "The reason for the town behind empty." She said before taking his injured hand and holds both their hands to the blood mark and a light shines from the well as she backs them both off.

Sentire sighs as she lets the scythe go down in size before she puts it on her back again. "Let's go. We need to find an inn." She said now walking around the town as a lot of lights suddenly appeared in the windows.

Agilis looks confused as to what happened before trying to follow her and the dog seems to have disappeared as they approached a large building that had a bed sign on it and they walk in to find that much of the citizens there didn't act like there was a skeleton outside.

"One room." Sentire said to Agilis's surprise.

The innkeeper just grunts and passes her the key after she dropped a gold coin and quickly takes it and heads up with Agilis following dead confused. Agilis was still shaking his head as Sentire went in and he shuts the door behind them before it flung open and pinned him against the wall behind the door as the dog walks in and holding a smirk as Agilis groans as he opens the door again and closes it as he falls to the ground.

"Fuck my life." He groans as he gets up without as much as a scratch.

Sentire hums as she looks around in the many rooms and sees one as the bathroom and sighs and looks back to him. "Do you need to clean yourself?"

Agilis looks at her. "Um…sort of, yeah."

Sentire nods and walks into the bathroom. "Well come in and wash yourself."

Agilis goes wide eyed as the dog eyes him as he slowly walks in as well. Agilis stops and blanches at the sight of the naked Sentire as she stretches. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He calls as he covers his eyes.

Sentire turns to look to him without covering herself up. "What is it? Something wrong?"

Agilis groans as he turns around and his nose seems to bleed. "Yeah, um…why did I walk in here?" He asks himself.

Sentire raises an eyebrow at the bizarre behavior to her. "Is there something wrong?" She asks again.

Agilis gulps. "I'm…going to wait outside." He said trying to find his way out.

Sentire tilts her head. "Why?"

Agilis shivers as he felt the glare from the dog. "Because we shouldn't be in the same room in this state." He said before finding the doorway and quickly heading out and closes the door behind him. "Finally." He breaths out in relief as he slides down the door.

The door suddenly opens and he falls onto his back and groans as he opens his eyes and goes wide eyed at the sight. "Why do you need to stay away in there? Is there something that repulsed you?" She asks looking down at him with her naked form almost above his head.

Agilis gulps. "No…I…I just…you are…" He gulps again.

Sentire raises an eyebrow. "Without clothing?"

Agilis nods slowly as he tries to avert his eyes, but can't seem to as she blatantly just doesn't care about covering herself up.

Sentire hums as she looks him over. "Do you need to satisfy your carnal desire?"

Agilis looks confused for a moment about what she meant before going wide eyed. "Wait?! What?"

Sentire crosses her arms under breasts, making them more pronounced. "Do you need to satisfy your carnal desire?" She asks raising her eyebrow.

Agilis shakes his head as he gets up and just keeps looking away from her and he starts wondering why his nose is bleeding heavily now. "No! I mean…not really…just…" He tries to say.

Sentire tilts her head at him. "I can offer my body for your desire."

Agilis freezes up and becomes completely shocked. "Wha…why…no…w…why would…?" He keeps trying to ask.

Sentire gets confused at his reaction. "You don't have a desire for my body?"

Agilis was becoming redder in the face as his purple scales would allow. "Well…I…uh…"

Sentire scratches her head. "Well if you need my body for your desire, just ask me." She said before heading back into the bathroom and trying to figure out how to work the fixtures.

Agilis groans and sits and lays down on the couch. "How did this happen?" He asks before hearing the shower run and soon a yelp. "Try the middle of the knobs." He called out and then he hears a sigh of relief.

He shakes his head before she started taking too long and stands up. "Is she comes out, tell her I'm heading out to grab some supplies." He said to dog who just gives him a look. Agilis just blinks. "I'm taking to a demon dog. Highlight of my life." He said to himself before heading out.

* * *

 **A/N: If you need help on creatures, google Mythical Archive.**

 **If you need help on finding what the Rule 63 characters look like, google it. There are many variations, but the name calling might help.**


	2. Chapter 2: Trial by Time

Agilis groans as he was carrying old style bags and baskets that seems to be as good as like it was made today. "Maybe this place likes the old ways." He mused to himself.

"Oh lord Artemis, guide me to find converts to the faithful." Agilis hears and looks to see a unicorn on a small stand that was talking to himself as he seemed to being bowing and praying and holding a medallion with a moon all over it.

Agilis tilts his head and walks over to him, wondering why this sort of pony is in this time and place. "Excuse me?" He asks.

The unicorn looks up to Agilis and looks curious. "How may I help you Draconius?" He asks.

Agilis looks to the medallion. "What are you doing?"

"Praying to the lord high of the moon." The unicorn says.

Agilis gains an oh face. "I see. So what were you saying before and why? There are barely any religions like this anyway."

"For Lord Artemis is the lord of the night and moon who watches over us as we rest and protects us." The unicorn says proudly.

Agilis just raises an eyebrow. "I see. Wait a minute. What's the year?" He asks seeing an old religion like he described in an old history book that he didn't pay attention to that much.

"Why child, it is year one hundredth and thirty first of the uc." The unicorn says. **(1)**

Agilis looks shocked. "The baskets and bags. The buildings. Oh shit." He cruised as he looks around and realized how long this town has been locked in time. He quickly looks back to the unicorn. "You mean this is the age of when Artemis is never banished?"

"A learned child is a blessing to the mother and father." The unicorn says as if quoting something.

Agilis groans out loud. "Dang it. Sentire woke up a thousand year old town. Give or take a half." He added the last one to himself.

Seeing Agilis no longer talking to him, the unicorn started preaching about Artemis and all he does is getting a few ponies to stop and listen.

Agilis then frowns. "I need to tell Sentire. Wait, did she know and wow he's drawing a crowd." He said noticing the amount of ponies looking to the preaching unicorn. Agilis then runs off to find Sentire before he gets too crowded to walk.

* * *

Sentire sighs in relief as she walks out of the makeshift old bathroom without a towel like a regular pony and looks over the old clothes on the bed. "Should get more." She said to herself as she walks around naked and looking over the many items she came with. "Where did he go?" She asks the demon dog after noticing Agilis wasn't there.

"To gather some supplies I think." The demons dog says in a demonic voice.

Sentire cracks a small smile. "Ah, good. This saves travel time. Now collect the chest and we go out." She said to which the dog just walks to the closed chest and walks through it and it disappears.

Agilis pants as he rushes in and closes the door behind him. "We have a problem." He said dropping the bags and baskets full of supplies.

"What did you do?" The dog asks eyeing him.

Agilis screams a girly scream at the sound of the dog talking and gives a girly scared pose. "It talks!"

"Told you, should have spoken before now." Sentire says.

"What and miss this?" The dog asks smirking.

Agilis eeps and hops to Sentire, stuck in his pose. "This town is about a thousand and a half year old by the way." He said normally while eying the smirking dog.

"Huh?" Sentire asks.

* * *

"They are in for a shock since we had to explain to the mayor what happened." Agilis says noticing the unicorn from earlier walking their way, a staff now in hand.

Sentire nods as she writes in a book with red ink…or could be red ink. "Yes, but since you are of this time period and more in tune with it, you had to."

"Ah, my young Draconius friend, heading out on the road as well huh?" The unicorn asks.

Agilis raises an eyebrow. "Yes, but you? What are you doing?"

"Continuing my pilgrimage and spreading lord Artemis' teachings to all those who will listen." The unicorn says.

Agilis chuckles nervously as he scratches the back of his head. "Oh boy. You are in for a shock."

"Yes, the world is far different than what I thought it be." The unicorn says.

Agilis goes wide eyed. "You know what has happened then?"

"Oh, you mean the strange creature attacking and then…my mind seems to have drawn a blank. Curious." The unicorn says thinking.

Sentire nods as she writes down his explanation. "Yes, that creature locked the town in time and you are officially a thousand years and a half older chronologically than you are physically."

The unicorn is silent for a few moments before speaking. "Oh well, all for the sake of lord Artemis." The unicorn says seemingly taking it in strides.

Agilis groans as he facepalms. "I just know this is going to be a wonderful life with you guys."

"Why not come with us?" Sentire asks.

Agilis goes wide eyed at her. "You must kidding?!"

"Sounds not a half bad plan my child. As if you are telling the truth. You will know the world better than I do know and if you are lying, it will soon be revealed to me." The unicorn says.

Agilis groans. "Am I being at least listen to here?" He asks as he was in between them.

"No." The dog said behind him and made him yelp.

Agilis glares at him. "Must you do that?"

"Because you amuse me." The dog says.

Agilis growls as he keeps glaring at him and the dog keeps smirking.

Sentire hums as she jumps while still writing in her book and lands on the dog's back. "Get on." She said to which the unicorn gets on behind her. "Let's go." She said and the dog prepares to run.

Agilis goes wide eyed. "Wait! I haven't even…" He was cut off as he tries to grab a part of the dog and grabs the tail…again. "Oh shit." He said before the dog takes off at high speeds and him yelling like crazy while flailing behind them. "Help me!"

Sentire looks over her shoulder to the unicorn. "Your name?" She asks, her quill posed to write.

"Arkon." The unicorn says.

Sentire nods and writes down his name before writing everything else about him. "Good. Now what are plans with us?"

Arkon smiles. "Simply to spread the word of Artemis."

Sentire nods. "Making sure of your intentions. Now then, we must deal with a spirit in the next town and this one is where our real journey must start."

"Then we shall we be off, shall we." Arkon says.

"Help me!" Agilis yells out as he still hung onto the dog's tail.

Sentire looks to Arkon. "Yes, but there may be more dangerous creatures than what the town had. Stay out of my way if that is true."

"So what kind of spirit? One from the fade or one that shares this world with us?" Arkon asks.

Sentire hums as she looks to her book. "Unknown, as I have been told that it is troubling the town to which it needs spirit intervention. From the description of the problem that has been caused, a demon might be the culprit."

"Very well." Arkon says.

Sentire hums as she looks up to the horizon. "You all have to stay back as my magical properties is going into fluctuation as we near the area."

"Help!" Agilis yells still hanging on.

Arkon reaches back with his staff for Agilis to grab. Agilis quickly grab on and Arkon pulls him behind him and Agilis hangs on tight around his waist. "Thanks. He doesn't have that much of a likeness of me." Agilis said glaring to the dog as it held a smirk.

* * *

"So this settlements are like what now?" Arkon says in awe with his hood up.

Agilis groans as he still rest his hands. "More modern than your town. It's primarily a farming town for basic farming crops."

"Still quite impressive." Arkon says before holding up his medallion and prays for protection.

Agilis shakes his head. "Still finding that annoying." He said to himself.

Sentire cracks a smile. "I find his lifestyle very knowledgeable. Now than, stop." She said to which Agilis goes wide eyed at the last incident and was launched off their doggy ride and makes an implant into a wall.

"Ow." He groans as he pulls his head off the wall.

"Agilis needs to learn a better grip." Arkon says finishing.

Sentire nods as she jumps off. "I find it comedic to my amusement. Now then." She said landing on the ground and starts walking into town as Agilis tries to give the middle talon to the dog.

"The settlement seems…deserted." Arkon says noticing nopony on the streets.

Sentire sighs as she takes out her scythe from her back and grows into a larger blade that was bigger than her. "That is the fear of walking right to the demon." She said before seeing a batpony walk through an alley with a piece of paper and keeps looking around and at the paper as he wore some regular traveler clothes with a small backpack on his back.

"Ah, a batpony. He must be of the clan that serves Artemis." Arkon says before walking towards him.

The batpony looks up as the unicorn approaches. "Hello there. Are you from this town?"

"No, I am not. I just arrived here. Tell me, does Lord Artemis' name mean anything to you?" Arkon asks.

The batpony chuckles. "Ah, my kind's own favorite ruler. Nice stallion."

"Ah, so refreshing to run into a brother of the house of the lord." Arkon says happily.

The batpony now raises an eyebrow confused. "House of the lord?"

"Why those who worship lord Artemis." Arkon says.

The batpony rubs a hand behind his head. "Um…hate to break this to you, but I don't worship him or his brother. I'm just living the life."

"This is depressing. How could one of the clan not worship Lord Artemis?" Arkon says depressed, now in a corner with a dark cloud over him.

The batpony just scratches his head completely confused. "Okay, onto finding a job." He said walking away.

"Um…I wouldn't do so child." Arkon says doing a 180.

The batpony stops and reels back as Arkon was suddenly in front of him. "Um…why?"

"There is something evil a hoof. Can you not feel it in the air?" Arkon asks.

The batpony blinks and looks around. "Um…not really. Like I said, just looking for a job." He said trying to step a past him.

"Would you not trust the word of a cleric?" Arkon asks.

The batpony stops and stares at him. "I take words like this with caution these days."

"Then you should stay close." Arkon says.

The batpony keeps scratching his head. "Right. I'm going to the blacksmith." He said pointing to it to which it exploded from a ball of fire. The batpony sweatdrops. "Um…the butcher shop?" He asks himself more than anypony as it faces the same fate. The batpony grins as he looks to his finger. "The whorehouse." He said to which it exploded. "Wow, I got the power of destroying things with my mind." He said looking to his finger.

"Um…no child. That is a rage demon that is coming to kill us." Arkon says.

The batpony looks up at the large snake and fish like magma creature that he seemed to miss near the town square. "Oh, well that's just a bummer." He said as the creature turns to him. "Everypony for themselves!" He yells as he runs away.

"Back foul demon. In Artemis' great name, I shall not allow you to harm anymore!" Arkon calls.

* * *

Suddenly Artemis drops his cup with wide eyes.

"Something wrong brother?" Solaris asks from the other side of the table as he ate in peace.

"I sense my name being praised and worship." Artemis says.

Solaris looks up to him mid bite. "Really now? And what are you going to do with this worshipper?"

Artemis didn't hear him as he was at a map, doing calculations to determine the source and starts going into conspiracy theories.

Solaris sweatdrops. "Oh my dear student Dusk, you may have a field day if this turns out to be true."

* * *

Arkon was batting away the demons fire stream with a barrier. "Stop foul demon!"

The creature growls and keeps firing at him, hoping to light the minute creature up. Until it feels a wind blow behind it and quickly turns to see a female with a large bladed that he quickly recognized and moved away from as Sentire planted it into the ground when she missed.

Sentire sighs as she pulls the scythe out of the ground. "Distract it and don't get in my way." She calls to Arkon as she starts running across the slightly destroyed walls.

"Feel the power of Artemis!" Arkon says before casting a spell called the northern winds, blasting the rage demon with freezing cold winds.

The creature growls at him as it tries to moves toward him before Sentire cries out and slices the back of it and makes a large gash before running away before its tail tries to slap her. "Get the ground!"

Arkon casts another spell and makes the ground sink slightly. The creatures roars and quickly turns around and whips its tail toward him to which Agilis comes in front of Arkon and grabs it tail. "Get it now!" He yells out.

"You're mine!" Sentire yells before slicing through it.

The creature roars out to the sky before it goes silent and all the magma in it seems to die down and become solid rock as it becomes a statue. "Not bad you guys." Agilis said breaking his arms away from the now stone tail and breaks off a few large chunks of it.

Sentire sighs as she walks past the statue and makes her scythe decrease in size and puts it on her back. "Now this problem has been averted." She said taking out a book and writes in it.

"Well it is good to be doing Lord Artemis's work." Arkon says spying the batpony from earlier.

Agilis groans as he wipes his arms. "I wish you stop with saying, doing Lord Artemis's work."

"But it is true as Lord Artemis protects us from demons and it is the duty of his priesthood to spread his word and hunt demons." Arkon says proudly.

Agilis rolls his eyes as he points to the very proud unicorn. "Do we have to bring him along?"

"He is more useful that you." The dog says.

Agilis glares to him. "Shut up. I am a good dragon helping her."

The dog smirks. "For a servant."

"Why you…!" Agilis yells jumping at him as Arkon was now preaching to the frightened town ponies coming out of their homes.

Sentire hums as she looks around and marks down the results. "I see." She said as she heard a breathing behind her. "Can I help you batpony?"

The batpony reels back from trying to look at her book. "Um…well…I saw you guys took down that lava…magma…thing. Not bad, but since this town is mostly destroyed and I'm not that good at rebuilding…can I come with you?" He asks hopefully in a slight begging pose.

Sentire looks closely at him, almost as if she is looking into his soul.

The batpony chuckles. "Yeah, I can be good with the traveling since that one I was mostly doing when finding a job and…"

"Just stay out of my way." She said flipping a new page and writes down his description.

"Um…" Arkon says walking over before chuckling nervously. "Um…shall we leave as the pony is well…?" Arkon says blushing as a blue mane mare unicorn gives him a hand sign for call me.

Agilis frowns from behind pinned under the bored dog who was yawning at his attempts. "How did that bastard get a mare and I had a hard time for a few years?!"

The dog just suddenly drops himself more and makes Agilis yelp. "Because you can't even respect them."

"I didn't ask you!"

"What do you look like under there anyways?" The batpony asks.

Arkon smiles. "Just a few markings to my devotion, but can we continue this someplace else?" He asks looking out the side of his eyes to the mare still watching him with a grin.

"Ok, I think we are done here." Sentire says.

"So where to next?" Arkon asks.

Sentire flips a few pages in her book and shows them a map. "The middle of the map. That is where we will go as most of the spirits and creatures are converging there."

The batpony looks closely at it. "The capital or the little town called Ponyville next to it?"

Sentire looks to map herself. "The little one. They seem to have more trouble than anywhere else in this land."

"How so?" Arkon asks.

Sentire shrugs. "They just told me that Cerberus, annoying vines, a chaos god and some little bugs called parasites recently invaded the town and then went away in just a day or two."

Arkon blinks a few times before saying. "Sounds like that town need my help more than anywhere."

Agilis groans as the dog tries to make more weight on himself. "Can we go already?" He calls out as some bags and baskets of food and supplies were brought near them.

"Um…yes lets." Arkon says recalling the mare.

The batpony chuckles seeing the mare peeking around a corner. "Looks like somepony has an admirer." He said following Sentire as she keeps writing.

"Artemis also teaches how a good flank kicking is good for a pony." Arkon says cryptically.

Sentire cracks a small as the batpony and Agilis stare at him. "Wait, what's your name?" Agilis asks the batpony.

The batpony looks proud. "Caligo. Caligo Tenebris."

"And thus our group grows." The dog says smirking.

Agilis tries to hit his side as Arkon moves most of the supplies onto the now bags on the side of the dog. "Shut up. We don't need the peanut gallery talking."

The dog chuckles. "Like you."

Agilis thrashes under him. "Shut up!"

 **A/N: (1) - Uc: Unification Calendar**


	3. Chapter 3: Trial by Heat

"So this is Ponyville huh?" Arkon asks.

Caligo nods as he checks the map. "Yes. The danger capital of the country as it was nicknamed."

"I wonder if I should try and build a church to Artemis here." Arkon says.

Agilis raises an eyebrow. "I don't think this place would like that."

"Why not?" Arkon asks tilting his head.

Sentire cracks a small. "Because there are many things now as those that raised me, told me." She said getting off and takes out a book.

"I don't understand your meaning." Arkon says.

Agilis leans over. "She was raised by spirits and gods."

"So why wouldn't a place of worship be a good idea?" Arkon asks.

Agilis rolls his eyes. "Because there hasn't been much of a religion in this country for a long time. Try overseas."

"I will spread the work of Artemis where I wish." Arkon says slightly glaring at him.

Agilis looks annoyed. "Yeah, that might take a few years, maybe longer."

"I refer to the last two towns." Arkon says.

Agilis glares at him. "Yeah, one was locked in time and the other you wanted to leave." He said poking his chest.

"They were listening to him dumbbell." The dog says.

"Who are you calling a dumbbell, pack rat?!" Agilis yells to the dog as he leans down.

"So should we do something?" Arkon asks ignoring the duo.

Sentire hums as she walks along with the dog following with the rest still on his back. "Yes, they said go into the tree. Strange meaning though." She said looking around and looks for the tree.

Caligo smiles as he gets off and walks up to her. "Well, it's over there." He said pointing to the tree top showing from the roofs' of the buildings.

Sentire smiles fully and hurries up and the dog picks up speed as well while he and Agilis still argued. "Well this might be enlightening." She said now seeing the tree and sees it's a house with a book sign hanging outside the door.

Arkon smiles. "Ah, a library that shall help spread my word."

The dog smirks a bit and starts running fast and Agilis screams as he hangs onto his tail and then the dog suddenly hits the brakes and makes Agilis slam into the door. "I hate you." Agilis groans as the door opens.

"Yes? Can I help you? And it's a library, you don't need to knock." A female purple dragon with a green underbelly dragon asks before eyeing the dragon stuck to the door. "You okay?"

Agilis nods slowly as he eyes the female dragon. "Oh yeah. Way better." He said eyeing the asset filled dragon with her flank and breasts that were almost as big as Sentire's.

The female dragon frowns slightly as she sees him eyeing her. "Eyes up here idiot." She said pointing with a claw to her eyes.

"Sorry." Agilis says looking up.

Sentire sighs as she walks up to them as Agilis finally peels off and falls to the ground. "Can I speak to the head of the household?"

The female dragon just raises an eyebrow at the slutty and skimpy attire the mare was wearing while the strange markings scared into her coat was making her weary. "Dusk! You got a hot mare wanting to see you!" She calls back inside.

"Again? Tell her to make an appointment!" Dusk calls.

The female dragon scoffs. "She's a new one!" She calls back.

"Like that last new one that came from Manehatten?" Dusk calls.

The female dragons looks back to Sentire. "Same body, different take on life!"

"Explain." Dusk calls.

The female dragon keeps an eyebrow raised. "Very short, short, short and small outfits. Though using the old language like Prince Artemis did when he came to Ponyville for Darkhorse Night. Seems she's old fashioned."

"How old fashioned?" Dusk asks sticking his head around a corner.

The dragon was about to answer when Rainbow flew in. "Um…Dusk, did you know there was somepony preaching about Prince Artemis?"

Dusk looks up the speedster mare with some track clothes and a pair of goggles on her head. "Not really. What exactly is he preaching about the Prince?"

"How he is the lord and protector of the faithful or something like that." Rainbow says.

Dusk raises an eyebrow. "Really?" He asks before looking to the rest of the visitors and goes wide eyed at Sentire. "Wow. There should be a law against this."

"Nah, she just has no modesty so I will leave you to it. Go get her tiger." Rainbow said flapping towards an open window.

Sentire tilts her head at his reaction that Agilis had before. "Do you need you satisfy yourself?"

"I hate you right now Dash." Dusk says.

The female dragon smirks. "Well, I like this one. Maybe you'll get a mare with a very good idea on how to get others happy. Instead of just harmony."

"I'm more interested in this pony pr…is he wearing ancient style priest robes?" Dusk asks looking out the window.

Agilis groans as he wipes himself off. "What's your first clue smart aleck?"

"Barb, please bring me book seventy four." Dusk requests.

Barb sighs as she walks off with Agilis eyeing her backside. "Eyes up dragon boy." She calls to him without looking.

She soon comes back with a very thick tome. "Let's see, staves, staves." Dusk says flipping through the book.

Sentire leans over his shoulder. "And what is this book for?"

"It's more of a catalog of ancient magical items." Barb says.

Sentire hums as she spies some of the books and weapon she carries in there as well. "Not bad." She mused to herself.

"Let's see. Ah, here i…" Dusk stops and looks back to Arkon from the window.

Barb looks up at him from her comic book as she sat nearby. "Something wrong?"

"It's the same staff type." Dusk says.

Barb shrugs and goes back to her comic. "So what?"

"I want it." Dusk says.

Sentire frowns as she steps in his view and crosses her arms under breasts. "I'm not allowing that."

"So who is he anyways?" Barb asks.

Agilis groans as he tries to hold the dog back. "An old priest."

Dusk looks to him and goes to climb out the window.

They all watch as he tries to run to the priest as his mage robes flow behind him with his slightly spiky mane in the wind. "Maybe you guys should stop him." Barb said still reading away.

"I think Arkon can handle it." Sentire says.

Agilis yelps as he had his hand snapped shut in the dog's mouth and was now being dragged. "So what now?" He asks passing behind her.

Sentire takes out her scythe from behind her. "Now, we have to talk." She said making most pale from her words.

* * *

Dusk groans as he frowns. "Dang priest. Just wanted to check out the robes, but no. At least the library hasn't been destroyed."

"Ok, so you take the forest and enslave all of the timber wolves, cockatrices, and manticores then?" Dusk hears inside the library.

Dusk raises an eyebrow as he walks in the library and goes wide eyed at the sight of an office meeting room and the mare and many deities and spirits in the other chairs around it while they had a large board game on the table. "What the fuck?"

A large transparent head of a snake dragon as its body was coiled under it looks to him. "So this is the stallion you wish to be with?"

Sentire nods. "Yes father. He passes the qualifications."

Dusk slowly backs out and closes the door.

The dragon chuckles. "I like this one. Did you notice he has a horn and wings?"

Sentire nods. "That's why he can qualify as a possible mate."

"Never going for anything, but the best I see." The dragon says.

Sentire giggles. "Well I do need more males as the ratio of population of males to females is not around equal. There are more males than females."

"Not so sure about that." The dragon says.

Agilis groans as he having his tail being chewed away to the dog like a chew toy. "She can have more than one male. If we say there is a law for that in our country since the ratio is always off. Kinda keeps the marriage interesting too."

Sentire shrugs. "Well I did offer myself for their satisfaction, but both he and the alicorn haven't accepted it at all." She said pointing to Agilis.

Agilis frowns. "That's because it is awkward and not really normal as almost all of us don't offer our bodies for sex, even doing it butt naked. Only the seediest parts of a high end city does it happen. Though it will be amusing." Agilis says before the dog kicks the seat out from under him before he turns and growls at him. "Why you little pack rat." He seethed.

"Oh what's wrong dumbbell? You fall down?" The dog asks mocking him.

Agilis groans and almost roars at him. "Shut up!" He yells pouncing on him.

The dragon raises an almost nonexistent eyebrow. "So you intend to have multiple mates?"

"Yes." Sentire says proudly.

Caligo hums as he looks over the many maps that was in the room. "Well, maybe she can try the friends that the alicorn has. Maybe his friends are almost as good as him. Who knows, a gem might appear."

"And now I take your capital." A frog spirit says.

The dragon just flips the table. "I loathe you."

Sentire smiles. "Get some relaxation father. You have been making sure the world is being made to your design and you need a break or two."

"There is waffles in the kitchen." A spirit calls.

Barb sighs as she brings out a plate with some food. "Enjoy guys. Though don't eat all at…" She stops as the plate was suddenly empty and a burp sounded out. "Once. I'm not making more."

Agilis immediately stops, seeing her.

Barb sighs as she walks up the stairs. "Have a happy game or after game for that matter." She mused as Agilis eyed her all the way. "Eyes up dragon boy." She calls closing the upstairs door behind her.

"Is that guy still preaching?" Caligo asks looking at Arkon who is still preaching even though the sun had set an hour ago.

Sentire nods. "Being a holy pony of the night, he would be staying up even at the many dark hours." She said getting up and heading to the door.

"I think everyone left now and I think he started praying." Caligo says.

Sentire hums as she opens the door and Dusk yells out as he fell after he lost his ear wall and landed with his head on her breast. "Yes well, we still need to deal with our local listener. Though he is having an early preview of what is to come."

Caligo chuckles as he sees Dusk getting red in the face and a nose bleed to add it up to the list. "Well he's well on his way to getting you as a mate." He said before looking outside. "It seems our holds friend has a friend right now." He said seeing a red mare with an orange mane walk up to Arkon and talk for a bit. "Maybe he doesn't have bunk here for the night." Arkon seems to thank the mare before following her. "I was right. Though the question of where we are staying does come to mind." He said looking back to the rest.

Agilis holds up a hand from under the dog. "I vote here." His muffled voice calls out as only his arm was being shown.

Sentire smirks slightly to the still mesmerized Dusk as his wings were stiff behind him. "Can we stay my dear prince?" She asks almost giggling.

Dusk didn't respond and teleported away.

Sentire looks at where he was sadly. "Does he not want me?" He asks the others.

A succubus giggles as she taps her chin. "I might have a way to really get his attention. Though it would also require a new outfit."

"Try talking to him first." Barb says walking by to the fridge and gets a drink.

Sentire hums as she thinks about it. "Where is he?"

"Hiding out somewhere." Barb says.

* * *

"Thank you so much for hiding me Applejack." Dusk says.

Applejack nods as he sits down and lays down on the couch. "No problem. Though a stallion like you should count himself lucky. You a got a hot mare practically throwing herself at you. Why don't you want her…unless Dusk, do ya'll swing the other…" Applejack stops.

Dusk stops and glares at him. "No I don't! I like mares. It's just…complicated right now."

"Ok, also, we have another guest sleeping in the barn." Applejack said moving his hat slightly down.

Dusk raises an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Somepony Macareina let stay in there." Applejack says.

Dusk sighs as he rubs his head. "Whatever. I just need a break since my place is now taken over by hostile interaction. Seriously, they changed it into a board room."

"Think the other princes will help?" Applejack asks.

Dusk groans. "I don't know. Besides they are busy doing their own thing. I'm stuck with nearly anything to do and now these guys pop up and now, I'm out of my own house, in just one day."

Macareina walks past with a blush.

Dusk looks curiously as the red mare gets redder with each passing second. "What's up with your sis?"

"It have something to do with that pony?" Applejack asks.

"Yep." Macareina says.

"He touch you or do anything?" Applejack asks.

"Nope." Macareina says.

Applejack huffs. "Good. I don't want my sis starting out like that. Is he old fashioned though?"

"Yep?" Macareina says.

"Did he do anything?" Applejack asks.

"Nope." Macareina says confusing Applejack and Dusk.

Dusk scratches his head. "Wait, he did do something right? Old fashioned means that males usually give something as a thank you in the old days."

"Well no, I rejected that, but I got a good look at him and…he's quite handsome." Macareina admits.

Applejack raises an eyebrow. "Wow, a string of words and it's about a stallion. Though make sure that if he does something that isn't right, you make sure you tell somepony."

"Yeah." Macareina says leaving.

Dusk smiles a bit. "Well at least she's enjoying herself."

"Ok, so here is a pillow and blanket. I'll see ya'll in the morning." Applejack says.

Dusk nods as he lays down on the couch and Applejack heads up to his room. "Finally got a break. Though…she is cute…in her own way." He admits to himself.

* * *

"And by my calculations, I will find the worshiper in Ponyville." Artemis looking at like a large scale conspiracy theory example from many drawings, papers, and threads connecting them across the room with notes attached to them.

Solaris chuckles to himself. "You have outdone yourself brother. Though why are you obsessed with this one single pony?"

"Well brother, first thing in the morning, I'm heading to Ponyville." Artemis says.

Solaris shakes his head. "Alright. Make sure to take a couple of guards as it could be a massacre."

Artemis didn't respond as he collapsed and fell asleep after two straight days of doing that.

Solaris chuckles. "Oh brother. Even doing this you are sleeping. At least you will finally get the sleep you need." He said walking away.

* * *

"So Macareina, how is our guest?" Applejack asks making her blush.

Macareina coughs as she tries to gather herself. "Well, he's almost like living the old days. Though he is learning and starting to help out."

"What does he do anyways?" Applejack asks.

Macareina smiles. "Preach and that's it. And working basic farm needs"

"Huh?" Applejack asks.

"He is a priest." Macareina says annoyed.

Applejack scratches his head. "What?"

Dusk sighs as he pecks at his food with a fork. "He says things about a certain lifestyle or being, in this case, Prince Artemis, and says either good or bad things, in this case, good."

"So he with the town criers?" Applejack asks.

"Mostly." Both Dusk and Macareina said.

"I thought that was only one of their duties. Other was to bring their messages to others and build and maintain temples." Apple Buck says as he adjust his cap slightly.

Dusk shrugs. "Yeah, that's helping to lead it. Sort of like business ponies, only more on the holy side."

"I don't get it." Applejack says.

Dusk chuckles. "There's no getting them sometimes. It's best just to live with the times."

"If I remember correctly, the only way they make money is through charity." Macareina says.

Dusk nods. "Yep, though it is touch and go sometimes. Prince Solaris declared it that the country cannot help the church of any kind in any way because they are like just a tiny group of ponies and so must be treated as such. Though, if they do go out of hoof, they must be dealt with, like crazy fundamentalist one that we always laugh with on their sermons."

"Yeah, I heard some of the stuff he preach something about Artemis protecting us while we sleep from demons." Rainbow says at the window surprising all at the table.

Applejack frowns. "Rainbow, you want in on breakfast, enter the house like a civil pony." He scolded while pointing a fork at her.

"Nah, just thought I would swing by." Rainbow says as Dusk was silent.

Dusk breathes carefully. "How's the library?"

"Quite surprised you aren't there. Barb kick you out again?" Rainbow asks.

Dusk shakes his head. "No, needed a break from our new visitors." He said adjusting his robe slightly.

"So why were you quiet? Knowing you, you would have said how stupid it was for such a thing." Rainbow says.

Dusk sighs. "With these guys, not really."

"No, I mean the supposed priest." Rainbow says.

Dusk looks to her. "Well it is sort of stupid. I mean I don't really believe in that kind of stuff. Just good old science and others follow a faith and believe what they do is good."

"Is it so wrong to go with what you think it is right and good?" Apple Buck asks letting Dusk know he was sending a bad message with that phrase.

Dusk shakes his head. "No, I mean that ponies and other beings have their place and follow what they want. If they want to do this, then who am I and who are you to say otherwise. It is their life and meanings they want to follow, then go right ahead and do what you want to believe and do."

"Priest life are also a hard one for they have forsworn all wealth for such duties and use what money they make to take care of orphans, do charities, or maintain their temple they belong to." Macareina adds.

Apple Buck looks between the two of them. "So is it good or bad to be one?"

"Well it's…" Dusk stops not wanting to say such a life was bad and send a bad message to the colt while at the same time didn't want to go against what Solaris taught him.

Applejack comes to his rescue. "Now don't worry about little Buck. You need to think about school and where to go from that."

"Um…school isn't today big bro." Buck says.

Applejack waves him off. "Any school."

Dusk sighs as he gets up. "Well, time to face the music." He said now walking out.

"So Macareina, why are you blushing?" Rainbow asks making her blush more.

Applejack chuckles a bit. "She got a bit of a crush with that new preacher."

"Huh?" Rainbow asks confused before Macareina walks over and whispers into her ear. "Really?" Rainbow asks.

She nods. "He's really kind."

"This I got to see." Rainbow says.

Applejack frowns. "Don't you have some clouds to kick?"

Rainbow smirks. "Maybe, though you can take a break bucking trees and start with me."

Applejack just threw a plate of mashed potatoes at her and she just laughs.


	4. Chapter 4: Trial by Faith

Dusk sighs as he poised to knock at the door before lowering his hand again and then raises it again. "Worth doing." He said to himself before knocking.

The quickly opens to Barb. "Hey bro. You really need to decide."

Dusk groans. "Already thought about it." He said walking in as he slouches a bit.

"Ok, I'll get the flamethrower, also we have a new guest." Barb says.

Dusk grabs her tail before she gets too far away. "I'm going to talk to her and who's the new guest?"

"The pony that the pony yesterday was preaching about." Barb says.

Dusk goes wide eyed. "Oh shit!" He yells as he rushes inside.

Barb smiles as she walks in to find Arkon bowing before Prince Artemis as he smiles at him. "I love this town." She said now sitting nearby and reading a comic.

Artemis just stared as this hooded priest hadn't moved after bowing to him for about an hour now.

Dusk just groans off to the side with his head on the desk. "Why me? Why me?" He tries to ask.

"I am please Dusk you found me a worshiper." Artemis says.

Dusk raises an arm. "No problem. Anything for the princes."

"Including yourself." Artemis says smirking.

Dusk groans and Sentire leans near his head and looks him over. "I still hate the life that is now coming in." Dusk groans louder.

"So my priest, tell me about yourself." Artemis says.

"I am unworthy Lord Artemis." Arkon says.

Artemis smiles. "Rise and you indeed worthy. Most are in my eyes. Now tell me about yourself."

"I am Arkon my lord, a lowly cleric working to bring you name and message to the ignorant masses." Arkon says.

Artemis sighs in relief. "I see and what are your plans now?"

"To continue my lord." Arkon says.

"Like he was doing before he and the village he was in were frozen in time for one thousand and five hundred years." Agilis said.

Artemis looks to him as he was being tugged around by his tail by the dog and he just sat around with his arms crossed. "Really now? Well then, you have to fear no more. I am well respected and am fairly happy with my brother in ruling over the land with him. Though it can't hurt to have more followers."

"He who all but outlawed religion including yours." Arkon reminds.

Artemis hums as he bites his thumb. "Yes, that is troubling so as to not cause extremism ideas in the land and make more chaos then there needs to be."

"I heard from a draconian female just yesterday he did it out of jealousy as he didn't have one while you had a thriving one." Arkon says.

Artemis chuckles nervously. "Yes, that is story. Though he wouldn't tell me what has happened after I was banished."

"Well if he did, he would have to tell you that he killed your followers when they refused." A female voice says.

They look to Eris who was lounging in the air while trying to tease Dusk who still had his head down and Sentire was looking at his wings. "And what do you mean by that Eris?" Artemis asks.

"Exactly what I said." Eris says.

"That is a lie, Prince Solaris would never do such a thing." Dusk says immediately.

Eris giggles as she leans in close and strokes a claw under his chin. "Oh my dear Dusk. You know that governmental officials keep certain things quiet. Even that Prince told you that."

"I…" Dusk stops.

" **BROTHER!** " Artemis roars in his Canterlot voice.

A magical snap sounds out in the room. "Yes brother?" Solaris asks reading a book.

" **YOU MURDERED MY FOLLOWERS!** " Artemis yells, nearly bursting his eardrum.

Solaris snaps the book shut. "Eris, I see you told him."

Eris giggles. "You're welcome."

"Everypony stop!" Dusk yells casting a flash spell and catches everypony's attention. "I don't want fighting in my house!"

Artemis huffs at his brother. "Very right, we shall settle this later."

"So what about the one he missed?" Eris asks pointing to the still bowing Arkon.

Solaris shrugs. "He can stay and be a citizen."

"He is under my protection and you will not and I mean will not interfere or hinder him." Artemis says threatenly.

Dusk groans as he puts his head down now. "Eris?"

"Well he does worship him so he is within his authority." Eris says.

Dusk suddenly grabs her and holds her down. "Before you even think of blurting out something like this, tell me first."

Eris giggles and tries to hold a pose as best she could. "My, my, I didn't know you like it this way."

"You will also tell anypony that persecutes my followers without my say so, I will personally throw them into Tartarus or take them to the gallows." Artemis says catching Solaris off guard.

Solaris sighs. "I see. You can do what you wish with him. I'll see about getting the paperwork done."

"Was he being serious about taking ponies to the gallows?" Dusk asks.

Eris hums as she wraps her tail around him. "Yep, just like his big brother."

Dusk wish he could say something smart to defend his teacher but couldn't as Solaris didn't even deny the accusations and even confirmed them.

Eris leans up to him. "Just let it lie. It's not worth it to even get involved unless you get hurt in it or your friends and family and so far, it hasn't. Don't do anything." She whispered in his twitching ear.

"Now Arkon, correct?" Artemis asks.

"Yes my lord." Arkon answers.

"Prove your loyalty to me and create a temple." Artemis says obviously trying to goad his brother and it succeeded.

Solaris frowns. "Brother, you know the laws."

"Yes, laws you put into place through jealousy and used them to murder. I wonder how the populace would react learning that you murdered your sibling's followers in jealousy and then lied and manipulated them to believe they were evil." Artemis asks.

Solaris sighs. "Basically put me in a bad light, but brother, you want me brandished as well? Our exact problem just reversed."

"Maybe I could be convinced not to if you rebuke all the laws and publicly apologize for it to me and my priest here." Artemis says knowing he had Solaris cold.

Solaris stares at them and sighs. "Fine, but if any problems arise, it's on your head."

"I know, I will deal with it. Now Dusk, get the mayor and help Artemis pick the best spot for the temple." Artemis says.

Dusk stares at them as Eris leans in close. "Now you may interfere." She whispered, letting him go and reclining on the table.

Dusk sighs knowing no good way out of this. "I'll get the mayor."

Eris giggles as she sighs in relief as he walks away. "Ah, chaos."

Later, after picking the spot as per order. "Thank you. You both need not help any further. I can do the rest from here." Arkon says.

Agilis groans as he looks to Caligo. "How did we get roped into this?"

Arkon then gets a shovel that Artemis provided and starts working by himself.

Caligo sighs as he and Agilis walk away. "You going to head back to this?" He asks seeing Arkon clearing the land by hand with no magic.

"You think he will build it by himself?" Agilis asks.

Caligo shrugs. "Have strong faith or belief in anything and it would make the being more powerful and able to try to succeed to it. At least that's what I heard."

"Yeah, but build it by hand and no magic?" Agilis asks.

Caligo keeps looking back to Arkon. "It's possible. It's always been that since the building of towns and all that had to go on was the belief that they would live on in the current land."

* * *

"He has been at it for two days now. Has he even slept since he started?" Sentire asks watching as Arkon kept working in the rain.

Agilis huffs. "Hardly. He never stops, just food and drinks and the occasional bathroom."

"I am surprised nopony has said anything or tried to stop him." Dusk says as Barb came in from the storm with her coat on.

Barb sighs as she takes off her coat and places it on a hook and looks to Dusk and nods. "Agilis, Caligo, want to come help make some dinner?" She calls out.

"No…I mean yes ma'am." Agilis quickly says seeing her glare.

Dusk smiles a bit as they all leave to the kitchen and leaves Sentire alone with him. "So…care to tell your story? You haven't told much." He asks.

Sentire looks to him. "I don't have a story. Just my life mission."

Dusk raises an eyebrow. "And that is?"

Sentire smiles. "To love a normal being's life. Have mates and make sure those around me is safe."

"Uh huh. And the others? What are their stories?" Dusk asks.

Sentire tilts her head. "The dragon became my servant after his dragon law. The batpony joined us after looking for a job and Arkon over there was release by us when we freed the town he was trapped in. There isn't much to tell at that point."

"Oh come on, there is so much more like who they are or what are they like." Dusk says.

Sentire sighs as she steps away from the window and walks around and looks at the books as Dusk follows. "The dragon is shy at best. Though he is great for fire problems. The batpony is good with maps. Though he hasn't done much else. Arkon is what you see there. Strong, devoted and knows a few spells."

"So you basically know nothing about them." Dusk says.

Sentire shakes her head. "No, as much as me."

"So how much longer do you think he can last out there?" Dusk asks.

Sentire sighs. "I fear he is hitting the limit of his body as most can't handle up to days of straight work. You will need to message the deity."

"The question is, will he stop though before collapsing?" Dusk asks.

Sentire now turns to him. "Those of faith, sometimes never do unless other's lives depend on it."

"Yeah, but will he if his own life is at risk?" Dusk asks.

Sentire shakes her head. "Somehow, I don't think so. Can you please send the message as both of their pride is getting in the way of their real mission?"

"Very well. Barb please come here for a moment. They won't blow up the kitchen." Dusk says.

Barb sighs as she comes out in a frilly pink apron. "Yes?"

"Send a letter to Artemis." Dusk says.

Barb nods as she takes out a scroll and a quill from her apron while leaning close to him. "I know the letter's message. Did you ask her?" She whispered to Dusk while starting to write.

"Write the guy could collapse any second." Dusk says.

Barb frowns as she writes it down before rolling it up and pokes Dusk with the quill. "Ask her not about the others. You know what to ask." She said before blowing green fries on the scroll and heads back to the kitchen.

"Good." Dusk says going to look once more and finds Arkon face down in the mud with some form looming over him from what Dusk could make out holding a pipe.

Dusk frowns. "Shit." He cursed to himself as he rushes out without a coat and Sentire follows after him before speeding past him to his shock and takes out her scythe and slices the offending attacker's legs off as she runs past him.

Attacker let out cry of pain as his now legs stumps bled as he hit the ground, the unmistakable clatter of armor was heard as the pony hit the mud.

Dusk frowns as he finally catches up and sees a guard lying there, groaning in pain from his missing legs. "What are you doing here?" He asks while having some magic being charged in his hands.

The guard didn't answer as he kept crying out in pain, making it clear he wasn't a normal guard, maybe a new recruit or a cadet.

Dusk shakes his head before seeing Sentire coming back with her scythe and points it the guard's neck. Dusk sighs and walks over to her before carefully pulling the blade away. "I want to know intentions, not blood. Besides, we have more important issues." Dusk says picking up the guard and Arkon, who was face down in the mud.

Sentire sighs as she puts the scythe away. "Fine, but the next word better be worth it."

Dusk quickly carried the two as Sentire grabbed the hooves she cut off and they head back to the library. "Barb!"

Barb frowns as she leans from the kitchen doorway. "I'm getting your pancakes done." She said before seeing the two limp bodies. "Oh my Solaris. What did you do?" She asks slightly horrified.

"Explain later, send a message to Artemis now. Tell him Arkon was attacked. I'm going to get Butterscotch as he is the best I know at practicing medicine." Dusk says.

Barb sighs as she takes out another letter. "The prince won't like this." She said quickly writing it and sends it off.

Dusk was already gone as he flew to Butterscotch's place.

Sentire sighs as she drops the cut off hooves before looking Arkon over. "Head injury. Maybe can recover." She said leaning down and looking at him without moving him much.

"Hard to tell with the mud. Can we get him cleaned up?" Barb asks.

Sentire looks up to her. "Can you get some water and towels?"

Barb does as she says and they work on Arkon till Dusk returns with a yellow coat pegasus stallion.

Butterscotch gasps at the sight of the two stallions. "Um…which one first?" She asks eyeing the dismembered hooves.

"The one on the left. That guard attempted to murder him." Dusk says.

Butterscotch quickly runs over to Arkon and shoos Barb and Sentire away. "What was he hit with?" He asks as he looks him over.

"That pipe to the back of the head." Sentire says.

Butterscotch nods and slowly holds his head up. "Hold his head, this might take a while." He said reaching for some tweezers and water.

Barb nods as she slowly holds his head and he starts cleaning him before Sentire and Dusk looks to the groaning and hissing guard. "Please don't kill him." Dusk said walking outside again.

"I won't, but should we cauterize the wound? He is losing a lot of blood." Barb says.

Only a fireball from the doorway was the answer as it collided with the guard's legs and made him yell out as it slowly burns the ends off.

"Nice." Barb says.

Sentire looks worried for a moment as Dusk left before looking back to Arkon and sees he's in good hands till the prince arrives and follows Dusk out to find him staring at the building site. "Are you okay?" She asks walking up.

Dusk sighs. "Not really. Got new friends and the first one to be attacked or hurt is the priest with a passion. This is going to make the headline news tomorrow."

Before Sentire could make a comment, somepony teleported into the room.

"What happened?!" Artemis asks in a quiet anger as he quickly looks around.

"This one without hooves attacked your priest." Dusk quickly says, not wanting to be on the receiving end.

Artemis growls in his throat as he rounds on the groaning guard. "Explain yourself and maybe I'll let you live." He said forming a blade made of shadow and points it at him.

"He is not really conscious yet." Butterscotch says continuing his treatment.

Artemis huffs. "He doesn't really have a big choice in the matter."

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about your priest?" Sentire asks.

Artemis stares at the downed guard before huffing and moves to Arkon and checks him over. "Is he okay?"

"He will survive, but I can tell you he is showing signs of extreme exhaustion." Butterscotch says.

Artemis sighs. "Perhaps I have been caught up in the idea of having my religion back that I forgot about my followers. Just how much did he do?"

"He has worked with passion nonstop. Nopony else wanted to help in the town so he has done everything himself barely stopping to eat and hydrate." Dusk says.

Artemis smiles. "Yes, that seems like a devoted follower. However, if he ever wakes up and I'm not here, tell him he doesn't have to work day and night nonstop. I do need live followers after all."

"I will relay the message…so you going to go yell at your brother about this?" Dusk asks nervously after a pause.

Artemis frowns. "May have to after this. This is his guard after all."

"Yeah, but from what I gathered from my observations, he might be just a cadet or a new guard." Dusk says.

Artemis scoffs. "Doesn't mean that you are except from talking because of one little problem."

"Shouldn't you take him to a place to properly interrogate him?" Agilis asks trying to put a thought in his head.

Artemis hums. "Proper idea. Now then." He said before grabbing the guard. "Is he done?"

"He is out of danger. We will message you if something comes up." Butterscotch says.

Artemis frowns. "Yes, but I find out myself." He said before teleporting himself and the guard out of there.

Dusk waits as he holds up the hooves that were cut off.

Artemis quickly teleports back without the guard and grabs the hooves. "Just make sure my follower is going to make it." He said before teleporting out again.

Barb then holds up a tray of moon cookies and a pitcher of lemonade.

Artemis teleport backs in and takes the tray. "Need this for the long torture." He said teleporting away with the tray and pitcher.

"Sure he does." Barb says smirking.

Dusk sighs as he tries to wipe his hands of the blood. "At least that part is over. Now we just need Arkon here to wake up. I got the spare bedroom so Barb, help Butterscotch get Arkon to bed and help out for the final sleep. As for me, I need to think for a moment." He said heading up to his room.

"You ok?" Sentire asks following him.

Dusk sighs as he gets into the book filled room and flopped down on the bed. "What do you think? I have a few visitors and this happens. Now I'm dreading the impact publicly and the reactions of others, both good and bad."

"Just think, it was probably worse back when he first started to try and repress religion." Sentire says.

Dusk groans as he sits down on the bed and looks to her in the doorway. "And that is what I'm dreading. Hidden and long held beliefs that will come back up because of this and this is an example."

"You have to respect him though, right? He sticks to what he believes, no matter of popular belief." Sentire says.

Dusk nods. "Yeah, he's still like a good friend. Never turn back your back on them."

"Yeah, he is." Sentire says smiling.

Dusk chuckles a bit before watching her carefully. "You know, I haven't asked you that much."

"Oh, does that mean you will be mine?" Sentire asks.

Dusk smiles and shakes his head. "No, though it does open the gateway for more to come if you let it be. And the way to open it is tell me about yourself. And don't say there isn't much to tell. Anything would do."

"Oh, is this a gossip party now? Is that what they call it?" Sentire asks gleefully.

Dusk waves her over and pats the bed beside him. "No, just talking. No 'gossip party'. That's Elusive department. Now how about taking a small break and just sit and talk?"

Sentire smiles lightly and sits down near him. "The reason for me not telling you is that I don't remember. I can't remember much of anything before my father took me in and lead me to this life. That is why I can't tell much to you."

"I see." Dusk says.

Sentire watches him carefully. "What do you like?" She asks suddenly.

"Ok I know a trap when I hear it and that is a trap." Dusk says.

Sentire giggles as she looks down to herself. "What do you like? About me?" She asks again.

"Nope, not falling into that trap." Dusk says walking away with Sentire following like Pepe Le Lew.

Sentire suddenly rushes him and grabs him from behind. "You don't like my body?" She asks almost hurt.

"Not falling for it. Barb pulls that on me all the time. I have an immunity to it." Dusk says.

Sentire sighs. "So don't want me then."

Dusk groans and Sentire smirked as she knew she was wearing him down day by day.

Sentire suddenly appears in front of him. "Tell me the truth. Are you at least interested?"

"Maybe." Dusk says slipping up.

Sentire smirks as Dusk stops and stares at her. "Good. Because I need to have you. You are certainly much better than the other prince deities."

Dusk groans out loud.


	5. Chapter 5: Trial by Patience

Dusk sighs as he reads the headlines of the newspaper. "Rogue Solar guard attempts to murder civilian working under Artemis' orders." Dusk read what he knew nearly happened a week ago.

Sentire hums as she looks to the plentiful food on the table. "Anything else?"

"Apparently the guard was new and said to be unstable, but Prince Solaris gave the go ahead to execute him." Dusk adds.

Sentire looks up at him. "Well he did deserve it."

"Yeah, so he still back to work despite Butterscotch's protests?" Dusk asks.

Sentire nods as they look out the window to see the bandaged Arkon at the building site and working away. "Do you worry for him?"

"Yeah, kind of, but I am also impressed with his progress. He already has the foundation laid." Dusk says.

Sentire nods. "Those determined will strive."

"So what do you think? How will Butterscotch get him to stop?" Dusk asks.

Sentire smirks. "Well before we came here, I noticed he was really embarrassed when a mare flirted with him."

Dusk raises an eyebrow. "Oh? And what happened?"

"He urged us to beat a hasty excursion to the next town which was here." Sentire says.

Dusk smiles. "Well, there is a cute mare ready and waiting to give some help."

"Might need multiple ones. He is really dedicated." Sentire says.

Dusk chuckles. "Yeah, my friends know quite a few. What are you going to do?"

"Me? I'm not involved. Just talking to myself is all." Sentire says.

Dusk smiles gently. "I meant for the day. I can handle Arkon out there."

"Hmm." Sentire says looking through a mare magazine's article on Dusk.

Dusk frowns and crosses his arms. "I hate they printed that on me. It's not even true."

"Whoa, you really prefer short skirts huh?" Sentire asks.

Dusk blushes heavily. "No! I told you. That thing is all lies. It is not even accurate."

"Oh, so you do prefer biker shorts like it says." Sentire asks smirking as she tricked him.

Dusk snatched the magazine out of her hands. "I told you, lies." He said shaking the magazine before sighing. "But I do have a preference. It's not something I would tell though."

"Oh, so it's nothing on at all huh?" Sentire asks.

Dusk blushes even more and gains a nose bleed. "Please Sentire. I'll tell when the time is right. For now, don't read these. You want the truth about me, come to me."

"So you best go inform Butterscotch and form a plan." Sentire says.

Dusk nods and throws the magazine in the trash. "Enjoy your time here." He said walking out and not noticed Sentire pick up the magazine out of the trash.

* * *

"So who do you recommend then?" Butterscotch asks.

Dusk sighs as he produces a list from nowhere. "Macareina. Rainbow. Spitfire. Vinyl. Octavia. Glide. Take your pick." Dusk says.

"Hey, don't involve me in this." Rainbow says on a nearby cloud looking like she was trying to nap.

"Why Rainbow, thanks for volunteering." Dusk says.

Rainbow groans and starts flapping past him. "You're lucky you're cute."

"Oh and I know you are interested from whatever Macareina told you last week." Dusk says.

Rainbow glares at him. "Shut up and let's get this done."

"You really want to owe Vinyl one?" Butterscotch asks hesitant as he gives Rainbow the puppy dog look he knew she couldn't resist.

Rainbow frowns as she tries to hold it in. "Well I…" She stops at the sight of Butterscotch. "I…I…fine."

Butterscotch then turns to Dusk, waiting for his answer.

Dusk sighs. "I don't really have much of a choice, because it is that or an angry Artemis." Dusk says shivering at the thought as he imagines him breathing fire amongst the burning ruins of Ponyville.

Butterscotch smiles gently. "You really he would destroy a town he likes?"

"With his rage, I don't want to take the chance…so Rainbow, can you introduce me to her as I have never spoken to her directly." Dusk says.

Rainbow sighs. "Fine. Come on." She said leading them into the back of the town where the warehouses were stored. "Let's just hope she isn't that busy."

"She lives here?" Dusk asks.

"Oh heck no. She usually is working, hanging out, or practicing here." Rainbow says.

"Oh." Dusk says.

Butterscotch whimpers as he hides behind Dusk. "It's scary here."

Rainbow sighs as she bangs on the door of number four.

"Who?" A voice asks as a small plate slides open on the door.

"Me Scratchy." Rainbow says.

A pair of bright eyes turns to look at her. "Oh, hey Rainbow." It said before the plate slides closed and the door opens to a griffon. "Hey girl. Came back for more time with me?" He teases.

"Aw, no chance Scratchy. Princy boy here wants me to introduce him to V because he needs a favor." Rainbow says.

The griffon chuckles and steps aside. "Alright, come on in." He said letting them through. "Still good for drinks though. Call me." He calls out to Rainbow.

"Will keep that in mind." Rainbow says leading the two to a sound booth.

Dusk leans over to Rainbow. "You dated him?"

"He wants me to try and set him up with Gilda." Rainbow clarifies.

Dusk shakes his head. "Oh Rainbow. At least this will be good."

"Oh yeah." Rainbow says as they enter the sound booth to see a white unicorn working at a mix board with headphones on.

Rainbow smiles and walks up to her before tapping her shoulder and makes the unicorn turn around and smirk. "Hey D." She said, making sure she didn't say it to the mic.

"Hey Vinyl, guess who wants a favor." Rainbow says.

Vinyl looks over her shoulder and chuckles at the sight of the prince. "Oh this is good." She snickered to herself.

"Oh wait till you hear what he wants." Rainbow says before pushing Dusk towards the DJ.

Dusk glares at her before turning to Vinyl leaning in and grinning. "I need your help to hook up with a stallion. Or rather try to."

Vinyl was quiet for a few moments before she and Rainbow started snickering and soon turned into full blown laughter.

Dusk was confused. "What? What did I say?"

"Oh my, is he serious D?" Vinyl asks barely containing her laughter.

Rainbow nods and lets out another chuckle. "Yeah, he so wants your help." She said to which Dusk was scratching his head in confusion before Vinyl wraps her arms around him and grins as she rubs up against him. "He's yours."

"So what do you want in exchange for this?" Dusk asks.

Vinyl giggles and quickly pulls him away further into backstage before pushing him and making him sit down on one of the crates. "A few things." She said still grinning.

"Start." Dusk says getting a quill and a parchment from his backpack.

Vinyl rolls her eyes at his dedication to keeping track of things. "First, no more taxes and most of the big bills, out of my life…forever." She said holding a finger.

"Please be more specific when you say bills and you get one per condition." Dusk says.

Vinyl sighs. "Mortgages."

"I will see what I can do for that. Next?" Dusk asks writing it down.

Vinyl smiles as she reaches for the zipper on her jacket. "Next is letting see you now and again for a reason I will share with you at the end. Since you are just having me possibly distract this guy." She said pulling the zipper down.

"Might have a little competition there. Also, did I mention this guy is a priest?" Dusk asks distracting and getting her interested.

Vinyl throws her jacket off to the side. "Why do you want me to deal with that guy? I mostly stay out of those guys way." She said now working on her shirt.

"Well apparently Macareina saw him and was blushing and what she told Rainbow about him made her blush as well. You know there must be something to make either of those two blushing." Dusk says making Vinyl stop now intrigued.

Vinyl raises an eyebrow and leans in. "And you want me to steal him from Macareina?"

"No, he is not with anyone. I just want you to distract him as he just keeps working even after being assaulted by a fanatic solar guard and nearly killed." Dusk says.

Vinyl hisses. "Man, talk about dedication. I think I can help with that."

"Yeah, that is what I mainly need halo on and before you ask, pipe to back of the skull." Dusk says.

Vinyl sighs. "Okay, anyway, last thing is something entirely private." She said taking her shirt off and shows her bra still holding up the rest as the shirt lands where the jacket landed and sits down on his lap and leans backward into him. "I always wondered what it would be like being touched by an alicorn."

Dusk gulps.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow, Butterscotch and the griffon were playing Texas Hold 'Em. "How many request do you think she is asking for?" Butterscotch asks.

"Three I will bet." Rainbow says raising.

The griffon hums as he looks over his cards and calls. "It doesn't take that long making requests and a little explaining. Wonder what is going on?" He asks wondering as Rainbow takes a quick peek.

"Vinyl is." Rainbow says walking back as Butterscotch checks.

The griffon huffs as he looks between the two of them and his cards before pushing in all the chips. "Still a strange pony."

"You work for her." Rainbow says calling him.

Butterscotch whimpers as he tries to call to the same amount. "Maybe she's trying Dusk."

"No, that isn't till the second date usually." Rainbow says surprised at what Butterscotch did.

The griffon sighs as he throws his cards down. "At least she will get out now."

"I thought you had a mare." Rainbow says showing her cards.

The griffon sighs as he thought about it. "She's a bit uppity. Though she is asking for a fantasy that I can't do because of my own reasons." He said as Butterscotch shows his.

"Have you tried talking to her about this?" Butterscotch asks.

The griffon shakes his head. "Maybe I should."

"Trust me. It will do your relationship good." Butterscotch says.

The griffon nods as Vinyl came out from a side door smiling gently as Dusk follows blushing heavily and looking down and trying to keep himself hidden.

"Ok, now you come with me. We must talk." Vinyl said.

Dusk sighs. "Sure, just…don't tell what we did." He whispered.

"We did something?" Vinyl asks.

Dusk smiles lightly. "Never mind."

Rainbow followed Vinyl to the room. "Ok, spill. What do you know about this guy?" Vinyl instructs.

Rainbow sighs. "He's very devoted to Prince Artemis. He's so devoted that he will run himself to the ground trying to build that temple. Though, he is afraid of mares that come onto him. Those that offer him help won't bother him as much."

"Well?" Vinyl asks.

Rainbow raises an eyebrow. "Well what?"

"What do you know about this guy?" Vinyl asks.

"Well, I overheard from Dusk that he is shy for starters." Rainbow said.

Vinyl smiles. "Oh, anything else?"

"Well…Macareina did tell me he has some handsome qualities and his eyes…well she kind of paused at those." Rainbow said.

Vinyl chuckles. "This will be fun. Anything else I should know?"

"Let's try not to bring Artemis into the subject so he isn't thinking about the building of the temple Artemis told hint to do." Rainbow says.

Vinyl hums. "I can do that. Anything dangerous?"

"Not that I know of." Rainbow says.

Vinyl nods. "Okay then. Give me some time and I'll see what I can do."

"Ok…getting your roommate?" Rainbow asks.

Vinyl grins. "Maybe."

"Oh boy." Rainbow said.

Vinyl sighs and starts walking away. "By the way Rainbow, it was everything you told me." She said waving over her shoulder.

'You really never touched or been touched by a stallion before?' Rainbow thinks.

Dusk sighs as he tries to avoid Butterscotch's eyes. "Don't ask."

"So that is it?" Butterscotch asks.

Dusk nods. "Yeah. Though now I need to make Vinyl's demand a reality. It would only take a few minutes. And then it's figuring out the enigma of the group."

"Which one?" Butterscotch asks.

Dusk sighs. "That mare. She certainly has an interesting background."

"Ah, okay." Butterscotch says.

* * *

"How did you talk me into this Vinyl?" Octavia asks.

Vinyl chuckles. "Visiting an old pony from the old days. Now where is he Rainbow?" She asks.

"That's him." Rainbow says pointing to Arkon who seemed to be working on a pillar.

Vinyl grins and grabs Octavia's hand and pulls her along. "Come on."

"But wait Vinyl." Octavia says as she was pulled along.

Arkon perks his ears up and sees two mares coming to him. "Come to join the future church of Prince Artemis?"

"Actually, we came to meet you." Vinyl said confusing Arkon.

"To meet me?" Arkon asks.

Octavia groans and pulls her hand away. "Yes, to understand and meet you. Maybe see what you are like."

"Is this something the new age ponies are doing?" Arkon asks, telling all three he was greatly confused even though they couldn't see half of his face.

Rainbow chuckles a bit. "Somewhat. Just take a break and spend some time with them."

Arkon started to think about it. "Artemis approves of getting to know others, but he himself instructed me to build this temple." Arkon says conflicted.

Vinyl smiles. "Come on man. Try and take a break for now. You've been working too much."

"But I have so much to do. I still need to finish this pillar." Arkon said.

"Wait, are you building this alone?" Octavia asks.

"Yes, why?" Arkon asks.

Vinyl facepalms. "You can ask the construction ponies for help and get it done quicker, in fact, you just have to direct them if you get enough."

"I have no money to pay them with though." Arkon says.

Rainbow smiles. "Dusk can help with that and I'm sure the prince can give you what you need to get this done."

"But I can't ask others who do not wish to help with this." Arkon said.

Vinyl wraps an arm around him. "Hey buddy, listen and put these down for a bit." She said taking his tools away. "You don't know if they want to help, unless you ask. There's no harm in asking. In fact, you need followers, so if you get others to help, there may be instant followers once done."

Arkon slowly nods. "Good, now come on. We will take you to a restaurant." Vinyl says leading him away.

Arkon tilts his head. "What's a restaurant?"

"Come on, it'll be fun." Rainbow says helping Vinyl pull him away.

Octavia just smiles as she follows behind them. "Oh you guys."

* * *

Dusk smiles as he watches them. "Yep, it worked and maybe they'll give advice on the building now."

Sentire smiles as stands and leans forward by him. "Yes…what is a restaurant?" She asks confused, looking to him.

"A place that cooks and serves food for money." Dusk says.

Sentire tilts her head. "Is it good?"

Dusk smiles. "Depends on the place. Though the ones in town is pretty good. Not crazy, good enough to really enjoy the meal."

"Take me. Take me." Sentire repeats bouncing.

Dusk chuckles a bit and looks to her. "Alright. Just…put something else on." He said looking to her regular outfit. "Why do you wear that much small clothes anyway?"

Sentire smiles. "I can move better. Though I wish I just wear the cloth strips I have and that alone."

Dusk just facepalms.

Sentire looks to him confused. "What? Is there something wrong? Clothes are just for warmth, right?"

"Amongst other things." Dusk says.

Sentire was still confused. "Okay. So what should I wear? I have this and my cloth strips."

"Barb!" Dusk calls.

Barb peeks her head a corner. "Yes?"

"Please help and take her to Elusive." Dusk says.

Barb goes wide eyed. "Um…okay." She said looking to her own naked form as it barely showed much. "Why?"

"She wants to go to a restaurant and you know their policies." Dusk says.

Barb sighs and walks over to Sentire. "Come on girl. Let's get you some proper clothes." She said grabbing her and taking her away.

After they leave to go to the clothing store, Dusk gives a sigh of relief.

"So how's my daughter doing?" A voice suddenly calls from behind him.

Dusk yelps and quickly turns to see the big serpent coiled behind him, but still transparent. "The fuck…?"

The serpent chuckles. "Hello there young alicorn. I see my young adoptive daughter is having fun. So have you made your decision on being her mate?"

"Do all of you ask personal and embarrassing questions?" Dusk asks.

The serpent grins. "Oh yes. We do a lot. So…tell me…have you also come to another decision involving more males for her? She seems to enjoy spending time without even a shred of dignity as she hasn't spent time with others of her own kind."

Dusk hearing that, starts writing something.

The serpent leans in. "Oh? I see you don't want her to live her own life. Group activities with other mares." He read.

"This will allow her to have fun, adjust to our society and make some friends her age and gender." Dusk says pushing his head away a bit.

The serpent smirks. "Just know this, she only knows the basic life: food, water, shelter, warmth, and reproduction. It will fall to you to make sure she is supposed to live the life she was supposed to have, all those years ago." He said looking down slightly.

"I know and I don't know that much about mares, so you call in the experts." Dusk says sending the letter.

The serpent raises an eyebrow. "Oh? I just know a few. And they are mainly fertility and well…a type of demon." He said looking off to the side.

"Not asking." Dusk says.

The serpent smiles. "Take good care of her. Even if you don't agree to be her mate, I give my permission to let her be your friend. One that might be one day considered a brother." He said looking to him.

'Am I ever going to have peace and quiet?' Dusk thinks.

The serpent winks. "And she likes being nude most of the time when it's a warm room or area. Just a tip." He said before disappearing.

Dusk just yells out in frustration.

Caligo groans as he walks into the room. "What's all the ruckus?" He asks rubbing his head and just wearing some loose sleepwear.

Dusk just grumbles when he got an idea and turns to Caligo with a smirk.

Caligo blinks. "What's with that look?"

Dusk grins and holds up some construction clothes. Caligo goes wide eyed and looks to the unfinished temple outside before looking to Dusk who seems to have appeared in front of him. "Don't you dar…you did." He relented as he felt the new construction clothes on him. "Fine. Just don't count me in anything else." He said walking away.

Dusk starts writing a check.

Caligo starts walking backwards and takes it. "Just this once." He said warningly before walking away.

"Not on the clock yet. Wait till Arkon gets back." Dusk says.

"Do I get overtime?" Caligo asks looking back at him.

"No, for your schedule will be most likely incoherent." Dusk says.

Caligo rolls his eyes. "I'll just go." He said leaving. "I need something to do anyway."

"Just stand guard. Don't want someone defacing or breaking something and having to start over." Dusk says.

Caligo just throws his hand up over his shoulder as a response as he walks down the street. "Think you can help me here?" Agilis calls as the dog happily chewed on his tail. "He hasn't stop since last night." He said sitting nearby and reading a book.

"That is between you two." Dusk says.


	6. Chapter 6: Trial by Ancestor

"So tell us about yourself." Octavia asks.

"About what?" Arkon asks.

Vinyl smiles. "Anything. What's so interesting about you?"

"Is the selective breeding still in practice?" Arkon asks.

They all sweatdrop. "No, Solaris stopped that after a few problems with heavy forced marriages." Octavia said. "Right now, it's your choice and you can be without anypony too for your whole life."

"Interesting." Arkon says.

Rainbow chuckles or rather tried to before smiling. "So…what do you want to talk about?"

"Not quite sure." Arkon says.

"Why did you bring it up?" Octavia asks.

"Because you asked for anything interesting." Arkon says.

Vinyl grins. "Yeah, otherwise this meal would be boring."

"So what did that have to do with interesting?" Rainbow asks.

"Well I can easily trace my lineage to commander Hurricane and her husband." Arkon says.

They all stop and stare at him.

"What?" Arkon asks.

Rainbow blinks. "Arkon, there are barely any descendants of Hurricane herself. To find an alive pony with that lineage, you would have to be careful."

"How so?" Arkon asks tilting his head.

Octavia takes a quick look around at the other eaters at the restaurant. "Arkon, those of famous lineage would be hunted just for their linage. There are unclaimed wills and assists from these lineage. Commander Hurricane is one of them. According to the will, she left behind some mansions, a castle in the mountain, some of the military that are either in the Wonderbolts or the guards, either of them by the way and a whole treasury that is valued at more than everything Canterlot has and that includes the princes." She whispered.

"So?" Arkon asks.

Vinyl sighs. "Arkon, there will be some ponies who will take advantage of you because of your lineage and take it all and leave you behind in the dust. You need to keep this quiet and carefully chose who will be your family and wife…or wives."

"I don't care about money though." Arkon says and could swear he heard something squealing in the back.

Rainbow goes wide eyed. "Oh boy." She said looking to Berry Punch rushing over. "You better hang onto something." She warned.

"Huh?" Arkon asks.

He suddenly felt a big hug from behind. "Oh my gosh, a new resident. I need to throw you a big party!"

"Berry, we are kind of in the middle of something." Rainbow says.

Berry looks over to her as he still hugged Arkon who was trying to pry him off. "Oh, hey Rainbow. You still on for tonight's fun at my place?"

"Also he is also injured because he is constructing something in town." Vinyl says.

Berry looks down to Arkon who was groaning. "Sorry." He meekly said as he slowly and carefully got off of him.

"Head injury." Octavia informed.

Arkon groans as he holds his head. "This is really hurting."

"Maybe you should take it easy." Rainbow says.

Arkon frowns. "I need to finish the temple."

"Oh, so is that what is going in there?" Berry asks.

Arkon tries to look at him. "Who are you exactly?"

"Berry Punch, he is one of my friends and our resident party expert." Rainbow says.

"Oh, so he works for a lord and arranges all of their parties?" Arkon asks.

Berry smiles. "Well, we do have a prince in this town so I could be, but I'm just employed by a bakery and do the parties mostly for free."

"I see, you do it out of the kindness of your heart." Arkon says.

Berry chuckles. "Something like that. What do you like in your party?"

"I haven't had many parties before." Arkon says making Berry gasp.

Berry was about to say something when Rainbow covered his mouth. "Remember, the pony frozen in time Dusk told us about?" Rainbow asks.

Berry gasps happily. "I need to make some plans." He said before running off.

"He is…unusual?" Arkon asks unsure.

"Welcome to our time." They all said.

"Uh huh." Arkon says before scratching his head. "These bandages are itchy and uncomfortable." Arkon mutters.

"Well you have to have it to get healed up quicker." Vinyl said.

"Might be time to get them changed." Rainbow says.

Arkon groans as he keeps scratching at his bandages. "May have to."

"Let me take a look." Octavia says getting up.

Arkon sighs, pulling down his hood.

Everypony's stops as they stare at him again. "Whoa." Vinyl said softly as she looks to him.

"Macarenia you didn't exaggerate." Rainbow says matching her tone.

Arkon looks between them all. "What?"

"I will tell you after I am done." Octavia barely manages to say.

Arkon now looks concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

"I will explain after we are done…yeah you need to change them." Octavia says pausing as she checks.

Arkon tries to look at her. "How long until you can change them?"

"You two mind staying here and holding our table while I go rebandage him?" Octavia asks.

Vinyl and Rainbow nod dumbly as they kept watching his face.

"Ok, to the library you." Octavia says putting his hood back on before leading him.

Arkon was still confused. "Okay then." He said following.

"I thought Macarena was over exaggerating." Rainbow says.

Vinyl slowly shakes her head. "No, it doesn't look like it."

"So judgement so far?" Rainbow asks.

Vinyl looks to her with the same look before grinning. "He's awesome and so cool."

"Look who forgot about Dusk completely." Rainbow says.

Vinyl chuckles. "Dusk is cool in his own way and I would go to him."

"But?" Rainbow asks.

Vinyl shrugs. "I would hang out with this dude."

"Even if he is a priest?" Rainbow asks.

Vinyl nods. "Yeah, might be interesting."

"I see…how good is Octavia with keeping secrets?" Rainbow asks.

Vinyl grins. "Very, why?"

"Just wondering." Rainbow says.

* * *

Octavia was bandaging Arkon's head with Dusk supervising in the library.

"So how did the date go before being interrupted by this?" Dusk asks.

"What's a date?" Arkon asks.

Octavia smiles. "Later when we get back. Let's just worry about this for now."

"Alright." Arkon says remaining still.

Octavia smiles a bit. "I think this injury is healing faster than normal. Have you been using spells?"

"Yes, magical knowledge is one of the key courses in the training of a priest of Artemis no matter who they are." Arkon says.

Dusk smiles. "Even earth ponies?"

"Yes, as one of our duties is to hunt and kill demons." Arkon says.

Octavia smiles. "Any other things you do?"

"We are healer, preachers, and the protectors of all whether they believe or not." Arkon says.

Dusk tries to look through a book on his religion. "I see. Where were you born?"

"The mountain temple of Gagazen or if you prefer, Skyhold." Arkon says.

Dusk looks surprised. "And where is that?"

"Only lord Artemis can give me permission to share the location of one of his most sacred temples." Arkon says.

Dusk frowns. "Dang it."

Arkon remained silent as Octavia continued. "That is almost as much of a surprise as you being commander Hurricane's descendant." Octavia says realizing her mistake the moment she said it.

Dusk stops and stares at them. "What?" He asks shakily.

"Oops." Octavia says.

Dusk blinks again. "What did you say?"

"Um…nothing." Octavia says.

Dusk frowns. "Octavia?"

"She said it was almost as big of a surprise as learning I am a descendant of commander Hurricane." Arkon says.

Octavia glares at Arkon. "What did I say about keeping it quiet?"

"Didn't you say it was ok with friends?" Arkon asks.

Octavia sighs. "No."

"I still don't get what is so bad so far." Arkon says.

"Protection from those that would take advantage of you." Dusk said.

"Ah whatever." Arkon says as Dusk is writing a letter.

Dusk sighs as he now holds the roll up letter. "Dang it. Where's Barb and Sentire?"

"Still haven't returned from the tailor." The dog says from his spot on the ledge.

"Ok, is that too tight?" Octavia asks.

Arkon shakes his head. "No, thank you."

"Good." Octavia says before pulling his hood back up.

Arkon sighs as he stands up. "What has happened to the building site?"

"I posted an intern to guard." Dusk jokes confusing Arkon but getting a giggle from Octavia.

Arkon scratches his head. "What?"

"I will explain it to you later. Now we must get back to the others." Octavia says leading him away.

Dusk sighs. "Still a strange group."

* * *

"We're back." Octavia says as they take a seat.

Vinyl and Rainbow look up from their meal with food in their mouth. "What took ya?" Vinyl asks muffled by the noodles hanging from her full mouth.

"Had to get Dusk to show me where the bandages were." Octavia says.

Rainbow mumbles with her mouth full.

"Talk with your mouth empty so we can understand you." Octavia says.

Rainbow rolls her eyes and swallows everything she had. "I said 'Balh, bloo, beh.'" She said trying to mimic her mumbling.

Vinyl chuckles at this as she watches her continue.

Octavia frowns and puts her hands on her hips. "Honestly, you are worse than Vinyl here."

"You wish." Vinyl says before belching.

Rainbow laughs as she chokes on her food slightly and continues laughing. Octavia sighs as she facepalms. "I'm working with idiots."

Arkon said nothing, wondering if this was some sort of inside joke or some sort of custom.

Octavia shakes her head. "So…want to eat?" She asks Arkon.

Arkon looks at the burger and pokes it unsure.

Octavia giggles a bit at his reaction. "It won't bite. It's just hay and a few veggies. Just pick it up and bite."

Arkon was hesitant as he reached for it.

They all watch as he picked it up and holds it close and almost takes a few bites.

"So?" Vinyl asks leaning against him.

Arkon chews carefully before stopping. "Not bad." He said with his mouth full before swallowing and takes a few more bites.

Vinyl smirk in amusement as she watches him.

Rainbow grins. "Great. Now let's get you more modern food."

"Isn't that Dusk and…the new mare?" Octavia asks looking behind them all.

"At that fancy restaurant?" Vinyl adds seeing them head into it across the street.

Rainbow raises an eyebrow at that. "Oh boy, you know the newsponies will be all over this."

"Newsponies?" Arkon asks eyeing the fries.

Vinyl nods. "Yeah, they are like…criers back in your day."

"Whoa, Vinyl didn't take you for the nerdy type." Rainbow jokes with a playful jab to her arm.

Vinyl shrugs. "I have to find themes for my shows sometimes."

"Octy, is she telling the truth?" Rainbow asks making Octavia groan at the nickname.

"I always hated that nickname. Yes, it's true. And she sometimes ask me when it needs to be a classy type." She said crossing her arms.

Rainbow grins. "So how smart is she?"

Octavia just grinned. "Octy, don't you dare." Vinyl says warningly as she holds up a knife at her.

Octavia takes a big breath and Vinyl was about to stab her. "Neeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrd!" She calls out and Vinyl faceplants.

"BWAHAHAHAH!" Rainbow starts busting a gut, having trouble breathing.

Arkon just was confused as he ate away at the fries. "I guess these mares are good friends. Is that the right definition?" He asks himself.

Berry suddenly comes out of the table from under him and drops a big dictionary about a third of his size on the table before giving a salute and goes back under.

"…o…k?" Arkon asks confused.

The rest of the mares either didn't notice or they did and were simply not listening as the two mares kept laughing and one white, now red, mare was steaming mad.

"Step one, compliment the angry mare." Arkon read before looking to Vinyl. "You look very beautiful." Arkon says, making Vinyl stop and do a double take.

Vinyl just ends up blinking as the other two now snicker.

* * *

"So this is a restaurant? It looks nice, but do I have to wear this…dress?" Sentire asks looking to her red velvet dress she wore that was slightly straining against her features. "I can't move as much if I need to attack something."

"You don't need to." Dusk says reading from a book.

Sentire groans as she tries to move farther than was allowed, but can't. "But what if we are attacked? It can happen at any time."

"We won't be." Dusk says.

Sentire was now getting angrier. "I can't even move as much in this. Why do females wear this?"

"To look good like you do." Dusk says.

Sentire stops and looks at him. "What did you say?"

"I said you looked good." Dusk says now hiding the book behind him.

Sentire starts to blush before she tries to wave the heat away from her face. "Oh. The succubus tried to tell me about this." She said looking away slightly.

"Compliments?" Dusk asks continuing to read.

Sentire nods slowly. "I think that was the term. Can we continue in this…overly red walled establishment?" She asks noting the red velvet walls and just plain low lightning all over as most of the ponies were higher classes than the normal ponies of the town.

"Ignore all she told you. We are here to eat and get to know each other better. There is more to life than what she told you." Dusk says.

Sentire tilts her head. "But why should I forgot everything that a teacher has taught me?"

"I will explain that in detail when we are alone. Now, would you like to make friends with other mares?" Dusk asks.

Sentire blinks. "You have more potential mates?"

Dusk almost loses his step as he heard this and strengthens up and turns to her. "Not really potential, just friends." He tried to explain as he blushed. "I am confused. I will explain it in more details later. For now, just enjoy." Dusk says.

Sentire looks around. "So where to now?"

"We stay and eat." Dusk says leading her further inside and comes up to the waiter who seems a bit shocked the prince came here, but gives him and his rather quite a looker mare a table in the far side of the restaurant before heading off to give them some drinks.

Sentire tilts her head the location of a table. "Why here alone and not with the others?" She asks seeing the other patrons in the restaurant eyeing them once in awhile.

"To get food." Dusk says inwardly groaning as he knew this would take a lot of effort to teach her.

Sentire looks back to him. "And not with Arkon and his 'friends' from over there?" She asks pointing out the window to the restaurant across the street.

"Wait, what?" Dusk asks.

Sentire keeps pointing out the window. "Over there." She said and Dusk spotted Arkon and the mares he set him up with having lunch at the cafe with Arkon testing ever food on the menu.

"Is Vinyl blushing or red with anger?" Dusk asks.

Sentire tilts her head. "Both?"

"Nah, has to be one and from the way Rainbow is going, mad." Dusk says.

Sentire hums as she looks back to him. "Have you ever had a potential mate with that behavior?"

"No." Dusk says.

Sentire cracks a smile. "Any potential mate you have chooses interest in?"

"Please stop with the potential mate stuff. There is more to life than that." Dusk says.

Sentire grows interested. "As what?"

"Friendship companions. Do you feel like either of those others are potentials?" Dusk asks.

Sentire thinks on that. "No, I have no interest in them as mates."

"And yet?" Dusk ask.

Sentire smiles. "They are great to have for information and help."

"And?" Dusk asks.

Sentire hums. "That is all I can think of."

"And yet?" Dusk asks.

Sentire looks to him. "What else is there?"

"Much more." Dusk says intriguing her.

Sentire leans close to him. "What are they?"

"Friends." Dusk says.

Sentire smiles. "Can you help me?"

"I will give a crash course." Dusk says.

Sentire giggles to herself as the food finally came in and Dusk spies a hidden camera from one of the restaurant goers nearby and just lets it happen. "I hope it's nothing bad." He said to himself starting to peck at his food.

"Dusk, can you help me? I don't think the etiquette here is to eat with bare hands." Sentire asks looking at the many utensils. "And why so many? Why not one of each? They are the same thing."

Dusk smiles and chuckles a bit. "Oh Sentire. I have a lot to teach you. Just use what you need for now. I'll teach you proper use later."

Sentire raises an eyebrow at the many size utensils. "Okay." She said starting to eat now.

* * *

"Unbelievable!" Dusk yells as he shakes a newspaper.

Barb frowns as she stands up again. "Eyes up buddy." She said to Agilis who was trying to claw his way out from under the dog as he stared at her. "What is it?"

Dusk groans. "Listen to this. Prince Dusk Shine, seen at the Ponyville highest ranking restaurant establishment with a mare who seems to be ignorant of today's times. Is this the lowest we have from the Prince? Choosing flimsy mares as his potential princess and later queen?" He reads before throwing the paper away.

Before anyone else could say anything, Vinyl kicks open the front door.

Barb frowns. "Careful with the door. We barely have enough of a limit now for those things."

Vinyl storms up to Dusk and throws a paper in his face.

"Local new priest currently building new temple or lazing off the day with some local loose mares?" Dusk reads as he sees a picture of Arkon, Vinyl, Octavia and Rainbow at the cafe. "The fuck is going on?" He asks himself as he stares around the newspaper at Vinyl who still held an angry glare on her face.

Dusk then stops and shows her the article about him. "Newspaper?"

Vinyl nods and they both walk out mad as later that day, several ponies were admitted to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7: Trial by date

Sentire sighs as she keeps watching outside the window while just having a book in her lap as she pondered on what to write. "What to say?"

Barb then walks up with a slip of paper.

Sentire hums and takes it. "What is it?" She asks trying to read it.

"A signup sheet for activities to do with other mares to help make friends." Barb says.

Sentire tilts her head and looks at her. "Do you need to do this?"

"It will help." Barb says.

Sentire hums as she looks to the sheet in interest. "Did…Dusk have you deliver this to me?"

"He looked this up and thought it would be fun for you." Barb says.

Sentire smiles at the thought of him doing that for her and starts to look over the sheet even more. "Tell him thank you."

"Ok." Barb says walking away.

Sentire smiles even more as she spies him outside and sees Vinyl walk towards the still in construction temple.

Dusk smiles as he sees Arkon and few ponies now helping him out. "New followers?" He asks as the temple was now half built.

"No, the workers you hired." Arkon says as Dusk noticed it was in old traditional pegasus style.

Dusk hums as he looks around. "Wow, you made progress."

"Nothing a steady hand and chisel work can't do." Arkon says as Dusk notices the details in the pillar.

Dusk goes wide eyed as he leans in closer. "Wow, you have experience in building things like this?" He asks running a hand over the designs.

"Was trained from birth for this line of work." Arkon says.

Vinyl smiles as she looks at all the designs. "I must say, even for me, it's pretty cool."

"Thank you." Arkon says before starting on a new pattern.

Dusk smiles as he looks him over. "So are you better now? No head pain?"

"A headache every once in a while." Arkon says as Dusk picks up his staff nearby and tests it.

Vinyl raises an eyebrow. "You sure you should be messing with that?"

"It will be fine, right Arkon?" Dusk asks.

Arkon hums as he keeps chiseling away. "Yes, yes. Go right ahead."

"See." Dusk says.

Vinyl keeps an eyebrow raised before walking a bit away and hides begin a wall. "Tell me when you blow things up." She calls from behind it.

"Oh, one time, by accident." Dusk calls.

"You burned away my clothes and I was stuck there naked in front of you." Vinyl calls back.

Dusk made no reply and Arkon freezes so to not make a mistake and have to scrap the entire pillar.

Vinyl leans her head out. "You still okay?"

"I'm fine." Arkon says his voice a little higher when he started speaking.

Vinyl goes wide eyed. "Um…Dusk?"

"You just put an image into his head." Dusk says.

Vinyl smiles and looks to Arkon. "Oh?"

Arkon says nothing as he tries to calm himself down.

Vinyl moves over and keeps herself out of his view. "Arkon?" She asks softly.

"Yes?" Arkon asks sweating under his hood.

Vinyl smiles a bit. "What are you thinking of right at this moment?" She asks slowly taking the chisel away from the pillar so he doesn't accidentally hit it.

"W…why do you ask?" Arkon asks nervous.

Vinyl smirks a bit. "Because I need to know because you just stopped."

Arkon remains quiet.

Vinyl puts a hand on his shoulder and he jumps a little. "Hey, it's okay to think of me like that. I actually find that a compliment coming from you." She whispered so as to not let the others hear.

Arkon goes wide eyed and keeps from saying anything.

Vinyl giggles and leans in more. "Remember, I don't mind. Just that you are at least thinking of me."

Arkon's face was now burning as she leans in more.

Vinyl grins. "What are you thinking of?" She whispered.

"You." Arkon whispers.

Vinyl finally comes into his view and he closes his eyes. "Open them." She said softly. Arkon opens his eyes at her command and sees her close and leaning in. "You are worth all this trouble with that thought." She whispered into his ear as he was able to see down her shirt.

Arkon gulps before she raises his head with a finger.

Vinyl help a soft smile as she leans in close to him before stopping short. "Come see me later at Dusk's library. I'll have something for you." She said before pulling away and fixes his hood and walks away.

Arkon just falls back on his flank, unsure what just happened.

Dusk smiles as he leans down to him. "I think you just got a date."

Arkon hides his face in his hands and groans.

* * *

Later, Arkon walks in the door to the library.

Dusk smiles as he seems him walk in. "Ah good. I'll get Vinyl. Hope you have a great time." He said getting up from his spot next to Sentire wearing more appropriate clothing as she read from a book and walks into the kitchen.

Arkon tries to hide his face more with the hood before it was pulled back slightly and he sees Vinyl standing in front of him. "Come on." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him out.

"Where are we going?" Arkon asks.

Vinyl smiles. "Nothing special. Just a simple walk." She said pulling him to the park before she stops pulling him and has him step up beside him, but doesn't let go.

Arkon continue to blush, embarrassed as they walk together.

Vinyl smiles as she looks to him. "Hey, it's okay. Just talk about anything or what's on your mind."

"Are we on this…date thing?" Arkon asks.

Vinyl giggles. "Yeah, if you want to think of it like that if it makes you feel better."

Arkon's face seemed to get even redder from that.

Vinyl tilts her head at him. "Come on. What's on your mind right now?"

"I think you know what is." Arkon says.

Vinyl stops and stands in front of him as she sighs. "I am not going to bed you and you are not to me. We are just spending time with each other and learning more about each other. Are you afraid of what others might think?"

"Oh, thank Artemis." Arkon says confusing her before she gets a smirk figuring out he never had a mare before.

Vinyl leans in more to him. "Have you ever spent time with a mare?"

"…no, stallions and mares are separated during training." Arkon says.

Vinyl nods. "Yes, more focused on the task at hand. That makes sense. Does your family ever come to see you train once in a while?"

"Family?" Arkon asks confused.

Vinyl nods. "Yeah, mom and dad?"

"Oh, them. No, I never met them." Arkon says.

Vinyl gains a sad look. "I see. Who were you raised by then?"

"The priesthood." Arkon says.

Vinyl takes a quick look around before taking his hand and leads him into the nearby trees. "Come on."

Arkon follows without question.

Vinyl smiles before stopping in a small clearing and takes another look around before gently pushing him to the ground and he falls on his flank. "Good enough spot." She said looking around again.

"Huh?" Arkon asks.

Vinyl smirks as she lays down beside him and just puts her arms behind her head and looks up to the sky. "Now we can enjoy without getting our legs tired."

Arkon smiles as he just lays there.

Vinyl sighs as she turns to him. "Can you promise me something?"

"What?" Arkon asks.

Vinyl sighs. "Don't work too hard like last time. Me and others don't want to see you on the ground like last time. Before you ask, Dusk and the others told us."

Arkon breathes in deeply and a few moments passed before he nods.

Vinyl smiles. "Good, now let's just enjoy our time here." She said looking back up again.

Arkon nods before nervously reaching around and halfway brings her into a hug before starting to retract his hand.

Vinyl smirks and grabs onto his hand. "Like I said. It's okay if you think of me like that." She said placing his hand back on her.

Arkon nods before wrapping her in a hug.

Vinyl smiles and leans against him while they start to look up at the sky. "Welcome to your new time." She said quietly.

"Thanks." Arkon says before leaning his head into her.

* * *

Sentire smiles as she gets up from her lessons to stretch a bit. "Will he be okay?"

"Him…I think so. Vinyl likes him." Dusk says.

Sentire sighs as she looks outside to where they headed before looking back at him. "Can we try what they are doing?"

"We would, but you have to go to the first activity bright and early tomorrow so how about settling for coco tonight?" Dusk asks.

Sentire smiles greatly. "Okay." She said before stopping. "What's coco?" She asks confused.

"You will see." Dusk says going to make it.

Sentire jumps in excitement as she looks to where he went before looking back outside. "Father was right. This is a good place to live at."

About ten minutes later Dusk calls. "It's ready."

Sentire smiles greatly and runs to the kitchen to find Dusk with two cups of hot coco. "Oh." She said taking one and hisses at the heat as she tries to cool her hands while holding it.

"Supposed to be hot at first." Dusk says.

Sentire tries to laugh before just hissing at the heat and puts it down while shaking her hands. "Too hot."

"You gotta let it cool a bit." Dusk says.

Sentire smiles as she waits for it to cool before looking to him. "Thank you…for letting me live here."

"You're welcome." Dusk says.

Sentire keeps shyly shuffling her hooves before blushing. "I do mean it when I say thank you."

"I know." Dusk says as the coco cools.

Sentire smiles greatly as she kept showing her shy nature before taking her cup again and looks at him through the side of her eyes as she tries to the drink and goes wide eyed before drinking a whole lot more.

"Like it?" Dusk asks smirking.

Sentire nods as she kept drinking before putting the cup down and sighs in relief. "That's tasted so good."

"Well the more you learn and understand, the more coco you get." Dusk says.

Sentire cheers as she jumps up and down. "Yay." She cheers before stopping and smiling at him. "This has been the best time I had here."

Dusk chuckles. "Yeah, next to my friends, it is too and I consider you a good friend."

Sentire beams at that before her ear twitches. "Huh?" She asks herself and leans toward the sound while her ear still twitches.

Dusk looks up from his drink. "What?"

Sentire goes a little wide eyed. "What's the date?"

"The end of fall, why?" Dusk asks.

Sentire gasp and rushes out of the kitchen before going to her room and shuts the door with Dusk being locked out. "Sentire? You okay?" He calls.

The door opens again to see Sentire in her old outfit with an expression that she came in with. "Stay inside and lock the doors." She said heading out.

Dusk looks confused. "Wait, what's going on?"

Sentire sighs and opens the door. "Whatever you hear, don't open the door." She said before heading outside and closes the door behind her.

Dusk scratches his head before Barb comes up behind and jumps onto his back without so much as a reaction from him. "So…guess we got the new mare doing some work. Now you got anything else to do on the list, I finished it all." She said showing the check marked list.

Dusk blinks at the list and takes it. "Actually, that's all for today. You're free." He said looking back to her.

Barb smirks. "Great, which means I can mess with you."

Dusk raises an eyebrow. "Wait, what hey!" He yells out as Barb makes him walk around.

"Giddy up pony." Barb calls as she pointed dramatically forward.


	8. Chapter 8: Trial by Wind

Arkon was happy holding Vinyl till his head shot up and he wore a glare under his hood.

Vinyl moans at the slight loss of warmth. "What's going on?"

Arkon sighs as he gets up. "Trouble. I need you to go to your home and lock yourself up."

Vinyl looks confused before getting up as he walks away before she shivers and tries to cover herself up. "Did it just get cold?" She asks herself as she walks home, unaware Arkon casted a spell to protect her before leaving.

Sentire sighs as Arkon approaches her and starts walking with her. "Cannibal." She said as they walk toward the forest.

Arkon raises an eyebrow. "The buffalo's type?"

Sentire nods and takes out her scythe as it grows bigger while Arkon looks over his staff and prepares some magic through it.

Sentire sighs. "How long can you stay still?"

Arkon narrows his eyes as he touches the gem on his staff. "I have been trained to be still for an immense amount of time."

Sentire then smiles. "Good, because you haven't noticed it is quieter than usual during the day?"

Arkon frowns. "Yes, there are usually three colts making a ruckus around town."

Sentire grimaces. "Dusk has told me of a male zebra who lives in the forest. They must have gone to him."

Arkon shakes his head. "I fear for the little ones."

"And so do I." Caligo said coming up to them as he sheds the construction clothes. "Those three have grown on me. Asking me about what I have seen. They are supposed to be looking for their cutie marks if I remember correctly."

"You know how to kill these things?" Arkon asks channeling his magic into his staff before sending it out in a shockwave to try and scan for how many.

Caligo sighs as he stretches a bit. "Okay, how many?"

Arkon glares to the forest. "Six."

Sentire frowns more as she makes the blade sharper. "Let us deal with the threat." She said now walking into the forest line with them.

Arkon hums before making a fireball appear before them. "They have a hatred of fire, isn't that correct?"

Sentire nods. "Yes, they tend to stay astray from it."

"Caligo, we can't kill the spirit that possesses them so can you find a large iron cauldron?" Arkon asks.

Caligo nods and walks off back to town. "I'll break into the antique store. Maybe the prince would give us a pass on that."

They both nod and continue walking deeper into the forest before they start to see frost on the ground. "The coming of winter." Sentire said as she looks around.

"Ask Berry, I'm sure he can get one. Tracks." Arkon said pointing to some elongated hoof steps and claw tracks.

Sentire holds her blade out as they follow it before seeing more than one set. "Seems they have a hunting route." Sentire said bending down to check the tracks.

"Something must've had them contained somehow." Arkon says.

Sentire shakes her head as she stands up again. "We can stress the information later. The best to do is deal with the creatures." She said following where the tacks were all going.

"Or we could have them fight each other." Arkon says getting an idea and smirks.

Sentire rolls her eyes. "I sincerely doubt of that happening."

"Actually, they can only see movement. Like a frog so if we don't move, they will attack each other." Arkon says.

Sentire sighs. "And then what of the spirits? We would have lost them to some poor unfortunate soul."

Arkon frowns. "Good point." He said following her again before they see a hut carved out of a big tree.

Sentire tilts her head and knocks on the door. "Hello?"

The door quickly opens to a male zebra wearing some tribal clothes around his waist. "Ah, the strange mare within the strange forest now? How do you…"

"No rhyme." Sentire interrupts.

The male zebra sighs. "As with everypony."

Arkon looks inside and sees three colts looking into a pot in the middle of the tribal adorn room. "Ah, the three colts."

Sentire raises an eyebrow at them. "What are they doing here?"

The male zebra holds up a hand. "Potion making, again."

"Again?" Both Arkon and Sentire asks.

"Cutie Mark Cavaliers, Potion Masters!" The three colts cheer and the three grownups were thrown back from the force of the cheer and into the wall and right outside.

"Tell me shaman, does the buffalo legend of the windigo ring a bell?" Arkon asks.

The male zebra looks to him. "The cold. That explains a lot. Can you please take the little ones home?"

"I would, but we are in the middle of their hunting grounds." Arkon says.

The male zebra frowns. "I was hoping of not taking these out again." He said before heading to the back of the hut as the colts walk up to them. "Windigo?" Apple Buck asks.

Sentire shakes her head. "Please stay inside little ones."

"Yeah, things are about to get…" Arkon stop before shooting a fireball into a tree.

There was a high pitched shriek as the fireball hits and a disfigured pony with long limbs crawled out and jumps from trunk to trunk. All three colts yelp as they hug each other before heading back deeper into the hut and hangs around the pot.

"Here we are." The male zebra said coming out with a two tank backpack and a weapon of some kind. "We have laws against certain kind of herbs and spices. Use these to burn them quickly." He said giving Sentire the tank and weapon.

Arkon then spins his staff around before hitting the shaft against the hut and the whole thing was covered in a glow.

Sentire sighs as she puts the scythe away. "Let us deal with the problem." She said putting on the tank. "How does this work?" She asks before accidentally pulling the trigger and makes a flame spit out of the nozzle and hits a head peeking around a corner and makes it cry out in pain with a loud shriek and run off. "Never mind." She said smiling.

The male zebra smiles. "Have fun." He said before closing the door.

Arkon frowns as he hears more shrieking coming from all over. "Is there an old temple in this forest?" He asks to the zebra.

"The Castle of the Two Brothers. Just head deeper into the forest." The zebra said through the window of the door.

Arkon pulls Sentire along as the creatures now give chase and she lights up the path behind her to give them time before after a long chase with many fireballs and flame throwing, do they reach a wooden bridge. "No fire." Arkon said running across it and leaves a light ball at the start.

The windigos shrieks as they back away from the bright light as both Sentire and Arkon run across the bridge to find the castle around an empty moat. "This has to be where the creatures escaped from." Arkon said looking back as the light ball faded and the windigos now rush for them across the bridge.

Arkon just sits smirking.

Sentire becomes slightly confused before seeing the wendigoes reach at the end of the bridge and made a fire glyph activate and made fire blow up everywhere around the area and made them all screech out.

"Inside." Arkon said opening the big doors and pushes Sentire inside before leaving it open slightly. "We have to lead them to somewhere where they would be contained as spirits."

"Dungeon. Dusk told me that the old cells houses ancient spells and glyphs." Sentire said rushing to find the stairs as they heard the screams rush inside the castle.

Arkon pulls on her arm and makes them head down some stairs as they heard some scuttering and sees one of them crawling across the ceiling. Arkon just throws a fireball at it to which it jumps off the ceiling and lands behind them to which Sentire fires the flamethrower at it and makes it be covered in flames and run off.

They both rush down the stairs and soon come across a heavy metal door and quickly open it to find the cells. "Go, I will lock the door." Arkon said hiding behind it as Sentire runs off and makes sure they see her.

The windigos scream as they reach the door and see her and starts running at her as she went deeper into the cells and Arkon starts to close the door behind them before hearing a clang and looks down to see something sharp and red block the door.

Sentire pants as she fired the flamethrower behind her and hits a few, but they shrug off the flames before she sees the end coming up ahead. Sentire heard the clattering and screaming coming to a stop and stops at the end of the last cell and turns toward the assembled horde of creatures.

"We are not trapped in here with a hoard of wendigoes. You are all trapped in here with us." Arkon says behind them as he has a fireball in hand and somepony behind him with a large blade at the ready.

Sentire glares at them as she fired the flamethrower and makes them back up into one of the cells as they all scream and Arkon starts to chant as he fired his own flamethrower from the fireball.

Soon, they all had the wendigoes inside the cell and Arkon closes up the door behind them with his magic. "Guess we didn't need you." He said to the pony behind him who relaxes at the sight before suddenly twisting around and slices behind him and makes two body parts fly past them.

"You missed one." The pony said coming out of the dark shadows and shows himself as Elusive with a red blade that seems to resemble half of a scissor.

Arkon quickly makes a shield form around the spirit rushing out of the body and traps it inside. "Need a more stable form of a trap."

"Just wait for it." Sentire says waiting.

"Got it!" Caligo calls with a large cast iron cauldron. "Had to break the store window." He said placing the cauldron on the ground and opens the lid.

"I told him I had the key though." Berry says coming out of the pot and hops out.

Caligo shrugs. "Wasn't fast enough and it was in the window display." He said as Arkon puts the spirit into the cauldron.

"Hold the lid open and Sentire, please kill the rest." Arkon request as he creates something like a magical whirlpool leading into the cauldron.

Sentire brings up the flamethrower again and fires it into the cell and makes all the creatures scream out in pain before they all starting falling to the ground limp and cracks formed on them and an orange light came from inside and the spirits of them lights up and comes out as heads and Arkon starts leading them down into the whirlpool after Sentire opened the cell door. After the sixth was sucked in, Caligo slams the lid shut and Arkon uses his magic to start to weld the lid shut before putting wards onto the cauldron.

Elusive sighs. "How is my brother?"

"Safe, I put a barrier onto the hut he was in before any of these came after us." Arkon says.

Elusive smiles. "Good. These things can't touch a hair on brother without facing me." He said hefting the large blade over his shoulder.

"Alright, that should do it. To the library." Arkon says picking up on side of the cauldron as Caligo got the other.

Sentire sighs as she follows behind them and noticed the red blade. "What is that?"

Elusive smirks to her. "Scissor blade. Great for cutting cloth and the occasional intruder."

"You are more violent than I originally thought." Sentire says.

Elusive chuckles. "Anything for my little brother."

"So tell me, you said I wasn't your most troublesome customer. Who is?" Sentire asks.

Elusive sighs. "Rainbow Dash and Vinyl Scratch. The biggest things next to a tornado."

"Oh tell why." Sentire says.

Elusive just waved her off. "They are just plain trouble. Able to mess with almost everything I have."

"And they are so tomcoltish, Elusive doesn't know whether he is coming or going." Berry adds.

Elusive glares at him and blushes. "At least I'm not the one organizing orgies."

"So if either of them came up to you and asked you to make them a dress?" Sentire asks.

Elusive sighs. "I have to make them. I do have an obligation as it is my job." He said fixing his jacket.

"And if they asked you to decide how to make it to make them look good for their coltfriend?" Berry asks making Elusive nearly trip.

Elusive groans. "I would have to make them the dress." He grumbles.

"Really, nothing else?" Berry asks.

Elusive sighs. "The amount of things they ask for on their dress, atrocious."

"So if they went all feminine with their orders?" Berry asks.

Elusive frowns at her. "I make the dresses and suit to their desires. They ask and I will make. It's just their attitudes on me."

"You're no fun." Berry says walking away.

Elusive shakes how head and looks to Sentire. "So, what are you like personally?"

"Barb told me it is funnier to keep the stallions guessing." Sentire says walking away.

Elusive huffs. "Dang it Barb. At least tell me your personality." He calls out to her.

Sentire just laughs as she runs.

Elusive grumbles after her. "Can we at least try a date?"

"A little early for that lover boy." Sentire calls, repeating what Barb told her to say.


	9. Chapter 9: Trial by Inheritance

"Yeah, so please send a message to lord Artemis." Arkon asks Dusk.

Dusk shakes his head as he writes. "Dang it guys. Try and warn us next time." He said before rolling up the scroll.

"You want there to be a next time?" Arkon asks confused.

Dusk shakes his head. "No, just warn us beforehand so we can prepare if this happens again."

Arkon says nothing as they wait.

Dusk gives the scroll to Barb and she sends it off. "Right now, what about those things?" He asks pointing to the kettle.

"Windigo spirits and these are the buffalo spirit type." Arkon says.

Dusk frowns. "I meant what are we going to do with them?"

"Lord Artemis should be able to deal with them permanently." Arkon says.

Dusk sighs as he sits down. "Don't have it back in my town again."

"They can't get out anyways. Spirits can't phase through iron and the seals on it makes it worse. Also, I sealed the lid shut." Arkon says showing him the lid.

Dusk groans. "Just…get it out of here. I don't want the ponies in this town going a bit crazy."

"Oh these things can't possess anypony unless they sink to cannibalism." Arkon says.

Dusk raises an eyebrow at them. "Then how these guys come about?"

"We are not sure. Those possessed can die of old age." Arkon says.

Dusk just sighs and head upstairs. "He'll be here in a moment." He said before a flash was made and Artemis appeared.

"Give me." Artemis said holding out a hand.

Arkon bows before pushing the cauldron forward.

Artemis hums as he looks to it and picks it up with ease. "I see. Thank you descendant of Commander Hurricane." He said before snapping his fingers and disappears in a flash. He soon returned without the kettle. "Now shall we talk about this?" Artemis asks.

"Why?" Arkon asks.

Artemis smiles. "Because with this information, you can inherit the legacy of Commander Hurricane and carry more power to your voice. If others also hear of your legacy, they will join and be more conformed to the religion."

"But we leave all of that behind when we join the priesthood." Arkon says.

Artemis raises an eyebrow. "At the loss of the power behind your voice? I'm impressed at you, but please take this gift. It will help you in the long run."

"But I swore an oath in your name." Arkon says unsure.

Artemis smirks. "And if by my word?"

"I…I…I…" Arkon starts stuttering, unsure what to say.

Artemis smiles. "Think about it."

Arkon remains quiet till he bows to Artemis. "My lord, I'm not sure I am worthy."

"Why?" Artemis asks.

"Because my very conception was to create a priest for you." Arkon said

Artemis nods and places a hand on his head. "And I do have one right here."

"My lord, I mean in a literal sense." Arkon says surprising him.

Artemis tilts his head. "And you don't plan for life ahead besides what I have laid out?"

"No my lord, I was just something that was created to serve you." Arkon says.

Artemis frowns. "Arkon, tell me, what is your family name?"

"I have none." Arkon says.

Artemis sighs. "Okay, do you know how the process of you getting conception was done?"

Arkon proceeds to say the process in great details.

Artemis frowns. "Do you know the selective breeding process from your time?"

"Extensive records were kept on all that they could fine and through bribery, seduction, or conversion, they would get two ponies to mate with those they predicted would produce the best result. Most of the time, the process takes multiple breeding attempts." Arkon says.

Artemis sighs. "You are just designed Arkon." He said covering his face with his hand.

"Yes, I was the result of the process. The only reason I know I am of Commander Hurricane's blood is from records they showed me on the two they used to create me." Arkon says with no emotion.

Artemis frowns. "Rise Arkon. This is not something I would allow."

"I am sorry to disappoint." Arkon says.

Artemis shakes his head. "No, it is those that did this plan. If this religion finally comes to fruition, I would not allow selective breeding. I want ponies and followers to spend time together, be friends and be happy while looking at what I have done for them as a blessing. I don't want control and being placed as just a thing or numbers on paper. I want an individual to be with a group while still being an individual. It is one of the biggest hurdles to pass in one's life. Taking your pity and admitting that you are alone. You have a life more than just committed to one thing. You are one of those ponies Arkon and you will have a life of your own rather than just priesthood."

"If you command my lord, but I think you misunderstand. We were created for the task of fighting demons and the monsters of the world. This is something many are not able to do." Arkon says.

Artemis smiles. "And do you notice the one housing you?"

"Yes, he is exceptional in many ways, but still has room for improvement." Arkon says.

Artemis chuckles. "Don't we all. He's the same as you. Leading others with the power and lessons in friendships. Yet, he still fights and protects while having a life of his own, one with family and friends. One that he spends time with and understands more than just doing one thing."

"These concepts are not lost to me lord as I learnt from the mistakes of the priesthood as I am the only success of the program." Arkon says.

Artemis leans down to him. "So live your life. Don't devote your whole time and life to just preaching my word. Live your life. What good is talking about my word, if you don't do it yourself?"

"Well…" Arkon stops as he blushes as Dusk comes up with the picture used in the newspaper, only it was cut out of the newspaper.

Artemis grows interested. "Hm, what's this…oh, oh, oh. Now this is exactly what I'm talking about. Doing this…even though the local newspaper might turn this into a bad image." He then turns to Dusk. "They did, didn't they?"

"Why do you think several were sent to the hospital by me and this one?" Dusk pointing to Vinyl.

Artemis chuckles. "Yes, see. This is what I'm talking about. Living life with its up and downs. The one thing to do is power through them and understand them, having that experience so those that follow can have the best experience under my teachings. Also expect a visit from the Wonderbolts soon." Artemis says.

"Yes my lord…what is the Wonderbolts?" Arkon asks after a pause.

"Flight and performance team." Dusk said.

"Also make up the elite of our air force." Caligo says.

"Ah…why should I expect a visit my lord?" Arkon asks.

Artemis smirks. "Commander Hurricane has a claim in them. She created them or rather was the helper and founder. That means that you now own what she did."

"So when you tell your brother this, what do you predict his reaction will be?" Dusk asks.

Artemis chuckles. "Slightly surprised and then trying to get the paperwork done."

"You're the one that had that shoot installed over his desk designed to drop all his paperwork onto him aren't you?" Dusk asks.

Artemis smirks. "Oh yeah, best bits I ever spent."

* * *

"No…this can't be happening." Solaris says hiding his face in his hands after Artemis told him the news.

"Sir?" Gleaming Shield asks from the doorway.

"Gleaming…you might have someone new to answer to after I sort all of this through." Solaris says.

Gleaming raises an eyebrow. "Who sir?"

"Your little brother's new guest. Also, get me Spitfire." Solaris says.

Gleaming nods and walks out. "Yes sir."

Artemis just keeps smirking as he mentally counts down till a buzzard was heard, signaling new paperwork incoming.

Solaris yells out as the paperwork was dropped on his desk. "Artemis!" He yells.

"Hey, it's time for your paperwork. If you paid attention you would learn when it comes." Artemis says smirk growing from a sketch in the top paper.

"I hate you brother." Solaris said.

Artemis then leaves out the side of the paper as Spitfire walks in. "Should I come back later?" She asks trying to figure out why the prince was glaring at the top paper more than usual.

Solaris shakes his head as he tries to keep his anger in. "No, I have an announcement to make to you."

"Yes, my prince?" Spitfire asks.

Solaris sighs. "Part of the Wonderbolts has now been inherited by a long lost descendant of Commander Hurricane."

"…what?" Spitfire asks.

"A descendant of Commander Hurricane has been found. To make sure it is true, take this." Solaris says handing a cube. "An ancient magical way to determine if somepony is related or not. Put any part of him into one of the white spheres. If it glows silver and display's the ancient pegasus symbol, it is confirmed. It can be a hair from his mane to a drop of his blood." Solaris says.

Spitfire nods and takes it. "Okay, I'll get it done."

"He is in Ponyville staying with my former student." Solaris informs.

Spitfire salutes. "Yes sir." She said before leaving.

Solaris sighs before looking at the paperwork around him.

* * *

A few days later, Arkon was working on the temple as he talks to Rainbow who was flying by.

"What did you say?!" Rainbow asks Arkon by the face.

Arkon shrugs. "Lord Artemis said to expect a visit from the wonderbolts." Arkon repeats.

Rainbow wiggles from excitement. "Yes! The Wonderbolts are coming." She said in awe.

"You…a fan, is that the term?" Arkon asks.

Rainbow nods eagerly. "Yeah, the Wonderbolts are just the coolest team around."

"So Dusk advises I should take somebody to meet them. Want to come on…a date?" Arkon asks pausing.

Rainbow stops and blushes as she looks to him. "Are you…asking me out?"

"…maybe." Arkon says embarrassed.

Rainbow blushes heavily as well. "That sounds…good. When?"

"Let's see. According to this schedule, they will be arriving in less than an hour." Arkon says checking the memo and watch Dusk gave him.

Rainbow gasps. "I gotta get ready." She said quickly before flying off.

Arkon gets back to work and waits patiently for her.

"Alright, back." Rainbow said landing near him in her slightly normal streets clothes with some rips and goggles and cleaned up a little.

"You look…great." Arkon says shyly.

Rainbow blushes. "Yeah, you should clean up a bit as well."

"This is clean up." Arkon says using his magic to remove all the dust and excess from his robes.

"…wait, do you have another set of clothes?" Rainbow asks.

"I wasn't rich in my time. A well off town is shown by a majority of the citizens wearing some clothes." Arkon simply says.

Rainbow hums. "We need to get you some clothing. More new and modern clothing."

"But I like my robes. They were made specifically for me." Arkon says.

Rainbow leans in. "What about if you need different clothes for different occasions. Like a formal party and you need a suit?"

"Don't know. Never been to one." Arkon says.

Rainbow grins. "And now we got with the Wonderbolts."

"So…um how should I act on this…date?" Arkon asks blushing.

Rainbow smiles. "Be yourself. Kind and caring and living free."

"I mean…others…well they…kiss?" Arkon offers weakly and blushing madly.

Rainbow stops and blush too. "Re…really?"

"Tha…that is what you do on a date right?" Arkon asks nervously making Rainbow feel a little better.

Rainbow smiles and leans in close. "Yes, but after a while of spending time with them. Only when you have gone on a few dates can you do it unless you want to try with me?" Rainbow asks smiling.

"Wel…I…um…" Arkon was trying to form coherent words.

"You've never kissed a mare before have you?" Rainbow asks.

"I…um…no." Arkon admits.

Rainbow puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I can teach you how to kiss."

"R…really?" Arkon asks before Rainbow wrapped the other arm around his back.

Rainbow nods and pulls him close. "Yeah, you can try a kiss with me. Practice maybe."

"I…um…" Arkon kept stuttering till Rainbow took control.

Rainbow leans in close as he backs his head before Rainbow puts a hand behind his head and kisses him as he goes wide eyed before falling into it and just closes his eyes.

"Wow. Didn't know he had one already." A voice said behind him.

Rainbow ends the kiss and looks behind him to see, "Oh my gosh, Spitfire." Rainbow tries to say with a whisper as she lets him go and Arkon just collapses backwards.

"Is he ok?" Spitfire asks.

"Oh…yeah he is fine. I think it was too soon for him to experience his first kiss though." Rainbow says looking at the unconscious stallion.

Spitfire hums as she walks over to him and plucks a strain of hair from his coat. "Let see if it's true." She said taking out a cube.

"What is that?" Rainbow asks.

Spitfire sighs as she places the strain into the cube. "A tester for inheritance users. Though it means that if he passes, he gets Hurricane's legacy. So…who are you?" She asks fixing her flight jacket.

"I am one of the recruits who went through the academy. Wonderbolt reserve flight lead, Rainbow Dash." Rainbow says.

Spitfire then smiles. "Oh yeah, the tornado creator."

"That was Lightning Powder." Rainbow corrects.

Spitfire hums. "Right. Now then, let's see if…you gotta be kidding." She said spotting the color of the cube.

"Is it supposed to be silver?" Rainbow asks.

Spitfire nods. "Yeah and that means he gets it. Dang it."

"Why? Were you hoping he was an imposter?" Rainbow asks.

Spitfire nods. "Yeah, because it's crazy with the idea of one of the descendants living and live in front of us."

"…well would the fact he is a priest of Artemis affect that as well?" Rainbow asks.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow. "No, but why?"

"Well he is." Rainbow says referring to the incomplete temple.

Spitfire looks around the unfinished temple. "Oh, this is something."

"So want to wait or wake him up?" Rainbow asks.

Spitfire points to him. "You put him to sleep, you wake him up."

"One second." Rainbow says before flying up to get a cloud.

Spitfire smirks a little as she comes back down and kicks the cloud and it rains on Arkon who sputters and wakes up and starts coughing. "What…?" He tries to ask.

"So you enjoy your first kiss?" Spitfire asks.

"Who are you?" Arkon asks getting up.

Spitfire smiles. "Spitfire, head of the Wonderbolts and you must be Arkon."

"Yes, that is me." Arkon says using his magic to dry himself.

Spitfire sighs. "Okay, well you have ownership of the Wonderbolts now. Congratulations, you are now own the inheritance of Hurricane."

"I see. Well do what you want then." Arkon says surprising Spitfire a bit.

Spitfire scratches her head. "Um… what about everything else?"

"Money doesn't really interest me." Arkon says.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow. "Okay then. What about homes and everything?"

"Will deal with them when the time comes." Arkon says as Rainbow lands.

Rainbow smiles. "Isn't he cool?"

"Well I am shocked to say the least." Spitfire says.

Arkon hums as he looks around. "Have you seen my tools?"

"Oh, I hid them and won't tell you where until you take a break and come have some fun. You want to come along Spitfire?" Rainbow asks.

Spitfire shrugs. "I have to get along with my new owner. At least he's interesting enough."

Rainbow grabs one of his arms and Spitfire grabs the other. "Where to?" Arkon asks sighing in defeat.

Rainbow grins. "To the cafe." She said dragging him out.

* * *

"So what do you think of him so far captain?" Rainbow asks.

Spitfire smiles. "Really nice, yet slightly naive. He has a lot to learn."

"Well like I explained, he was frozen in time for a long time. Which explains why he knew he was of Hurricane's line." Rainbow says.

Spitfire hums. "At least he won't drive much into the ground."

"I thought he pretty much told you to still remain in control captain?" Rainbow asks.

Spitfire nods. "Yeah, lucky with that. Does he have a marefriend?"

"Well not officially, this was a date with me in a sense and he had one with Vinyl as well. So interested to see what he looks like under the hood?" Rainbow asks.

Spitfire nods. "Wondering about that,"

"Hey Arkon." Rainbow calls.

"Yes?" Arkon asks turning away from the inspection of the doorway of the temple to them.

"You mind showing Spitfire what you look like under your hood?" Rainbow asks.

"Ok, it's no problem." Arkon says lowering the hood.

Spitfire gapes at the sight. "What…?"

"So?" Rainbow asks.

"Wow." Spitfire said quietly.

"Thank you Arkon." Rainbow says letting Arkon put his hood back up and gets back to work.

Spitfire then twitches with a smile. "He's…"

"Uh huh?" Rainbow asks.

Spitfire smiles. "I think I'm going to love working for him."

"With or under him?" Rainbow jokes.

Spitfire glares to her. "I still have the power to kick you out."

"Oh come on boss. You made several jokes about my sexuality in the academy." Rainbow says.

Spitfire huffs. "I can't fanterize as much."

"And yet?" Rainbow asks.

Spitfire sighs. "He's good. Just needs to see what he can do in a modern setting."

"So…new poster for the mare's changing room?" Rainbow asks seeing a camera.

Spitfire rolls her eyes. "It's just for records."

"Uh huh?" Rainbow asks.

"You want me to send you a copy of the poster?" Spitfire asks.

"Nah, I can see him almost anytime." Rainbow says.

Spitfire huffs. "Your loss."

"So happy you came captain?" Rainbow asks.

Spitfire nods. "Yeah, he's kinda cool."

"So will you be visiting every so often?" Rainbow asks.

Spitfire nods. "I now have to report in to him, so yeah."

"He will have little to no interest with that." Rainbow says.

Spitfire shrugs. "Need his signature since Solaris isn't the owner of the Wonderbolts now."

"Gotcha…how hard is it going to get the entire mare wonderbolts, who aren't married, follow you here during those times?" Rainbow asks.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow and looks up a bit. "Maybe it won't be so hard. Hearing a descendant of Commander Hurricane is alive, there goes the entire supply of paper."

"Sorry about that." Rainbow says.

"Oh not for me, for Solaris." Spitfire says smirking.

Rainbow chuckles. "Oh, now that be a sight to see. Wonder if he's buried under it all and trying to swim his way out?"

"Oh I have seen that. It is priceless." Spitfire says.

Rainbow keeps chuckling. "Wish I could have. Being there and getting a picture of it, pure blackmail."

Spitfire smirks. "You planning to blackmail the prince?"

Rainbow grins. "I don't know, what are you going to offer for it?" She asks jokingly.

Spitfire grins as well. "Well, I would give you a spot on the Wonderbolts."

Rainbow waves her off. "Nah, too light."

"Ok, I'll also sleep with you." Spitfire jokes.

Rainbow chuckles. "Give the other stallions a shot too and I'll do it, maybe all of you in big pile. Or, as Berry would say, an orgy pile."

"I'll give him a shot then." Spitfire says.

"Gah." Arkon calls. When the two looked his way, they saw blood and him lying unconscious.

"Arkon!" Rainbow yells as she runs over with Spitfire hot on her heels. They soon reached him and Rainbow lifts his head up slightly. "Dang it, another extremist?" Rainbow asks as she held his head carefully.

"Hm, from the looks of it…a nosebleed?" Spitfire says.

They both end up confused before Rainbow remembers the conversation and chuckles. "Oh, I see now."

Spitfire tilts her head. "What?"

Rainbow keeps chuckling. "He overheard us and I said orgy pile and that must have put him out and this." She said poking his nose.

Spitfire looks surprised. "Really, just saying that?"

Rainbow shakes her head. "No, he didn't have much of a sex life and was just being trained for this…priesthood thing."

"How much does he know?" Spitfire asks.

Rainbow looks to her. "About what?"

"About sex and experiencing it?" Spitfire asks.

"Well he only saw a mare his own age starting at eighteen." Rainbow recalls what he told her.

Spitfire bends down to them and looks him over. "So completely no idea on how to deal with mares?"

"Mostly." Rainbow says.

Spitfire grins. "This will be fun."

"Don't kill him with your teasing, ok…after all, you said you would give him a shot and sleep with him." Rainbow says smirking.

Spitfire chuckles. "Yeah, but you want to help?"

"Sure, but we will have to train him." Rainbow says brushing his mane under his hood.

Spitfire nods and brushes his mane too. "Yes and maybe make him the bottom one." She said smirking.

"Captain always loves being in charge." Rainbow jokes.

Spitfire grins. "Got that right recruit."

* * *

Sentire sighs as she lays on a bed while Dusk was sitting nearby reading. "What are you going to do now Dusk?" She asks.

Dusk looks to her. "Well, I don't really have much and the chores are done in the library. I have no idea what to do. Maybe…talk?"

Sentire looks up at him and sits up. "What about?"

Dusk sighs. "Why do you need to have multiple males in your choice of mates?"

Sentire tilts her head. "Well, you may end up going away and I would be forced to find somepony. Better to have multiple choices that I am already with."

Dusk looks her over. "You sure? Jealousy may occur."

"Isn't it natural for someone to take multiple mates?" Sentire asks.

Dusk opens his mouth to speak and stops. "Actually…yeah, but…maybe we have been conditioned to have one mate."

"What do you mean?" Sentire asks.

Dusk sighs and gets up and sits by her. "Well…after a while of peace in the world and really no ratio problems, we were starting to get use to just a single marriage and started to see multiple mates as a wrong thing to do. It wasn't until the ratio problem came back, that multiple mates were allowed and in some cases, encouraged so the ratio goes back to normal. Now we are still stuck so many females in this country."

Sentire tilts her head. "Will you be okay with multiple mates?"

Dusk stops and groans. "Maybe…I don't know…who's the one you are going to bring in?"

"I don't know." Sentire says.

Dusk grimaces. "I have a few choices you can see. Take a look and if you don't like them for being a mate, then we'll find more if you want to. You want to see them now?"

"I'm looking at one." Sentire says.

Dusk blushes heavily. "I know, but I have a few things to do so you can do all this legally and without trouble if you ask around. Head to Berry first. He would even give you a list of potential stallions to talk to, but I recommend my list first."

"Nope. You're first." Sentire says bopping his nose

Dusk groans and looks away blushing and now bleeding from his nose. "What do you want to do or rather talk about?" He asks trying to stop the bleeding.

"You." Sentire says.

Dusk just gulps as Sentire smirks.


	10. Chapter 10: Trial by Foreboding

Sentire smiles as she walks into the finished doorway of the temple and sees it large size and wide open space. "Wow. Not bad." She said looking around as the furniture was placed.

Arkon says nothing as he lays a brilliant purple cloth over the marble altar.

Sentire giggles as she runs up to the altar and looks it over. "Wow, how much is done?"

"Not quite…it's missing something, but I can't say what." Arkon says.

"Try the ancient symbols that Prince Artemis use in his big spells." A voice said from the doorway and they both look over to see an orange mare with a green jungle outfit and a pith hat. "Might help with those that try his spells on their own and would be great for the front pillars." She said looking over the blank pillars.

"Who are you?" Arkon asks.

The mare looks over and smiles. "Name's Daring Do. Prince Solaris told me you'd be here."

"Oh. What do you need?" Arkon asks.

Daring sighs as she walks up to them. "Basically I came for the temple you may have mentioned."

Arkon says nothing before turning away. "I'm sorry, but only lord Artemis can give me orders to take anyone to Skyhold." Arkon says.

Daring raises an eyebrow. "Really and nothing will change your mind?"

"Nothing. I took an oath." Arkon says.

Daring sighs. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"I will remain here." Arkon says.

Daring hums as she walks away while Sentire tilts her head at her. "Wow, she's…big." She said noticing the large breasts.

Arkon says nothing as he continues to work.

Sentire then leans over the altar as he works on placing in the details on it. "Are you coming to the…dance I think it was called or…geo…gale?" She tries to remember.

"I believe that is a month away." Arkon says as Caligo slept on a bench.

Sentire smiles as her tail swings around happily at the thought of spending more time with Dusk and the others. "Are you coming?"

"Maybe." Arkon says.

Sentire giggles and hugs his head. "Great. You're going to need something to wear."

* * *

Arkon sighs as he got up in the middle of the night to investigate a strange sound. "Hello?" He called with his staff in hand as he steps into the main hall.

Arkon received no response as he looked around.

Arkon hums as he starts walking around. "Caligo, is that you?" He asks.

A scrap was heard and he looks to near the entrance where the light scrap was heard from and walks to it. "Caligo?" He asks again as he scratches his head. "I need to get use to this world and strange things."

A sudden hit from behind his head made him cry out and drop to the ground unconscious.

A clawed talon reached out and grabbed Arkon and lifted him over someone's shoulder as the other grabbed his staff. "Now we will all know." The figure said to himself.

* * *

Sentire sighs as she keeps looking between the list and the couple of stallions lying or sitting around the room as Dusk and Barb try to make something. "Well…they are decent over time." She said looking to Applejack, Elusive, Berry and Butterscotch.

"I didn't agree to this." Applejack says mad.

Dusk leans his head out. "You sure? I didn't like her until I started to get to know her."

"Do not make these decisions for me." Applejack says mad and gets up.

Sentire sighs. "I guess I won't be having him. Are you sure?" She asks Applejack.

Applejack says nothing as he exits and slams the door behind him.

Sentire slouches and slowly falls to the ground and ends up sitting on her legs as they split to her sides. "Did I do something wrong?"

Berry comes up to her and gives her a hug. "Nah, he just needs time because this was so sudden to him. Especially being with more males than females."

"He is the stubbornest pony in town." Elusive says.

Butterscotch smiles. "Remember the harvest?"

"Please do not remind me." Dusk says.

Berry chuckles. "Such a stubborn pants. Wouldn't let us lift a single finger to help."

"Yep." Most stallions say before they hear an explosion.

They all quickly rush to the window and sees smoke coming out of the entrance of the temple.

* * *

Daring sighs as she opens the door to the temple, inwardly grumbling how much effort it took to arrange a meeting with Artemis and then having to convince him to allow this.

"Unbelievable, all that and for what? Getting dismissed. There has to be something that will get him to talk." Daring grumbles to herself as she walks into the main hall. Daring then notices a candle stand tipped over.

Daring frowns as she picks it and just lets it stand. "That would never happen. Arkon! You awake?!" She calls.

Daring gets no response as her instincts suddenly start screaming danger.

"Arkon!" Daring yells as she runs around the temple trying to find him.

"Come on you slow witted dogs, we have to go." A familiar voice to her says.

Daring gasps and rushes to the voice before hiding behind a pillar and sees a large griffon carrying a limp body over his shoulder with some diamond dogs around him as they leave through the side entrance.

'Damn Azkiz.' Daring thinks throwing a rock across the room. The echo getting their attention.

"What was that?" One of the dogs asks.

"Go check it out." The griffon says.

The dogs grumble before one of them walks off where the rock was thrown. "Why always us?" He grumbles to himself.

Daring then throws several more rock. "Someone is messing with us." Another says irritated.

"Just check whatever is doing that and deal with it. I need the location and fast." Azkiz said walking out.

Daring throws a few more rocks and the irritated dog yells. "That is it!" Before pulling out a dynamite stick.

Daring goes wide eyed and runs. "Shit!"

The dog throws the explosive as the rest call out to try and stop him. Daring, using the confusion to her advantage, runs up to Azkiz and kicks him in the nuts and grabs Arkon and runs as he doubles over in pain before the explosion throws him into the wall.

Daring yells out as she was thrown out the front door with Arkon being thrown ahead and lands on the ground. "Ow. Arkon?" She weakly asks as she lifts her head up.

Arkon says nothing as a thought occurs to Daring. 'Well I'm thinking road trip.' Daring thinks.

"Arkon!" A chorus of voices yell and Daring sees a bunch of stallions and one mare running towards them as she tries to get up.

"Dang explosive happy dogs." Daring says as they are surrounded by them.

"Who the heck are you?" Sentire asks before getting a closer look at her. "Oh, Daring Do. You okay?" She asks looking her over as Dusk and the other check over Arkon.

"What the heck happened? I heard the explosion from my house." Rainbow says landing.

Dusk frowns as he starts to heal Arkon. "Daring? What happened?"

"Well I came back to try and convince him to give me directions to a certain place and found Azkiz and some of his goons trying to kidnap him and got him from them." Daring says.

Rainbow yells in excitement. "Daring Do?!"

"Um…shall we continue this elsewhere as they are still in there." Daring says.

Dusk sighs as he lifts Arkon. "Come on. And help Daring up. And Rainbow, be respectful."

"I am." Rainbow says lending her shoulder.

"So Dusk, where are we taking them to?" Applejack asks.

"Well the best place I would think is…

* * *

"Canterlot." Dusk says as they pull into the train station.

Berry leans in close to his head. "Why did you wait two hours to tell us the city?" He asks scratching his head.

"Berry, were you in your own little world for the last two hours?" Dusk asks.

Berry shrugs. "I don't know. I was following the lines based on the reader."

Daring looks at him weirdly as they carry Arkon out as Gleaming Shield met them outside.

"Hello brother." Gleaming said as Dusk smiles and hugs her.

"Hello sister." Dusk greets before they are whisked away by the guards.

Dusk smiles at his big sister. "So how's my brother in law?"

"Mem, he is having trouble getting it up." Shield whispers into Dusk's ear.

Dusk raises an eyebrow. "Oh, he is the prince of love so I think he knows a few spells for that problem."

"Oh he wishes he could." Shield jokes.

Dusk rolls his eyes. "Did Barb make it?"

Shield nods. "Yeah, just got on the train before. She's waiting at the castle and helping make some plans on what to do next. Can't believe she still has that figure though."

"Ok, so where…" Dusk starts.

"My office." Daring says.

They look back to her. "Where?" Dusk ask.

"My office in the university. They won't think to look there. Too obvious." Daring says.

They all nod as Rainbow try to contain her excitement as they head to the university before Arkon starts groaning. "What happened?" He groans.

"Well you were attacked and nearly abducted and someone threw an explosive in the temple." Rainbow said.

Arkon nods before going wide eyed. "The temple!" He yells and quickly moves and groans as he gets some aches that made him stop.

"We will repair it when we return." Rainbow says.

Arkon groans as he holds his stomach. "Where are we right now?"

"Canterlot." Daring says leading him to the university.

Arkon sighs. "When can we go back? I have to rebuild the temple."

"They could still be there or watching it." Daring says before greeting the guard for the university. "Hey Steel."

The guard nods and opens the gate for them. "Hey Yearling. See you finally got a date." Steel jokes.

Daring glares at him. "Shut up."

Steel laughs as he raises the newspaper again.

Daring groans. "I sometimes hate that guy." She said leading them to a back entrance.

"What else is new in this world?" Dusk asks sarcastically as they enter the building.

Daring shrugs. "Well other than the temple exploding, we have a bad guy I use to know that is going after an ancient temple or just a big land that only our friendly priest here and Prince Artemis knows about. Prince Solaris told me about you by the way."

Arkon groans. "I will not tell you the location even after all this."

Daring nods. "Yeah, that's why after I heard of this information from Prince Solaris, I did some digging and came up with some information." She said stopping at a door and opening it to which they find a bunch of yarn connected to pictures and documents all over the room that would barely allow room to maneuver. "As you can see, I did some digging." She said to the gaping group. "Now let's finish the puzzle."

Five seconds later.

"This isn't very comfortable." Dusk said as they were all tangled in the lines in positions that would make a contortionist proud.

"Right, to the next room." Daring said trying to carefully stretch over and through the lines with everypony else trying to follow.

Five more seconds later.

"Okay, I stopped here." She said pointing to a map of the mountains up north in the Crystal Empire as they stood in another room with a window showing the yarn messy room.

Arkon says nothing, but snickers a bit.

Daring looks to him. "What?" She asks rather annoyed.

"I may not be allowed to tell you where Skyhold is, but I can say you are way off." Arkon says.

Daring raises an eyebrow. "I said I stopped here. I didn't say how." She said pointing to the picture before she follows another piece of string. "I was going over it from start to finish and then I realized I had my apportionment with you so I left in a hurry." She said as they follow her string before it stops behind the windowed wall. "Here's the last piece I was able to get." She said as they now see a string coming through the wall and into the room and ends up on the cork board behind them to land on a map of the Frozen North near the west sea. "Now we just need a better location." She said looking to Arkon.

Arkon remained silent as a letter appeared before Dusk.

Dusk grabs the letter and unrolls it and sighs. "You don't have much of a choice now Arkon. Artemis's orders. Find Skyhold and protect it." He said reading it off.

Arkon takes the letter to confirm this and nods.

Daring smirks. "So…where is it?"

Arkon point to in between the galloping gorge and Vanhoover and traces his finger upwards into the mountain far north and stops.

Dusk smiles as he sees the spot. "Pack your bags guys. We have a…"

"Mind if I take this?" Applejack asks.

Dusk looks confused for a moment and shrugs. "Sure, okay."

Applejack smirks. "Road trip!" He calls out that rattled their bones.

* * *

"Dusk, I can't let you do this." Gleaming says at the train station.

Dusk frowns. "Sis, I have fought Prince Artemis in his Darkhorse Knight form, Eris, Cerberus, very pesky parasites, messed up vines that Eris made which I still say speaks of her preferences for fetishes, the Everfree Forest countless times, my friends on a daily basis, crazy fanatical relation problems with other species who lives nearby, Umbra, and mares that just want me for my status. What have you done that won't allow me to go?"

"I'm your older sibling." Gleaming says.

Dusk huffs. "And what are you going to do about that, captain?" He asks knowing he has higher status.

"I…" Gleaming stops when Spitfire and one of her lieutenants land close by.

"Prince Solaris sent us to accompany you." Spitfire said as she carried a small backpack and the lieutenant carried two suitcases. "Glide, take those inside." Spitfire says.

"You got it sir." The mare said walking inside the now stopped train. "Hello handsome." Glide says entering.

Spitfire shakes her head before turning to Dusk. "So we ready prince?"

Dusk raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. "I don't know." He said before turning to Shield. "Am I?"

Shield was about to say something when Artemis appears. "Hello Dusk, I came to see you all off."

Dusk smiles. "Hello Prince Artemis." He said bowing slightly. "We are just about to head out."

"Oh, I am glad I caught you in time to wish you all well." Artemis says before Dusk gets on and the train starts moving.

Shield sighs. "I am barely winning with my little brother now."

"Younger siblings usually can win." Artemis says as the train disappears into the tunnel.

Shield sighs. "I usually hate it when I'm stuck here now."

"He will be fine." Artemis says.


	11. Chapter 11: Trial by Down

"Tell me how you got the others to approve of us sharing the same cabin." Arkon says to Daring.

"Research and questions." Daring says.

"Uh huh." Arkon says not convinced.

Daring smiles. "I'm serious. I need to know more about the area and what Skyhold has so we can be prepared for when we are attacked."

"He commanded me only to show you the way." Arkon says.

Daring nods as she takes out a sheet of paper. "So what can you tell me?"

"What do you wish to know specifically?" Arkon asks.

Daring smiles as she holds up a quill. "Well, what defenses are in Skyhold?"

"When I was raised, there were more than five thousand elite defenders there with many magical defenses as well." Arkon says.

Daring raises an eyebrow. "Any magical wards or traps we can use?"

"I cannot say if any still are there." Arkon says.

Daring sighs. "We'll make our own then. Now, what's the last you remember before being frozen?"

"Anything particular like the battle of red fields or the culture of Arkado?" Arkon asks.

Daring stops as she slowly stares at him.

"Seems I have hit the nail on the head there." Arkon says.

Daring slowly nods.

Before Arkon could say anything there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Arkon says.

Rainbow peeks her head in the door. "Hey, want to come to get some food?"

"I'll go get some and I will be back with something for both of us." Arkon says getting up and leaving Daring staring at a staff that would be a perfect museum piece.

Rainbow chuckles at her expression before closing the door slowly. "So cool." She whispered.

* * *

Dusk fidgeted nervously as he tried to stay still. "I don't know about this."

Sentire smiles. "Well, this will happen once you have eyes of my mates on us so it's only right."

Berry chuckles. "Come on Dusky. Just do it."

Dusk frowns and groans. "Fine."

Sentire giggles as she lays back against Dusk's chest. "Well, I'm waiting."

Dusk grimaces at the thought of others watching from the other side of the room as Applejack raises an eyebrow of them, Elusive just held a smile, Butterscotch was blushing heavily as he bled from his nose and Berry was…well…smiling. Dusk sighs and hugs Sentire and brings her in close and cuddles her. "This is so uncomfortable." He whispered into her ear.

"I can't believe any of you have such little self-respect." Applejack says leaving.

Berry chuckles. "He'll fall in…soon." He said in an evil and echoey voice until the door swung open and smacked him in the face and sent him to the ground.

"Shut up Berry." Applejack says before slamming the door shut again, unaware he hit Berry.

"Yep, I can feel the choice entering his mind and conforming him to the dark side." Berry said in a mechanical and breathy voice before sticking his head out the door. "We have cookies, want some?" He calls to Applejack.

"Berry, that is enough and why must I be her pillow?" Dusk asks.

Sentire giggles. "Because you have soft feathers." She said snuggling into him.

"You know Butterscotch has feathers too right?" Dusk asks.

Sentire looks over to Butterscotch who eeps and ties to hide behind his wings before Sentire sits up and walks to him before bending down to his height. "Will you be willing to hold me?" She asks.

Dusk, using this distraction, tries to sneak away.

"Don't even try and get away my future mate." Sentire said looking to him as he freezes. "Get over here." She said pointing near her as Butterscotch starts to hold her in his lap.

Dusk groans.

* * *

Arkon walks in with two portions of food to see Daring examining his staff.

Daring smiles as she looks it over. "Amazing. This is a very good metal."

"Let me guess, not one was ever retrieved or studied?" Arkon asks setting the food down.

Daring nods. "Yes, one of the most famous magic staffs maybe. Just need more time with it."

"You know why the staff was never recovered?" Arkon asks.

Daring looks to him. "Because it was trapped with you?"

"No, because all staffs like mine have a series of magical security along with self destruction in case of capture. You know the ruins of Yndar or did records of that place not survive?" Arkon asks.

Daring looks slightly surprised. "You know of Yndar?"

"It was before I was born, but the records of the temple told we got a request to go there because the town was taken over by demons and they were raising the dead. An entire team was sent. None returned, but a blast that destroyed the town was theorized to be one of the mages activating his staff's self-destruct function before he died." Arkon says.

Daring looks back to the staff. "That powerful?"

"Yes, these staves are one of our weapons that give an edge." Arkon says.

Daring raises an eyebrow as she looks closer at it. "Edge?"

"More blunt hit then cutting, when facing undead, more effective to bash them then cut." Arkon says giving her the food.

Daring smiles as she starts to eat. "Anything else?" She asks trying to look it over more into the designs.

Arkon sit down with his food. "Rainbow did make a request." Arkon says.

Daring hums as she looks at him. "What request?"

"For some reason, she wants me to continue this with my hood down." Arkon says before pulling his hood down.

Daring stops and stares at him.

"So shall we continue?" Arkon asks taking a bite.

Daring gulps. "I don't…I…" She tries to say as she still stared at him.

Arkon keeps eating as he waits.

Daring blinks as she tries to regain control. "Wha…what happened to you?"

"Was frozen in time for more than a thousand years when Artemis and Solaris were barely a hundred years old." Arkon says.

Daring reaches out to him. "The markings…?"

"Ah, the tattoo they are…actually never discovered what they mean. Maybe rank or something to do with me." Arkon says looking into the mirror to see the root like silver tattoo from the right side of his forehead to his right eyebrow.

Daring moves into view and was about to touch it before stopping. "Can I…?"

"You may. I mean it is just a tattoo. It's not a snake that will bite." Arkon says.

Daring slowly touches it and feels the raised ridges of it. "Wow." She breathlessly whispered as she leans in close and sees the fine detail. "This is…amazing."

"Yeah, so are the tattoos in this time as good?" Arkon asks.

Daring shakes her head as she keeps looking his markings more. "Are there…anymore?"

"No." Arkon says.

Daring then looks to him in the eyes. "Do they…do anything?"

"I do not know." Arkon says.

Daring sighs as she finally looks away. "I hate being like that. Sorry."

"No need." Arkon says looking out the window.

Daring tilts her head at him. "What's wrong?"

Arkon says nothing as he keeps watching the scenery go by giving off a vibe that he was afraid of something to her.

Daring puts her plate down and goes over to him. "Arkon, is something wrong?" She asks again.

"A…a part of me doesn't want to return." Arkon says.

Daring sits by him. "Why?"

"I'm afraid of what I will find." Arkon says.

Daring has him slowly turn around. "And what do you think you will find?"

"Skyhold's priesthood believed in having agents constantly in the field no matter the risk. If one hasn't been seen in so long, it stands to reason…" Arkon trails off.

Daring sadly looks down as she lets go of him. "I see. You believe that your kind is all dead."

"Yes and Skyhold must be a ruin or a nest for monsters by now." Arkon says.

Daring grabs him and completely turns him around. "Arkon, we will get it back and I will help, for you."

"What is lost can never be recovered, but the legacy can live on." Arkon says.

Daring nods. "And we will bring it back. Stop doubting all this and just at least give it a chance."

"There is something that a priest told me as a child that I am remind of now." Arkon says.

Daring smiles a bit. "And that is?"

"The one thing you can never run away from is yourself and the one thing you can never recover is your past." Arkon says.

Daring looks down sadly again. "Do all your kind just tells you that you can forget about your past and think it will be forgotten?"

"No, that was not the meaning. He meant you mustn't become unable to move forward and accept what has happened or who you lost along the way. Live on is the main thing he was saying. That was the final thing the old stallion told me before he passed on." Arkon says.

Daring sighs in relief. "Good, so why can't you?"

"Maybe…the past is all I had for the longest time." Arkon says before he explained what he was and that he originally was just created for a single purpose. "I am trying to move forward, but it is far harder than most think and this world is so used to peace, that they have forgot true pain and despair. Ironically, we achieved the dream of many, but now we are weaker from it." Arkon says.

Daring looks away. "Yes, it will do that to you. But we have prevailed and made more connections than ever thought possible. Share the glory and further pain."

"You, like I actually understand pain." Arkon says.

Daring sighs. "We have felt pain. Another way than just a sword cut. We have felt loss and emotions too strong for their body to take it.

Arkon wraps his arms around her and his horn lights up and the light dies down soon after. "I see you have lost others."

Daring nods. "Yes, my travels are dangerous which is why I try and work alone."

"So he was a good friend you were developing feelings for?" Arkon asks.

Daring sighs. "Almost."

"It wasn't your fault he couldn't control his greed and doomed himself." Arkon says holding her.

Daring lays her head against him. "Arkon?"

"Yes?" Arkon asks.

Daring looks up to him. "Can I see more of you?"

"We will be seeing more of each other for this entire trip. From there, we shall see." Arkon says.

Daring smiles lightly as she rests up against him. "Welcome to the new world."

"And soon to be entering the old." Arkon says as it starts to snow.

Daring giggles as she tries to look outside as well. "Just know…this contacting between us is the best life I have had in a long time."

"Does every meeting you have involve a kidnapping attempt?" Arkon asks.

Daring shakes her head. "Not all the time. Sometimes they want to use a body."

"Oh come on, what did you do to piss off ghosts?" Arkon asks.

Daring rolls her eyes and smiles. "Just found very important things that are like keys to the start of a treasure hunt."

Arkon does a facepalm. "And you never wonder if they are cursed or something?"

Daring chuckles nervously. "I do my research."

"Before or after the curse?" Arkon asks.

Daring sighs. "After."

Arkon facepalms again and says nothing.

Daring looks away embarrassed. "I gave it back."

Arkon looks at her carefully.

Daring shakes her head a bit. "But there a few things I won't give back."

Arkon starts moving his staff out of her reach.

Daring chuckles. "Not that. Something entirely different."

Arkon raises an eyebrow at her.

Daring nods. "But…maybe later. Right now we have worry about Skyhold."

"Uh huh?" Arkon asks.

Daring sighs. "Any case, what else can you tell me about Skyhold?"

"Not much to really say about it though it's more of a castle or fortress than a temple." Arkon says.

Daring smiles. "And that's what we need. Maybe we can restore it soon and make it better even."

Arkon says nothing as he resumes eating.

Daring looks to him carefully. "Aren't you happy at least we are heading back?"

"Not all too excited to tell the truth." Arkon says.

Daring tries to smile as she eats again. "Well, maybe we can try to enjoy it. Seeing an all-powerful castle, highlight of my life."

Arkon just shakes his head as he eats away as Daring joins in her eating.

* * *

Sentire hums happily as the last few days have been enlightening. Talking with the rest of Dusk's friends and getting to know them, minus Applejack, have been fun and was figuring out their likes and dislikes while also getting some free cuddles and even a chastise kiss from Elusive.

"Naughty stallions." She said to herself giggling as she heads down to the dining car. She hums again and walks past the stallions' rooms until one quickly opened and pulled her inside by her blouse collar and then the door closes behind her before being pushed against the wall.

"Listen missy, what you are doing is shameless as it is. You can't be like this." Applejack said holding a deep frown.

Sentire just held a smile. "But is it shameless to you or your friends and the ones around us?"

Applejack reels his head back. "What?" He asks confused.

Sentire giggles. "Dusk isn't shameless, in fact he's willing to give this a try. Berry is…well…Berry. Elusive, as he would like to put it, a romantic partner I think is the term. And Butterscotch, very loving and very nice feathers. Not as soft as Dusk, but still good. However, there is something holding you back, isn't there? Those stallions don't have shame and would rather be a loving family, why can't you?"

"Because I have standards and know how to act." Applejack says.

Sentire gains a pondering face. "So what about being in public? Kissing and holding?"

Applejack's frown grew.

Sentire gets confused. "So you don't want to tell you're in love? Keep your whole life locked up in private?"

Applejack huffs.

Sentire then smiles. "But what are your standards?"

"Learn public standards." Applejack says.

Sentire leans in. "You can have a private life. You don't have to bring public into this. Unless you want to?"

Applejack glares and storms off away from her.

Sentire smiles gently and blocks his path. "Just tell me, do you have an interest in me?"

"Not until you clean up your act." Applejack says.

Sentire sighs and looks away. "I see. I won't stop you if you don't have an interest." She said before stepping aside for him.

Applejack walks out steaming mad.

"Taking bets, how long his stubbornness will last?" Berry says.

Elusive smiles. "Just a little harmony test and he'll be all over her." He whispered back as they peek out the door.

Sentire smiles sadly. "I guess I can go with Berry's list instead of Dusk. At least decent stallions are on it unlike Dusk's amazing stallions list. Guess he was wrong about one." Sentire said taking out both the lists and throws Dusk's away to Applejack's direction.

"What list?" Berry asks.

Dusk smirks a bit. "I made a list of the stallions who would be good for her. Then I also told that you know the ponies in town so you must have a list of good potential stallions. Though I'm sure she's guilt tripping him."

"I didn't make no list." Berry says.

Dusk smiles. "And she's smart enough to bluff."

"Was I supposed to?" Berry asks his reflection in his own little world.

"No, just bluff your way through if Applejack asks." Another pony like him said.

"What's this?" Applejack asks picking up the paper.

Sentire smiles to him. "Dusk's list. He did point out that the stallions on that list were the best they could be for me. But he was wrong about one. Like any other pony. I guess I have to go with these stallions." She said holding up another list with random names from Ponyville. "Who's Wheat Brew like?" She asks looking at one.

"A stuck up drunk." Applejack says.

Sentire nods as she crosses that name off. "I guess that's bad. "What about…?"

"A swindler, can't tell up from down…" Applejack says going down the list.

Sentire grabs his hand and stops him. "Why are you helping me if you have no interest in me?"

Applejack says nothing and leaves the train car.

Sentire giggles as she walks away. "I'll get him." She whispered to herself.

"No Berry, I just want you to double check the script." Berry says to the mirror.

All the rest of the stallions don't give a reaction as they think normal things as Sentire comes back into the room. "So how did I do?" She asks to some smirking stallions.

* * *

"So tell us." Rainbow says looking at Daring with Spitfire.

Daring sighs. "Well…I can tell you he's afraid of being the last one."

"Oh?" Glide asks interested.

Daring nods. "Yeah, try being frozen for a thousand years and come back to a dead castle where most of your kind lives."

"I see." Spitfire says as they have a seldom moment before Glide tries to change the subject.

"So what did you think of his looks?" Glide asks.

Daring grins. "They are amazing. Very unique and better than the other stallions out there."

"What about his tattoo? You know a lot about ancient history, what do you know?" Glide asks.

Daring sighs. "I don't know about this one. I have never come across this. Maybe we would be the first to understand what is going on."

"So best guess right now?" Spitfire asks.

Daring shrugs. "Maybe it's an end of rite tattoo for the school he went too…maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe like…" Rainbow suddenly stops.

Daring and the rest look to her. "What?" Daring asks.

"I just realized I never seen his cutie mark." Rainbow says.

All the mares now become confused. "What would that be?" Glide now wonders.

"I don't know…" Rainbow says before all four mares started to get a smirk and the same idea.

Daring chuckles. "Shall we go ambush him?"

"He has to go to the bathing car sometime." Rainbow adds.

They all grin at the thought. "Wonder how his coat looks like?" Spitfire asks.

"To the bathing cart, but someone go get Sentire to get him to go take a bath." Rainbow says.

They all look to her.

"Alright just get set up." Rainbow says.

All the mares chuckles as they quickly got up and Rainbow grumbled as she headed back to the room car. "Why me? Why do I have to do this?"


	12. Chapter 12: Trial by Truth

"Ok, we ready?" Rainbow asks getting into the bath with the others.

They all nod as they hold the towels over themselves. "Yep, now where's the guest of honor?" Daring asks looking around.

"I got a short listen. It seems Arkon didn't even know about the bathing car before they started talking." Rainbow says.

Glide smirks. "What do you think we should do?"

"Preen?" Daring offers.

"He doesn't have wings. Just a horn." Spitfire said. "Also, since he worships Prince Artemis, why not make the room a moonlight glow instead of candles and bright?"

"I meant right now." Daring says.

Glide smirks as she looks over to Spitfire who nods. "Well, there is one thing to do." She said moving over to Daring.

"What?" Daring asks.

Glide smirks and rips her towel off. "See who's bigger."

Daring quickly covers her breasts with her arms. "Hey!"

Spitfire whistles at her size.

Rainbow frowns. "Why is everypony else bigger than me?"

"Because you're not done growing." Glide says.

Rainbow growls. "Just shut up." She said trying to cover herself up.

"Well shall we com…" Spitfire goes quiet when all their ears go up and hear hooves coming their way and quickly extinguish the candles letting the moon light be the only light and hiding in the dark.

Arkon sighs as he enters with a towel around his waist. "Huh. She was right. Maybe I do need to relax my muscles. Though I haven't seen the mares around for a while." He mused to himself as he walks to the hot tub and removed the towel while facing away from the hot tub, giving the mares a good look and seeing no cutie mark. "Wonder how hot it is?" He asks himself as he feels the water. "This is not as hot as the springs I remember." He said to himself as he carefully lowered himself into the water and sighs in relief as he leans back. "At least the setting is good. Maybe not great, but passable." He said before perking his ears up.

"What?" He asks himself as he reaches toward the sound and feels something soft. "What is this?" He asks conjuring a fireball and lights up the tub and goes wide eyed at the sight of four mares while one of them was blushing madly as Arkon was holding onto Daring's breasts.

Arkon, seeing this, went wide eyed and his nose started to bleed and face started turning red.

"Um…can you please let me go?" Daring asks carefully before Arkon rolls his eyes up and falls back unconscious.

"Girls, he doesn't have anything on." Glide said looking him over.

"We saw that." Spitfire says with a mild blush while Glide nearly joined Arkon in unconsciousness.

Daring keeps blushing and carefully moves Arkon hands off of her. "So what now?"

"First, don't let him drown or get blood in here." Rainbow says.

Spitfire sighs as she grabs a nearby towel and starts to clean him while making sure he stood up. "He does have a pretty good build."

"Yeah, but no cutie mark." Rainbow says making the others notice that his thighs were blank.

"Can we stop staring there?" Daring asks as she notices he was bigger than she thought.

Spitfire covers him with the towel before turning to them. "So what? He hasn't received his cutie mark yet?" Spitfire asks.

Daring shakes her head. "I don't think so. He was already marked as priest and rest to set out so his cutie mark should have been shown...could it be his time was before cutie marks?" Daring asks.

"That's crazy." Rainbow says.

"Not really, as no one, even Prince Solaris knows the origins of the cutie marks." Daring says.

"That's almost unbelievable. So what can be placed as a cutie mark instead of now?" Glide asks.

"Well nothing I don't think. Arkon himself said that his tattoos were applied at Skyhold. So it is basically a tattoo, not a natural thing." Daring says.

Spitfire sighs as she watches Arkon. "When do you think he will wake up?"

"About now." Rainbow says before splashing him.

Arkon sputters and shakes himself before looking upward. "So…care to explain?" He asks as his nose still bleeds and he holds a towel to it.

"You walked in on us." Rainbow says trying to play innocent.

Arkon frowns. "I'm leaving. Please tell me when you leave." He said wrapping a towel around himself and gets out of the tub.

"Come on and stay." Spitfire says wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Arkon frowns more. "No, it is not right being here like this. Please enjoy your bathing." He said unwrapping her arms and walking away.

"Please?" Spitfire asks stopping him for some reason.

Arkon slowly turns to them. "Are you all sure?"

"Yes, please." Spitfire says.

Arkon sighs and walks back to the hot tub.

They all smile as he sits down in the tub, but keeps his towel on. "Why are you here instead of waiting?"

"Well we just having some mare time together." Glides says scooting to beside him.

Arkon tries to scoot away a bit. "I see. Why can't I go?"

"Because you really spiced things up." Rainbow says scooting from the other side.

Arkon frowns a bit as he tries to make the biggest distance he can. "Is there another tub?"

"Nope, car isn't big enough." Spitfire says swimming close to him.

Arkon frowns heavily now. "Please, stay away."

"Come on, let the mares scout their potential." Daring says a little further away.

Arkon sighs. "I am not a potential. You would be better off finding another stallion. I don't have much intentions of being with a wife."

"Oh, Artemis law number 74." Daring says smirking.

"Love and marriage are encouraged amongst the priesthood." Arkon says without thinking as if he studied something intensely.

All the mares grin at that. "So?" Glide asks leaning in.

Arkon blinked a few times as if trying to recall what he just said.

They all lean in even more as they sit up and almost crawl to him. "Come on. Ask us. What do you want from a mare?" Glide asks.

"I…I…I have never really thought about it." Arkon says.

"Maybe we should fix that." Spitfire said as they finally lean on him.

"I concur." Rainbow says before kissing his cheek.

Arkon blushes heavily and bleeds from his nose and tries to hold a towel to it. "Um…can you not do that?"

"Daring, you want in on this?" Glide asks.

Daring sighs. "Step aside girls." She said putting her towel away and somewhat crawls to him. "I got this." He said gaining a smile.

Rainbow, Spitfire, and Glide looked on with interested as they gave her room.

Arkon gulps as she approached and she sits up and squeezes her breasts together with her arms as she keeps crawling to him before sitting on his lap. "So…what do you like about this view?" She asks almost whispering.

Arkon face went completely red from that and Spitfire could swear she saw the red continuing to travel down his neck at a slow pace.

Daring smiles and takes the towel and carefully wiped the blood off his face. "Come on, one aspect of me. What do you like?"

Suddenly a burst of steam comes from Arkon's head and his head falls backwards.

Daring catches his head before it hits the ground. "Now, now, too soon for that." Daring says before kissing him softly.

Arkon moans weakly as he tries to lift a hand.

Daring grabs his hand and guides it to her waist.

Arkon groans as he tries to pull his hand back, but Daring giggles and guides it even further down to her flank. Daring then breaks the kiss. "Now shh." She says pressing her breasts against his chest.

Arkon gulps as he tries to look away, but ends up stuck on the sights of her leaning close to his neck. "Wha…why?" He whispered.

"Because you are such a caring stallion. Most just think with the thing in between their legs." Daring says before signaling Spitfire to come over and kiss him.

Spitfire smiles as she drops her towel and moves over to him and kisses his cheek. "How about us mares? What do you like to see on us?"

Daring then motioned for the other two to join before Arkon could answer.

Arkon then felt more kisses on him as they kissed his cheek and neck and tries to remain stoic faced through it all, though he couldn't stop the rising feeling as Daring smirks and giggles as she grinds on his lap. "So are you really liking us or just happy to be in this situation after a long time?"

Arkon was looking for some way out of this when he noticed a tattoo on Spitfire's thigh and then looks to Daring's where he saw a different one intriguing and distracting him.

They all follow his eyesight and sees him looking at their thighs. "Wondering?" Daring asks putting his hand on her cutie mark.

"What are those tattoos on your thighs?" Arkon asks freezing all but Daring.

Daring sighs as she leans back. "So I see you don't know what a cutie mark is."

"What's a cutie mark? Is that some sort of mark for mares?" Arkon asks.

They all giggle before Glide smiles. "No, all ponies of today have it when they realize their special talent."

Arkon blinks a few time before saying. "So they predetermine your life, eliminating all other possibilities and all concepts of free will?"

Daring shakes her head. "No, some have been reported to go against what they have. It just tells what you are best at. Some are very vague too."

"I see." Arkon says.

Rainbow smirks. "You want to see ours?"

"Sure, why not? I showed you my tattoo after all." Arkon says.

They all smile and turn their flank toward him and he sees four different marks almost having matching picture personality. "Explorer." He said tapping Daring's mark of a compass.

"Right on the money." Daring says.

Arkon then looks to Spitfire's mark of a fireball. "A fiery personality." He said tapping hers.

"You tell me." Spitfire says smacking his flank.

Arkon groans as he moves slightly away from her. "And something with storms." He said stroking Rainbow's flank.

"Close enough." Rainbow says shivering.

Arkon then looks to Glide's mark and sees a thunderbolt splitting a cloud. "Something on using precise strikes." He said also stroking hers.

Glide moans from his touch and leans onto him.

Arkon pulls his hand away. "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, that felt good." Glide said before kissing his cheek.

Arkon blushes and looks away slightly. "I see. So…I may be behind the times as it is with my 'cutie mark'."

"You don't have one. In fact, all ponies nowadays are born with theirs, but it only appears when you discover your talent either through trial and error or by luck." Daring says.

Arkon hums as they all lower their flanks before Daring and Spitfire sit on both sides of his lap and leans against him. "So…what do you like about us Arkon?" Spitfire asks.

Arkon was then at a loss for words as Rainbow was amused how much they were teasing him.

Glide giggles as she moves up the middle and sits down on her knees in front of him. "Come on, what do you like?" She asks rubbing her hands over his legs and moving upward.

"I think he can't decide." Spitfire says.

Rainbow chuckles as she gets out of the tub and moves behind him before sitting behind his head. "Well…he seems to like a four-way hug or cuddle." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Well that is all he will get tonight." Daring says.

They all chuckle and giggle as Arkon try to stay still silent. 'Why did I garner the attention of four mares?'

* * *

Dusk sighs as he goes over the maps Daring gave him as Sentire and the others were away in their bunks for the night. "Strange. Seems there is a trading path." He said to himself as he traces a path and marks it down on the map.

"How old?" The dog asks.

Dusk hums. "Well, old enough to be covered and still wide enough to make it look like a road."

"I see." The dog says.

"You know, what are we going to do once we get there? Defend the castle, an old castle from a possible army from a griffon and dogs?" Agilis asks just laying on the ground as the dog lays on him.

"We don't know that yet." Dusk says.

Agilis groans as he just taps his claws against the ground in a pondering position. "So…have you made a decision on Sentire?" He asks looking away.

"Stay out of my love life and I will out of yours." Dusk warns.

Agilis rolls his eyes. "I don't have one. Besides, who's good enough?" The dog smirks and curls his body around so his head was next to Agilis with a smirk. "Back off." Agilis said pushing his head away.

"Oh Barb." Dusk calls.

Barb grumbles as she walks into the room from a side door. "What?" She asks almost angrily.

"Agilis told me something interesting." Dusk says smirking.

Barb raises an eyebrow. "Oh? What is it?"

"Well seems he has some feelings for a female dragon." Dusk says.

Barb's glare turns to Agilis. "Oh? I think he just likes me about my figure and thinks with his…you know." She said remembering what Dusk told her about bad words.

"No, he thinks you're kind, smart, and witty." Dusk says.

Agilis looks at him surprised as the dog gets off of him and Barb suddenly carries him over his shoulder. "We'll see about that." She said going back to her room.

Dusk smirks before looking to the dog reading a book. "What are you reading?"

The dog hums as he turns a page. "This strange book you have. I have seen this style of slavery before. Sexual slavery can drive a species to extinction if not controlled and even then it's doomed to extinction. Why do you have a porn book anyway?"

"That's Barb's actually." Dusk says.

The dog looks up at him. "She likes being controlled?"

"No, other way." Dusk says.

The dog raises an eyebrow. "You sure about that? Dragoness have been known to leave their mating practices to the males."

"You have never met Barb." Dusk says.

The dog chuckles. "Strange she reads this then. You would think she would read an opposite book on this."

"Barb isn't the norm." Dusk says smirking.

The dog chuckles. "I pray for my friend then."

"I thought he was more of a pillow." Dusk says.

The dog grins. "A warm one at that, but like all good things, it must go."

"So what were you talking to Arkon about?" Dusk asks.

The dog sighs. "The times he lived in. I am an immortal being my pony. And as the ponies around your town says it, 'I have seen some shit.' I wanted to confirm with Arkon on his time."

"Ah and you and Sentire?" Dusk says.

The dog smiles. "She conquered me. By my laws, I have to be her servant and comrade."

Dusk raises an eyebrow. "Really now? So how was she before all this?"

The dog looks upward. "Withdrawn. Didn't interact much besides me or her father. As such, she would just spend time watching the waves roll on by as we travel along. It was almost as if watching her own soul break from not being with…hey, where did you go?" He asks after noticing Dusk was gone and only an open door was the evidence he left.

* * *

Sentire snores as she tries sleeping on the train beds again, but then rolls off and hits ground. "Ow." She said getting up and rubbing her head. "Why is this so small?" She asks standing up and looking at it.

Her door slowly opens with a squeak and she looks over to see Dusk walking in before stopping at the sight of the naked Sentire. "Oh. Did you need something?"

Dusk blinks and mumbles a few words as he looks her over. "Well…um…can you please put something on?"

Sentire looks down to herself. "My body is not appealing to you?"

Dusk bleeds heavily from his nose. "Well…no…just…I need to talk to you."

Sentire tilts her head before wrapping the blanket around her and sits down on the messy bed. "What is it?"

Dusk sighs in relief and looks away as he sat down nearby. "Well…that dog told me about your time being alone."

Sentire hums. "They never told me where I came from. Just that I walked onto the island and stayed there for a long time and the island took off. I don't even know my past as much as they do. But…I did wish at times that they were more of me on it. Just so I can have some company."

"Speaking of more, how has your session with other mares going?" Dusk asks.

Sentire sighs. "Not as fun as I thought. It's just work now. I met others and it doesn't have the same flair as before. Just now it's…dull."

Dusk raises an eyebrow. "Dull? Spending time with your own kind playing games and having fun?"

Sentire nods. "Not as much of a flair that has been thought about. Not as much as…well…"

"Let me guess, you want a stallion?" Dusk asks not sounding happy.

Sentire tries to smile. "Are you mad?"

"You got to stop focusing on trying to get intercourse and make friends and have fun. Look at me, I am friends with Rainbow, but I'm not thinking of rutting her." Dusk says.

Sentire looks away. "So…you're not interested anymore?"

"I'm saying it cannot be your priority. This is why Applejack flat out refuses. He refuses to be in a sex toy relationship." Dusk says.

Sentire sighs and looks away completely. "I see. Okay…I'll stop."

"Good. Now come on, we have a game going." Dusk says.

Sentire looks to him. "Game?"

"Yeah, come on." Dusk says pulling her along.

Sentire looks down to herself. "In this?" She asks while trailing the blankets behind her.

"Change." Dusk says stopping

Sentire sighs and goes to change as Dusk waits outside before the door opens to Sentire old outfit she wore. "Let's go." She said passing by him without a glance.

"It's kind of nerdy." Dusk says as they came to a cart that somehow looked like a medieval dungeon.

"Welcome adventures. To your doom in D&D." Berry says in an overlord costume as the other stallions sit around a table, most in costumes.

Sentire raises an eyebrow at all this. "What is this?"

"A game. Berry, new player, take it easy on her." Dusk says before telling her the rules as they sit down.

Sentire just keeps staring at the board. "Why play this? This is a game on luck and you might as well just roll the dice and say the lines."

"It is for fun and a game of imagination." Dusk says as Applejack tries to move in the knight armor.

Sentire tilts her head as she moves her piece in the dark cloak. "And what do you get in the end?"

"The enjoyment of having fun." Dusk says.

Sentire becomes confused. "So…no prize of any kind?"

"Only in game." Berry says before practicing his evil laugh.

Sentire sighs and gets up. "Then there is no point in playing unless handheld or enlightenment comes from this." She said walking away.

"More like can't do anything that doesn't involve leading to intercourse." Applejack says challengingly.

Sentire looks back to him. "Why do I need that now?" She asks before continuing to walk away.

"Like you could even understand it to play." Applejack says.

Sentire stops and looks at him. "The intercourse or the game?"

"Either." Applejack says.

Sentire huffs. "I can play the game and beat you. I have no more interest in intercourse with any of you."

"Prove it." Applejack says.

Sentire shakes her head and sits down and moves her piece. "Your turn."

Dusk smiles.

* * *

"So are we finally clean?" Arkon asks trying to not have a nosebleed.

The mares smirk as they towel themselves off as Arkon stayed facing away from them in the tub. "Yep, now you can head off." Rainbow said.

"Thank you." Arkon says in relief.

They all giggle as they walk off with towels around them as Arkon groans and slumps. "I had to be desirable."

"Hey, for fun, why don't we play a game to decide who sleeps in the sleep cabin with him?" Spitfire asks.

Glide raises an eyebrow. "You sure he would take it even if one of us wins?"

"Well if not, Daring gets him." Spitfire reminds.

Daring chuckles. "He is sleeping my room. Just on a different bunk. If somepony doesn't win, I get him. If somepony does, then I will step out for game night, unless you want me to watch?"

"I did not say any of you can have intercourse." Spitfire says looking at the other members, letting them know she is pulling rank.

Rainbow huffs. "You know, it's still Arkon's choice on what to do. He has to decide if he doesn't want us for the night."

"Wait, who said he got a choice?" Daring jokes.

"He is the stallion here and we're putting ourselves on him. Let him decide for once." Glide offers.

"That was a joke." Daring says.

Glide rolls her eyes. "Seriously, how are we going to do this?"

"I got an idea." Daring say before leaving and coming back with a deck of cards. "We each shuffle once and then draw one card. The highest wins. In case of a tie, the two draw again."

Rainbow grumbles as the deck was passed around and finally comes to her and she shuffles before taking one. "Alright, let's see who's the winner." She said before they all show their card.

Rainbow revealed a seven, Spitfire had a four, and Glide had a nine. All three look to Daring who had her card face down. "Well?" Glide asks thinking she won.

Daring raises an eyebrow and flips her card to show a ten. "Huh, guess I win."

"Ah." All three exclaim as Daring goes to Arkon.

Arkon sighs as he wraps the towel around himself before looking behind him to see Daring coming to him. "Yes?"

Daring hugs him and strokes his head.

Arkon blushes and tries to make her let go. "Um…why?"

"You're a potential and we were sharing the room anyways so how do you want it?" Daring asks before whispering into his ear.

Arkon tries to pull his head away from hers. "I'll…take the one in the right."

"Ok." Daring says smiling slightly down at Arkon.

Arkon looks between them. "Can you release me?"

Daring kisses his head before doing that.

Arkon bleeds from his nose and steps around her and heads to their room. "Why did you ask me that since we are already sleeping in different beds?"

"To mess with those three." Daring says.

Arkon hums as he enters the room and opens his bags. "Can you…?"

"I will give you space to change." Daring says.

Arkon nods as she turns around and he starts to dress. "So why did you choose me and those other mares too?"

"I gave you reasons already." Daring says changing herself.

Arkon raises an eyebrow. "So what attracted you to me?"

"Slow down lover boy, you ain't there yet." Daring says with a smirk.

Arkon shakes his head. "I see. Then I guess you don't have much of an interest as I thought you have on me."

"Oh, I am interested. You just have to work for it." Daring says.

Arkon nods. "If that is what you want, I will." He said getting his sleepwear on.

"Nice pants. So no shirt?" Daring asks.

Arkon looks at her at the side of eyes. "Do I need one?"

"Not really and it gives me something to look at." Daring says.

Arkon raises an eyebrow and looks at himself. "So no stallions in this time wear any shirts for the night?"

"Oh they do, but unless it is cold, they do it by choice." Daring says.

Arkon looks to her and he sees her wearing some shorts and a long shirt. "I see. Well then, have a nice sleep." He said getting into bed.

"Sleep well." Daring says before slipping into her own bed.


	13. Chapter 13: Trial by Traverse

"Ok, day three and we are at the end of the line of the train tracks." Dusk says as they get off.

Sentire hums to herself as she writes in her book. "So where do we go next?"

"Ask Arkon." Dusk says looking to him standing on a rock, looking north before inhaling deeply.

"Hey Arkon, where are we going?" Rainbow calls.

"Getting a feel for the weather and the area…it hasn't changed since I was here last." Arkon says.

Dusk smiles a bit. "So you know where to start us off first?"

"Yes." Arkon says starting to walk towards the mountains. "I suggest no one flies. The winds are strong enough to crush a pegasus against the mountain side." Arkon says.

The pegasus grimaces as they start to follow with Sentire walking up to Arkon. "What are you planning to do once we get there?" She asks still writing in her book.

"I do not know." Arkon says.

Sentire nods. "Are you afraid still?"

"Yes, of what I am sure we will find." Arkon says.

Sentire nods as she writes it down. "You hope to protect it?"

"Personally, I'll be happy if Skyhold is still standing." Arkon whispers to her.

Sentire doesn't write that. "You think it is gone?" She whispers.

"It could have collapsed after so much time has passed." Arkon says.

Sentire looks to him. "Or maybe it hasn't."

"We shall see. Oh and the path takes several days to traverse even knowing where you are going." Arkon says.

Sentire nods and steps back. "I'll allow you to think on your own." She said stepping back to the group.

"Best to stay close. As snowstorms are common and can easily separate." Arkon says.

Sentire nods as she keeps writing and following him. "Is it me or does Sentire not really care anymore about us?" Applejack asks Dusk whispering.

"Oh no, she is just taking it a little slower as she is learning there is more to life and although she will never admit it, I saw her smile when she rolled high enough to know your character is out in the game." Dusk says.

Applejack raises an eyebrow. "You sure about that? It looks like she's back to when we first met her."

"Oh no, watch. Hey Sentire, what was your favorite moment in the game?" Dusk calls.

"When Berry made you and Elusive act out the dance curse that your characters were hit with!" Sentire calls back.

Applejack still frowns. "Okay, but you may have her gone too far at this point. I doubt she will gain any more interest."

"It's all part of a plan." Dusk says making Rainbow groan.

"Another one of those?" Rainbow asks.

Dusk frowns at her. "What's wrong with my plans?"

"They tend to be over complicated and get us in trouble." Rainbow says.

Dusk looks proud. "Yet they happen to work."

"A quarter of the time." Rainbow adds.

Dusk frowns. "Those work too."

The other elements of harmony look at him with a sideways glance.

Dusk sighs. "They still do."

The five say nothing and keep walking.

Sentire writes it down as she cracks a smile. "Back to square one." She said looking to the red marked page corner that was buried under the rest of the pages.

For the next five hours they traveled along the mountain path mostly in silence when the winds kicked up as it started to snow.

Dusk frowns. "How much farther?"

"Days." Arkon says heading into a cave as they sought cover.

They all shiver and try to warm themselves up as they set up a temporary camp. "How long do these storms last?" Dusk asks shivering.

"Depends on the storms." Arkon says sitting.

They all sit down by the fires as they try to warm up. "Well, we might as well try and get some rest of what we can." Berry said chattering his teeth.

"Why aren't you shivering?" Applejack asks shivering in his winter clothing.

"Because I am used to it. I grew up here, remember?" Arkon asks.

"That's expected." Sentire said still writing as the cold didn't stop her.

Arkon watches the outside as the storm raged as the rest tried to warm up and watched out for giant spiders.

"Why aren't you cold?" Dusk asks Sentire who just pauses in her writing and pulls down her shirt to show a mark on her side that was glowing red.

Dusk sighs before unzipping his winter coat and pulls her close and wraps the coat around her.

Sentire stops and takes off the coat and holds it out to him. "A blood ward to keep me warm."

Dusk wraps the coat around both of them. "Just enjoy this." Dusk says.

Sentire sighs and closes her book. "Why would I need to enjoy this? You told me to stop."

"I told you to stop thinking about just intercourse. I never said stop being you." Dusk says.

Sentire looks away. "This is me."

"No, it was you. You're going through a change." Dusk says before petting her, surprising her.

Sentire goes a little wide eyed before smiling and purring as she closes her eyes. "But, it is me." She tries to say while slowly leaning to his petting.

"Yeah, but are you the same person you started as?" Dusk asks making her think of the friends she made.

Sentire still leans into his petting. "Maybe."

Dusk say nothing as he keeps petting and lets her lean on him.

Sentire hums happily before quickly pulling away and turns herself away. Dusk then hugs her and they sit there until one falls asleep. Dusk snores quietly as Sentire writes again in her book as she spies Applejack watching her out of the corner of her eye with a slight glare and curious look.

Sentire didn't know what to make of this and wrote it down as well.

Dusk mumbles from her side and she lets a smile through. 'Alicorns are sometimes cute.' She wrote down before having the coat just wrap him up and gets up and walks off deeper in the crevice.

"The storm will stop before dawn." Arkon says getting everyone's attention as he had been silent the entire time with his thoughts.

"How long is that?" Butterscotch asks.

"Ten hours." Arkon says.

They all groan before most of them try getting some sleep bundled together.

Arkon remains silent as he keeps watching.

"Arkon?" Glide asks behind him as she stayed bundled up.

Arkon says nothing before looking back at her.

Glide shuffles a bit. "Want some company?"

Arkon scoots over to give her room.

Glide smiles a bit and sits beside him and leans against him. "What are you going to do when we get there?"

"Still working on that." Arkon says.

Glide hums and looks up at him. "What about us?"

Arkon says nothing and wraps an arm around her.

Glide smiles and nuzzles him as she leans in more. "You are a great stallion Arkon."

Arkon says nothing as he wraps his robes around her.

Glide giggles and sighs as she puts her head against his chest. "The many things you do, possibly more when we get there, the way you almost treat us, I love it and I hope to see more of it soon."

Arkon pets her mane.

Glide purrs as she leans under his petting and almost sits in his lap. "Can you…can you give a kiss?"

Arkon holds her close to let her finish it.

Glide smiles as she keeps purring before she leans in and kisses him while sliding her hands down him and puts them into his shirt and slides up again.

"You happy?" Arkon asks.

Glide moves slowly to his neck and kisses there. "You like it?" She whispered.

"Did you?" Arkon asks.

Glide hums and nods. "Yeah, but are you liking it?"

"Mostly distracted with my thoughts. So tell me about you." Arkon says.

Glide nuzzles him as she hugs him. "Well…there isn't much. Just that I'm in a flight team and that's it's."

"Go on. Tell me." Arkon says.

Glide shrugs. "There isn't much to tell. I just am in a flight team and competing and that's it. I don't do much."

"It's highly unlikely." Arkon says leaning onto her.

Glide hums as she looks up to him. "I'm sure. I just fly and do tricks to wow an audience. I'm just like any other member of the crew."

"Really, no hobbies or anything?" Arkon asks.

Glide shakes her head. "No. Just flying."

"Oh Spitfire, what are Glide's hobbies?" Arkon calls.

"She likes to cuddle and sleep in the clouds a lot." Spitfire calls back.

"Oh?" Arkon asks Glide as he pulls her onto him and lays back.

Glide eeps and sits up a bit. "Um…she's joking about that."

"Are you not comfortable?" Arkon asks.

Glide chuckles nervously as she blushes. "A bit. But she was joking."

"Shh, it's okay." Arkon says petting her.

Glide yelps and then slowly purrs as she curls under his petting. "That's nice."

"You can sleep here if you want." Arkon says.

Glide smiles and nuzzles his petting hand. "Okay, that sounds nice."

"Now get some sleep. We will be leaving early in the morning." Arkon says.

Glide nods and starts to sleep on his chest. "Okay." She said sleepily.

Arkon starts to close his eyes when he felt a blanket thrown over him and Glide. He smiles as he looks up to see Spitfire giving another blanket over them before walking away.

"Thanks firecracker." Arkon says.

Spitfire blushes and looks back to him before quickly looking away and walks away.

"OMC, I can't believe you said that and got away with it." Glide says.

Arkon raises an eyebrow to her. "OMC?"

"Oh my Solaris." Glide clarifies.

"Ah." Arkon says.

Glide sighs and snuggles into his chest. "Good night."

"Good night…need to come up with a nickname for you." Arkon says.

Glide lightly hits his chest. "Don't even."

"I give everyone a nickname when I get close." Arkon says.

Glide lifts her head up at him. "Have you already made some?"

"Yes, they are a work in progress." Arkon says.

Glide nods. "What do you have for me?" Glide hums. "Maybe. How about Slide? No, I already have a nice name and it can work as a nickname."

"I prefer Breeze, as in gentle breeze." Arkon whispers.

Glide blushes. "That sounds nice."

"Breeze it is then." Arkon says.

Glide giggles and lays her head down on his chest again. "I really like you Arkon."

"Sleep now. It's going to get no easier tomorrow." Arkon says.

Glide nods against him and closes her eyes.

* * *

The next three days were a harsh hike as the snow storms were frequent enough to predict and visibility was no more than ten feet at best, but soon Arkon stops and examines a moss and snow covered stone.

Dusk leans down near him. "What is it?"

Arkon says nothing before racing to the cliff top not a hundred yards away.

They all see him rush off and run after him. "What's going on?!" Agilis asks as he struggled to carry all the equipment.

Arkon stops at the summit and waits for them. They all cross over the ridge and stop at the sight of what was ahead. "Wow." Most of them said at the sight of the giant castle in the distance.

"This is the same view that the original ponies that discovered it saw." Arkon says looking in between the mountains.

Dusk grins as he sees the large castle that looks like a kingdom on its own. "Oh I'm so getting five bookfuls of this."

"Wait, you said the ponies found it." Daring says.

"Yes, Skyhold has been lost and rediscovered several times. No one knows who built it." Arkon says.

Sentire comes up beside him. "Shall we?"

"Alright, let's go." Daring says excited.

Dusk chuckles as he follows her. "Wait for me."

Arkon sighs. "Time to go." Arkon says following.

They all chuckle at the sight of the two excited learners and hurry to catch up. "Yes, he's always been like this." Elusive said to Sentire who was looking confused.

The trip to Skyhold from there on was much quicker as they walked downhill and found a beaten road as well.

Dusk smiles as he looks around. "Seems I was right. There has been a lot of trading with this place."

"Maybe it was a trading hub at one point." Berry says.

"Tell me, how did you major in economics in college again?" Elusive asks.

Berry grins. "Because of my life with my parents and being poor."

"Is that why you handle the financial of them and your three sisters now?" Elusive asks.

Berry nods. "Yeppers. I just need to send more bits once I get back and my checkbook balancing will be done."

"The bridge is still solid." Arkon says.

Daring chuckles as she taps the stone of the bridge as they cross it. "Amazing that it is still holding up."

"Too bad the rest of Skyhold isn't holding up as well." Arkon says.

They all look to the castle and sees it has been crumbling and the wood rotted away. "Wow, this place is old." Berry said spinning around as they go through the gate.

"You have no idea." Arkon says as they enter to see it was a little worse on the inside.

Daring hums. "Nothing a little deviated fixing won't do. I'm sure Artemis will spring for the bits and labor force and materials."

Arkon just looks around a sad look in his eyes hidden by his hood. He then sees a shield on the ground and goes over to it.

Glide notices his movements and walks over to him as he picks up the shield. "What is it?"

"This is a Templar shield. They were our warrior and rogues." Arkon says looking at the sword symbol on the front.

Glide leans close to him. "Are you okay?"

"I knew it would be deserted and no one would be here." Arkon says.

Glide nods as she looks around. "Yeah, most of the houses have old and rotten doors and a lot of the ceilings are crumbling. I don't think I would come here even for shelter." She said now walking deeper in the city.

Sentire hums as she keeps writing down things and recording all that she sees before seeing a glint from another level. "What is…?" She stops and quickly rushes over to Glide and tacklers her out of the way as a spear took her place. "Cover!" She yells dragging Glide behind a wall.

Arkon hears this, throws up the shield in front of him, angling it down, causing the next spear to imbed itself into the ground.

"Move!" Dusk yells tackling him as a crate fell from above and lands with a crash where he stood. "You okay?" Dusk asks getting behind a wall.

"I'm fine." Arkon says before throwing a ball of magic straight up.

Dusk growls and was ready to charge up magic of his own before sniffing the air. "Magnesium?" He asks himself before looking to the crates and the dust in the air. "Shit." He said before looking up and sees an arrow on fire. "Everypony hit the dirt!" He yells lying face down and covering himself.

"Sentire, how far could you throw me?" Arkon asks as a fireball went through the area over them and almost singe them.

Sentire grins. "A bit. You better right yourself in the air through." She said trying to find a way to hold him.

"Don't worry, just get me onto the wall." Arkon says.

Sentire chuckles and gets a hold of him and reels him back before throwing him to the wall as she takes cover right by Dusk who was making the winds blow the magnesium away.

Arkon curls into a ball as he nears the top of the wall and lands on it before turning on the dogs he sees.

The dogs yelp before starting to run away and throws some spears at him as he catches them with his magic before turning it around and throws it right back at them and catches their armor and clothing to the ground. Arkon slowly approaches the dogs, his hands holding magic fire and anger in his eyes. "Tell me why I should let you live." Arkon says.

"We were…just following orders?" One of the dogs meekly offers.

Arkon extinguished his fire and looks to them and waits for the others.

They all pant as some of them had their weapons and magic ready. "Dogs?" Daring asks looking over them.

"Talk now." Arkon says.

The dogs shrink from all the glares. "We were…just following Azkiz's orders. He said to not let anyone inside."

"He send you on ahead or he inside?" Arkon asks.

"Inside!" The littlest dog yells as Sentire holds her blade to his throat.

Arkon says nothing as he takes the stairs down to the ground.

Glide immediately follows him as they rest of the group tie and gag the dogs. Arkon walks up the stairs to the front door and stops. Glide catches his hand as he reaches to push open the door. "Whatever it is, just tell me and I'll be there." She said now letting him go.

"There is going to be screaming." Arkon says.

Glide nods and walks back to the others. "Good luck."

Arkon sighs as he enters through the doorway and walks through the halls, following the trail of disturbed dust as he relives his memories.

"Ah, good. You mastered the basic healing spell." He heard and looks over to see a ghostly image with the castle repaired with him in his colt days as he held a yellow ball of magic in his hands as an older stallion who was wearing almost the same exact robes as him except he had a green coat with a grey mane and wore a red Templar sash stood by him.

The younger Arkon looks up to the older mage. "Now can I learn more?" He asks innocently and expectedly.

The older mage grins. "Sure…once you clean up the mess." He said as they look to the numerous books lying on the floor and Arkon pouts as he drops his magic and lets it dissipate.

Arkon faintly smiles as the memory disappears and continues walking on down another hallway as he comes upon a room and stops. "And that's a windigo. There are a few types, but the most dangerous ones are one bred of desperation." Arkon walks in and sees it's a small study and looks over to a desk to see himself now in his older days as a teenager, as Rainbow described, with the same old mage who was pointing out some of the pages in a book they were reading in the candlelight.

"So what's the least?" Younger Arkon asks flipping through the pages.

"The one bred from hatred and anger. Just light a fire." The older mage said chuckling.

"How about banishing it permanently?" Younger Arkon asks frowning as he got a funny answer.

The older mage smiles gently. "Can you quell a being's anger permanently? Let that anger and hatred be gone from their lives entirely?"

Younger Arkon looks to him slightly shocked before looking down sadly. "No."

The older mage nods. "But what you can do is douse it so it can be just embers. One must never take anything such as a single emotion for granted. Anger, sadness, hate, jealousy, they all lead to one fulfilling themselves."

Younger Arkon sighs. "I understand."

The older mage chuckles. "No you don't. You haven't reached your highest point yet. And even then, you will still learn. Now then…" He said before the memory faded and Arkon goes to the open book on the desk and closes it. He sighs as he goes back outside and takes one last look before closing the door.

As Arkon walks, he then stops and looks out into the garden. "Alright now then, this is going to be dangerous, you ready?" The old mage asks as his features started to wrinkle from old age.

A younger almost preteen Arkon sits with several other students waiting to be taught.

The old mage sighs. "Alright, Arkon. You're up. Let's see you make this deal." He said getting out a scroll and throwing it to him.

Arkon misses the catch and picks it up off the ground before reading it. The old mage chuckles as he sits down nearby out of the training field. Arkon sighs as he goes to the middle of the field and opens the scroll before chanting and soon a ball of a blue light appears. Arkon wordlessly reaches out his hand and the ball of blue light lands in it.

Arkon hums as he looks closely at it as it seems to looks to in his direction flare a few times.

"Partner." Arkon says.

The blue wisp keeps flaring at him before starting to fly around him.

Arkon smiled as he remembers that and then closes his eyes and concentrates and soon a light blue ball appears before him. "Hello old friend."

The blue wisp flares as it floats around him while going up and down.

"Yes, it has been a long time. So want to help reclaim Skyhold?" Arkon asks.

The wisp stops for a bit before going to over his shoulder and flares once.

Arkon continues forward with the wisp lighting the way.

After he walked through almost the whole way, they finally made it to the doors of the throne room and strangely no resistance.

"I don't like this, you old friend?" Arkon asks.

The flare stayed silent before flaring once.

"I thought so." Arkon says before the wisp used its power to blast open the doors.

Azkiz quickly rises up from his seat on the throne as all the dogs in the room quickly brandished their weapons. "What is this?" He bellowed.

"The rightful owners are back to reclaim what is ours and clear house." Arkon says.

The griffon huffs. "So you say. You're just one pony with a light bulb. I have over a hundred dogs here. How does that measure up?"

"You're a fool." Arkon says before summoning fireballs around him.

The griffon laughs as the dogs shield him. "Is that the best the most famous priest can do?"

"Oh, you don't want me to bring my best. That is reserved for demons." Arkon says.

The griffon scoffs. "No such thing." He said waving a talon.

"Then you know nothing." Arkon says.

The griffon rolls his eyes. "Whatever, kill him." He calls to the dogs who rush Arkon.

The wisps releases a flash of intense light blinding them. Arkon then casts the frozen north spell, blasting the entire room with freezing cold winds.

All the dogs shiver as they still tried to get at him as the griffon growls as he stood up from the throne. Arkon increases the power of the spell, starting to blow some of the dogs away.

The griffon growls even more as he takes out his own sword. "You're messing with the wrong griffon."

"And you messed with the wrong order." Arkon says.

The griffon huffs as the dogs all stumble around before one of them hits a stand and knocks something over on it. "You're going to die." The griffon said walking towards him.

"Oh no." Arkon says using his staff to force the sword down and hold it. "You fool; do you know what you just did!?"

The griffon raises an eyebrow. "Um…taken a castle. What else is there?"

"You have disrupted the wards. The reason the order held Skyhold was mainly to watch it as the veil is thin here and demons can slip through and you just disrupted what keeps them out." Arkon says before punching him.

The griffon screeches. "What a load of dung. There are no such things as demons!" He yells trying to strike him again.

Before he reached Arkon, everyone heard the sound of something ripping.

Looking over to where the object once stood, they see a yellow portal on the wall behind it as it swirls violently. A large purple claw and bony talon grasps the side of the portal and pulls itself out to show a dragon like deformed creature with two black horns coming together on its head and some deformed body scales as it growls at everyone.

"Pride demon, everyone run." Arkon says before blasting the demon with magic, disorienting it more from the crossing.

The dogs bark at it as they start to run away from it while throwing some of their weapons at it and making some stick.

The griffon gasps and backs up a little. "Wha…what is that thing?"

"A demon! Now go!" Arkon yells pushing him.

The griffon yells out as he ran with all the dogs running past Arkon who was staring down the demon.

"Blind him." Arkon orders before the wisp lets out a burst of light and Arkon runs towards the outside.

Everyone outside raise an eyebrow at the running dogs were panicking and running past them as they look in in confusion. "What's going on?" Daring asks scratching her head.

Arkon jump off the steps as soon as he got out the door.

Glide looks worried as he ran towards them. "What's going on?"

"The idiot messed up the wards that keep demons in the fade in this area." Arkon says.

Everyone's eyes were now on him. "What was that about demons?" Daring asks.

"A pride demon has come through and is chasing us." Arkon says.

"Doesn't that mean we should go?" Dusk asks holding up a finger.

"No, I just wanted some room and it shoots lightning and has lightning whips." Arkon says.

Daring frowns. "So what do we do?"

"Take cover my old friend. I will call in one of my heavy hitters." Arkon says to the wisp.

The wisp flares before floating away deeper into the city below.

Arkon sighs calmly and closes his eyes to concentrate.

Dusk leans close to Daring. "What do you think they had back in the day?" He whispered.

"So much of Skyhold is unknown." Daring says as the pride demon busts through the front door.

Dusk goes wide eyed. "Wow. That's an ugly demon."

"Um…what's that?" Berry asks pointing into the sky.

They all look up as a dark portal seemed to open up and an anchor like object dropped through it and into the ground which seemed to open another dark portal.

They watched as the hole on the bottom opens up wider as a large wrapped creature in bandages rose out of it and shakes itself as if it was trying to get out of the wrappings as the portal under it closed up and it roared in the pride demon's direction.

"Spirit of punishment, it is time to punish the demon for intruding." Arkon says. The punishment spirit roars as it shakes itself and the pride demon roars louder as it brandished its claws at them. "Find cover. I'll help take care of this."

Dusk huffs as he steps up beside him. "Please, you need more than one set of hands here." He said charging his magic.

"I mean because the pride demon is about to throw a major hit and it could hurt you from the blow back." Arkon says as the spirit charges magic at its eye.

Dusk raises an eyebrow. "Really now? You do realize I can make some strong shields. Not as good as my sister, but good enough to match her."

The spirit unleashes a powerful blast of magic that destroys most of the demon in an instant and sends all who didn't take cover, flying.

Dusk and Arkon plants themselves against the ground as the shockwave went throughout the area. "Did that do it?" Dusk asks looking up.

"Yes, no, quickly come with me to repair what that griffon did so another doesn't come through." Arkon says.

Dusk nods as they both run inside the castle again and make it to the throne room. "How do we fix this?" Dusk asks looking around.

"Ok, set it back up and charge it with magic." Arkon says holding his hand over his left eye.

Dusk nods as he carefully puts the object back up and puts some magic into his hands before sending it to the object. "How much?"

"Just keep going till the portal is sealed." Arkon says.

Dusk nods as he watches the portal start to shrink. "What about you?"

"I don't have enough power to do anything else while my spirit of punishment is still here in case another demon comes through." Arkon says before they hear it roar again.

Dusk frowns. "Is that good or bad?" He asks as the portal was almost closed.

"He killed another so just keep going." Arkon says.

Dusk nods and keeps pumping magic into the object before the portal finally closed on itself and left behind just the dust and rocks it was sucking up fall to the ground. "There. That should do it."

"Keep pumping magic into it until it is glowing." Arkon instructs.

Dusk sighs as he returns to putting magic into the object and just sits there then. "How much does this take?"

"I don't know." Arkon admits.

Dusk huffs and looks back to him. "Write a letter to Artemis. Tell him what happened."

"Might be a little trouble with that." Arkon says after the orb starts glowing once more.

Dusk sighs and puts his hands down. "This good now?"

"Yeah, that is good. It is now time to connect back up with the others." Arkon says removing his hand to show he was bleeding from his eye.

Dusk looks shocked slightly. "Okay, I see what you mean by you can't write. I'll make it, but the girls are not going to be happy." He said taking out a letter as they walk back out.

Arkon puts his hand back over his eye as he felt the spirit of punishment return from whence it came.

Dusk looks to him worried. "What do you want to say to Prince Artemis?"

"Just inform him what happened." Arkon says walking away.

Dusk sighs and continues walking out as Arkon heads out of the castle.

Arkon walks out to see the rest of the group ok and Daring was tying up the Griffon. Everyone looks over to Arkon as he walks over. "Hey Arkon, did you, WHAT HAPPEN?!" Daring yells as she and the other three girls rushed to him.

"My eye?" Arkon asks.

All the girls instantly crowd him as they try and fix him up as Arkon sighs and sits on the ground and lets them work.

"Everything has a price and this is mine for being able to summon and command that spirit. When it uses that attack, it hurts itself and me." Arkon says.

Daring and the other girls frown. "You are not doing that again." She said poking his chest.

"For something like the pride demons, anything less might not hurt them." Arkon says.

They still frown. "Arkon." They said.

"I'm being serious." Arkon says as the wisp from earlier returns.

Rainbow raises an eyebrow as she leans into the wisp. "What the heck is this thing?"

"A wisp, a spirit like what I summoned earlier, but not nearly as dangerous and an old friend of mine." Arkon says.

The wisp flares as it looks to the four mares before favoring around their heads in a pattern.

"So this is a wisp." Daring says before poking it and it reacts as if it was tickled.

Spitfire chuckles and pokes it too as it flares at her and floats around her while flaring multiple times.

"Come here old friend." Arkon says before the wisp flew behind his back.

Glide smiles as she leans down to him. "So…do you still feel like there is nothing here anymore?"

"Yes…they abandoned it." Arkon says after a pause to think.

Glide grins. "So there's still hope that there maybe is a group out there still following the teachings in some way, right?"

"No, it means they disbanded and abandoned their duties." Arkon says.

Glide raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, there is no signs of a battle, no destroyed towers or a force occupying it." Arkon says.

Glide sighs. "Would they ever leave on their own for a reason?"

"Only if somewhere down the line they abandon their duty." Arkon says.

Daring shakes her head as she bandaged his eye. "Or maybe they have moved from this place. There are certain reason to leave entirely. Now then, let's get up and head somewhere safe for now. I doubt the castle is good enough in its state." She said helping him up.

"If a pride demon rampage and a punishment spirit attacking in it didn't level it, then nothing will." Arkon says.

Daring taps his head. "Just to make sure. Besides, there might be some things that made the castle its home after all this time."

Arkon wordlessly gets up hearing that.

Daring frowns and grabs his arm. "Leave for now. We are here and it won't go away in one night. Just rest for now. You've through Tartarus with this whole thing."

"It wasn't as painful as I thought." Arkon says.

Daring rolls her eyes. "Let's just get some sleep for now."

"I…I wish to see what state my old room is in." Arkon says.

Daring then leads him back to the castle. "Then why did you say so?"

Arkon says nothing as they walk through the keep of the castle till Arkon stops at a door.

Daring sighs as she slowly opens the door to find a sees a modest room with the remains of a seat, a stand, and bed that had long since rotted from time. "This is it." Arkon says.

Daring smiles as she helps him inside. "Yeah, you aren't sleeping here."

"I know, just wanted to see it." Arkon says.

Daring sighs as she lets him go and leaves him to find anything of the past. "So…how to relive the good days here?" Arkon inhales and bends down to the floor and feels around, confusing Daring. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something I hid away." Arkon says moving the remains of a bed with his magic.

Daring tilts her head. "And that is?"

Arkon moves around the floor till he finds a loose stone and removes it to find a book still in good condition. "There you are. The grand monk gave me this book preserved by magic before he passed away." Arkon says.

Daring smiles. "What book is it?"

"It is a guide on our training and techniques. Including how to summon like you saw me do." Arkon says.

Daring nods and looks around. "Is that all?"

"Yes, this contains are teachings. Most of Skyhold's mysteries and secrets are in here." Arkon says really getting Daring excited.

Daring grins. "Might I take a peek?"

"I might let it, but you can't reveal it to anyone. This is knowledge you must keep to yourself." Arkon says.

Daring nods as she takes the book. "Thanks, want to read together?"

"You may read. I must rest. Summoning him took a lot out of me." Arkon says.

Daring giggles as she sat by him. "Yeah, you put a lot of work into that. Now rest."

"Help me find a good place and I will ok?" Arkon asks leaning onto her.

Daring nods ask helps him up as they walk out. "You feel any better?"

"A little." Arkon says. "So now that you have time to think on it. What about me?"

Daring sighs. "You are great Arkon. More so than I ever thought. Maybe even good enough for…" She stops as she blushes.

Arkon stops and wraps an arm around her.

Daring smiles and hugs him tightly. "Arkon?"

"Am I worthy to be with you?" Arkon asks.

Daring stops and looks to him. "Yes, you can be."

"Then can you sleep beside me?" Arkon asks.

Daring smiles. "Sure, just be sure to at least sleep and not spend that much time on me."

"I know that." Arkon says before they made it out the door.

Rainbow raises an eyebrow as the two come out of the castle. "Hey, we got some tents and they are just getting them set up over there." She said pointing behind her.

Daring nods, leading the half asleep Arkon to the tents and find everyone else there settling in and heads to a far off tent and places Arkon inside. Daring then smiles as she lays down beside him.

"Miss Daring?" Arkon asks as he starts to drift off to sleep.

"No miss, it's Daring for you." Daring says.

Arkon faintly smiles. "Daring?"

"Yeah?" Daring says before wrapping her arms around him.

Arkon sighs in relief as he rests his head against hers. "You make me feel more complete than I ever have been."

"Oh, so then how about I take you as mine then? You can be my treasure from this expedition." Daring jokes.

Arkon slowly chuckles. "No. Though I fear of what the others would say."

"Oh, I can include them as well." Daring jokes.

"Daring." Arkon said as his eyes closed.

"I know. I will get the wedding dress." Daring jokes before kissing his cheek. Arkon blushes heavily as he finally snores and Daring hugs him close. "Good night sweet priest." She whispered before joining him.


	14. Chapter 14: Trial by Blindness

Five days later

"So you being legit about turning over a new leaf Azkiz?" Daring asks as his dogs worked on Skyhold.

Azkiz nods as he bows before her. "Yes, I am honest to my ancestors, I am."

"So…you are converting as well?" Daring asks.

Azkiz looks up at her. "Converting?"

"To the religion." Daring says.

"Oh…that. Yes, I am." Azkiz says.

Daring smiles as she looks over to Arkon who was going over the plans. "What do you think?"

"I think that I might be getting out of the game Daring. I am in my late fifties. I'm not a young chick anymore." Azkiz says.

Daring hums. "Yes, but you still tried to take a castle without knowing what it held, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I have been kicking this idea around for a while now. Time for me to consider looking for a mate and settling down." Azkiz says.

Daring raises an eyebrow. "You're an international mercenary and marked on almost all the wanted lists in the world. Who the heck would go for you then?"

"Ah, all but griffon territories. I think I will go back to my hometown. It is secluded enough in the northern territories." Azkiz.

Daring sighs and looks to Arkon again. "So…think he's good enough?"

"Hey, it's your marriage life. I'm not going to say anything." Azkiz says.

Daring blushes and glares at him. "Just get out of here already."

"Waiting for them to finish repairing the castle at least." Azkiz says.

Daring rolls her eyes. "Look, either help out and get to work or go back to your hometown."

"I'm on a coffee break." Azkiz says referring to the coffee.

Daring just glares at him.

"What? You want to get on to me when you are also on a coffee break?" Azkiz asks.

Daring faintly blushes as she huffs. "Shut up." She said sipping her coffee.

"So all jokes and smart comments aside, you no spring chicken yourself. Have you thought about marriage?" Azkiz asks.

Daring keeps looking away. "Somewhat. Though stay out of my life."

"I see, well I will drop it then." Azkiz says.

Daring huffs. "See that you do."

"So what is next for you?" Azkiz asks.

Daring sighs. "Settle down."

"Really, you?" Azkiz asks.

Daring scoffs. "I can find a guy."

"No, I mean with your lifestyle and thirst for adventure?" Azkiz asks.

"There are more than one way to live that life." She said sipping her coffee.

"So a honeymoon is going to be raiding a long lost pyramid?" Azkiz jokes.

Daring just throws a pillow she got from nowhere at him. "Shut up."

"Wait…are you seriously considering that?" Azkiz asks.

"Duh." Daring said trying to ignore him.

"This before or after you are pregnant?" Azkiz asks.

Daring just throws another pillow at him.

Arkon was looking over the table when a yawning mare walks over to him.

"You sleep well Rainbow?" Arkon asks.

Rainbow hums a nod as she rubs her eyes. "Yeah, you okay?"

"I'm good." Arkon says as she leans against him for a little support.

Rainbow smiles and hugs him. "Good. Now I just need a good breakfast."

"See Dusk and Barb. They are teaching Sentire to cook." Arkon says.

Rainbow nods against him and nuzzles him. "What about you?"

"I got some more work to do." Arkon says petting her hair.

Rainbow purrs and leans into his petting. "That's nice."

"Hey, what about me?" Spitfire says landing on the table.

Arkon smiles gently. "Want the same treatment as Rainbow?" He asks waving his other hand.

"Whoa there lover monk, don't you have work to do?" Spitfire asks.

Arkon smiles as he stops petting Rainbow much to her disappoint. "Your choice."

Spitfire leans in and whispers. "Later."

Arkon chuckles. "I see. Then you two better grab some food."

"Come on reserve." Spitfire commands.

Rainbow rolls her eyes and follows her reluctantly. "Better be some good food."

* * *

"So Sentire, you enjoying yourself?" Dusk asks.

Sentire shrugs as she tries and mess with a cooking pot. "Sort of. Though these ingredients needs to be fresher."

"Well we have to make do sometimes. So, you loving a normalish life so far?" Dusk asks.

Sentire looks to him. "I don't know. Right now, the feeling of returning home is calling to me."

"You mean Ponyville?" Dusk asks.

Sentire shakes her head. "No, my original home. It feels like I have to go back."

"Why is that?" Dusk asks.

Sentire looks down. "I don't know. I just feel it."

"You're unhappy it isn't as you imagine, correct?" Dusk asks.

Sentire sighs. "No, it is sort of what I hoped it would be, but I still feel my old home calling to me."

"Well tell it you're busy and stop calling you every five seconds." Rainbow jokes coming over with Spitfire.

Sentire looks surprised. "How did you know my home was an aspidochelone?"

"That was a joke." Dusk says.

Sentire blinks. "Oh." She said before going back to cooking.

"It's ok Rainbow. I think you're funny." Dusk says.

Rainbow huffs. "Still didn't laugh."

Arkon, seeing and hearing this from a bit away, walks over and hugs her. "Better?"

Rainbow sighs in relief. "Yeah."

"Good." Arkon says before going.

"Is it me or is Arkon happier than usual?" Spitfire asks.

Dusk nods as he watches him carefully. "Yeah and I doubt it was Skyhold."

Rainbow looks to Spitfire who nods and both walk off.

Dusk smirks a bit before looking back to Sentire. "So…you want to eat with me first and test out your creation?"

"Yes." Sentire says leaning against him.

Dusk chuckles and wraps a wing around her. "Alright. Grab some food and maybe you'll not barf."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Sentire says using the sarcasm Rainbow taught her.

Dusk smiles. "You're still learning. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Sentire says smiling.

* * *

"Daring, a word." Spitfire says.

Daring hums as she looks up at her. "What is it?"

"Did you do something for or to Arkon?" Spitfire asks.

Daring shakes her head. "Not really."

"Why do I not believe you?" Rainbow asks.

Daring sighs. "I didn't do anything." She said standing up.

"Uh huh…captain, get Glide please." Rainbow says.

Spitfire shakes her head as she walks away. "Unbelievable."

"So what really happened?" Rainbow asks.

Daring sighs. "He just started to really trust me. That's all."

"Really, nothing else like a kiss?" Rainbow asks.

Daring blushes. "Well…he did want to sleep with me."

"So intercourse?" Rainbow asks twitching.

"Oh what? No, just lying beside him is all." Daring says.

Rainbow sighs in relief. "Good."

"Oh, I see…" Daring stops to move in closer. "You want to pop his cherry." She finishes.

Rainbow blushes heavily. "Hey!" She yells and shoves her. "I don't."

"Oh, so it's a competition huh?" Daring asks as Spitfire returns.

"What's going on?" Spitfire asks angrily as Glide looks confused.

Rainbow gets her up to speed before looking at each of them. "So what is the prize?" Spitfire asks.

Daring hums. "Him sleeping with you."

"I mean does the winner get something from the others?" Rainbow asks.

They all look between each other. "Some underwear for the one sleeping with him." Glide offers.

"Too easy." Spitfire says.

Arkon hums as he looks up and sees the mares all talking to each other and some of them looking at each other angrily. "Are you girls okay?"

"We are fine." Rainbow calls.

Arkon tilts his head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Rainbow says.

Arkon hums as he shrugs and goes back to working on the plan. "Oh well. At least they aren't killing each other now."

"Ok, so whoever wins, gets him for an entire day?" Rainbow asks.

"Deal." The others said.

"Ok, so when will Berry get back with the guards the princes are sending? He has been gone four days now." Daring says.

Rainbow shrugs. "I don't know. He was supposed to be here about…"

"Hi!" A voice cheered behind them.

"Now." Rainbow finished before turning to see Berry with about a dozen guards. "Hey Berry. This all of them?"

Berry nods before stopping and shaking his head before stopping and nodding his head.

"That was quick." Daring says surprised.

Rainbow shrugs. "Berry is like that. But why did you shake your head?"

Berry grins. "Because we lost a car full of guards."

"Huh?" Spitfire asks alarmed.

Berry chuckles. "Yeah, we just went to sleep one night and check on everypony and one full car of guards were gone. And the back of the train car too. Though nopony ever uses those, except Applejack one time with a tree."

"Are the guards ok?" Daring asks.

Berry shrugs. "I don't know. Didn't I say they were gone?"

"I see. Berry go find them." Sentire says walking up.

Berry looks to her surprised. "Are you sure? It might a dark and scary looking place."

"I'll go and protect you." Sentire says petting him.

Berry purrs and happily sits down on his hunches and taps his leg like a dog. "That's nice."

"So will you boy?" Sentire asks.

Barry barks in agreement and then barks many times as he hops around her like a dog.

"Lead the way boy." Sentire says.

Barry nods and stands up and walks away. "It's about a two-day trip. Maybe one and a half." Sentire follows him. Berry smiles as he turns around and keeps walking backward. "Are you going to bring anypony else?"

"They are all busy." Sentire says scratching him like a dog.

Berry smiles and leans into her scratching. "That feels so nice."

"Lead the way." Sentire says.

Berry smirks and Sentire lifts her up bridal style and quickly jumps to the side and puts Sentire down in the seat of a train. "Here you go." He said giving a pose.

"Wait, how did the train even get here? There are no train tracks." Sentire asks.

Berry smiles. "Silly, I just jumped."

"What?" Sentire asks as she felt the train start to move.

Berry just smiles as he sits by her. "So…what do you want to talk about while we wait?"

"Waffles?" Sentire asks.

Berry just takes out a plate of waffles from behind his back. "Syrup?" He asks holding a bottle of syrup.

"Blueberries?" Sentire asks.

Berry takes out a bowl of blueberries and puts it on the plate. "Here you go."

"What about a blue you?" Sentire asks.

Berry smiles as Sentire blinks at him and blinks again before seeing Berry's coat blue along with his mane being a light blue. "How's this?"

"Now you are my Blue Berry." Sentire jokes.

Berry laughs and snorts and falls on his back laughing. "That was a good one."

"So Berry, who is a cute little Blueberry?" Sentire asks tickling him.

Berry smiles and hugs her. "I am."

"Yes you are." Sentire says.

Berry chuckles as she now noticed he is now back to being his usual color. "So…anything else you want to eat?" He asks letting go of her.

"No." Sentire says with a mouth full of pancakes.

Berry smiles as he looks out the window at the passing snow landscapes. "You are really pretty Sentire." He said after a while.

"Really?" Sentire asks.

Berry nods. "Yeah, you have been gloomy lately and you still have your usual beautiful self. Even with all the trouble you have and all the scarring, especially this one." He said poking a circular scar with strange writing in it on the middle of her chest. "You will still be beautiful to my eyes."

Sentire smiles a bit before looking away. "Is that all?"

Berry shakes his head. "A great style too. Just the way you deal with things, I find it very funny and feel very happy that it's you that are making it happen. You care about everypony and only give it to those that deserve it. I try and give it to everypony, even criminals. That doesn't work out half the time. But you, you know how to be you in this world."

Sentire lets a few tears streak down her face as she kept looking away. "That's…that's actually nice to hear you say that."

"Even if you are just abandoned on that island by your parents and just happen to be forced in this life." Berry said afterward.

Sentire goes wide eyed and quickly looks to him. "Wait?! What?!"

Berry quickly puts the script behind him. "Whoops. Not that part of the script yet."

Sentire blinks in confusion. "What?" She asks now more confused than ever.

Berry starts playing the song 'You're Beautiful' with a big record player that seem to appeared near them.

Sentire blinks and shakes her head before watching him. "Berry?"

"What, too cheesy?" Berry says offering a plate of swiss.

Sentire blinks before pushing the plate away. "No, just that why aren't you bothered by this? Having to be in a multiple relationship with more males on one female."

"Because I go with the flow mostly and it's in the script." Berry says the latter part quietly fast, confusing Sentire.

Sentire slowly nods. "Right." She said slowly before sighing and lays down on the seat and closes her eyes. "Wake me when we get there."

* * *

After a few hours, Sentire was awoken by a car horn Berry was hitting. Sentire reaches up and grabs the almost clownly looking horn and takes it from him before throwing it away and sits up. "So? Are we there yet?"

"Yeah, just trying to get this guy to get out of the road. BEEP!" Berry yells imitating a car horn at the guy in front of them in the fog.

Sentire moans as she rubs her eyes and looks outside with him. "What guy?" She asks before seeing a shadowy figure standing on the tracks as a heavy fog filling the whole area like a cloud was just sitting on the ground. "Um…excuse me sir? Can you move for the train to move?" She calls out only for the figure in the fog to slowly turn and move off to the side and disappears into the fog and only then does Sentire head to the other side of the train and look out the other window to see a station ahead with only one lamp lit inside.

"We are moving." Berry says.

Sentire feels the train as it lurched forward before it slowly comes to a stop at the station ahead. "So do you know where they are here?" She asks getting off.

"Silent Hill." Berry says pointing to the sign.

Sentire blinks at the town sign. "Wow. That's awfully convenient. So do you have any idea of where to go now?"

"Not to the hospital." Berry says.

Sentire shrugs. "Hospital it is." She said walking down the street of the fog filled town.

"Did I mention any negative emotion you have here, turns into a monster that usually tries and murder you?" Berry asks.

Sentire shakes her head. "Not really. Do you have any?"

"No, we couldn't book Pinkamena. She said something about playing with her foal." Berry says confusing Sentire.

"Huh?" Sentire asks before Berry's cutie mark starts buzzing like a pager.

Berry shows his flank to them and sees the cutie mark shaking a bit without his flank moving. "Oh, that means that something wicked this way comes."

Sentire just takes out her scythe and looks ahead to see some movement that matches a regular pony's movement. "What is going on here?"

Berry was about to say something when a ringtone comes from his mane.

"Oh." He said reaching into his mane and takes out an old style headset that was connected to his mane with a wire. "Hello?" Berry answers and nods his head every so often. "How much per hour?" Berry asks before whistling.

Sentire raises an eyebrow. "Um?" She tries to ask as she raises a finger.

Berry smiles. "Alright, send em on over." He said before putting the phone in his mane again and hangs up and smiles to Sentire who seemed to have left on ahead. "Hey! Wait up!" He yells running after her.

Sentire frowns as she keeps looking around. "Where is this hospital?"

"Gone, the street, take the first right and watch out for the hoard of monsters created from the royal guards negative emotions." A female voice says.

They both stop and look around. "Where are you?" Sentire asks holding up her scythe.

"Put that away before you hurt yourself girly." The female voice says coming from above on a light post.

They both look up to see a female version of Berry with a straight mane and tail. "I'm not going to do that. What do you want?" Sentire asks crossing her arms with her scythe following.

"Wait for it." She says before Berry cries out and hops on one leg as he holds one of his shins.

Berry groans in pain as he keeps hopping around the little foal who was smirking and grinning. "That still hurts." He said after a while of groaning.

"Good girl." The female says as a young filly climbs up the light stand.

Sentire blinks as she scratches her head at the sight of the little filly. "Who the heck is this?"

Berry groans as he finally stops hopping. "Sunshine! That is not nice." He calls up to her.

"Good girl. Just like momma taught you." The female says.

Berry frowns. "That is not nice. Say you're sorry."

"Talk to my knife." The female says.

Berry huffs and turns around and crosses his arms. "Not nice at all."

Sentire just stayed confused. "What is going on?"

"Meet my personal demons, aka my lawyer and agent." Berry says.

The mare gives a small wave with a strange smile. "Charmed."

"What? Not asking which is which?" Berry asks.

Sentire just points to her. "She has a straight mane and tail. You have a poofy kind."

"No, I mean which is my lawyer and which is my agent." Berry says.

Sentire tilts her head. "Well…which is she?"

"You have to guess." Berry says.

Sentire blinks. "You just told me to ask."

"I meant you have to guess which is which." Berry says changing his mind.

Sentire points to the little filly. "She's a lawyer…I think."

"How did you know?" Berry asks.

Sentire looks confused. "I just guessed."

"She has yet to lose a case too." Berry says looking up to see the female brushing the little one's mane.

The female chuckles. "You hear little Sunshine? He said you still haven't lost. Are you going to lose someday?"

"No!" Sunshine cheers as she kicks her legs as she sits on the lamp post.

"That's my girl." She says before raspberrying Sunshine's stomach.

Sunshine giggles as she tries to push her away. "Cut that out."

"No, I am your mother and I have the right to this my silly filly." She says.

Sentire blinks and just starts to walk away.

"Yeah, best go while they are distracted before they knife us." Berry says following.

Sentire hums and looks back to him. "Berry?"

"Yes?" Berry asks as the only thing behind him now is a cliff.

Sentire blinks and looks behind them. "Well…you do have a nice interest in me, yet…do you have interest in the others?"

"Not in that way. I am straight, not bi." Berry says.

Sentire nods. "But what if you want to be in a group when we have intercourse?"

"I can wait." Berry says.

Sentire looks to him. "I meant if you want join the rest of us in one go."

Berry points past her to a corpse.

Sentire looks behind her and sees the cleaved corpse rotting on the ground. "Oh. Well that's a pretty sight."

"That was a guard." Berry says.

Sentire sighs as she kneels before the dead guard and looks him over. "Armor is cut clean through."

"Yep, monsters." Berry says.

Sentire sighs as she looks around again. "Have any good ideas of where to go?"

"Well away from the blood trail." Berry says pointing to the blood trail.

Sentire nods and hooks her arm around his and pulls them away. "Still, any ideas?"

"Yes, weapons." Berry says.

"You have a giant hammer." Sentire said flatly.

"Where?" Berry asks looking around.

Sentire reaches into his mane and pulls out the handle before taking out a giant hammer head that was actually pink with a heart on each side of it. "This thing."

"Hey, only I am allowed to access my interdimensional pocket." Berry whines.

Sentire smiles as she holds the hammer away from him. "And what are you going to do about that?"

Berry goes to a corner to sulk.

Sentire lowers her guards and leans worriedly to him. "Berry?"

A rain cloud appears over his head and rains on him.

Sentire sighs and goes to him before leaning near him. "Berry?"

Berry doesn't say anything.

Sentire wraps her arms around him and hugs him. "I'm sorry."

"I'm back." Berry says happily.

Sentire looks him surprised as she quickly let's go. "What the heck…?"

Berry just bounces around as if his mood didn't do a 180.

Sentire just scratches her head as she continues to walk with Berry hopping around her. "Talk to me at least."

"About?" Berry asks.

Sentire watches him as he bounces in front of her. "Anything to help keep me awake."

"Oh, then you need coffee." Berry says offering her a steaming hot cup of coffee.

Sentire smiles slightly as she takes it. "Thank you Berry." She said sipping some of it.

"Better be able to drink on the go." Berry says.

Sentire sighs in relief as she keeps looking at him with a smile. "Berry?"

"It's time for a chase scene." Berry says.

Sentire blinks. "Chase scene?"

"Run." Berry says before bouncing away.

Sentire blinks as he bounces away and looks around before hearing some stone crunching under something and looks slowly behind her to see a four legged creature that had elongated legs and a small waist body while being very long like a spider. "Right." Sentire said to herself before running after Berry. "Hold on!"

Berry laughs as keeps bouncing around and sometimes on top of the strange creatures as Sentire keeps up with him until they reach a house at the end of the street and push themselves inside it before locking the door and its many locks. "Okay, now we find the next one." Berry said before pointing down at their hooves and they see another body against a wall that seems to have his arm torn off.

"Wait, with a monster that size, couldn't it tear open the house?" Sentire asks.

Berry smirks. "What house?" He asks before she takes a look around and realizes they were in a long hallway that seems like a hospital hall. "This place likes tricks." Berry said looking at a pocket watch. "And it cheats at cards." Berry adds.

Sentire looks to him confused. "Cheats at cards?"

Berry grins. "I come here for the monthly game night. Besides, this big lug here cheats." He said pointing behind them.

Sentire slowly turns around and sees a pony, maybe a stallion, wearing a big triangular metal head with a large blade that it drags around by the look of its size while it wearing only a tattered old skirt. "Oh, wait." Sentire said leaning toward the large stallion. "Oh, hi uncle." Sentire said happily and waves.

Berry raises an eyebrow. "Uncle?"

Sentire nods. "Yeah, he helps me with my nightmares. Isn't that right uncle?" She asks and the stallions gives the metal head a nod before raising the blade over his head. "Though his methods are extreme." Sentire said taking one step back and the stallion slams the blade where she stood. "I must be having some kind of trouble then if he's here." Sentire pondered as she keeps moving away.

Berry lifts his jaw off the ground. "Wowza! I love you even more!" Berry cheers as they dance away from the blade like a twostep dance off.

"So uncle, can we have the remaining guards? This place kind of stole them from us." Sentire says. The stallion points down the hall to the left and they look to see a door at the end before trying to cleave them again, but they were already walking away. "Thanks uncle." The stallion only groans a response as he lifts the blade behind him.

"Knock knock." Berry says knocking on the door.

"Who is it?!" A voice yells out. "Ow!"

A slap was heard as there was shuffling inside. "Idiot. Monsters don't knock." A female voice said before the door opened to a mare unicorn guard. "You're our rescue team?" She asks unconvinced.

"Well we are here to get you out, yes." Berry says.

The mare stares at them before turning around at the other guards in the room. "Pack up! We are moving out!" She orders as she fixes her armor clasps on her back.

Sentire takes a peek in and sees about five more mare and stallion guards. "This is all?"

The mare nods. "Yeah, lost most of them to the streets with those things pulling them away. Got one inside before he died of blood loss from his missing arm. We had no way of patching it up with them knocking on the door." She said looking over herself.

Berry grins. "Great, let's go!"

The mare grins a bit. "You may have to wait awhile for the stallions. They had quite a show since we thought it was our last bit of time here."

Berry hops in place. "Oh, you had an orgy?"

The mare shakes her head. "Nah, just showed ourselves and gave a little dance. We don't get out much."

"Oh…oh, this is bad." Berry says.

The mare raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

Berry points to a small window on a wall. "The hospital staff usually come out when you have some fun." He said as they see a blank face of a mare that was wearing a nurse's hat and seems to have connected joints like a wooden puppet while a light blinks creepily around it.

"I vote leaving." The mare said.

"Luckily we have a little bit of a distraction." Berry says.

The mare puppet nurse was then pulled away as something with a metal triangle head walked past with the nurse over its shoulder.

"So run before it turns its attention back to us." Sentire says.

The guards immediately get up and run past them as Sentire and Berry run to catch up. "Back to the train station?" Berry ask.

"Just show the way!" Sentire calls as they all keep running.

Berry suddenly hops in front of them as they run down the hall and see a nurse puppet before Berry just pushes past it and to the side. "Sorry! I'll send you a cake for compensation!" Berry yells to it as he bursts through the door and makes it snap off its hinges without breaking his stride as everypony behind him runs after him with the long legged spider creatures coming out of the alley ways and around the corner of every street. "Don't kill any!" He yells back to the unicorn charging some magic.

The mare huffs. "Fine." She said dropping her hand and try and keep up with the rest of the group before they see the train station and some smoke from the train.

"Our train is about to depart. We miss it, we aren't leaving alive." Sentire calls.

Berry laughs as he hops through the station and the others follow before they all jump through the door of the train car as the train starts chugging along the tracks as all the creatures wait outside the station. "We made it!" Berry cheers jumping up.

"Oh think Solaris." A stallion says as the monsters start to disappear.

The mare sighs as she stands up again. "Thank goodness. Now where are we headed?"

Berry smiles. "A new castle to work on. But," He said holding up a finger. "If you want to stay with us, you can."

"Aren't you taking us there?" The mare asks.

Sentire nods. "Yeah, but you still have a choice. Now then, I have to go sit down somewhere." She said walking away.

Berry follows with a blanket and pillow.

The mare blinks. "Huh, I like them."

* * *

Sentire sighs in relief as she laid down in bed. "I need some rest."

"Warm milk to help you sleep?" Berry offered.

Sentire sighs as she takes the glass. "Thanks. I need something." She said before drinking it.

Berry then whines a music box and sets it beside her to play.

Sentire smiles as she looks up to him. "How much do you like me?"

"Enough to serenade." Berry says with an ukulele.

Sentire giggles and sits up a bit. "Can you come over for a bit?"

Berry walks over strumming the instrument.

Sentire suddenly hugs him tight and sighs. "You want to be in this relationship? With me and the others?"

"The others, no, for you, yes." Berry says.

Sentire looks up at him worried. "I see. So you just want me and me alone."

"Yes." Berry says.

Sentire looks down sadly. "I see. Then my plans for these relationships are not going to going to work."

"You just have to modify them." Berry his in an old uniform and a long curly mustache.

Sentire frowns. "Then I would have to just take Dusk as I can't have you all in one room."

"Nope." Berry says dressed as a clown now.

Sentire looks up confused. "What?"

"You can have others to join, just not me." Berry says before getting hit by a pie.

Sentire frowns. "So you don't want to be with me?"

"You keep misinterpreting what I am saying." Berry says.

Sentire tilts her head. "How?"

"I am not saying I won't be with you." Berry starts this time holding a chart for physical aids.

Sentire scratched her head. "Wait? What?"

"But I won't sleep with other stallions." Berry continues.

Sentire shakes her head. "No, I don't want any of you to do that. Only do that with me and sometimes all at once. What's the word for it? I heard the succubus say it before."

"Ok, also you sleep now." Berry says licking the whip cream off his face.

Sentire blinks. "Sleep?" She asks before snoring as she puts her head down suddenly.

Berry then tucks her in and slides a pillow under her head.


	15. Chapter 15: Trial by Joining

"So how did it go?" Dusk asks as the group comes into the temporary camp.

"Well…only six made it." Berry says.

Dusk sighs. "Any better than none."

"And may need therapy." Berry adds making Dusk frown.

Dusk groans. "So we got most of the cleanup done. Just need to repair and stock up again. Artemis sent over more help and supplies with some restorers. Why don't you two take a break."

"Um…Sentire is in the car sleeping." Berry says.

Dusk's eye twitches. "Make sure she's comfortable."

"She is." Berry says now wearing an oversized hard hat.

Dusk sighs. "Berry, just go do something. Also, did she ask anything about our relationship with us?"

Berry nods. "Yeah, she finally ending up clarifying that when she wants us all together, she wants us to have a gangbang on her, not an orgy. Why are you so worried about her relationship problems?"

Dusk sighs. "Because she takes the extreme solutions when dealing with problems."

"I know. Had to pull out the chart to explain it to her." Berry says.

Dusk shakes his head. "She is crazy. Isn't she?"

"No, needs to be educated more though." Berry says.

Dusk nods. "You want to show her how sex life these days' work and I'll work on culture?"

Berry sighs. "I'll get the cards."

Dusk just takes the cap off. "She needs to keep learning anyway. Maybe bring Elusive for etiquette?"

"I would rather not have him knock her up." Berry jokes.

Dusk chuckles. "Elusive would never do that."

Berry just gives him a 'are you serious look'.

Dusk sighs. "Just watch over them." He said with his hand over his face.

Dusk look up to see Berry staring at him a little too close. "Like this?"

Dusk pushes him away and walks away a bit before stopping. "This much." He said before walking away.

"Right and hit Elusive with a bat if he gets fresh." Berry says.

Dusk just groans.

"What? You want it to be a spiked bat?" Berry asks now holding a spiked bat.

Dusk groans some more. "Just make sure they don't do anything funny and just pull them apart."

"Aw, that is no fun." Berry groans.

Dusk rolls his eyes. "Yep, still friends with crazy ponies."

Berry says nothing and rolls away.

Dusk shakes his head as he walks away again. "Why did I end up with these ponies?"

* * *

"Ugh, my head." Sentire groans as she sits up.

"Here." A voice said holding a glass of water.

Sentire moans as she takes it and drinks it away. "Thanks Berry."

"Who's Berry?" The voice asks before Sentire looks up and sees the mare guard they rescued.

Sentire blinks. "Oh, what are you still doing here?"

The mare shrugs. "Eh, thought that since you won't wake up, I thought of guarding you until you do."

"Were the quarantine signs and tape necessary?" Another guard asks as they look to the yellow tape wrapped around the doors and windows the signs plastered on the walls.

The mare glares at them. "Yes, it was because of our time there do we have to be careful in case something followed us."

"Paranoid." Another says.

"Shut up and get back to your seats." The mare orders before rubbing her head.

Sentire sits up and lets the blanket fall. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?" The mare asks.

"Because you have been yelling at an empty space." Sentire says standing up and stretches a bit.

The mare blinks to her and gains a red tint on her gray cheeks and looks away at the doorway and sees no tape or signs. "Oh. Guess that was place has a lingering effect on me."

Sentire yawns as she keeps stretching. "I see. At least your mind is still here." She said before walking to her and taps her head and pushes her away a bit. "Why don't you head back to your bunk? You do need to relax."

"But I am on duty." The mare says.

Sentire smiles. "Not by my standards you're not."

The mare sighs. "I need to stay guarding since I am on duty and he left you alone."

"I see. Berry!" Sentire calls.

Berry cheers and hops over and hugs her and lifts her up. "Hi Sunny! I'm here to give you a lesson."

"Hold off on that. We have an emergency." Sentire motions to the mare as Berry nuzzles her chest.

Berry stops and looks over. "Oh, what's wrong?" He asks putting Sentire down.

"Post-traumatic stress disorder." Sentire says.

Berry hums as he leans in toward the mare with a monocle and notepad as the mare leans back from him as he got too close. "Um…can you back off?"

"Shows signs of lack of sleep." Berry says.

The mare blinks. "Wait, what?"

"Dilated pupil." Berry adds.

The mare scratches her head. "Wait what?"

Berry holds up a light and moves it back and forth.

The mare follows the light for a bit before just staring at him. "What are you doing?"

"Not bad response." Berry says.

The mare now frowns and crosses her arms. "Okay this is getting annoying."

"Easily annoyed and afraid of clowns." Berry says.

The mare tilts her head in confusion. "What?"

Berry points behind her.

The mare quickly turns around. "Ah!" She tells as she turns back around and covers herself from the picture of the creepy clown.

"My diagnosis is you need a long break." Berry says.

The mare frowns up to him. "Hey! I still need to work."

"No, doctor's order." Berry says hitting her in the face with the paper he was writing on.

The mare tries to grab the paper. "Hey!"

Berry then hits her with a copy.

The mare snatches that one too. "Cut it out."

Berry then starts burying her in copies.

The mare just stayed frowning as she was buried before walking out of the pile and closes the paper door behind her. "Okay, I'm going to go guard the door." She said walking away.

"No, to the rest area." Berry says pushing her towards it.

The mare rounded on him. "Hey! I'm the one with the armor and sword." She said before looking behind him to see Sentire holding her sword and smirking while still naked. "Had my sword, but I still have my armor and captain rank."

"And I have a medical license and that out ranks you on medical matters." Berry says.

The mare raises an eyebrow. "I doubt you do."

Berry shows her a medical license and the captain goes quiet.

Sentire leans over Berry's shoulder. "Please do what he says. He doesn't stop when he gets his mind to it."

Before she could respond, Berry pushes her out of the door.

Sentire smiles and gives her sword back. "Please get some rest." She said before closing the door.

The mare blinks at the closed door. "What just happened?"

Berry smiles as he blows bubbles from a smoke pipe. "I say my job is done."

* * *

"Finally home." Dusk says.

Applejack sighs as he rests against the couch. "Oh yeah. Just need some food and I'll be fine."

"Well, I'm getting back to work." Arkon says.

Rainbow hooks an arm around him. "Hey now, let's get something to eat first and you can head back to work tomorrow."

"I have to repair the explosion damage though." Arkon says.

Rainbow smiles. "You can do that at any time. I'm sure Artemis would understand you taking a break after the long trip and everything."

"But…" Arkon was cut off as she pulled him along.

Dusk chuckles he was dragged away. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"I got cupcakes to bake." Berry says leaving.

Elusive hums. "I have dresses and suits to make." He said walking out soon after Berry.

"I got the ranch." Applejack says.

Dusk smiles as they all leave and some with a book. "I have to sign those out." He says and only gets a wave as a response.

Sentire then grabs Dusk. "Carry me."

Dusk raises an eyebrow to her. "To where?"

"Home." She playfully whines.

Dusk looks around the library room. "We are home."

"Then to bed." She says.

Dusk blushes heavily. "Yeah…no."

"Put me to bed." She whines again.

Dusk sighs as he bleeds from his nose as he looks away. "Why me?"

"Because no one else is here." Sentire says.

Dusk blushes so heavily that his coat becomes red. "Fine." He said before lifts her and carries her bridal style and goes to her room. "This won't mean I will stay in your room."

"Yay!" Sentire cheers. Dusk groans as Sentire wraps her arms around him. "I'm sorry." Dusk gives a side look to her as she now rests her head against her shoulder and has her eyes closed.

* * *

"So you see them sis?" Vinyl asks.

Octavia shakes her head as they look around town. "Not really. Where could they be?"

"I know. They got back and Arkon wasn't at the temple which got really messed up." Vinyl says.

Octavia nods. "Yes, I wonder how they are going to fix that? Arkon worked really hard on it."

"Hey V and O." Rainbow says dragging Arkon past them.

They both blink before following. "What's going on?" Vinyl asks.

"Make Arkon relax as he is trying to go back to work after just getting back from work." Rainbow says.

Octavia frowns. "Really…after just getting back from a big possible adventure?"

"More like starting reconstruction." Rainbow says.

Arkon blinks. "I just need to rebuild and I would be ready to start my life work."

"I really want you to tell me more about what you did at the place." Rainbow says.

Akron raises an eyebrow. "I just summoned a helper."

"They killed a demon in one shot and that place on your eye is still not fully healed." Rainbow says.

Akron hums as he rubs at the spot. "I thought that would have healed by now."

"Let me see." Octavia says sternly.

Arkon turns to her and she gasps silently as he had a small bruise. "As you can see, I am healing very well."

"What happened?" Vinyl asks.

"I would rather not say." Arkon says.

Rainbow leans over his shoulder. "Fought a demon."

"Whoa, that's…so metal." Vinyl says smirking.

Arkon gets confused. "Metal? I assume it would be along the lines of pain and suffering."

"No, I think it means something cool with some form of music." Octavia says.

Vinyl grins. "Just cool."

"Wait, was this a cut?" Octavia asks.

Arkon shrugs. "I have no clue to that matter as I can't see it."

"Mares huddle." Vinyl says.

Arkon becomes even more confused as all the mares huddle together. "What is going on?"

"He called it a spirit of punishment." Arkon managed to hear from the whispering mares.

Arkon perks his ears up and leans toward them. "What kind of punishment?" Vinyl asks.

They kept whispering till Arkon tapped Vinyl's shoulder.

They whispered some more before turning to him with the same look all over their faces. "Did that thing hit you there?" Octavia asks.

Arkon sighs. "More like a side effect. The attack it uses hurt itself and because of my contract I shared its pain." Arkon says.

Vinyl frowns and walks over and pokes his chest. "Don't use it again."

'Starting to get the feeling I am married to this one somehow.' Arkon thinks and swears he sees Vinyl's eyebrow raise as he thought that.

Vinyl looks back to the rest. "Let's get to the cafe." She said before walking off.

"So Rainbow give us both all the details about what happened." Octavia says.

Arkon sighs. "Of course she would." He said as they all follow Vinyl. "Then I have no need to explain anything."

"Well, could explain why you're so sexy." Vinyl says.

"I don't…understand the question." Arkon says.

Rainbow smiles and wraps an arm around his. "Don't worry and just enjoy."

"She means how did you get to look the way you do." Octavia says.

"Genetics?" Arkon asks.

Vinyl suddenly appears before him. "Nah, more like a lot of years just being cool."

"What does living in a cold environment have to do with anything?" Arkon asks.

Vinyl chuckles. "Nah, it's an expression. You have to pick up an urban dictionary book."

"Are you hitting on me now?" Arkon asks suddenly.

Vinyl grins. "He figured it out. That calls for a free meal for you." She said marching off.

"Um…Vinyl, Octavia, a quick word." Rainbow says.

They all walk to the side as Arkon becomes confused. "What is it?" Vinyl asks.

"Well recently, Arkon got a certain order from Artemis and now…basically looking for a wife and you probably made the list." Rainbow whispers.

Vinyl goes wide eyed. "What?" She harshly whispered.

"Let's just say, with the return of his priesthood he once held and he is the only current priest to make a good example and part of that is…" Rainbow was cut off by Octavia.

"Oh, I should contact mom and dad to let them know. Maybe mom can use her connections to get you a famous seamstress to make you your wedding dress." Octavia whispers.

Rainbow grins. "I know one."

Vinyl was shaking a bit with a red face as they continued whether it was from embarrassment or anger, neither could tell.

Octavia and Rainbow chuckle as she kept getting madder and madder.

Rainbow then walked over to Arkon and whispered to him. "You mind hugging Vinyl?"

Arkon was confused on what was happening and just decided to go along with it and walks up and hugs the DJ.

Vinyl stops and blushes even more redder as they try to continue walking. "Um…what are you doing?"

"Rainbow said you could use a hug." Arkon says.

Vinyl glares slightly to Rainbow who was smirking. "I'll get you later." She mouths to her.

"So you feel better?" Arkon asks.

Vinyl sighs. "Yeah. I kinda do."

"Ok." Arkon says letting her go.

Octavia snickers as Vinyl quietly whines. "Come on. We do have an appointment with a very large meal." She said as they continue walking.

"Come on Vinyl. Help me make sure Arkon can't ditch." Rainbow says grabbing his arm.

Vinyl grabs his other arm as they start leading him away. "Already on it."

"Hey." Arkon says as he was dragged along.

* * *

Dusk just rubs his eyes as he leaned back against a chair. "Why did I end up like this?"

"Maybe it's Solaris's way of giving you gifts." Barb says laying across his lap and reading a comic.

Dusk sighs. "Seriously Barb? Just when I'm trying to figure out my life?"

Barb raises an eyebrow. "What life is that?"

Dusk's eye twitches. "Touché."

Barb smirks a bit and goes back to reading her comic. "Sentire is going back to her old self…a bit. She's out right now and walking around town."

"What is she wearing?" Dusk asks.

Barb shrugs as she turns her comic to the side. "The same old outfit she has always worn."

"I see. So any news from Daring?" Dusk asks.

Barb starts to smiles as she leans into her comic. "Yeah, the temple restoration is coming along great. She said that just another two months and it should be back up like the old days."

"I see." Dusk says before Barb belches a letter.

Dusk quickly grabs it and puts his book down on Barb's stomach as she kept reading her comic. "What's it say?" She asks trying to focus on her reading.

"Dear guys and Dusk, before you continue, get Arkon and tell him the news." He reads.

Barb sighs and puts her comic down. "I'll get him." She said getting up and heading out.

"How did she know?" Dusk asks before reading a little more and sees 'Mare's intuition.' and frowns.

He sighs as he waits for Arkon and Barb comes in with Arkon following behind. "What is the message?" He asks.

"From your marefriend, Daring." Dusk says making Arkon blush.

Arkon clears his throat. "I see. What does it say?" He asks trying to be sounding casual.

"Let's see, the fortress is coming along well and the dogs are doing a good job and are starting to convert after seeing you kill that demon." Dusk says.

Arkon smiles a bit. "Ah, good. How long until the repairs might be done?"

"She doesn't say, but she does say that she…found references to a lost temple of an ancient god?" Dusk asks.

Arkon raises an eyebrow. "Does she know which?"

"It doesn't say, but with the discovery of Skyhold, everyone is considering funding a new expedition and guess who she wants to come with her." Dusk says.

Arkon sighs. "I'll try and clear my work time."

"She says hopefully this time she won't have to save you from being kidnapped." Dusk says.

Arkon blushes and looks away. "They caught me by surprise." He said quietly.

"She says she will be here on the twenty seventh to pick you up." Dusk says.

Arkon nods and thinks to himself. "I may need supplies and some books if I can find them." He said to himself.

"Why did you say that?" Barb says.

Arkon looks confused as he looks to her. "Say what?"

"Books." Barb says as Dusk is getting excited.

Arkon still looks confused. "I will don't see the problem."

"You will in a second." Barb says before Dusk was set off in enthusiasm at the idea of new books.

Arkon tilts his head in confusion before Dusk shot up and went to him. "You have books?" He asks, barely keeping the excitement.

'Oh boy.' Arkon thinks


	16. Chapter 16: Trial by Fire

"Oh, can I come with?" Sentire asks.

"Clear it with Daring." Dusk says.

Sentire leans over to her. "Can I?" She asks with a big smile on her face.

"Fine, but don't destroy anything." Daring says.

Sentire laughs as she jumps for joy before bouncing over to the train.

Daring sighs as she sees them all settle inside the train. "Alright, who's ready for an expedition?" She asks everyone.

"Aye." They all said while holding their hands, talon, and paw up.

Daring smiles and walks down the car. "I'll go tell the conductor then."

Sentire smiles greatly as she looks out the window before feeling a weight on her seat and sees another stallion sitting by her that had on some clothes that were almost the same as Daring. "Oh, sorry. Is this seat taken?" He asks.

Sentire looks over the teal blue coated stallion with a shortcut red mane. "Oh no, it's empty or…rather not now." She said blushing slightly at the correction.

The stallion chuckles at the nervousness. "Good. The other cars were full and I'm still new to the team…a newish one all over. What's your name?"

Sentire smiles. "Sentire."

The stallion smiles. "That's a cute name. Tell me, what's your purpose on this trip?"

Sentire hums. "Well, I do know the many spirits and gods in this world. So I might be able to tell who is this new one. Did they tell you anything about it? I might be able to narrow it down."

The stallion thinks on that. "The most I can gather from the others and what we were given is that this one might be from a civilization before the ones that were at Skyhold."

Sentire tilts her head in thought. "Not much to tell from there."

The stallion smiles. "Maybe we can figure it out together. Where are my manners? I'm Nickel Bright." He said holding out his hand.

Sentire smiles and shakes his hand. "Sentire."

Nickel chuckles. "Yes, I know."

Dusk glares slightly to the stallion sitting next to Sentire. "Dusk, you okay?" Barb asks, noticing the glare.

Dusk growls like a rabid dog.

Applejack raises an eyebrow. "Dusk, calm down. You are not Winnona with fleas on her butt."

"Yeah, that is Dashie right now doing it at Daring." Berry whispers.

They look over to see Rainbow growling silently as Daring was talking with a stallion and even giving him an autograph.

"She mad that Arkon is sleeping next to her in the same seat right?" Berry asks.

Rainbow huffs. "Why does she get him close by?"

"Oh somepony is jealous." Elusive says.

Rainbow growls as she looks to him. "Shut up."

"You're not the only one unhappy. His bodyguard isn't too happy either." Berry says pointing out Spitfire.

Spitfire was grumbling as she was glaring at Daring who was oblivious to the glares.

"Oh you two should have a glaring party." Berry suggests.

Dusk was now growling again as he still held a glare to the stallion talking with Sentire.

"Throw a spear at him while you are at it." Applejack says rolling his eyes as Daring puts a blanket around Arkon.

Butterscotch clears his throat. "Maybe we should be happy they are both living happily now like regular ponies."

"She is too close and getting fresh with him." Rainbow growls next to Spitfire.

Spitfire huffs. "Want to go over there?"

"As long as she doesn't do anything in his sleep." Rainbow says.

"Why are you two whispering?" Vinyl asks leaning over the seat by their heads.

They both look to her. "Don't you go and mess with him." Rainbow warns.

"Why? He help me move some stuff around all morning. He needs his rest." Vinyl says.

"Hum, should your wedding dress have flower like parts?" Octavia asks Vinyl.

Vinyl looks to her. "Music notes."

Octavia stares at her before actually writing it down, making Vinyl pale.

Elusive smiles. "I can make a great dress for you dear."

"Not yet, communicating with my parents on the upcoming wedding. This is the first time Vinyl has given a preference for it." Octavia says smirking at her sister.

Vinyl frowns at her. "Shut up." She hissed.

"Oh who is the groom." Elusive asks getting Rainbow and Spitfire's attention.

Vinyl stares at them before sitting back down and grumbles to herself.

"Oh she is too embarrassed to say." Octavia says.

Elusive chuckles. "Don't worry. I'll have a base dress ready for you."

"I'll just say she may be joining a priestesshood." Octavia says smirking.

Both Rainbow and Spitfire lean over the seat and glare at Vinyl.

"Priestesshood?" Elusive asks confused.

Butterscotch sighs. "They are all going after Arkon." He said looking to the sleeping Arkon now leaning on Daring.

"Wait, when did he lean on Daring? I thought he was leaning against the window." Elusive says.

Spitfire growls. "Daring." She growls lowly as a spit of fire comes out of her mouth.

Barb hums as she crosses her legs and tries to read her comic. "She is now living up to her name."

"Is Rainbow turning a different color?" Dusk asks.

They look and see Rainbow was turning red as she grates her teeth. "Now Rainbow, please calm down." Butterscotch pleaded.

"Hey Rainbow." Daring calls.

Rainbow growls. "What?" She seethed.

"I'm going to check the stuff in the back, you mind watching this one?" Daring asks.

Rainbow blinks as the red anger seem to steam away. "Uh…sure." She said as she went over.

"Ok, switch on three. One, two, three." Daring says holding up Arkon before Rainbow takes her place and let's him lean on her as she smiles.

Rainbow sighs in relief. "Okay, got him."

"Ok, I will leave him to you. If you need it, there is a pillow under the seat." Daring says walking towards the back.

Rainbow smiles as she moves Arkon's mane out of his face. "Not bad looking still." She said to herself.

Spitfire, seeing this, was now fuming a bit.

Octavia sighs and takes Spitfire's hand and leads her to where Arkon and Rainbow were sitting before setting her down on the other side of Arkon. "Make sure he doesn't hit his head on the window." Octavia said before heading back to her seat.

Spitfire just blinked a few times at what just happened.

"Sorry little sis, you will have to try for him." Octavia says.

Vinyl huffs. "Great."

"Oh, what was that?" Octavia asks slyly.

Vinyl frowns and looks away. "Nothing."

"Elusive, can you make some concept drawings for possible designs for my little sis's wedding dress?" Octavia asks.

Elusive smiles. "Sure. I can come up with something."

Octavia smirked as she knew she was really getting to her little sister.

Dusk sighs. "How much longer?"

"Well after the train, we have to board a public blimp to get to the next transit location." Berry says.

"Wow, you saw the temple of Raja-Naga?" Sentire asks and they all look over to see her with a happy look on her face.

"Huh?" Berry asks.

Nickel chuckles. "Yeah, that big dragon, a creator of the world. Hard to believe considering it could be a story. But there is always some grain of truth to it. Every story does. So yes, what were you saying about it?"

Sentire smiles. "Oh he's…" She stops as she remembers to not tell much. "It is just the biggest thing around. I wonder what other big things there are." Sentire then giggles. "Oh there are many great things. Like I said, I studied most of the spirits and creatures out there. There are a few with Raja-Naga's size."

Nickel smiles. "Well then, I think this expedition will be more fun than ever with a pretty mare like you around."

Dusk growls as a ball of magic appears in his hand.

"Why are you getting so possessive over her?" Applejack asks.

Dusk blinks and let's the magic fade away. "Sorry. I just got a bad feeling from that guy."

Butterscotch looks a bit confused. "Um…aren't you a bit jealous?"

Dusk blushes. "No I'm not. It's nothing. I just think this guy is bad news."

"Uh huh, so you haven't even noticed the little pairing war going on over there." Berry says.

Dusk blinks at him. "Pairing war?" He asks confused.

"Take a look." Berry says pointing to the three.

They all look over to see Arkon snoring quietly as Rainbow and Spitfire glared at each other. "Wow, so thick you can cut it with a butter knife." Elusive said quietly.

"Not yet it isn't." Berry says trying to do that.

They all watch as Berry waves a knife around trying to cut the air. "Um…Berry, maybe you should put the knife down before someone gets hurt." Applejack said.

"It's a butter knife silly." Berry says.

"Can still kill if aimed right." Applejack pointed out.

"How would you know that?" Berry asks before gasping. "Are you secretly a killer?"

Applejack leans to him. "I had to go to the butcher shop a few times. They showed me how to kill quickly, but only the spots."

Berry was now on the other side of the car holding a tower shield in Applejack's direction.

Applejack raises an eyebrow. "Berry, I'm not a killer."

"Stay back you." Berry says.

Applejack sighs and just sits down again. "Why do I even bother?"

"Right, everypony watch out for Applejack if he wears a hockey mask." Dusk says.

Applejack glares at them. "Hey, I'm not a killer."

* * *

Arkon starts to yawn as he awakens.

"Commander, I see you are awake." Spitfire says.

"Yeah, how long was asleep?" Arkon asks groggily.

Rainbow smiles. "Just a few hours. We still need to get to a blimp to head back to Skyhold. They actually made more accessible than just walking a mile or two just to get to the bridge."

"Um…Dash…we are heading out of Equestria on the blimp." Spitfire says.

Rainbow still smiles as she stared at Arlon. "I thought Daring said that they found something in Skyhold?"

"Yeah, the records that survived." Arkon says.

Rainbow keeps smiling as she clenches her hand. "Spitfire?"

"What?" Spitfire asks.

Rainbow starts to grin. "What would you look like if I start choking you?"

"Dash." Arkon says grabbing her.

Rainbow stops and stares at him as she blushes. "Um…yes?"

"None of that." Arkon says.

Spitfire grins as she leans over. "Whipped."

"And you, no instigating." Arkon says leaning to her.

Spitfire blinks at Arkon's forwardness. "Wow." She whispered to herself as she blushes.

"Now why am I sitting in between you two?" Arkon asks making them freeze and sweat a little.

"Well…" Rainbow starts.

"You see…" Spitfire says.

"I am waiting." Arkon says.

"They just wanted to be with you." Berry said leaning over their seat.

"Berry!" They both yell and punch him away into the seat behind them.

"Owie." Berry said while caterpillaring over back to his seat.

"I see and where is Daring?" Arkon asks.

"Last we saw, she was in back. Must be checking something or doing more research." Spitfire says making Dusk's ear perk up in their direction.

"I see." Arkon says before leaning back into his seat.

Rainbow smiles. "So…what are you going to do on this trip? If this is a temple, it certainly isn't going to be your line of faith. I mean, Sentire is more qualified for this. No offense."

"But most of the notes and stuff she has is in one of the ancient codes that my priesthood knows and she said this temple is lost." Arkon says.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow. "So you're translator?"

"More or less." Arkon said.

"And eye candy if need be." Daring jokes having heard that as she came back.

Arkon blushes as he pulls up his hood and the two mares beside him glare to her while blushing on their own.

"I don't hear you two disagreeing." Daring says.

"You better sleep with one eye open." Spitfire warns and points a finger menacingly at her.

Daring just raises an eyebrow and pushes the finger down. "Right…any case, it is getting late so I suggest that you all get some rest. If the train keeps going, we should make it to the blimp by four in the morning."

"Right, you two sleep." Arkon says getting up.

They both stare at him as he leaves before looking to each other and has a rock, paper, scissor contest to see who gets him.

"You both sleep. I'm going to get something to drink." Arkon says heading out the cart.

The two mares were still in their contest as Daring just shakes her head and follows Arkon out.

Dusk sighs and sits up and stretches. "Come on guys. Shut eye time." He said before looking over to Sentire still talking with Nickel.

'STILL!' Dusk yells in his head.

Barb leans over his shoulder and puts her head next to his. "You did want her to make friends." She pointed out and makes everyone stop.

Dusk growls before sighing and stops growling. "Yeah. Guess she needed some archeologist before moving on to regular ponies. Too bad Daring wasn't around that time."

Barb smiles. "Give her time. It'll be fine. Besides, we still got the whole trip."

"So you think Daring and Arkon are going to get drunk?" Dusk asks changing the subject.

Elusive hums. "Does Arkon even drink?"

* * *

"I'm still amazed at the containers for drinks nowadays." Arkon says getting a drink from a vending machine. "How does this work?" He asks pressing buttons.

Daring chuckles and takes out a bit. "It's like a bartender or a merchant." She said buying a can and giving it to him before popping the top. "There. Just be careful and don't cut yourself."

Arkon nods before taking a sip. "So Daring, what was the real reason you called us. I doubt it was to get me to translate. You're smart enough to figure out the code yourself." Arkon says.

"Well I want to ask you something first. Ever heard of the dark ones of the old world?" Daring asks making Arkon turn serious.

"How do you know that title?" Arkon asks.

"From what I translated." Daring says a little surprised.

"I see. Well it is better to leave those type of things alone." Arkon says surprising Daring.

Daring tilts her head. "Why? What do you know?"

"Don't dig into this hidden secret Daring. It isn't worth it." Arkon says.

Daring now frowns. "What is so bad about it?"

"Well you see…" Arkon suddenly stops and puts down his drink and grips his staff.

Daring raises an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Blitz doesn't say anything before suddenly casting a spell that barely flies by her head and a wet squishy sound was heard.

Daring blinks and turns around and goes wide eyed at the sight of a body slumped against the wall while the head was blown up and only the flesh in the shape of flower leaves remend. "Oh, that's what."

"No, that isn't the reason and I am surprised that cult has survived till now." Arkon says.

Daring looks to him in confusion. "Cult?

"Yes and I kill people like this." Arkon says searching the corpse as Daring noticed the unusual clothing of it.

Daring walks over slowly. "Who is he?"

"Don't know, don't care. Get the window." Arkon says.

Daring quickly goes over to a window and opens it. "Okay, got it."

Arkon then picks up the body and throws it out the window before shutting the window.

Daring eyes the body rolling down the land as the train passes by. "Who was he?"

"A part of a cult and a enemy to Artemis and those who follow him." Arkon says.

Daring looks back at him. "How bad are they?"

"Death cult." Arkon says before cleaning up the mess.

Daring looks around. "We are safe, right?"

"They know what you are looking for Daring. Who did you tell about the dark one?" Arkon asks.

Daring shakes her head. "No one. Just the papers."

"They had to find out someway." Arkon says looking at her hard making her sweat.

Daring gulps as she backs away slowly. "Look…I just found them mentioned in the papers."

"And did you get drunk?" Arkon asks.

Daring quickly shakes her head and keeps backing away. "No, I barely drank during the whole trip."

"And after you found out about this?" Arkon asks.

Daring gulps again and quickly runs off.

"Daring, back here now." Arkon says firmly. Arkon frowns as he sees Daring run into another car ahead and sighs. "Oh Daring. This is why I stay alone." He said to himself. "Find her old friend." Arkon says summoning the wisp.

The wisp glow for a bit before flying off where Daring went.

Arkon followed the wisp till he cornered Daring. "You were saying?" Arkon asks.

Daring tries to grip around for something to get herself out. Arkon rolls his eyes before wrapping his arms around her. Daring eeps and tries to squirm away. "Talk now." Arkon says letting her know there was no escape.

Daring tries to push him away. "I…I…I did get drunk." She finally said as she fell limp.

"And?" Arkon asks.

Daring looks away. "I talked." She said quietly.

"Thank you for telling me…is this position awkward?" Arkon asks.

Daring closes her eye and blushes. "You have your legs around me, so yes."

"Are you uncomfortable?" Arkon asks confused.

Daring still doesn't look at him. "Why are you mad?"

"No." Arkon says.

Daring gulps. "You're mad."

"No, I am not, but you have put yourself in a lot of danger." Arkon says.

Daring keeps looking away. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Arkon starts petting Daring's head. "Shhh, it will all be ok." Arkon says.

Daring sniffs. "I'm sorry."

Arkon just stood there holding her.


	17. Chapter 17: Trial by Entering

Sentire hums as she goes over the maps. "Not bad a spot. Still unknown."

"Sentire, what are you up to?" Arkon asks as he and Daring came back while the others were asleep.

Sentire looks up and smiles. "Just going over the maps. Might be important."

"Sentire, we have a problem." Arkon says.

Sentire hums as she keeps looking over the papers. "What is it?"

"Your father ever tell you about the Dark ones of the old world?" Arkon says.

Sentire slams the papers down and gets up and walks over to him. "What happened?" She asks seriously.

"Where we are going is related according to Daring and their cult is already onto us. I just killed one not long ago." Arkon says.

Sentire sighs. "Protect them. I need to look at something." She said walking out.

"Doing a sweep for more?" Arkon asks.

"What else?" She asks back as she closes the door behind her.

"Get some sleep Daring. I'm keeping watch." Arkon says.

Daring didn't say anything as she got into a chair and faced the wall.

"I will watch over you." Arkon says.

Daring just stared at the papers on the table.

Arkon takes a seat next to her and rubs her head.

Daring eeps and freezes before slowly falling into the petting and leans into his petting.

Arkon then leans onto her shoulder. "Stop beating yourself up over it."

Daring slowly looks to him. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Stop. What is done is done. Now we just have to deal with them." Arkon says before gesturing to his wisp to follow Sentire and watch her back.

The wisp flares once before flying off and through the door.

Arkon then waited for Sentire to return, keeping a close watch for more cultists.

* * *

"Hmm. Clean." Sentire said to herself as she walks around the cargo car. "Not one box out of place."

The wisp then flies through the door towards her.

Sentire smiles as she turns to it. "Hi there little one." She said somewhat petting it.

The wisp glows a bit. "Oh Arkon sent you, huh?" Sentire asks before it changed colors a few times. She giggles. "Alright, stay close." She said continuing on into the car.

They both walk along the whole car before coming to the end an Sentire opens it to the back of the train and checks outside a bit. "Nothing here. But I can't upfront." She said closing the door and makes sure it's locked. "How do mortals lock these?" She asks fumbling with the lock.

The wisp flies in front of her and touches the lock before she hears the tumblers move around. "Oh, thank you." She said before walking away again.

The wisp seems to give an eye roll movement as it flies around before flying after her. Sentire starts to smile as she checks the last corner. "Okay, that's it. Come on." She said to the wisp and looks behind to hear a click and the back door opening.

Sentire frowns as the door creaks open and she takes out her scythe. "What do you mean it is too big to use in here?" Sentire asks the wisp as it flies around her scythe.

The wisp changes to red before some of the boxes move away at the end of the car and shows three figures wearing cloaks and masks of some type of canine or canines.

Sentire frowns as she resides the scythe behind her and one of them rushes her before she swings and slices their head off, sending it tumbling and rolling back to the two.

The wisp flashes blue for a moment.

Sentire shakes her head a bit as she brings the blade up behind her before swinging it under her and hits the head as it flies out the door window and right off the cliff the tracks were on.

The other two, seeing this, start moving in sync.

Sentire goes a little wide eyed as they crisscross each other's path, mirroring each other before they were upon her and tries to grab her arms and push her to the wall and she can see the mask up close and sees it has thin features while having a long snout. She gasps wide eyed at the sight before frowning and pushes them off and makes them stumble.

"You dare disrespect him?!" She yells and kicks a box at one and smashes it on the hooded head and makes him fall to the ground.

The last one quickly got up and starts to run towards her and takes out a kuruni from the sleeve before trying to swipe at her and every time, she blocks it with her scythe that she picked up again.

Sentire growls and bends down quickly before reaching up and grabbing the wrist of the attacker and pushes the blade through his midsection before throwing him over her and into the wall, where he slumps down and bleeds profusely.

The wisp flashes a few times.

Sentire sighs as she looks over the bodies. "Yes, I know." She said starting to carry one and pushes the open door wide open and throws the body off to the side and off the cliff before doing the same with the rest.

The wisp flashes a few more times.

Sentire sighs as she picks up a dropped mask and looks it over. "Don't ever disrespect him." She said before breaking it in half and throwing it out before looking to the wisp. "What? They are gone now." She asks the wisp.

The wisp does a bright flash towards the back.

She quickly looks over and sees a figure trying to sneak past behind some crates. Sentire frowns and quickly the kicks the crate he was moving behind and was pushed to the wall as he tries to get the crate off of him as Sentire sits down on it.

The wisp flashes again.

Sentire huffs as she puts her scythe up to the cultist's neck. "What do you want here?"

The wisp flashes again.

Sentire glares at the cultist. "Won't huh? Then what do you want?"

The wisp flashes again.

Sentire huffs and pulls the blade away. "You will never join him." She said getting up and ties him up before starting to leaving.

The wisp flashes again.

Sentire sighs and picks up the cultist before throwing him out the back and makes him roll down the cliff before she closes the door. "There, happy?"

The wisp flashes once more signaling it was.

Sentire shakes her head before walking back to her bed. "Ungrateful wisp."

The wisp flashes furiously.

Sentire looks to it. "You are."

The wisp was flashing all kinds of colors now.

Sentire looks proud of herself as she looks away from the wisp as it keeps flashing colours. Until she felt a shock to her rear.

Sentire yelps and holds her hands to her rear and glares at the wisp who seems to look away from her. "Cheat."

The wisp starts sparking.

Sentire huffs and tries to stay ahead of the wisp. "You don't even respect me."

The wisp flashes again, saying "Need to earn my respect." with sass.

Sentire rolls her eyes. "What did Arkon do to get you?" She asks herself.

The wisp flashed again.

Sentire raises an eyebrow as she looks to it. "First one huh? Not bad."

The wisp flashes purple.

Sentire nods and walks back to their car. "Let's go."

* * *

Arkon watches the door as Sentire comes back inside and the wisp disappears as it heads to him. "How many?" He asks seeing the blood on her clothes.

"Four." Sentire says.

"I see." Arkon says.

Sentire sighs as she settled into a chair and starts to take off her bloody clothes. "They even had to nerve to disrespect the one I trust to my heart."

"Huh?" Arkon asks.

Sentire sighs. "Nothing."

"So you going to get some sleep before we get to our blimp?" Arkon asks.

"I have studied what I can. I need to sleep to let me know the information." She said getting into bed.

"Ok, I'll keep watch." Arkon says.

Sentire hums as she pulls the blanket around her and closes her eyes.

Arkon kept watching till they pulled into the station at four in the morning.

Daring groans as she lifts her head. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep." Arkon says getting up.

Daring yawns as she tries to look around. "Where are we?"

"The train station. Time to go to the blimp." Arkon says as he goes over to wake up Spitfire and Rainbow.

They both snort awake as Arkon shakes them awake. "Wha…what's going on?" Rainbow asks.

"We arrived in station." Arkon says as Sentire and Daring start waking the other's up.

Dusk snorts awake. "Wha…are we there yet?" He asks as Berry snores with a snot bubble above him.

Sentire rolls her eyes and pops the bubble.

Berry shot up awake. "Huh, what? Who took my sleeping bubble away?"

"Blimp time." Sentire says before continuing.

Arkon stood over Octavia and Vinyl's seats before starting to shake Octavia lightly.

Octavia sniffs awake and looks up. "Oh Arkon. We are here?"

"Yeah." Arkon says before shaking Vinyl a bit.

Vinyl still snores before Octavia pinches her nose. "Wait for it." She said still holding Vinyl's nose.

Arkon waits and watches and couldn't help but think Vinyl looked really cute like that.

Vinyl 's snoring stops before she snorts and trashed around and wakes up. Octavia giggles as she lets go and Vinyl glares at her. "Not funny."

"Come on sleeping beauty, time to go." Arkon says.

Vinyl blushes. "Right." She said going for her suitcase.

"Daring, lead the way." Arkon says now that everyone was awake.

Daring smiles and leads them out as they met up with the team and heads outside to see a few landing platforms near a cliff and a few blimps. "Here we go." She said leading them to a far one.

"Everything for you all loaded already I assume?" Arkon asks.

They all look to their carry on as some workers placed more suitcases into the blimp cargo hold.

"Yeah, I loaded all my gear maps and research equipment into a room on it before I came to get you." Daring says.

"So this blimp has rooms and beds?" Arkon asks.

"Yes." Daring says.

"I know where I will be soon." Arkon says.

Daring blinks at that before heading to the blimp. "Come on guys. It won't wait for us that much."

They all soon follow as Berry bites back a comment. 'Remember your contract.'

Sentire yawns as they enter the bunks and she immediately flops down on the bed.

"Ok, anyone want to share a room with her?" Daring asks.

Applejack sighs. "I got it. Figure might as well learn a thing or two about her since she is going to stay with us."

"Ok, just keep it down so some of us can go back to sleep." Rainbow says tiredly.

Applejack blushes. "I'll assume that was for the talking."

"You know what it is for." Daring says leading the rest away.

Applejack frowns. "Uncharismatic louts."

After a bit, Arkon finally went into one of the rooms. "Ok so…" Daring stops seeing Octavia and Vinyl still with them.

They both look to each other confused. "What?" They both asked.

"They ok or in this bet now?" Daring asks Spitfire.

Spitfire shakes her head as they smile while Vinyl grins. "Not even close."

"What bet?" Vinyl asks.

Rainbow yawns. "The bet for who can sleep with Arkon first. Has to be consented." She said before yawning again.

"Rainbow, I thought we agreed that was between us." Spitfire growled.

Rainbow blinks to her before going wide eyed. "Oh shit."

Arkon blinks in their direction after he hears arguing, but the soft sheets call to him and he goes in without a word.

Daring sighs. "So now you know. You want in?" Daring asks.

They both smile. "Sure. Might fun." Octavia said.

"And I'm going to win." Vinyl said chuckling evilly.

Daring holds up a finger. "Now who will stay with him as a roommate for the trip?" Daring asks.

They all look to each other and was about to have another contest before Octavia walks past them. "I'm the only out of all of you to not molest him in his sleep in any way."

"Whoa, sis going for a stallion, that's different." Vinyl says only half joking.

Octavia smirks. "Unlike you at your raves every time with a mare over your DJ enjoying some time with you."

"You're one to talk miss has ten mares and not one stallion in her little black book." Vinyl says.

"Ensemble." She calls back.

"Little black book?" Rainbow asks.

"A record of all she has slept with and dated." Vinyl says.

"Lies." They heard Octavia call in the room.

"She scopes out every mare including you three." Vinyl whispers to them.

Rainbow was still sleepy. "What?"

"She probably already made notes of you three in her little brown book. Like your bust and hip and the way you walk and dress as she considers whether to seduce you or not." Vinyl whispers.

Daring watches her carefully. "You have to be kidding."

"Nope." Vinyl says smirking.

"Come on V, we can share a room like the old days at camp." Spitfire says after a while of them staring each other down.

"So that means we are sharing the last room." Rainbow says very wary of Octavia now.

Daring nods as the other two walk off. "Yeah, let's get some sleep. We can enjoy the flight once everyone is rested."

Rainbow nods and follows her to their room.

* * *

Sentire groans as she rolls around in her sleep and Applejack was watching from the other end of the room in a chair. "Anu…" She said in her sleep.

Applejack raises an eyebrow. "Anu?" He asks before getting up and goes to her and shakes her awake.

Sentire groans a few more times before quickly shooting up in a cold sweat. "An…!" She stops as she realizes that she wasn't in her dream and Applejack was near her.

Applejack looks at her in slight worry. "You okay?"

Sentire blinks a few times and gets her bearings. "Yes, I'm fine."

Applejack looks away a bit. "You always sleep without clothes?"

Sentire nods slowly. "Yes, the heat bothers me slightly."

Applejack sighs. "Get dressed or cleaned up first. I'll wait for you outside." He said heading to the door before stopping and looking at her slightly. "What does Anu mean to you?"

Sentire looks at him shocked a bit before shaking her head. "Nothing."

Applejack raises an eyebrow at the obvious lie before heading out. "Fine then." He said closing the door behind him.

Sentire sighs after he left. "I have to control those better." She said to herself before getting ready.

Applejack taps his hoof as he waits outside the door after he saw almost everypony else walk past him in the hall. "Where is that girl?"

The door opens and he looks to see Sentire in her usual skimpy outfit. "All right. Come on, it's almost lunch." He said making her follow and they find everyone at one of the large tables.

Arkon smiles as he notices their last guests coming over. "Ah, good. Now what were you saying about the temple Ms. Daring?" He asks turning to her.

"Well…" Daring stars, but pauses.

"You have no idea on it and only have a vague idea, don't you?" Arkon asks.

Daring blushes. "Guilty."

"Oh great." Spitfire says facepalming.

Dusk groans. "Now we are blind in this."

"Temples usually follow the culture floor plan. One look is all that is needed to tell which." Sentire spoke up as she pokes at her strange soup with a fork.

They all stare at her as she kept poking away. "You do remember that she isn't your usual skimpy mare, right?" Agilis asks leaning towards them.

Dusk goes wide eyed and quickly turns to him shocked and sees the dog and Barb on the dog's back standing there. "How long have you been there?"

Agilis frowns. "Seriously, did everyone just forgot about us?"

Berry chuckles. "No, they just don't have anything good to place you in so only the big events are you guys good enough to write about."

"Speaking of events, someone want to explain how a lesbian became my roommate?" Arkon asks annoyed.

Octavia frowns. "I am not a lesbian. I am a respected mare."

"I saw how you looked at the other mares." Arkon says.

Octavia frowns. "Stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours."

"Wait, you could tell my sister was a les by just the way she looked at others?" Vinyl asks.

"Yes…I am very observant." Arkon admits shyly, his hood covering his face making Octavia smirk.

Octavia sighs and plays innocent. "So you have been observing me. What have you noticed?"

"Ok, I can't even see his face and know he is blushing like crazy." Vinyl says.

Octavia giggles as Arkon blushes harder. "Why me?" He whispered to himself.

"You know sis, why are you interested in Arkon?" Vinyl suddenly asks freezing Octavia.

Arkon peeks a bit up as Octavia stutters. "Well…that's just preposterous."

"Uh huh? Who was the one who doctored his eye again?" Vinyl asks.

Octavia frowns. "Shut up."

Vinyl smirk as she leans against her. "Oh, what is that? Have you taken a interested in a stallion sis?" Vinyl asks.

Octavia just takes her bowl of food and throws it at her.

"Hum…you haven't been this defensive since you first fell in love with that…" Vinyl suddenly stops and smirks at Octavia.

Octavia growls. "Shut up."

"Elusive, forget the dress for me. My sister is the one who will need it." Vinyl says shocking Elusive.

Octavia frowns. "Vinyl, shut your mouth or I will tell mother."

"Tell her what you are interested in a stallion…" Vinyl stops before shivering. "Never mind, I just pictured how she would react."

Octavia huffs. "Good."

"Wait, you are interested in me?" Arkon asks confused.

Octavia groans. "Yes." She said quietly.

Arkon turned away and mumbled only where Octavia could hear him. "I find you cute as well."

Octavia's ear perks in his direction, but doesn't say anything.

"So does that mean I don't have to be on guard anymore so she doesn't molest me?" Rainbow asks.

Vinyl smiles. "Yeah, she is so into stallions."

"Who says?" Octavia says before realizing what she said a few moments later.

Vinyl chuckles. "Yeah."

"Wait, no, I mean…" Octavia stops trying to defend herself and lets out a long groan and puts her head down on the table making everything on it clank. "Dang it."

Sentire shakes her head a bit. "Just live with your choices. Everything has a place. Now let us know what we have on the temple." She said trying to eat.

Daring sighs. "There is nothing much we know. Just where it is and that's it."

Sentire hums. "Then let us enjoy our time on board."

They all seem to agree with that and try to enjoy their time on board.


	18. Chapter 18: Trial by Traditions

The trip was most uneventful as the tension between Arkon and the mares and themselves have just became normal dating and talking. Though the same couldn't be said for Sentire as Nickel was able to find her and they started to talk much more than the train, much to Dusk's displeasure.

"So that big dog of yours, what exactly is he? I haven't found much on him." Nickel asks.

Sentire smiles as they sat in the corner of the dinner. "Oh him, he's just a friend that decided to follow me. I couldn't resist especially with those big red coal eyes. Not now though."

Nickel chuckles. "So you don't know what he is?"

Sentire shakes her head. "Oh no, I do know. I just can't speak much of it. Besides, he's happy with me and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Nickel smiles and sips away at his drink. "Are you happy, with of all of this?"

Sentire hums as she pokes at her food. "Mostly. I am still searching for the things that would tie me down. My father did say to make a name of myself through normal means. Gain a home, find a better job than what I have now, those aspects."

Nickel nods and gives her his plate. "Fathers do want the best for their children, just like a mother."

Sentire blushes and shyly let's some of mane cover her face. "A mother huh?"

Nickel nods and keeps sipping away. "Yes, I would think that you would make a great mother regardless. Maybe even a wife if you also wanted a husband."

Sentire blush started to grow. "Really now? Aren't you married?"

Nickel grins and chuckles. "Nah, a confirmed bachelor right here. If you want…I could give you a proper date. If you want."

Sentire smiles a bit. "Maybe…"

"Sentire, you in here?" They hear Dusk calling.

Sentire sighs. "Yes, I'll be with you in a moment. Sorry." She said turning to Nickel.

Nickel smiles. "It's fine. Go see what he wants. I'll give you a proper date later."

Sentire smiles. "Thanks." She said getting up and leaving.

Nickel waves as she leaves and then smirks a bit. "Misfit alicorns." He said to himself.

* * *

Dusk kept frowning as he waited outside the dinner and kept hearing everything with his magically enhanced hearing. Making sure nothing bad happens. It was only when the subject of a real date came up did he interfere. "Sentire, you in here?" He calls out and fixes himself slightly.

"Yes, I'll be with you in a moment." He hears back and backs away a bit from the entryway.

He shakes his head lightly as he waits until Sentire comes out and walks to him. "Yes? You need something?" She asks.

Dusk sighs and takes her hand and leads her out. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Sentire tilts her head as Dusk leads her outside and takes a quick look around before making sure he had a good enough grip on her and opens his wings and flies upward until they reach the top of the mast where only a large enough plank for the both of them were. "Here we go." He said setting her down first before sitting down himself. "Like the view?" He asks making sure his shirt was still good with his wing area.

Sentire gasps as she stares out into the night as the moon and stars were out though with some cloud cover. "It's amazing."

Dusk smiles at that. "I thought it might be. Figured it might be a good spot to talk to you about things."

Sentire looks to him. "What about?"

Dusk sighs. "Anything you want to know. So where do you want to start?"

Sentire keeps watching him as she smiles. "Well…how do you feel about us?"

Dusk smiles. "Ironically, I wanted to get rid of you and send you to Solaris or Artemis. Maybe they could have more use out of you since you work with spirits. But now…I don't want to let you go. You certainly have grown on me in a way."

Sentire giggles and leans against him while they are on the small board. "And the others? Do you know what they think?"

Dusk smiles. "Berry is…Berry so he will really like being with you all the time. Elusive is still being his high classes self so he would still act like he's dating you, but he'll treat you with respect and see that you are happy. Butterscotch is willing to try so long as you promise to make sure the scariest creatures don't come his way. He would freeze to death in fright…and make goat sounds for some reason." He said in confusion.

Sentire giggles. "Yes, he does try and lessen the situation though. I'll see what I can do."

Dusk nods. "And then there's Applejack. Finally giving you respect because…you stopped paying attention to any of us. He couldn't fathom why you just stopped caring about us. He still can't and thinks you are back to when you met us. Cold and uncaring. You would have to show him different, but I think he would come to like you."

Sentire smiles and nuzzles his side slightly. "That's good. And what would you all do if you become my mate?"

Dusk coughs slightly at that. "That is something that remains to be seen. Some of us don't exactly know what you want after that so when we all agree to marry you and everything, we'll get together and talk about wants and needs them. For now, enjoy this and maybe future turns of being like this with the others." He said wrapping a wing around her as he blushes slightly.

Sentire sighs as she felt the warmth again and leans more into him. "Thank you Dusk."

Dusk smiles. "I do my best to make sure everyone who deserves it, is happy."

Sentire giggles and nuzzles him.

* * *

Daring frowns as she kept looking over the papers she had for the hundredth time. "One more day. One more day." She said to herself.

Arkon raises an eyebrow as he sat on a bed nearby and tries to meditate. "Daring, could you please take a rest. You have been boiling over those papers for quite a while."

"Huh? What time it is?" Daring asks.

Arkon sighs. "About ten at night. You need to rest as we will reach the area tomorrow."

"But…" Daring tries to object.

"Bed." Arkon says picking her up.

Daring yelps and hangs onto him. "But…"

Arkon doesn't say anything as he brings her to her bed and puts her down on it before covering her with the sheets. "Rest. No arguing." He said before going back to his bed and meditates again. After a while, he felt a finger tracing on him.

Arkon quickly opens his eyes and sees Octavia standing there, tracing his uncovered chest. "Yes?" He asks trying not to blush and shiver.

Octavia smiles. "I think you are turning me straight."

Arkon raises an eyebrow. "I see. What do you need?"

Octavia smiles and pushes him onto his back gently.

Arkon goes slightly wide eyed and stared at her in shock as she gets on top of him and lays down as Arkon remained frozen. "Um…" He tries to say something.

"Shh." Octavia says before kissing him.

Arkon stayed shock still as he tries to regain control, but Octavia let him have none of that and ups the pressure slightly before she lets go and smiles. "Bu…" He tries to say.

"Shhh. Let's go to sleep." Octavia says laying on top of him.

Arkon gulps before noticing she was just in lingerie. "Oh dear." He said to himself as he tries to remain still.

"Like what you see?" Octavia asks.

Arkon shakes slightly.

"Consider this an invitation to be a part of the family if you accept." Octavia says.

Arkon just ended up staring at her shock still.

"What do you think, want to start a herd?" Octavia asks before kissing him again.

Arkon seems to make a screeching noise for a bit before quieting before she lets go and lays her head on his chest and starts to trace the marks on his chest.

"W…what brought this on?" Arkon asks voice half caught in his throat.

Octavia smiles as she keeps tracing. "The strange air you keep giving out. It seems to draw me in and make me find out about you."

"A…alright." Arkon says giving in making her smile.

Octavia sighs. "So then you would like others now with you at the same time? We can keep you happy."

Arkon squeaks like a little mouse, making her smile again.

Octavia sighs and closes her eyes. "You can touch me if you want."

Arkon stiffs up and soon Octavia guides his hands.

Arkon gulps as she moves his hands over her side and down low while moving his other hand up to her chest. "Feels nice for you?" She almost whispers.

Arkon says nothing as she then had him grip her rear.

Octavia giggles as he seems to turn scarlet and actually taking a small testing squeeze.

"S…so is it c…common for a mare to ask a stallion for his hand?" Arkon asks.

Octavia hums. "Fifty fifty nowadays. It doesn't matter at times."

"Ok…so wedding?" Arkon asks.

"I'll be joined by my sister." Octavia says.

Arkon gulps. "I…need to speak to the others."

"I think I should talk before you." Octavia says before kissing his neck.

Arkon freezes as he tries to somewhat push her away. "Oct…Octavia."

"Shhh. It is ok my future husband." Octavia says taking in his sent.

Arkon seems to sweat as he sees what she is doing. "Oct…Octavia?"

Octavia smiles before covering them up. "Now lets sleep."

Arkon gulps again as he tries to sleep.

Octavia smiles as she falls asleep.

* * *

Daring sighs as she leans on the railing and stares at the far away land in the distance. "About time." She said before turning around and sees almost everybody checking their bags. "You all set?"

Dusk sighs as he slings his bag over his shoulder. "More or less. Still waiting on some sleepyheads to show up."

"Hey Daring, a moment." Octavia calls.

Daring follows her away from the group. "What is it?"

"I am forming a herd for Arkon, you want in?" Octavia says with a predatory grin.

Daring blinks at her before glaring. "Who says you will lead it?"

Octavia smirks. "So you want to join huh?"

"I did not sa…" Daring was cut off by Octavia kissing her.

Daring goes wide eyed before pushing her off. "What the fuck?"

Octavia grins. "Oh, such a fighter. Arkon will love you very much."

Daring scoffs and walks away. "Just shut up."

"You're now in the herd." Octavia says.

Daring grumbles. "This is a cluster mess up already."

"Right." Octavia says going to Vinyl.

Vinyl leans over and leans her head back at her. "So what's the offer?"

Octavia smiles. "Herd."

Vinyl grins. "Done. As long as I get it first."

"I will consider if you can convince your old friend." Octavia says.

Vinyl chuckles. "Done." She said going to Spitfire.

"Why do I sense a feeling of dread in my future?" Arkon asks himself.

"Oh Rainbow." Octavia says in a sing song voice.

Rainbow looks to her. "Yeah?"

Octavia signals her to come there with a finger very suggestively.

Rainbow raises an eyebrow suspiciously before walking over. "What is it? And you better try anything funny."

"Arkon's head, you want a position in it?" Octavia asks.

Rainbow frowns. "You started one without all of us there? I don't believe this."

"Ok you don't want in." Octavia says turning to walk away.

Rainbow grabs her hand. "Wait. I do. But next time, include us. We can't have one do all of this for us."

"Ok then." Octavia says before grabbing her into a deep kiss and feels up her flank.

Rainbow goes wide eyed and pushes her away. "What the heck?!"

"Being a part of the herd means I can play with you." Octavia says.

Rainbow huffs and walks away. "Horny mare."

Octavia follows before smacking her rear.

Rainbow yelps and glares at her. "Would you cut that out?"

"Let me guess, you wear a sports bra and pink panties?" Octavia whispers into her ear.

Rainbow keeps glaring at her. "Shut up." She hissed.

"Oh, I am right." Octavia says smirking.

"Yeah, Octy is like that." Vinyl said walking over.

Rainbow grumbles. "Not a very good family member."

"So?" Octavia asks Vinyl.

Vinyl grins as Spitfire sighs. "Why not? I'm already trying to be with him."

"Oh?" Octavia says going for a kiss, but is stopped by Spitfire's hand.

"Don't push it." Spitfire says.

Octavia giggles. "No problem."

Arkon eyes them all out of the corner of his eye. "Why is it that I think they are plotting my demise within themselves?"

"Vinyl, go." Octavia says pointing to him.

Arkon goes a little wide eyed before Vinyl glomps him and hugs him tight. "So warm." She whispered.

"Um?" Arkon asks.

Vinyl grins. "Just enjoy it."

"Bet is called off by the way." Octavia says to the two with her.

They just huffs. "Cheat." They mumbled.

"I let Vinyl call dibs. Now come on you two, we need to talk to Elusive with Daring." Octavia says.

Arkon looks down at Vinyl as she looks up to him. "Hey wait, hold on now." He hears and then some dragging.

"Come on, you are eating with me." Vinyl says smirking.

Arkon sighs. "As you want. When?"

"Now." Vinyl says picking him up, showing more strength than anyone expected her to have.

Arkon blinks in surprise as she carried him away. "I guess I'm getting some food." He said still in surprise.

* * *

"So you think you can do it?" Octavia asks.

Elusive sighs. "I'll see what I can do. Might take some time to make the great dresses so you can plan out the wedding for a while."

"Yeah, but these come first." Octavia says as Elusive was measuring each mare one by one.

Elusive hums. "He's going to love you all. Of that, I'm sure of it."

"I'll send my sister by later." Octavia says as Elusive measures her bust.

Elusive nods. "I see. So is that all of you or are you going to get more mares?"

"Possibly more." Octavia says envisioning it.

Elusive chuckles. "If there's one thing I know my dear, is that you must give him a speaking part. Never let yourself make all the decisions for him."

Octavia looks to him. "And what do you know about relationships?"

Now Elusive frowns as he kept measuring. "Take it from me. I met up with a mare that shall not be named and let us just say that a one sided request is not as glamorous as it seems."

"Uh huh?" Octavia asks before Elusive measured Daring's bust and Elusive whistles.

Elusive smiles. "Arkon would love you."

"What size is she?" Rainbow asks.

Elusive sighs. "A lady never tells and I won't. That is between her and Arkon."

"Ah, a professional." Daring says smirking.

"And a few hits to me." He added afterwards.

"You wish." Daring jokes.

Elusive rolls his eyes. "Now then, what kind of dresses would you like?"

"Not so much of dresses, more like…" Octavia whispered the rest into Elusives ear and he turns red.

Elusive tries to clear his throat. "I see."

"Think you can pull it off?" Octavia asks.

Elusive remains red. "I can try that form."

"Good enough. Now time for the last one and please give me the measurements." Octavia says looking at Rainbow.

Rainbow glares. "You better not tell."

"But Rainbow, I owe you for that prank." Elusive says smirking.

Rainbow points to him. "That doesn't mean you can tell them my measurements."

"If you want to know, hold her." Elusive says to Octavia.

Octavia grins as she approaches Rainbow like a predator. "Don't you dare." Rainbow said backing off.

Octavia laughs as she jumps at her and grabs her as Rainbow struggles with her. "Get off me." She yelled to her as Elusive measured her and backs off as he smirks. "Oh, that's small." He said before sighing. "At least Arkon likes your personality."

"Give me numbers." Octavia says.

Elusive smiles. "A."

"And the number for it?" Octavia asks smirking.

Elusive rolls his eyes. "She's got thirty three and a half. The lowest it is."

Octavia started to snicker hearing that.

Rainbow pouts. "Not cool."

"Now for down here." Elusive says before measuring her hips. "Well well." Elusive says.

Rainbow frowns. "Don't you dare!"

Elusive smirks. "A forty five and a half. Not bad. Makes things easier for you when you and Arkon decide."

"Huh?" Rainbow asks confused.

Octavia grins. "Not as much pain when giving birth."

Rainbow looks confused still. "It's a very good size." Elusive says.

Rainbow now frowns again. "Don't you dare tell anything." She threatens.

"I got my payback already." Elusive says.

Rainbow scoffs. "Yeah, right."

"Unless you want me to tell Arkon for you?" Elusive asks.

Rainbow still head a frown. "Didn't I say that you can't say anything?"

"But isn't he your stallion?" Elusive says making her blush a bit.

Rainbow pouts cutely. "Don't say anything."

"I get it, let him find out on his own." Elusive says.

Rainbow huffs and keeps growing as both Octavia and Elusive chuckle at her antics.

"That just leaves V." Spitfire says.

Octavia smiles. "She's having dinner with Arkon. She can come by later."

"I saw her carry him away. That was surprising. I didn't know she was that strong." Spitfire says.

Octavia chuckles. "She's like that."

"Seriously, how is she so strong?" Spitfire asks.

Octavia smirks. "Secret."

"So how do you think it is going?" Daring asks.

Octavia shrugs. "If I know her, she is probably feeding him right now."

* * *

Vinyl could only smile as she laid her head in Arkon's lap as he fed her grapes for dessert.

Arkon sighs as he looks at her and lightly pets her head. "So how do you feel?"

"Grand." Vinyl says happily.

Arkon keeps looking at her. "What do you intend to do?"

"Well I think it is time for a first between us." Vinyl says raising up.

Arkon gulps but held his expression firm. "A first for what?"

Vinyl smiles and cups his face with one hand and removes her glasses with the other before gently kissing him.

Arkon goes wide eyed as he stayed still. 'What is with all these mares and kissing me like this?'

Vinyl smiles, ending the kiss before showing him her red eyes.

Arkon was looking straight at her as she still smiles and leans in and hugs him. "How did you get red eyes?" He faintly asks.

"Was born with them." Vinyl says.

Arkon looks away in thought. "Born." He asks himself.

"Yeah, now let me see yours." Vinyl says lifting his hood.

Arkon grabs her hand and stops her. "Not a wise idea."

"Oh, but I want to." Vinyl says bringing his hood down.

Arkon frowns as he looks away. "Not wise."

"Shh. It's ok." Vinyl says lifting his head up and looks him in the eyes.

Arkon sighs. "Why do you choose me? I have no qualities for females to have interest in me."

"You have the rest of our lives to show you why." Vinyl says before kissing his nose.

Arkon blinks as his nose scrunches up a bit. "But what now?"

"Well I think laying on you will suffice." Vinyl says putting back on her glasses.

Arkon sighs and finally looks away. "Why me?" He asks himself.

"Ok, stop right there." Vinyl says tapping his chest.

Arkon hums as he seems to not notice her. "Why me?"

"Stop putting yourself down." Vinyl growls, getting his attention.

Arkon raises an eyebrow. "You are growling." He said more in a statement than a question.

"Stop putting yourself down. You deserve to be happy." Vinyl says poking him with each word.

Arkon tilts his head. "You growled."

"Yeah, because I don't like you degrading yourself." Vinyl says pushing him onto his back before laying on his chest.

Arkon goes a little wide eyed and tries to look away, but Vinyl still had him looking at her. "Um…"

"I love you and don't you forget it, ok?" Vinyl asks holding his face tenderly.

Arkon kept staring at her until he sighs. "Ok."

"Good and now we still have some grapes. Want a few?" Vinyl asks.

Arkon blinks. "Um…sure." He said unsure.

"Ok." Vinyl says before grabbing one and starts rolling it on his lips.

Arkon raises an eyebrow before eating it. "Do you love to tease others?"

"Yes, I do." Vinyl says before doing it again.

Arkon was still confused as he eats that one too. "I don't see the point. Isn't it just to eat?"

"It's all a game I am going to teach you how to play." Vinyl says.

Arkon sighs. "I don't have time to play games when I work. I probably won't have time for you and the others when we get back."

"Nuh huh, we will have you make time." Vinyl says tapping his nose.

Arkon wrinkles his nose. "I hate that." He said with a frown.

"After all, you will have to help us figure out the wedding and the preparations." Vinyl says.

"Ok, that is a good point." Arkon says.

Vinyl smiles. "I'll talk to Octavia about who can be in charge as an alpha and a beta of your choosing in the group. If you want."

"I think those position will be highly contested." Arkon says.

Vinyl lays her head down on his chest. "That is why you are choosing."

"But I want to live." Arkon jokes.

Vinyl giggles. "Finally a joke. But you are going to love life when you marry us."

"Wait, does that mean any of you will become a priestess?" Arkon asks.

Vinyl shrugs. "If we want to."

"What about you specifically?" Arkon asks.

Vinyl sighs. "I don't know for the moment."

"I think you would look beautiful." Arkon says.

Vinyl smiles at him. "Yeah, maybe in cool robes."

Arkon smiles and tries to initiate a kiss.

Vinyl places a finger on his lips. "Nope. Only we do it for now. You can hold us though. We won't complain." She said smirking.

"What, you want to bet for that?" Arkon asks.

Vinyl hums. "Maybe wait until all of us get together. More fun teasing the life out of you."

"Oh, so you concede defeat then?" Arkon asks.

Vinyl rolls her eyes. "No, never. Though…maybe later in life when we are in bed." She said ending in a whisper.

"Then the bet is the one who blinks first, loses." Arkon says.

"You're on." Vinyl says taking off her glasses to stare at him.

Arkon smirks before covering the distance in an instant and kisses her, making her blink.

Vinyl quickly pushes him off. "Cheater!"

"We never set rules." Arkon says showing a playful side.

Vinyl pouts cutely. "Cheater."

"Now I have the right to kiss you." Arkon says pulling her into a hug.

Vinyl stares at him before smiling. "You've changed."

"I have?" Arkon asks tilting his head to the side.

Vinyl nods. "You used to be so closed up and not talk with anyone unless they are needed for something you deem important."

Arkon says nothing as he held her.

Vinyl sighs. "You're almost nothing like the one who was just building a temple."

"Yeah I can be a real hard head about things." Arkon says.

Vinyl grins. "The stone head admits he did something wrong. First step to being social…or healing, I forget which."

"And this is the first step to being a couple I believe." Arkon says before kissing her again.

Vinyl giggles into the kiss holds it for a few moments before ending it. "Actually, it's talking, but who cares with you?"

"So tell me, what is your lineage? I want to know everything about you." Arkon says.

Vinyl hums. "Well, I am related to Octavia as a sister. Our parents are more of the high classed, but I never cared for that. I just wanted some fun."

Arkon raises an eyebrow. "Is that why you dress like…what did Rainbow say…club mare?" He tries to remember.

"Right on the first guess and because I like to have fun." Vinyl says.

"So what about the rest of your family? Your ancestors?" Arkon asks.

Vinyl sighs as rests against his chest. "Well…my red eyes are from the clan of ponies long ago…maybe your time, that they were mountain dwellers. They are the High Hoof clan."

"I thought as much." Arkon says.

Vinyl looks to him intrigued. "You knew one?"

"No, heard of them though. A rugged group and liked to mostly keep to themselves clan of warriors. Despite what the history books say, Equestria wasn't so united under the rule of the sun and moon in my time. Many factions, clans, and tribes were independent." Arkon says.

Vinyl raises an eyebrow. "So what do you think of me now?"

"No different. I just wanted to know about you…what is the word I should use here?" Arkon asks.

"Sexy." Vinyl says.

Arkon smirks a little. "No, that isn't it."

"Beautiful?" Vinyl asks.

Arkon shakes his head while his smirk grew. "No, that isn't it either."

"Um…" Vinyl stop to think.

"All of the above and my future mate." Arkon whispers into her ear.

Vinyl blushes. "Wow, didn't know you were so bold." She said surprised at his actions.

"Was that correct thing to do with your wife?" Arkon asks unsure.

Vinyl blinks and stares at him before giggling behind her hand. "Okay, you need to be more knowledgeable. But yeah. It makes us blush and has us know that you love us."

"Well…I never knew my parents, so I do not know how a couple should act." Arkon says.

Vinyl smiles. "Octavia can give you formal acting, while the rest of us can give us the crazy things you can do."

"So I am doing good so far?" Arkon asks uncertain hoping for her approval.

Vinyl grins. "Yeah, now you must put your hand on my cutie mark." She said her grin somehow turning evil.

"That is on your hip right?" Arkon asks.

Vinyl lets loose a small chuckle. "A bit lower on my flank."

"O…k." Arkon says letting her guide his hand.

Vinyl giggles as she places his hand on her cutie mark and she moans slightly at the touch. "Kidding about this part." She said smirking. "You didn't need to do this."

"You say that, but your hand is still moving mine." Arkon says.

Vinyl grins. "Because I wanted you to do this."

"You aren't going to have me…um." Arkon says before stopping.

Vinyl shakes her head. "Nah, that comes later when married."

"Oh good." Arkon says in a way that makes Vinyl smirk.

"You have no idea how to do that do you?" Vinyl asks.

Arkon said nothing in response.

Vinyl smiles and hugs him tight. "We'll teach you. Or maybe you can ask Dusk and the others. Dusk would surely have some books on how to. He doesn't say it, but there is an adult section of the library."

Arkon's face kept getting a dark shade of red as she continued to talk.

Vinyl puts a finger on his head. "Don't worry. We'll help you."

"I…um…thank you." Arkon managed.

Vinyl sighs. "Now rest up a bit. We need to be ready for a possible long walk again."

"Don't you mean searching?" Arkon asks.

Vinyl shrugs. "Yeah, I just hope I don't get bored."

Arkon says nothing and just lets her holds him on the bed in the room he used.

* * *

"So how was your night?" Octavia asks her sister.

Vinyl smirks. "He doesn't know how to bed us."

"Oh. He is so innocent." Octavia says smirking.

Vinyl chuckles. "Yeah, we need to teach him."

"So want to hear Rainbow's measurements?" Octavia asks.

Vinyl raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Thirty-three and a half bust and forty five and a half hips." Octavia says.

Vinyl giggles. "We are going to have so much fun."

"Yeah and Daring's bust size made Elusive whistle and you need to get your measurements." Octavia says.

Vinyl shrugs. "Okay then. Lead me to her and let's see what I got."

"Elusive is a guy even though he is so fruitish." Octavia says.

Vinyl giggles. "Yeah, though I heard that he likes the new girl too much and acts like she is already married to him."

"Much to the anger of two." Octavia says leading her sister to Elusive.

Vinyl shrugs. "Doesn't matter as long as we are all together. Otherwise I would have to deal with your jealous flank."

"Hey Elusive." Octavia says walking into his room.

Elusive looks over from his work. "Ah, finally. Last one and I can really begin." He said taking out the tape.

"Yeah, go on Vinyl. Don't be shy." Octavia says.

Vinyl sighs as she sheds some of her clothes and Elusive starts measuring her until he ends up on her flank. "Huh, almost like Rainbow." He mused as he wrote it down.

"Yeah Octy, got the breasts, I got the flank that turns everyone's heads." Vinyl says smirking at Octavia.

Octavia sighs. "And she wouldn't let me live it down."

"I never will." Vinyl says smirking.

Octavia rolls her eyes. "Considering that she keeps bending over equipment helps her and doesn't do much for me."

"And you face everyone, allowing them to look at your mellons." Vinyl says.

Octavia huffs and looks away while Elusive shakes his head and heads back to his desk. "You both have great figures for what you do. Enjoy them and treat Arkon well. You will get your dresses on time."

"Right, we will expect them awhile after we get back." Octavia says with a certain look that made Vinyl facepalm.

"You may want to prepare to make more as that look means she is planning to find more mares and expand the herd. Heck, I bet the main reason she is forming this herd is to get mares to play with." Vinyl says.

Octavia smiles. "You know me so well."

"Right…how will you be paying for this again?" Elusive asks.

Octavia waves him off. "You'll get the bits. It'll be a check and we have enough."

"Oh Octy, you will never guess what I found out about our ancestors from Arkon." Vinyl says getting dress.

Octavia raises an eyebrow. "We are too high classed back in the day?"

"Oh heck no. Our ancestors were a bunch of warrior isolationists who controlled an entire mountain." Vinyl says.

Octavia blinks and stops. "Well…that's something."

"I guess it explains why our family has a lot of physical strength and exclusive claim to those iron mines and steel foundries." Vinyl says.

Elusive smiles. "Oh nobility. I got my work cut out for me."

Vinyl sighs and takes Octavia's hand. "Come on. You better get to work." She calls to Elusive as they went out.

"That would explain why we have exclusive rights to it. Lets check with Dusk on that." Octavia says.

Vinyl giggles. "This would be fun." She said as they rush over to find Dusk.


	19. Chapter 19: Trial by Pride

Berry chuckles as he hangs upside down while playing a sticky game of zombie survival with Sentire. "And I got two hits. One more and that thing is down. Your turn." He said fixing his side.

"Hey Dusk, can we talk to you?" Vinyl asks.

Dusk hums as he looks over from his desk of charts and letters. "Yeah?"

"Follow us." Octavia says.

Sentire hums as she keeps thinking on what to do while she peeks at Dusk as he leaves. "How about a break for now?" She asks Berry.

Berry yells out as he finally drops to the ground. "Sure, I need to get back up there." He said groaning as he falls flat on the ground.

Sentire nods as she gets up and goes where Dusk left and tries to follow him. "Dusk?" She calls.

As she tries to follow, her imagination when on overdrive. Thinking as to the many things that could happen to him. Even losing him to another mare or…

* * *

Sentire was walking till she found Octavia and Vinyl talking alone. "Where's Dusk?" She asks walking over.

"Dusk?" Octavia asks.

"Oh, she is talking about the new addition." Vinyl says.

Sentire raises an eyebrow. "Addition?"

"Yeah, we drafted and now Dusk is no longer Dusk. How is it coming Twilight?" Vinyl calls.

"Pretty well. I love this dress." Sentire hears a female voice from a room near them.

"You ready to go see your new stallion?" Octavia asks as the door opens.

Sentire goes wide eyed at a mare wearing a school uniform style of clothing that almost resembled Dusk. "Yep." The mare said smiling widely.

"You ready for him to be rutted like crazy?" Octavia asks putting a collar onto her.

The mare nods. "Yeah and he's going to love it."

Sentire couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Dusk?"

The mare looks over. "Oh, hi Sentire. I can see why you like more males. But now I want to try one and many mares in the family. Sorry." She said smiling.

* * *

Sentire just stands there in a silent scream.

Rainbow pokes her as she had stood there frozen for half an hour as Berry was still playing by himself.

Sentire runs off to find the three sitting at a table as Vinyl was about to start talking.

They all look over at her sudden entrance. "What's wrong Sentire? What's the fire?" Dusk asks.

"Dusk." Sentire cries launching herself at him.

Dusk yells out as he was glomped and sent to the ground. "Sentire…pain…ow."

"Whoa, needy ain't she?" Vinyl asks.

Sentire sniffs as she nuzzles Dusk as he notices her crying a bit. "Um…you okay?" He asks confused, but still nuzzles him. "Sentire, what is wrong?" Dusk asks.

Sentire sniffs and looks at him. "Nothing. I'm just happy you're here." She said before hugging him again.

"Uh huh? So Dusk, should I tell you what Arkon told me now?" Vinyl asks.

Dusk nods as he gets up and holds Sentire as she still hugs him. "Yeah, go ahead." He said rubbing Sentire's back.

"Apparently the unification under the rule of the princes is more recent than we think." Vinyl says.

Dusk raises an eyebrow. "How so?"

"According to him, our ancestors, the high hoof clan, were a bunch of isolationist mountain warriors, for the most part, who were amongst many clans, tribes, and factions vying for power with the princes." Vinyl says.

Dusk stops and looks at her. "What?"

"You heard me, from a pony who was alive at the time." Vinyl says smirking.

Sentire blinks and looks up at Dusk. "Are you okay?" She asks hearing his heartbeat go crazy.

Dusk then slowly smiles. "Woo hoo!" He yells as he jumps and makes Sentire let go and fall to the ground.

"I don't get it, though why is there no mention of this in history and they all say is that Solaris ruled the land?" Octavia asks.

Dusk looks excited as he leans over the table. "Where is he?!"

"Sleeping like a foal and its obvious Tavi. It's a part of a conspiracy Solaris made. The guy is very paranoid." Vinyl says.

Octavia shrugs. "Maybe or maybe not."

"The guy forbid religion in Equestria and killed those who refused to go along with it." Vinyl says.

Octavia rolls her eyes. "Maybe for no internal civil war."

"Or to try and make sure nothing threatened his authority." Vinyl says.

Octavia huffs. "Then explain Artemis."

"Well of course Solaris banished him because he was jealous of his popularity with his growing religion and wanted total authority." Vinyl says making Dusk chuckle nervously.

Dusk clears his throat. "Maybe I should back off for a bit until you two sort this out." He said as Sentire stands up and grabs his hand before Dusk pulls them out.

Sentire becomes confused as she looks back at them arguing before they were far enough away and hugs him tightly again. "Dusk." She whispers.

Dusk stops and looks at her worriedly as he holds her lightly. "Sentire, what's wrong?"

Sentire sniffs and looks up at him with a smile. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Dusk watches her before hugging her and sighs. "All right. Just for you."

Sentire smiles as she puts her head on his chest and nuzzles him a bit.

* * *

"So should we wake him? I mean he is missing breakfast." Rainbow says.

Spitfire shrugs. "I don't know. You know him best. What do you think? Think he can make it through a day without food?"

"You kidding? While building his temple he went several days with no sleep and with little food or water." Rainbow says not necessarily sounding happy about it.

Spitfire shakes her head. "Okay and with that, we are getting him up and going for food…unless Vinyl left a large platter for him." She added as an afterthought.

"I should have left food for him?" Vinyl asks.

Spitfire smacks the back of her head. "You should have at least done that." Spitfire says.

Vinyl looks sheepish. "Well we did eat it all."

"Girls, there is a simple way to decide who go gets him and who gets more food." Daring says.

They all raise an eyebrow at her. "What?" They all ask.

Daring sets one of the empty bottles in the middle of the table.

Rainbow frowns. "A spin the bottle game?"

"Yeah, one spin, winner goes get Arkon and no magic using, deal?" Daring asks.

Vinyl groans. "Deal."

"Here we go." Daring says spinning it.

All of the mares held their breathe as the bottle spun. Then it slowly came to a stop on Rainbow who was smirking.

"Rainbow wins." Daring says.

They all groan as Rainbow got up and goes to Arkon's room. "Later losers." She calls over her shoulder.

"…what does he even like?" Spitfire asks thinking it over.

Vinyl hums. "He likes some modern food. Though he likes the old styles of basic food."

The four then started brainstorming over what to get.

* * *

Rainbow approached the door of the room he and Octavia were staying in. She sighs and opens the door to find Arkon sleeping on his bed without his robe around his torso and blushes at his half nakedness. "Oh geez." She said to herself as her blush grew every time she gets close. "Um…come on, wake up." Rainbow says starting to shake him a bit.

Arkon groans and quickly jerks awake and looks up before seeing her. "Oh, did you need something?" He asks sitting up fully.

"Come on you, time to get up and eat and please put on your robes." Rainbow says blushing as she looks away.

Arkon looks to himself and gets up. "Okay then." He said going to where he left the robes on his table.

"So um…" Rainbow tried to distract herself with small talk but couldn't think of anything.

"What is it?" Arkon asks slipping on his shirt before going for the robes.

Rainbow clears her throat. "So how was your dinner with Vinyl?" She asks turning around so she can think better. It didn't work.

"It was good, but those noodles still fascinate me." Arkon says.

Rainbow nods even though he didn't see it. "What do you like best?"

"I did like the roasted pork." Arkon says.

Rainbow blinks to him. Vinyl had gotten him pork? Only griffons ate meat and even that disgusted her. "Pork…huh?"

"Yeah, why is that weird?" Aron says.

Rainbow clears her throat. "Ponies don't eat meat and it could actually hurt us if we did."

"Um…no it does not. I have ate it all my childhood and nothing bad has happened to me." Arkon says.

Rainbow blinks as she stares at him. "That's…weird."

"So you have never had meat before?" Arkon asks.

Rainbow shakes her head. "No, not really."

"You should. You might be surprised." Arkon says.

Rainbow shakes her head. "No, not risking it."

"How do you think I got this physical?" Arkon asks.

Rainbow gulps as she looks to him again and looks him over again. "Well…"

"The protein from the meat is a factor helps build healthy muscles." Arkon says.

Rainbow frowns slightly. "We can get it from somewhere else. Plants do have them."

"Not nearly as much as you need to eat. About five times to get the same amount." Arkon says.

Rainbow huffs. "It works."

"Alright, so physically how strong is Spitfire?" Arkon asks.

Rainbow shrugs. "As good as the royal guards."

Arkon smirks getting an idea. "Well, let's go." Arkon says putting on his robes.

Rainbow raises an eyebrow as he walks out and she follows. "So what are you thinking about us now?"

"I think I have something new to get you to try." Arkon says as they head to the cafeteria.

Rainbow rolls her eyes as they get in and stop at the sight of the full table. "Think they emptied out the storage room?" She asks still staring at the food.

"Nah." Arkon says taking the seat with the rest of the girls.

"Are you seriously going to eat meat?" Spitfire asks.

Arkon says nothing and takes a chicken leg and takes a huge bite out of it.

They all watch him as he keeps taking more bites. "That is weird." Rainbow said.

"Meh, I have a colleague who eats meat." Daring says.

Vinyl shrugs. "Got some griffon friends as well."

"Seriously, I don't understand why you eat meat. We were taught in the academy that those who eat meat are lower lifeforms." Spitfire comments offhandedly.

Arkon stops and stares at her. "Excuse me?" He asks holding up half of a piece of chicken leg.

Before Spitfire could say anything, a nearby minotaur rose to his hooves, not looking happy.

They all eyed him as the minotaur walks towards them. "What's his problem?" Rainbow whispers.

"I think someone opened their mouth." Octavia says.

The minotaur huffs as he stops before them. "What is this about being of a lower life form?" He asks mad.

Spitfire clears her throat and tries to look calm. "Nothing good sir." She said hiding behind her usual public smile.

Arkon says nothing as he keeps eating as the minotaur seems to become more enraged.

Rainbow bumps Spitfire's shoulder. "Apologize!" She whispered harshly.

"You got a problem with me?" Spitfire asks.

Rainbow facepalms as the minotaur was about to do something.

"How about we settle this, one on one arm westling?" Spitfire says.

The minotaur sits down hard enough to make everything on the table clang against each other. "You're on." He said putting his arm on the table.

"You mind using that table as I am eating here." Arkon says finishing the chicken and moving on to the meat balls.

They both look to him before getting up and sitting on the nearby table prepare to arm wrestle. "This won't end well." Daring remarks as she tries to focus on her food.

"No way, Spitfire got this in the bag. She has shamed all the royal guards by crushing all of them in this back to back. Their pride still hasn't recovered." Rainbow says cheerfully.

Daring raises an eyebrow. "And if I bragged I did as well, but with dragons?"

"No way you did." Octavia says.

Daring eyes Rainbow's reaction.

"Come on, show me what you have." Spitfire says ready to go.

The minotaur snorts and grabs her hand before an unheard ticking clock hits zero and they both start straining as one tries to best the other. They both struggled for a bit before Spitfire starts straining and, to her shock, she started losing. The minotaur grins as he kept up the pressure and slowly pushed her arm down.

"I win." He said in an early victory.

Spitfire tried her hardest to fight back, but, in the end, her hand hit the table.

The minotaur laughs as he cheers for himself. "Don't ever call us lower life forms again." He spat before starting to walk back to his seat.

"Hold on." Arkon says setting down his silverware.

The minotaur looks back at him. "What?"

"Although I don't agree with what she said. I can't just let you walk away after that without doing something." Arkon says seriously.

The minotaur snorts. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Why don't you try me?" Arkon says getting up.

The minotaur growls. "I'll surely make you. Name your game."

"Same as before." Arkon says.

The minotaur huffs and sits down at the table as Arkon took the other end. "You will lose like the mare."

Arkon says nothing and sticks out his hand.

The minotaur grins and grabs his hand before the unheard clock ticks again and then they both start to move slightly. At first it seemed that the minotaur was winning, but then he realized something. 'His hand hasn't budged?!'

Arkon stared at him with an unamused expression. "Is this all? Let me show you what I have." He says before he starts to move his hand to the shock of the minotaur. Arkon then lets out a battle cry and slams the minotaurs hand so hard on the table that the minotaur was sent barrelling out of his seat and the table went spinning into the air before crashing down.

"My order refers to this kind of defeat as sky blue because that is what you see." Arkon says getting up.

The minotaur groans as he tries to orientate himself.

"Feel better?" Arkon asks Spitfire as the rest were agape at what just happened, none more than Rainbow.

Spitfire was still staring at where the table was. "Ye…yeah."

"Ok." Arkon says before going back to eating.

They were all still trying to take in what happened.

* * *

"Arkon, you there?" Dusk asks knocking on his room's door.

The door quickly opens to Arkon standing on the other end. "Yes?"

"You have free time?" Dusk asks.

Arkon looks inside the room for a bit before looking at him. "Yes, what do you need?"

"I have a few questions. I am interested in the factions of your time." Dusk says.

Arkon raises an eyebrow before sighing. "How much time do you have?"

"Well…" Dusk is cut off by Spitfire.

"Ten minutes." Spitfire calls.

Arkon keeps an eye on Dusk who chuckles nervously. "Yeah, that long." He said not wanting to get in her way.

Arkon sighs. "Will a written list suffice…actually, I will try and divide up the map into territories of them if you want later?" Arkon asks.

"Yes, that would be fantastic." Dusk says.

Arkon hums as Dusk leaves. "That was strange." He said to himself as he closes the door again.

Spitfire smiles as her commander comes back and sits down beside her. "So you ready to continue?" Spitfire asks tapping her king piece.

Arkon nods and goes back and sits down in his seat. "I feel a sense of annoyance from him now."

Spitfire chuckles. "Yeah, he can do that."

Arkon sighs. "Why can't I just simply live at my temple and start preaching the good word of Artemis and simply go back to bed?"

"Because you fight and kill demons." Spitfire says.

Arkon hums. "I see. Yes, but that's Sentire's job at times."

Spitfire hums as she moves a piece. "Well enjoy it because we are going to give you more than ever."

Arkon raises an eyebrow as he moves his own. "But for whose good? I don't want anyone I know and friends with to suffer. I would rather take their burden and let them live happy."

"Do I have to get Vinyl to scold you again for downing yourself?" Spitfire asks making him chuckle nervously.

"She told you about that huh?" Arkon asks.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow. "She is looking after you like we are."

"I see…I'm sorry. I have no idea how a pony should behave in a relationship like this." Arkon apologizes.

Spitfire smiles and gets up and walks over before sitting in his lap. "Don't be. I'll let this all slide."

"Um?" Arkon was at a loss for words as he turned scarlet.

Spitfire smirks as she saw that she got him. "Cutie." She said tapping his nose.

Arkon gulps as he knew he was in trouble in this situation.

Spitfire smiles and leans in closer before just laying her head against his chest. "I'm glad you're alive."

Arkon gulps before trying to wrap her in a hug.

Spitfire nuzzles against him. "We are not going anywhere and neither am I."

"So…um…what about the rest of your people? How will they react?" Arkon asks trying to change the subject.

Spitfire shrugs. "They'll be fine. I just have to invite them to the wedding."

Arkon gulps as she closes in.

Spitfire smirks as she stops a hair breath away. "Arkon?" She whispered.

"Y…yeah?" Arkon stutters.

Spitfire grins. "Say it." She said playfully.

"S…say what?" He squeaked.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow, still smirking. "That you love me." She said still close.

"I…I…I…love you?" He offered meekly.

Spitfire finally closes in and kisses him to which he tries to kiss back before she pulls away. "Congratulations. Now you can practice and talk to others like that. And you like feeling me up?" She asks feeling him having a hand around her legs.

"V…vinyl told me mares like being held like this." Arkon says.

Spitfire smiles and nods. "Yeah, some of us like being close like when we want to. Now, what are you going to do when we sit on your lap again?" She asks leaning close again.

"Um?" Arkon asks.

Spitfire giggles and leans her head on his chest. "You'll figure it out. Now then, keep doing that." She said moving his hand back to her legs.


	20. Chapter 20: Trial by Lies

"Finally off the blimp." Daring says.

Berry slides upwards near her. "Yeah, it felt like being squeezed to death in there." He said as his body mimics getting smaller and then crushed in a hug with a strange figure before returning to normal.

"You scare me sometimes." Daring says.

Dusk suddenly was near her. "That's him on a normal day."

"Ugh." Vinyl says walking up.

Rainbow smirks. "What's wrong? Had a long night with a special somepony? Is it a mare?" She asks while she held onto Arkon's arm.

"No, she kept me up all night with her snoring." Vinyl says glaring at Spitfire behind her glasses.

Spitfire shrugs. "It isn't my fault that you don't have earplugs or muffs. Oh, wait. You do with those noise cancellers around your neck."

Sentire read from a book as the two bicker on how the headphones are defined as. "Why him? There are many others to choose from." She mused to herself as she flips through her old entries on death.

"What are you up to?" Octavia asks.

Sentire frowns. "Something's been bothering me ever since the train. I need to go over my past life." She said still flipping to find the entry and Octavia can catch a glimpse of the black cloaked death himself.

Dusk perks his ears up slightly at that. "What's this about the train?" He asks looking over.

Sentire hums as she starts flipping wildly now. "Well the train was…" She stops, but still flips the pages as she remembers to not mention the attack from Arkon and a bit from her father. "Nothing. Not in here." She said closing the book and putting it into her bag before taking out three more of the same book and starts flipping through one.

"How many do you have?" Octavia asks surprised at the amount of books and pages in them.

Sentire looks to her. "Oh this? This is my recent batch. I got more at home."

Dusk takes one book she wasn't looking through and flips through it and was surprised at the amount of creatures and spirits and all the information on them. Even the ones he knew and…huh, there's one of Eris. So that's what her likeness is and what she hates. She hates a clock? Guess that makes sense with her chaotic lifestyle. And…she likes those fetishes?! How much information did Sentire get out of her and the others?

"Dusk, I am surprised at you reading such smut." Rainbow says acting snooty.

Dusk blushes heavily and slaps the back of her head. "Shut up. I'm just researching creatures and spirits."

"No you're not." Berry says.

Dusk glares at him Sentire plucks the book from him and quickly reads through it before putting it away and sighing. "I must have left it at home. I wonder how he's doing though?" She asks herself in a thinking pose.

"Probably having his tail chewed on by your dog." Berry says.

Sentire looks over to Berry standing on Dusk who wasn't even bothered. "Oh him? No, not him. I meant my mate." She said casually.

"Which one was this again?" Berry asks.

Sentire tilts her head. "Well none of you if that's what you mean. I meant my mate who taught me all the male needs and wants what the succubus can't."

Dusk and Berry looked confused.

Sentire becomes confused herself. "What?"

"You have a husband." Berry says.

Sentire blinks and then shakes her head. "No, he's not my husband. Whatever that is. He's my mate."

"She's been leading us on." Dusk whispers to Berry.

Sentire was still confused. "What are you talking about? He just taught me many things about males. Even others like ponies."

Both ponies didn't seem happy.

Daring clears her throat as she got in between them. "She has a mate. But in her mind, that probably means friends with benefits. So…she basically got a boy toy and he's been teaching her how to take care of a male. She isn't married at all or her father could have not told you to help her get a true husband or husbands." She explains before backing off to let them see each other.

The two still didn't look happy.

Daring steps up again and looks to Sentire. "They think you already have a husband and you have been mating with him without telling them and you have just been lying to them."

Sentire blinks. "But I haven't. I am just telling you now so I can't have lied about that and these are the truths."

"It's the way you said it that makes them think that." Daring says.

Sentire blinks. "Oh. I see. But I haven't seen him for almost five years."

They all look to her confused. "How old are you?" Daring asks.

Sentire hums as she looks up in thought. "Last they told me, twenty." She said looking to them again.

They all became wide eyed. "That's illegal." Dusk said. "You have to be eighteen."

Sentire becomes confused. "He told me thirteen is legal."

Daring looks surprised at her. "Thirteen…that's the old ages. But the only one is Arkon and he's…the mate is a spirit." She realized.

Sentire nods. "Yes, he is and father introduced me to him a long time ago."

Dusk's ear twitches at that. "Who or what is he?"

Sentire tilts her head. "The death god, Anubis."

The two stallions inch away now.

Sentire is now completely confused. "What is it?"

"You're just turning them off now." Daring says face palming.

Sentire was still confused. "Oooo…kkkaaaayyy." She said scratching her head.

"Shall we continue on?" Octavia says sighing.

Arkon was still not caring about that whole conversation. "Yes, now let's hope we can find a proper spot to rest or find the temple soon."

"Yes, now direct us." Daring says to him.

Arkon looks to her indifferently. "I am not the guide for this. I know the temples, castles and lands for Lord Artemis. Sentire is the one you should be following. Like now." He said looking ahead and they can see Sentire far ahead of the group as she looks through a map.

"Hum, good honey & baklava huh?" Sentire asks while also having a sandwich.

Dusk groans and covers his face with his hands. "We might be doomed." He said mostly to himself.

"What's baklava?" Arkon asks.

Daring shrugs. "It's like a type of exotic sandwich. Like a sandwich wrapped around your choice of a thick soup."

"I am not interested." Arkon and Rainbow says.

Spitfire chuckles. "Already like a couple."

"Maybe I should check out some of the fashion while we are here." Elusive says out loud.

Applejack chuckles. "Yeah, just don't make too bad of an example of us."

"Might as well meet up with the excavation team." Daring says.

Vinyl leans over. "Where are they?"

"We are to meet at the university of the capital." Daring says.

They all look to each other as they walk down the street before reaching a large fence off block. "So where to from here?" Arkon asks.

"Follow me lover." Daring says.

Arkon shakes his head lightly as they follow her inside and looks around the school as some student walks around while some were staring at them. Soon they ended up at a large anthropology department and walked into one of the rooms. "Guys?" Daring calls.

"Ah Daring, finally made it huh?" One of the pegasus asks.

Daring nods. "Yep, we got a general area and you guys ready?"

"How general?" A griffon carrying books asks.

"A hundred miles." Daring says causing most to face fault.

"We can't do that much yet!" One yells getting up.

"That is why I brought an expert in the texts to translate and narrow it down more." Daring says pushing Arkon forward.

Arkon frowns to her. "I translate, she guides." He said pointing to Sentire.

"Oh, I have such a good feeling about this." One of the crew says sarcastically.

Arkon raises an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"How much you want to bet Daring got duped again?" One asks.

Arkon slams his staff into the ground and grabs their attention. "What was that about having a good feeling?" He asks frowning greatly.

Sentire leans over. "I wouldn't get him angry. The last one who did…he got sent through a portal to the darkest place in the world." She said before leaning away.

"Also meet my husband to be." Daring says smirking.

They stare at him as he held a big frown to them. "Now where are those scriptures?" He asks looking around.

"Over here." The griffon says putting a lot of books onto a table.

Arkon raises an eyebrow as he walks over. "Sentire, help me narrow it down." He said opening one.

"Coming." She calls walking over.

"Can she even read that?" Elusive asks.

"Raised by spirits, she can read some of it." Daring figured.

"Um…what do all of these symbols mean?" Sentire asks.

"I'll try and translate and you try and interpret it into modern times." Arkon said starting to write it down.

"Gotcha." Sentire says saluting.

"By the way Dusk, you think that batpony will look after your home well enough?" Rainbow asks.

Dusk shrugs. "I'm sure he's fine. He is looking for a job so I might as well give him house sitter."

"How much are you paying him again?" Rainbow asks.

Dusk thinks on that. "About ten bits an hour."

"I'm going to need more quills, ink, and parchment." Arkon says.

"On it." One of the griffons said running off.

"This might take a while. Why don't you guys go off and enjoy yourselves while we do this." Arkon said still working.

Sentire smiles. "Found a starting path, maybe about a country or so away from the destination. It's a start." She said getting maps.

"Let's see…that is Cartiltles, that itself was a port city destroyed by a natural disaster and no one can agree where is was." Arkon says.

"Cartiltles?" A research asks interested.

Arkon nods. "Yes, famous port city that was gone and barely any trace of it remained other than the word of the population nearby and even they had a time telling the story."

"Did I also mention he was frozen in time with a town by a monster for over a thousand years?" Daring asks dropping the bomb.

"What?!" They all yell.

Both Arkon and Sentire try to clean their ears. "Do all mortals scream at a revelation?"

"Ummm…sometimes." Arkon says.

Daring smiles as she looks over their small data. "We'll we be around town. We'll come around later in the day and check up on you and try to save you guys some rooms."

"I'm fine." Sentire said looking closely at a map.

"Same." Arkon said flipping through some rough translations by other translators.

"I want to try that food Sentire mentioned earlier." Rainbow says.

Daring sighs and leads the rest out. "Come on guys. I'll get you guys some great food here."

"Find me a bed first." Vinyl says tired.

Daring smiles and gives them a travel map. "Here. I marked out the hotel. There is a card in here and you can give it to them and get a few rooms."

"Ok. Octy, help your sister won't you?" Vinyl asks.

Octavia sighs. "Fine." She said tearing herself away from messing with Spitfire's mane.

'She is lucky Arkon is here or I would have ripped off her tail for that.' Spitfire thinks.

Rainbow looks back at her. "You okay?"

"I dislike that mare right now." Spitfire says trying to fix her mane.

Rainbow smiles. "You are going to love marriage life."

"And how would you know miss 20 year old?" Spitfire asks.

Rainbow shows her flank. "Talk to the flank sister."

Spitfire smirks before smacking Rainbow's flank surprising her.

Rainbow trod and glares at her. "Cheat."

"You present and I smack." Spitfire says.

Rainbow huffs. "At least you are not a molester."

"Yeah, Octavia has that role down." Spitfire says.

Rainbow rolls her eyes. "She is crazy, isn't she?"

"No, she isn't." Spitfire said.

Rainbow shakes her head. "You want to see the sights?"

"They have scheduled tours." Spitfire says adjusting her sunglasses.

Rainbow grins. "Let's take one then. It is going to be a while." She said looking back at the university.

"Ok." Spitfire says.

* * *

Dusk frowns as he stared at his coffee in a cafe with some of the others as the translation and mapping was still going on for a few days now. "Still mad huh?" Elusive asks.

Dusk scoffs as he slams his cup down on the table. "How could she not tell us that she is already mated?"

Applejack raises an eyebrow. "You sound like a possessive dragon."

Barb clears her throat as she sat nearby and reads a comic while having some emerald cake.

Applejack rolls his eyes. "What I mean is, you are being too controlling of her life the way I see it. Besides, she said that she didn't see him for five years. I think that part of her life is over."

Dusk huffs. "I doubt that. He could still be with her and we are just passing remarks in her books."

Butterscotch clears his throat. "She doesn't think of us like that." He said quietly like always.

Dusk rolls his eyes. "Just watch, first sight of him and she leaves right off the bat."

Berry hums as he measures Dusk's head with a pincher. "Nope, not big enough yet." He said writing it down in a notepad.

Daring raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, you have to be overreacting. Besides, it was probably done by her father and the whole getting them together thing. She doesn't know enough of our culture so what do you think she will know about spirit ones at that time?"

Dusk huffs. "I sincerely doubt that. She will leave at the first chance and…"

"If she wanted to leave, she could have done it at anytime." Applejack said interrupting him.

Dusk frowns. "Just you wait. It will happen."

Elusive rolls his eyes. "I wonder how long this would take?"

Daring shrugs. "A week at most. Maybe a half added if it still needs to be mapped."

Berry hums as he looks through a brochure. "Oh, there is a dancing event and everyone is invited. If you pay your entry fee." He said the last sentence as a hoofnote.

"Berry, you can read Greek?" Butterscotch asks.

Berry looks up from the brochure. "What's Greek?" He asks before going back to reading again.

"The language you are reading." Dusk says sweat dropping.

Berry raises an eyebrow. "I'm not reading Greek." He said still reading.

"Yes you are." The rest sitting at the table says.

"Huh?" Berry asks.

Dusk groans. "I don't think we can get through to him."

"Wait, why are the letters different now?" Berry asks.

They all facepalm.

* * *

Arkon groans as he looks over the many sheets of paper. "How much more text do I have?"

Sentire holds up a short scroll and points to the stack of books. "Just this and those books over there." She said while doing the map work.

Arkon quickly snatches it out of her hand and starts translating. "You know, you have been silent for most of the translations and map work." He said trying to work out the symbols now easier after all the work he did.

"Have I?" Sentire asks.

"Yeah." Arkon says looking at the large stack of books remaining.

Sentire hums as she measures the lines on the map. "There was no need of it."

Arkon raises an eyebrow. "Does it have to do with your spirit mate, Anubis or the fact you revealed it and they now resent you?"

"I told it wrong, correct?" Sentire asks.

"Don't ask me. I am still learning about such relationships." Arkon says.

Sentire sighs. "I don't understand what is wrong with this. I am…was his mate but that was because father sent me to him for what they called my heat. All mortals get them and he was to bring it down without, in my father's words, taking my innocence. Still have no idea on that and I am still waiting."

"That sort of thing is not so simple to us. One of the things that separates us from wild animals." Arkon says.

Sentire hums. "Guess so. Do you think it would be better if I explained it to them?"

"Um…you might want a little help from one of the mares." Arkon advises.

Sentire blinks. "Oh, I will try. Though it is strange they see it this way. Do mortals of any culture see what they want to see?"

"I don't understand the question." Arkon says.

Sentire looks to him. "Do mortals only see the world the way they want to see it or is that a rumor?"

"Ah…half and half most of the time." Arkon says.

Sentire nods and looks back to her maps. "I see."

Arkon watches her for a bit. "Do you miss the death god?"

Sentire stops writing for a bit. "Sometimes." She said quietly.

"Tell me, is he a prick like legends say?" Arkon asks.

Sentire smiles a bit. "No…he's actually…really nice and uses that for his job. Most mortals just used him for their own gain so that's why he acts like that."

"Uh huh." Arkon says before eyeing the biggest one of all the books with a bit of apprehension.

Sentire sighs. "But he did teach me and that was the truth. I never knew being with somepony in that way was a hard life."

"Should we try the biggest and thickest book next?" Arkon asks unsure.

Sentire shrugs. "If it gets it out of the way."

"We aren't sleeping tonight, are we?" Arkon asks.

Sentire nods. "I slept worse."

"I mean we won't get to sleep because we have to work." Arkon says.

Sentire nods. "Yes, that is true."

Arkon groans. "This is going to be a long week."

* * *

"It has been three days." Vinyl whines.

Daring rolls her eyes. "Relax. You have been having fun around the city. Can't you take the fact that you are here at least?"

"Yes, but I want to spend time with my stallion." Vinyl complains.

Daring groans. "Don't remind me. I want to as well, but he and Sentire are still working on the directions."

"So he has at least been eating well Spitfire?" Vinyl asks.

Spitfire shrugs. "I don't know. I'm not the waiter for his food."

"You're the one we have been sending." Rainbow says.

Spitfire blinks. "Oh. Well he does seem invested in his work…again…I think? He did work himself to exhaustion, right?"

"And guess who he is doing it for?" Octavia asks before they all look at Daring.

Daring blinks as she looks at them. "What?"

"He is doing it for you." Rainbow says.

Daring sighs. "Guess so. Still…" She thinks to herself.

The door soon opens and in walks Arkon barely conscious.

The mares goes wide eyed at the sight. "Arkon?" Rainbow carefully asks.

Arkon walks over to the bed and just collapses onto it.

Sentire moans as she walks into the room as collapsed onto her own bed face down.

Rainbow walks over and pokes Arkon.

Arkon doesn't move, but then grabs onto her hand. "Sleep." He mumbled.

Rainbow smiles and hugs him before pushing his entire body onto the bed so it wasn't just hanging half off the bed.

The mares smile at that as he wraps his arms around Rainbow's waist. Rainbow smirks seeing this and sticks her tongue out at the other mares. They all roll their eyes as Arkon seems to nuzzle her in his sleep.

"Go see the translation, ok?" Spitfire asks.

Daring sighs. "I'll see what they have at the moment." She said walking away as Rainbow sits down and let's Arkon nuzzle her.

"I am happy now." Rainbow says as Vinyl climbs into the bed.

Spitfire shakes her head. "Oh Rainbow." She said before looking to Sentire who was just haphazardly on the bed. "She needs to get with the boys sometimes."

"Like you need to get with me?" Octavia asks.

Spitfire rolls her eyes. "Shut up. At least I don't molest everyone in sight."

"Not everyone…just the mares I like." Octavia says.

Spitfire scoffs. "Yeah right. You like to molest almost every hot mare that passes by."

"And here in Greece, they don't mind." Octavia says smirking.

"And now I think your part Greek." Spitfire says.

Octavia just grins. "Mine." Octavia says hugging Arkon from the back.

Rainbow frowns. "Get your own."

"I did." Vinyl says.

Rainbow grumbles.

"You still have his front." Spitfire says.

Rainbow then grins. "I think he's having the best dream ever."

Spitfire frowns. "Don't molest him too." She said getting into her own bed.

"Who is molesting him?" Vinyl asks smiling.

Spitfire just tossed her a glare as she gets into bed.

"Now you rest Arkon." Rainbow says petting his hair.

Arkon mumbles in his sleep as he wraps his arms around her tighter.

* * *

"Hey guys, they finished." Daring says.

Everyone looks up from their meal in the restaurant. "Where is it?" Dusk asks putting his spoon down.

"In the room, but my team gets to look over them first. That means get your lazy flanks moving." Daring growls at her team.

All of them rush up from their table as they leave some bits in a hurry as they run out the door. "Shall we?" Daring asks calmly to the rest.

"Nah, let them be buried." Berry says reading something.

They all looked confused to him. "What?" They all asked.

"They are going to be buried under papers." Berry repeats.

Shut up and let us work.

"Okay." Berry calls looking up.

Everyone just looks at im weirdly before they all heard a high pitched female scream.

Dusk immediately stood up and pay for the meal. "What was that?"

"Sounds like Horus." Daring says.

Dusk raises an eyebrow. "I thought Horus is a male."

"He is, only a manly griffon would scream that feminily." Daring says.

Elusive sighs as he gets up. "Let's get going then. Maybe we would find the two sleeping on the tables after all that work."

"Actually they managed to make it into their beds before crashing." Daring says.

They all start to get up and grab their things. "Well, that map isn't going to see itself." Berry said hopping out.

* * *

"All this from those notes?" One asks in disbelief.

A griffon moans as he was still buried and the others were digging him out. "I regret having taken this expedition."

"Ok, wha…holy mother of the gods." Daring says after a pause to take in the site of all the notes translated.

The dig team waves. "Hey sir." They said in a knee high sea of paper.

"All of this from what we gave them?" Daring says sweat dropping.

They all groan as they to dig and wade themselves through the sea.

Daring groans and slouches. "We have our work cut out for us."

Dusk picks up a random paper. "I don't even know where to begin." He said looking it over.

Daring groans even more. "Let's just try." She said picking up some papers.

* * *

"We can't do this!" A team member yelled as he threw some papers.

Daring groans as she slams her head onto a table. "We need them to help us or we would be at this all day and night for the next week."

Dusk sighs as he puts some papers down. "They are asleep. I doubt they would be waking up anytime soon. Why don't we get to bed? It is late now." He said looking out the darken window.

"Let's just try and figure what goes with what at least." One says before noticing the letter R and the number 87 beside it.

Dusk raises an eyebrow at a few papers and noticed the letter and numbers on top. "I can do that. I have a few ways to organize. You guys can head out and I'll deal with this." He said starting to make piles of the papers with his magic.

"Ok, that is easier." Daring says.

Dusk frowns as he started to gather all the paper in the room. "Just go and get some rest. It's late and one can be bound to mess up."

"Let's see. Let's start with the smallest one." Daring says grabbing the smallest book and saw it started with S and goes to find an S pile despite what Dusk had said.

Dusk frowns heavily. "Daring?" He calls.

"S. S. S. Ah, here…they are." Daring says stopping as if she caught herself seeing how big the book's pile was.

Dusk shakes his head as he walks over and takes the book from her. "Go to sleep." He said almost like a command.

"I will have questions for Arkon in the morning." Daring says walking away.

Dusk scoffs as he keeps organizing. "The rest of you too." He said not looking.

"So how many papers is the smallest stack?" Applejack whispers to him.

Dusk looks to him with a blank look. "Go to sleep or do whatever."

"Oh, someone is sore about being asked a question." Berry says.

Dusk groans as he covers his face with his hand. "Just go and do whatever and maybe we'll get this done tomorrow."

"Tell me the number." Applejack says not talking too kindly to Dusk's tone.

"Fine. 138 pages." Dusk answers.

Applejack blinks. "That's a lot."

Dusk frowns. "Especially when I have to sort through all of them and make sure they are in order."

"And that's for that small book she had?" Berry asks.

Dusk nods grimly.

"Oh boy. How long will it take to shift through all of this information to find what we are looking for?" Elusive asks.

Dusk groans. "Days at most."

"I'm going to bed." Butterscotch says.

* * *

Dusk groans as he steps out of the room and sees it past one. "Dang. So much organizing. Bed. You called and I shall come." He said walking almost zombie like to his room.

Something escaped his notice as several shadowy figures were sneaking through the halls. The door slowly creaks open as they look to Dusk who yawns and smacks his lips without noticing them head inside.

The eight shadowy figures start rummaging in the room looking through the papers. "Check the large map and around it." One whispers as it rummages through a desk drawer and pulls out an old moldy pizza which it quickly shakes off and goes back to searching.

"I can't find a map." One says.

The original one looks around and raises an eyebrow. "This is a direction to a temple. Why wouldn't you have a map?"

"John, you find anything?" One asks but gets no answer.

"John?" He asks again and looks to where he was, but nothing was there except for the piles of papers.

"Guys, where did John go?" The one asks.

They all look around. "John? This isn't a good time to play around." Another said trying to find him.

"Ah, there he is." One says as one of them was just standing in the corner.

The original shakes his head and walks over. "Man, tell me you found something." He said grabbing his shoulder and turns him around to see that his eyes were wide and bleeding blood and he weakly offers. "Help me."

The original yelps and quickly runs off with a girly high pitched scream out the door.

John then drops to all fours and starts making a clicking noise.

"Um…guys?" Another tries to ask as they all back off.

They then watch in horror as John's head starts to twist upside down.

"Run?" Another asks grabbing a nearby chair. Before they could run, the door slams shut.

"Oh come on! He gets a free pass?!" Another yells as he points to the door.

Then to their horror, his back starts to bulge and soon tendrils of darkness erupt from his back.

They all drop what they are doing and start good by anywhere where they can leave, but find that the closest ones were captured and dragged off into the darkness behind the creature before some squelching and red liquid squirted out from the area as the tendrils start to cover the room. The last few remaining cower in the corner on the other side of the room as it reaches for them.

"You know, I never did get that piece of mare." One said knowing it was the end.

"You son of a bitch. That was my sister." Another says.

One looks at him frowning. "Got to have something hot and good on my mind before I die."

"I'll kill you myself." The guy says starting to strangle him.

One gurgles as he tries to hold him back. "Admit it. She's hot." He ties to say through the strangling.

"I'll kill you." The other growls as the tendrils cover them up and soon recedes with nothing left behind as the body slowly goes into the corner and moonlight hits the corner to reveal nothing.


	21. Chapter 21: Trial by Resentment

As the sun rose, Arkon could smell something nice on his nose. He takes a big whiff and sighs in relief. "Such a pleasant smell." He mumbles to himself.

"I'll let you keep holding me and sniffing my mane if you want." He hears and opens his eyes to Rainbow looking at him.

"Hi Rainbow." Arkon says before snuggling into her.

Rainbow was surprised at his actions. "Whoa, you aren't afraid to hug me."

"Quiet, I am sleepy." Arkon says holding her like a stuffed animal.

Rainbow strokes his mane out of his face. "It's fine. Just rest and I'll bring you what you need. Just ask."

"You." Arkon mumbles in his sleep.

Rainbow smiles and kisses his forehead. "Alright. But I have to leave soon to be with the gang. But I'll be back soon, okay?"

Arkon mumbles a bit more before she hears the word beautiful.

Rainbow sighs and gets out and leaves a pillow in her place before hurrying up and gets dress before heading out to grab a meal. Leaving a mumbling Arkon snuggling a pillow.

Dusk yawns as he stares at his morning meal. "What time is it?"

"Nine." Rainbow says coming in the dining room with only PJs and Dusk could only stare at his friend.

Rainbow notices the stare. "Easy there horny stallion. Stick to Sentire because Arkon is with me." She said grabbing a few meals and heads off again.

"So you're a flank stallion huh?" Daring asks smirking.

Dusk blinks and glares to her. "I am not."

Applejack raises an eyebrow. "You stare at Sentire's flank a lot when you liked her."

Dusk, hearing this, start to smolder in anger.

Daring smirks. "Aw, he wants her."

"Rainbow wake up Vinyl while you're at it, ok?" Octavia asks.

Rainbow throws a hand over her shoulder. "You got it. Wake the snoring bulldozer."

"I'm surprised everyone slept through that." Daring says.

Dusk groans. "We were all tired."

* * *

Rainbow walked in to see the sleeping bulldozer had taken her place somehow.

Rainbow growls and places the food down before going over and shaking her awake. "Hey, you're in my spot." She harshly whispers.

"Huh what?" Vinyl says waking.

Rainbow frowns. "Get up and get out."

"What are you…" Vinyl stops noticing Arkon was holding her.

Rainbow carefully moves her out. "Get out."

"Oh no, Arkon wants some of the wubs." Vinyl says smirking.

Rainbow growls a bit. "I doubt that. Now git." She said pointing to the door.

"Nope or are you scared of competition?" Vinyl asks.

Rainbow frowns. "Vinyl." She said warningly.

"Come on one has to hold him while the other feeds." Vinyl says.

Rainbow rolls her eyes. "I don't. Now go." She said trying to get her to move.

"Come on you. You get to feed him." Vinyl says to Rainbow shock she was pushing her towards the bed.

Rainbow raises an eyebrow as she got out of bed for a bit as Arkon groans and tries to find his warm pillow before wrapping his arms around Rainbow's waist and smiles.

Rainbow smiles. "Dear." Rainbow whispers into his ear.

Arkon sighs in relief. "Rainbow." He whispered.

"Yes, come on. Time to awaken." Rainbow whispers into his ear.

Arkon groans and opens his eyes. "Rainbow?" He asks sleepily as he sits up.

"Shh." Vinyl says supporting him.

Arkon yawns as he sits up and looks around. "What's…what are you doing here?"

"We slept in the same bed." Vinyl says.

Arkon blinks and blushes heavily. "Well, okay then." He said looking away.

"Come on now, I got some food for you." Rainbow says.

Arkon clears his throat and looks at them a bit, but then blushes a bit more when he sees Rainbow taking off her pajama shirt. "Um?"

"You mind getting changed later?" Vinyl asks.

Rainbow rolls her eyes. "It's not for changing." She said taking off her shirt and throwing it away.

"And distracting. Isn't she?" Vinyl asks petting Arkon's mane.

Arkon gulps at the sight of Rainbow partially naked before she comes over and starts taking some food for him. "It's limited for now. Don't worry. We can get better food later when we are all rested and ready."

"I think it's because you're trying to hard Rainbow. Let it be more natural and just don't try." Vinyl says.

Rainbow raises an eyebrow. "I'm not. I'm letting him enjoy the sight of more to come." She said before feeding him and he starts to eat while staring dumbly.

"I mean be more natural, like spot something on the floor and bend down to get it in front of him." Vinyl says.

Rainbow giggles. "Yeah right. Now if you excuse me." She said before starting to feed Arkon again.

"So Rainbow, I am curious. How do you wash your mane? It has a certain shine to it." Vinyl says.

Rainbow looks to her. "I don't know. I just clean it like usual."

"Oh, do you use a certain shampoo or conditioner?" Vinyl asks.

Rainbow shrugs. "No idea. It's just is like that."

"Is it a pegasus thing or their products?" Vinyl asks herself examining Rainbow closely.

Rainbow shrugs. "I have no idea. So stop it because I am getting tired of it."

"Would you rather this or my sis molesting you?" Vinyl asks.

Rainbow frowns. "No, because I have no idea. So cut it out."

"Also take a look at his left nostril." Vinyl whispers to her.

Rainbow blinks and looks to Arkon who was bleeding from his nose. "You okay Arkon?" She asks moving her arms forwards and making sure her breasts were pressed together.

"Fine." Arkon says his voice a light higher than usual.

Rainbow giggles. "You want to join Vinyl?"

"I'll take his back." Vinyl says.

Rainbow giggles as Vinyl moves behind Arkon as he kept staring before she takes off her shirt and bra and puts them away before hugging him behind. "Oh yeah, pretty warm here." She said near his ear.

Rainbow smirks as she starts feeding him again now that his face is fully red.

Arkon gulps as he tries to remain calm. "Um…can we not do this?" He tries to ask.

"Oh you are too cute." Vinyl says.

Arkon gulps as he keeps trying to eat and Rainbow leans in more and let's him see more of her. "Like what you see?"

Arkon didn't answer as his blood started follow freely.

Rainbow sighs and looks to Vinyl as she leans in more. "Too much?"

"Yeah, too much too soon." Vinyl says.

Rainbow hums before snapping her fingers. "I got it." She said getting off the bed and turning off the lights and covers windows with blinds and makes the room dark. "There." They hear and feel the bed move.

"That better Arkon?" Vinyl asks.

Arkon gulps as he reaches out and feels something and then a moan was heard. "There. Now you don't have to worry and can just feel."

"Um…what am I touching?" Arkon asks.

Rainbow giggles. "Me. More specifically, my breast."

"I…um…" Arkon says at a lost for words.

Rainbow grabs his hand and holds it to her. "I'm not mad. Go ahead."

"Come on Rainbow. Don't make him faint." Vinyl says.

Rainbow smirks and chuckles. "He isn't. He's squeezing me. Hard to believe, but I still love this guy."

"Oh than finish it. Kiss him." Vinyl says.

Rainbow suddenly leans in and feels around Arkon's head before moving in closer and kisses him. She hears Vinyl giggles and nuzzle her head against his before moving back a little as does Rainbow. "Speak Arkon. Go on. Tell us how you feel." Rainbow said carefully moving back.

"I…love you girls." Arkon says.

Vinyl gasps. "He said it. He said it." She cheers.

"Quiet, I'm sleeping over here." Sentire says.

They look over in her direction. "Huh, forgot she was there." Rainbow said.

"Hey, you think Dusk is a flank or a bust type of stallion?" Vinyl asks.

"I think he is the cuddling type." Rainbow whispers to her.

Arkon tries to clear his throat. "May we…just rest now?"

"See he is a cuddler." Rainbow whispers as Vinyl and her leaned back onto the bed, taking Arkon with them.

Arkon gulps as he feels around for them and tries and hug them close before stopping. "Yep, nothing. You can enjoy for the night." Rainbow whispers in his ear.

"It's morning." Vinyl says.

Rainbow rolls her eyes. "Let him enjoy it." She said moving his hand down to her flank.

"Don't hog." Vinyl says mimicking her.

Arkon gulps as he feels up both naked flanks. 'What did I get myself into?'

"Marriage." Vinyl whispers into his ear.

Arkon goes wide eyed and looks in her direction. 'How did she know what I am thinking?'

"Come on Arkon. It's time we talked about it. How are we going to do it?" Vinyl says.

Arkon gulps. "Do what?" He asks quietly.

"Talk about our marriage. How did priests of your order have families?" Vinyl asks.

"They didn't. All took an unbreakable oath and swore never to marry." Arkon says.

Rainbow hums. "So you can't marry us that well. But Artemis did allow you to marry now. What are you doing to do?"

"I…I don't know. This is unknown territory for me." Arkon says.

"That reminds me, Arkon doesn't even know how to mate." Vinyl says.

Rainbow smiles. "Yeah, maybe he needs a guys night out with a few experienced stallions."

"We don't want him to be gay Rainbow. I know how that is a fantasy of yours but no." Vinyl says.

Rainbow raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I was going to let Arkon here know about what to do then just read a book."

"By having them do it to him." Vinyl accuses.

Rainbow frowns. "I'm not letting that happen. Besides, he won't know that way."

"Girls?" Arkon asks quietly.

They both look to him. "Yes?" They both ask.

Arkon tires to clear his throat. "How about we just see where it goes?"

"I can live with that." Vinyl says leaning into him.

Arkon sighs in relief. "Good." He said feeling them up more.

"Keep this up and I am on board as well." Rainbow says.

Arkon smiles a bit.

* * *

Sentire yawns as she stumbles through the halls after having woken up and finding the room empty and was now heading to some good food. "I wonder…if they finished it?" She asks with a yawn.

She passes the room and takes one peek inside and sees some of them working. "Oh good." She said to herself as the ones inside hear her and Dusk spots her before she walks off again. "Maybe they will find out…in a week." She said to herself as she sat down and a passing waiter puts some food for her and she starts eating. "A large map too." She calls as she continues eating.

Nickel looks in her direction as he hears her and goes over and sat down on the other end of the table. "If it isn't the old world expert herself." He said with a smile.

Sentire tries to smile as she kept eating. "Nice to see you again." She said as a waiter places a map near her and she starts writing on it.

Nickel chuckles. "Trying to help along while eating?"

Sentire nods. "Yes. They are going to need all the help they need so we can get there fast enough."

Nickel nods. "You know? We never did have that date."

Sentire looks up mid bite and smiles. "I would like that. But…I think it's best you know about my past. Would you like to know?"

Nickel hums. "Well…if it could help me understand you better."

Sentire nods. "Well…before this courting I am receiving, I have been the mate of another male. Anubis, though I haven't seen him in five years."

Nickel raises an eyebrow and hides his expression behind his clasped hands. "I see. So you still have feelings for him?"

Sentire thinks on that and nods. "Yes, a bit. Are you going to stop courting too?"

Nickel smirks behind his covered mouth. "Nah. I'll give you a dinner date in the city the day before we leave. I'll leave you to help make the map. I haven't seen the translations or anything of the sort so I'll be in the way. See you at the dinner date." He said getting up and walking back to his table.

Sentire smiles and waves. "Bye." She said quietly before going back to make the map.

* * *

Dusk groans as he puts down the notes. "This is more hard than I imagined." He said looking to the map in the middle of the table full of nonsensical markings.

Daring rubs her forehead. "We are going to need those two as they would speed things up, but they are exhausted behind relief."

Rainbow nods as she throws her book of translations down. "And we only got like what? Two, three cities?"

Dusk sighs. "And a bunch more to go through." He said looking to the piles behind them still stacked high then to the other end which only a few stacks which are nowhere near the unread.

Daring groans and puts her head down. "We need to wait until they are okay again. We can't do this without them. The only thing we can get close of is the ancient capital city."

Dusk feels a headache coming on and rubs his head. "And that's nowhere near what we need."

A map was suddenly put on the table with a slam and they look to see Sentire yawning before smiling a bit to Daring. "What do I need for a dinner date?"

Daring blinks. "What?" She asks confused.

Sentire smiles. "A dinner date. I have one before we leave."

Daring was still confused as she looks to Dusk and the other stallions who was surprised. "Well…if it's high classed, get a dress. If it's casual, wear what you normally wear."

Sentire sighs in relief. "Okay then. Thank you." She said walking away and humming to herself as they look to the map that has one drawn out pathway with an X at the end that reach a known ruin.

Daring blinks and looks to Dusk. "I thought you hated her now."

Dusk rubs his head in confusion. "I do. I am not giving her a dinner date…so who…?" He looks to the others.

"Don't look at us." Berry said while Elusive, Butterscotch, and Applejack nods with him.

Dusk was now heavily confused. "So who the heck is she going with?"

Daring sighs as she looks to the map. "Well…the good news is that we can stop working. Looks like that mare knows the way." She said putting the map back down. "We start packing now and leave tomorrow morning before the sun rises." She said getting up and walking away.

Dusk shrugs. "Can't argue with that. What about the translated books?" He asks jerking his thumb to the pile high stacks of books behind him.

Daring hums as she looks and stops. "Call the museum. Tell them they have so much to work with." She tells a nearby restorer and walks away again as the restorer nods.

Dusk sighs. "Well guys. Best get to packing." He said getting up and walking out as well.

"You sure you don't want to spy?" Berry asks holding a pair of binoculars.

Dusk stared at him before looking to where Sentire went. "I'll go it alone." He said walking out.

Applejack shakes his head as he left. "Now that's a long grudge one can hold." He observed.

* * *

Dusk sighs and tries to keep his anger in as he watches Sentire and Nickel laughing at each other. 'Keep going big boy. Soon you will get an alicorn spanking to the moon.'

Sentire laughs. "So you actually tried to lift that block with just one piece of rope?"

Nickel chuckles. "Yes and it broke and fell onto a worker's hoof. You won't believe how high a stallion's voice can go."

Sentire keeps laughing as she tries to eat but couldn't. "This is so much fun. I can't believe I'm having this kind of fun in a long time. Or never for that matter."

Nickel smiles. "Nopony should be without laughter. Though I would hope you can continue. You got a great laugh."

Sentire smiles and blushes. "Really?"

Nickel nods. "Yes, it's almost a mystical piece when you laugh."

'Mystical piece…who is this guy?!' Dusk thought to himself.

"Hey Dusk, where's Sentire?" Daring asks beside him and makes him jump. "Sorry."

Dusk clears his throat as he composes himself. "Don't do that again. And she's over there." He said pointing to the dating couple.

Daring smiles and quickly walks over. "By the way, train turn is right now. They already got your bags so head to the station." Daring calls to him.

Dusk blinks. "What?" He asks confused.

"You heard me. Now shoo and I will get her." Daring says.

Dusk sighs and glares to Nickel before rushing off. Daring shakes her head before walking to get her.

* * *

Dusk stayed glaring at Sentire as she reads up on the area they are going to as the others just look at him a bit annoyed at his behaviour while they travel to the location at night.

Arkon, seeing this, looks to Rainbow. "What is up with that?"

Rainbow sighs. "By the others talking, Dusk is mad at Sentire for going on a date even after telling she was the mate of Anubis. So…he doesn't know what to feel."

"He feels she cheated on him huh?" Arkon asks as Rainbow lays on him.

Rainbow nods. "A ton. And it's getting annoying."

"Well what can we do? It isn't our place." Arkon says.

Rainbow sighs. "It isn't. I doubt we can do crap for them. Can you just make up and be together again?" She asks them.

"No." Dusk said as Sentire looks a bit confused.

Spitfire shakes her head. "Why? Why? Why do this? It's not healthy for any of you. Berry even forgave her after a while."

"Maybe I should just hold a wedding ceremony now. At least it would make sense then." Arkon says.

Rainbow chuckles. "Okay, now that's funny."

"Huh?" Arkon asks confused.

Rainbow snickers. "Nothing. Just…you'll figure it out."

Daring sighs. "Okay!" She calls getting their attention. "Now then, we are heading to an old temple that is already excavated. But with this, we can find the thing we missed that will lead us to Poseidon's temple." She said holding up a book.

"Um…can I see that?" Arkon asks.

Daring gives him the book and reads the map while he looks it over. "Why do you need it?"

"Um huh…ok, we are closer than you think." Arkon says.

Daring blinks to him. "What makes you say that?"

"This is the entrance temple of the temple. Think of it as the gatehouse." Arkon says.

Daring smiles. "So much farther?"

"That is tricky. I am no expert, even for temples for those I consider ancient. Especially greeks gods." Arkon says.

"I have that covered." Sentire said as she flips a page in her book and they see entrees on Poseidon.

"This will be helpful, but there is nothing on buildings." Daring says after looking through it.

Sentire hums. "Father did tell me something, but it might take a while to bring it back to me."

"Was it also about procreation?" Dusk asks.

Sentire looks to him worried. "What is wrong? You resented me when I told about Anubis. My father sent me to him to take care of my cycle."

Dusk huffs and turns away.

"On second thought, Arkon, can you do it now?" Rainbow asks.

Arkon nods. "Yes, I can do it right this moment. We have the materials needed." He said looking to the food tray.

"Like?" Spitfire asks.

"Let's see…holy tomb, check. Participants, check. Sun setting, check." Arkon says.

Rainbow snaps her fingers. "Do it then. Maybe it will placate them."

Arkon pokes her and reminds her she is laying on him.

Rainbow looks up. "Ah." She said sitting up.

Arkon gets up and starts speaking what Daring recognized as the ancient Equine language.

"I protest this union." Dusk spoke up.

"And you are now husband and wife in accords with the authority of the sovereign of the moon and dreams." Arkon says.

Dusk drops his hand. "You have to be kidding me." He said shocked as Sentire smiles and hugs Dusk. "No, not now."

Arkon then closes the tomb and sits back down. "So you can marry others huh?" Rainbow asks.

"The only exceptions are myself and other priests because of my rank." Arkon says.

Rainbow smirks. "Then I guess we can call Prince Artemis for that."

"Yes." Arkon says as Daring sits with him.

Sentire smiles as she nuzzles Dusk. "Are you still upset at me?"

"I believe that is average behavior for husbands sometimes." Spitfire jokes.

Dusk groans as he rubs his head. "Why did you guys do that?"

"To make you move on. Now suck it up." Vinyl says getting a weird look from Dusk.

"Why is she here?" Dusk asks.

"She and her sister insisted on coming." Arkon says.

Vinyl grins. "Plus it might be cool."

"And you just want to be near the stallion you have your eyes on." Octavia says teasing.

Vinyl chuckles. "Yeah, that too. He's still a hunk."

Rainbow grins as she looks to the other stallions. "How about you guys?"

Applejack just waves her off. "I'll wait till we get home. I'm sure my family would want to be at my wedding."

"Same here." Berry said bringing his head into the view.

Butterscotch clears his throat. "Well…I would rather wait until we get home. More comfortable."

"Then you must see the priests of Solaris as I cannot marry the same individuals again as long as the other lives or Artemis says so." Arkon informs.

They just smile. "We're fine. Really. I mean, look at them." Elusive said motioning to Sentire and Dusk with Sentire who keeps nuzzling Dusk's neck.

"So this is their honeymoon right?" Daring asks smirking.

"It is not!" Dusk yells as Sentire just hugs him tighter.

"I think you are right." Rainbow says petting Arkon.

Dusk groans. "Why are you guys going along with this?"

"Well it is kind of official. I mean Arkon is a priest." Butterscotch says.

Dusk groans out loud as he sits down only for Sentire to sit in his lap and keep nuzzling him. "Can you stop that?" He asks annoyed.

"I don't think she can. B-1." Berry says playing battleship with a manticore.

The manticore growls and places a piece. "Well, now that is over." Daring said trying to ignore the stinger by her head. "How do you think we will deal with the temple?"

"We got any explosives?" Vinyl asks.

Berry holds up a stick of dynamite. "Right here."

"I can handle with that part. I am good with some locks." Arkon said.

Sentire hums in happiness as she keeps nuzzling again. "I can find the right entrance."

Dusk rolls his eyes. "Oh bother."

Berry chuckles. "Come on Duskie. You got a hot mare on you and you are married to her."

"By cohersion." Dusk says.

"Speaking of marriage, did Artemis ever give you a date you should marry by?" Rainbow asks now holding Arkon's head as she pet his mane.

Arkon hums. "Around at least six months. If I can do it sooner, he can arrange it."

"Alright." Rainbow says letting go and grabs something to write on.

Arkon leans over. "What are you writing?"

"Then there is my cousins." Rainbow says writing down names.

Arkon nods. "I see. Family, right?"

"More like wedding invitations." Rainbow says.

"Oh, while you're at it, can you write down mine?" Spitfire asks.

Rainbow nods. "Sure. Just get me their names and I'll try to mail it around."

"Oh, let me add our parents names." Octavia says.

Rainbow as she gives her the list and Octavia and Vinyl start writing down their family. "Um…how many are we expecting?" Arkon asks.

"Hum…considering the hundreds, including friends…" Octavia says.

"We say about a thousand." Vinyl said grinning.

Arkon blinks surprised. "Wow." He said to himself mostly.

"Vinyl, we do not have that many close friends." Octavia says.

Vinyl chuckles. "I do and you said friends, not close friends."

"Oh my gosh." Octavia said annoyed at her antics.

"Yes, I'm the best grammar master ever." Vinyl cheers. Dusk clears his throat. "Second best." Berry clears his throat. "Third then."

Octavia giggles a bit. "My dear sister. Bested by some random stallions in word play."

"Ok, can we please not poke fun?" Arkon asks.

"Only for you." The mares said together.

'How long will that last?' Berry thinks as the manticore sunk his battleship.

Dusk groans as Agilis snores from the banisters with Barb and the dark wolf. "How much longer?"

"We're here." Sentire said suddenly bringing her head up to face him.

They all look to her surprised. "What?" They all asked before the brakes screeched and they were all sent forward before it stopped.

Agilis snores loudly as the three kept sleeping. "No, not the trunk." He mumbled.

Barb snores and throws her arm up. "Cupcakes!" She yelled as she kept snoring.

The wolf mumbles in his sleep. "Agilis's tail." He said licking his chops.

"Get your mouth off my tail." Agilis mumbles as he grabs his tail and kept snoring as he turns over.

Dusk groans as he sits up. "What the heck kind of stop was that?"

"Hey! We didn't finish our game!" Berry yells out the window at the running manticore.

"Vinyl you used it so you could grab him." Octavia says as Vinyl held Arkon.

Vinyl chuckles as she nuzzles Arkon. "Oh yeah. The hunk need some loving."

Rainbow, seeing this, growls.

Arkon sighs as he sits up again and brushes off his robes. "Hmm, almost like carts of old. Can you remove yourself from me please? I fear the others want a turn."

"No, I finally have you." Vinyl says.

Arkon hums as he lets her hang onto him as he grabs his knapsack and walks off to get off the train. "If anypony cares to join, you may do so." Arkon said trying to find the exit.

The other mares quickly grab their bags and rush off after him as Sentire was gathering her little bag. "Are you coming guys? This might be a temple where you are needed." She points out.

Dusk groans as the others grab their bags and Berry rolls out his party cannon along before he reluctantly follows. "I'm going to have a tough time explaining this to my parents." He said to himself as Sentire grabs his hand and pulls him along while he carries the three sleeping figures with his magic and pulls them out of the doorway everyone is going through.


	22. Chapter 22: Trial by Friction

Daring hums as she looks over the maps. "The temple should be around here." She said giving Arkon the one she's holding and takes out another closer and more detailed one.

Arkon nods as he looks it over. "Yes, based on Sentire's drawings, it should be here." He said looking at it closely.

Spitfire pushes down his map and points ahead as everyone stared at the tourist site where some tours are being held in an old crumbling temple and the courtyards.

"Um…I think this place is cleaned out. You sure it's right?" Daring asks looking back at Sentire and notices that she's gone and Rainbow turns her head to let her see Sentire walking on ahead as she runs a hand along the many walls.

"This is the place? Looks like the locals turned it into a tourist location." Arkon says.

Daring growls as she crumbles the map in her hands. "Why they…this shouldn't be a tourist vacation spot! It's one of the first temples we ever found of Greeks and they turned it into this! Why I ought ah…hey! Put me down!" Daring yelled as Arkon carries her over his shoulder down the road to the entrance.

"Pardon me, but who is in charge here?" Arkon asks the yelling stallion in a booth who was looking to Sentire, but stops and looks to him and the angry Daring over his shoulder.

"Um…well…that be the curator. He's over there giving the main tour." He said stunned as he points to a large group while still looking at him.

"What's his name?" Arkon asks.

"Troupi." The stallion said looking to the rest of the group and some of the team and tries to figure out why they are here.

"Ah, right. We are part of the Canterlot University group. We were told you were expecting us." Arkon says.

The stallion keeps blinking at them before Daring pokes Arkon's shoulder. "He doesn't know, but the curator does. Now let's go so I can give him a piece of my mind!" Daring yells at the end.

"Head researcher, you mind getting the curator?" Arkon asks as he struggled to restrain Daring. The stallion blinks confused before realizing what he meant and rushes off as Arkon puts Daring down before hugging her. "Now what is wrong?" He asks.

"Does he know how priceless this place is?!" Daring yells.

Dusk clears his throat. "Actually, to keep an equation open sometimes, parts of the finished sections has to be open up to the public so the team can get funding." He points out.

"That does not excuse it!" Daring yells at him.

"They literally clayed up the victims of Pompeii. If they didn't, the bodies would have turned to dust long ago." Dusk also points out.

Arkon hums. "That is true. Volcanic ash needs to settle sometime."

Daring growls. "Can't believe you are going along with this."

Arkon shrugs. "Well we did need some gold to get us here…right?" He asks.

Daring keeps growling at him as the curator comes along. "Excuse me, I am…" He was suddenly grabbed by Daring at his collar.

"Dead." Daring growls before being pulled away by the mares. "Hey! Lemme at him!" She yelled trying to flail around.

Troupi clears his throat as he fixes his collar. "Right then, you must be the team as told by your passionate explorer."

"I'll kill you!"

"We do not know where you are going to do this dig as we have cleared out this area already. But if you do find it, we will cordon off the area so no looky loos will have a peek." Troupi continued.

Sentire hums as she looks around the fountain and keeps running her hand along before stopping and reaching the water. "Excuse me, young lady. That is not allowed." A guide points out as the others start to notice her.

Sentire tilts her head before running her fingers along an edge and then stops at an old water line. She hums before standing up again and then punches the edge of the fountain which shocked everyone as she stood still.

"Excuse me. Security!" Troupi said before calling out as some guards rushes over and tries to grab Sentire before she jumps onto the top of the fountain.

"You know you could have just asked us to move it?" Arkon says.

Dusk groans as he covers his face. "Why?"

Sentire tilts her head as she waits before jumping to the other side and then punches that part and standing still before smiling. "It's…hey!" Sentire yells out as the guards grab her.

"Daring, let's take a look." Arkon says leaving Dusk to deal with that.

Daring growls as she carried right Troupi who was looking at her with slight fear. "Right then, I'll clear the area." He said walking away from the angry mare.

Arkon hums as he knocks on the edge where Sentire punched the fountain. "I see what she was doing." He said as he kept knocking.

Daring huffs as she was placed down and held a frown as she looks around the fountain. "Strange, this isn't new. The water is still running and not by motor. Looks like they kept it."

"Hum, it's hollow in some places." Arkon says when one of the parts he knocked on jared a bit. "Hello." Arkon says.

Daring quickly rushes over to him. "What do you got?"

Arkon smiles. "Sentire was onto something alright." He said as he now knocks around the edge. "It's maybe a puzzle." He said before another one jared. "Oh yes and we have to figure out the pattern."

All the others look closer as some of the tourists was watching them mess around with an iconic fountain. "Now don't do anything unless I say so." Dusk warns as he drags Sentire over by an arm.

Sentire smiles. "You like me. I knew you weren't mad." She said hugging him. "Opposite." She calls.

"Gotcha." Arkon says as he heard gears moving as the fountain emptied and in the middle formed stairs leading down. "I will say this for the greeks, they were clever."

"Well they were expert mathematicians and actually made calculus." Daring said as the courtyard was being cleared and the team sets up equipment. "No time like the present." Daring said carefully heading down.

"I mean the entrance wasn't even in the entrance temple there." Arkon says.

"Deception." Sentire calls as she hurried after Daring.

"Daring, get back up here." Arkon says.

Daring stops and looks back at him. "Why should I? We already got it open, let's go. Those guys can catch up and we got our gear." Daring said as the team was still placing equipment and she shakes her bag a bit.

"Daring, come back now." Arkon says.

Daring huffs. "I'm going." She said before being pulled back by Sentire and a smoke cloud erupted in front of her.

"Deception." Sentire sang as she pulled Daring back up the stairs.

"What have you learned?" Arkon asks not looking happy.

Daring groans. "Don't rush in head first." She grumbles.

"And?" Arkon asks.

"Listen to husband to be?" Daring offers meekly.

Arkon sighs.

Daring groans. "What do you want me to say?"

"Sit and wait." Arkon says.

Daring groans as she flops down on the ground as Arkon sits down with her. "So what now?" Vinyl voiced as she looks at the plaques around the courtyard.

"We wait." Arkon says making both Daring and Vinyl groan.

"I don't think they are the waiting type." Rainbow said.

"Well they will have to." Arkon says.

Vinyl flops onto her back on a trunk. "Why?" She groans out.

"Because the path is booby trapped." Arkon says making Vinyl chuckle.

Sentire smiles and kicks a rock down the stairs. "Darts." She calls out and their hear metal striking stone. "Rocks." She said before they heard some crumbling. "Deadly."

"Booby trap." Vinyl repeats still chuckling.

Arkon raises an eyebrow confused. "What is funny?"

Vinyl smirks as Octavia gets it and facepalms.

Arkon keeps blinking confused. "Um…?"

Daring shakes her head. "Don't bother."

"It's Vinyl being foalish." Spitfire says.

Vinyl giggles. "Booby traps."

"Vinyl, come with me." Spitfire says. Vinyl shakes her head before Spitfire dragged her away with the trunk. "Idiot." Spitfire said dragging her away to a corner. "How about this for one?" Spitfire says before twisting one of Vinyl's nipples.

Vinyl eeps and jumps a bit as Arkon watches and blushes hard. "You molestor." Vinyl accuses her.

"Not so funny now is it?" Spitfire asks.

Vinyl frowns and pounces on her and tries to get her shirt off. "Why you…!"

"Stop it you two." Arkon says trying to cover his blush.

Vinyl and Spitfire looks over before Vinyl makes a little pull and tears Spitfire's shirt off. "Sorry." They said.

"Just get clothed." Arkon says hiding his face.

Daring shakes her head. "Oh boy." She said as Spitfire covers herself and they both run off to find some clothes.

"Why did Vinyl run? She still had all her clothes." Rainbow says.

"Feel her up." Octavia grumbles.

"I will let my husband to be do that for me." Daring says.

Arkon gulps as she Rainbow smiles. "You know, he did feel me up." She said smirking.

"Oh?" Daring asks.

Rainbow nods. "Yeah, but it was in the dark."

"Tell me more." Daring says.

Rainbow grins as Arkon blushes heavily. "Um…" He tries to say but a hand clasps his shoulder and makes him look to Butterscotch. "Don't bother. Once she gets started, she can't stop."

Arkon looks fearfully at them as they talked. "In their words, oh boy."

"The tents set up?" Dusk asks.

The team nods. "Yes, just over near the wall. We'll keep setting up the other stuff." A mare said.

"Arkon." Daring says smirking hearing that.

Arkon gulps as he was dragged away to the tents.

Dusk slowly looks over to Sentire who was smiling at him. "No honeymoon." He said before quickly walking away to his tent.

"Aw, but we are wed." Sentire whines.

Dusk glares to her. "Forcibly." He calls heading inside his tent.

Sentire smiles as she follows him in.

Applejack sighs as he follows as well. "I'll go make sure they do anything yet since Dusk isn't ready yet."

"What about Arkon?" Berry asks.

"Not my problem." Applejack says.

Elusive shakes his head. "Oh boy. They are going to have fun one way or another."

* * *

The next morning, everyone sat and waited as some ran tests.

"The main corridor is clear, but we have to be careful as the side ones have some still there. And one side step into them can spell death." One said.

Arkon nods and looks to Sentire. "Can you guide or shall I?"

Sentire smiles. "Sure. I do know some tricks they like to do on hallways."

"Can't we stay in bed a little longer?" Vinyl groaned off, still not up.

Arkon shakes his head. "No, the faster we look at the problem, the quicker we can have a solution." He said as Sentire grabs her bag and heads down the stairs as she follows a researcher guide.

"Carry me then." Vinyl groans.

Arkon sighs as he lifts up Vinyl on his back and let's her wrap her arms around him. "Better?" He asks following the group.

"Yes." Vinyl says laying her head on his shoulder and lets him carry her as she goes back to sleep.

Daring smiles. "We really do care. Sorry for last night." She said to him.

"Just listen to me and don't risk your life so carelessly." Arkon says.

Daring loses her smile. "Oh. Okay." She said looking away a bit and tries to look at the corridor walls.

"He cares about you." Spitfire says.

Daring sighs. "I know."

Arkon smiles and wraps his outer robe around her shoulder and pulls her close while still carrying Vinyl.

"Ah, our husband to be taking care of us huh?" Spitfire asks smirking.

Daring chuckles. "Yeah, he's a good hubby." She said leaning on him.

Arkon was silent as they kept walking, his grip never loosening on his staff.

Sentire smiles as she hears this and keeps looking up the information on her books before perking her ears up and stops and looks behind her. "Wait…" She said to herself before she saw a sharp blur pass by at the team member at the back into the side hallway. "Wait!" She yelled rushing back and looks to see nothing. "Oh no." She said reaching for her scythe but stops. "Arkon, staff!" She calls.

Arkon hesitates a little before throwing it to her.

Sentire grabs it as she feels the magic on it before charging it a bit. "Come on." She said before another blur passes by and grabs the one in front. "Shit!" She yelled rushing forward and looks down the hall. "It's fast. Maybe a quicker." She theorized as she starts to look down each of the halls. "Huddle up. No halls." She said peeking down one.

Everyone starts to huddle up away from the halls as Sentire looks through each one as they keep walking through each one. "Don't get…" Another blur passes by. "Separated." She said miserably and looks to see another of the team gone. "This one knows to wait." She said peeking where it went. "We have to hurry." She said staying in the middle and they all try to rush ahead now.

Blurs keep passing by and Sentire sees more of the team going away and catches some glimpses of it and seeing it is as high as Arkon's staff or even a bit higher as it stood a foot above his ears. She growls and tries to hit it with the staff, but misses every time.

"Which way?!" One of the last team members calls as they reach the end of the hall and only have two ways to go.

"Okay, go left. The greeks resented right handers." Sentire calls and watches the right for anything in its slightly foggy and dark hall as they rush down the left before following behind them.

"How much farther?" Arkon calls as he keeps most of the mares close and Vinyl tries to keep a strong grip around him.

Sentire frowns before rushing ahead and then grabs Arkon's robe. "Sorry." She said before quickly throwing him into a wall and makes him smash through it into a large chamber. "They love off the site chambers with little entrances." She said as Vinyl drops to the ground where she was carried a second ago.

"What is chasing us?" Arkon asks groaning as he sits up.

Sentire shrugs as she gets the others inside. "No idea." She said before backing up with them as they take in the large chamber and sees pillars holding up the corners while a large statue stood on the other side. "Huh, so that's him back then? Too much over fixated on the torso." She said seeing the robed Poseidon holding a trident with him and just standing.

Daring shrugs. "Artist usually like to show off the heroes and gods of their times. Makes them feel important and able to get a job that can support them and that was with the high classes."

"This will work." Arkon says grabbing his staff from Sentire.

Daring raises an eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

"Come forth Doshita." Arkon says and a black portal opens close by and spider like legs come out of it.

Elusive shirked and jumps into Berry's arms with Butterscotch gasping at the sight. "What is that?!" Elusive calls out.

"Another of my familiars." Arkon says as a fanged spider finished rising from the portal before it closes. "Doshita, I'm sorry, we will have to save the pleasantries for later. For now, can you use your nearly invisible webbing to create a trap in the doorways?" Arkon asks looking up at it.

Doshita chitters and crawls over to the crumbling doorway and starts to crawl on the walls and spins webbing at it swings to the other side each time.

"How strong is the webbing?" Dusk asks.

"Strong enough to stop a train cold I would wager." Arkon says.

Doshita chitters and then places a bundle in the middle and then crawls over to Arkon and chitters at him.

"Has whisp explained it to you all yet?" Arkon asks.

Doshita wiggles its front legs at him and chitters.

"Good, then you basically know what happened. I must say, it is very embarrassing. Oh, that reminds me, lord Artemis wants me to train more priests so get the others to help you keep an eye out for a few to become partners." Arkon says.

Doshita wiggles its front legs at him again.

"How do you know that? Has Whisp been summoning himself and spying on me?" Arkon asks making Doshita seem to chuckle.

Daring raises an eyebrow. "Well this one has an attitude."

"Oh you are right. Everyone meet Doshita, she is a spirit of bonds. Like bonds of friendship." Arkon says.

Dusk and the rest of the stallions and mare look to each other before looking back to him. "Really?" He asks unamused.

"What? You know any other creature that creates it's threads so fast?" Arkon asks.

Rainbow clears her throat and leans over. "I don't think he means that part."

"I don't get what you mean." Arkon asks.

Rainbow sighs. "He means the bond of friendship part."

"Well not just friendship. It kind of gets complicated and I would need a diagram to explain it well." Arkon says.

Dusk quickly takes out a paper and quill and quickly scribbles something down. "Does it look like this?" He asks showing the elements of harmony and their names around a tree looking picture.

"A little more complicated like this." Arkon says drawing what looked like a eight circled venn diagram with lines criss crossing everywhere.

Dusk blinks and looks to his own. "Huh, not bad a drawing." He said comparing before roaring was heard and they look to see an almost large werewolf like creature struggling with the webs.

Sentire frowns and takes out her scythe and prepares to swing before stopping and leans a bit closer to look carefully at the creature.

"I wouldn't do that and just kill it." Dusk advises preparing his magic.

Sentire looks into its eyes and gasps and smiles. "Anubis!" She yells and hugs the creature who looked confused for a bit before blinking and then smiling as it changes form and becomes more of the standard body type with the head of a jackal.

"Sentire. Been a while." Anubis said trying to hug her but was stopped by the webs. "Excuse me, can you releases me…wait, these are made by a spirit of bonds. No wonder my beast form was helpless." He says.

A spring could be heard going on in the background, but that was Berry playing with a slinky and stretching it and letting it come back. "Wha…?" Dusk asks shocked.

Arkon smiles. "I am glad my actions impressed a death god." He said as the mares were shocked that a real death god were in front of them.

Sentire looks up to him. "Where are the ones you took?"

Anubis hums and looks down at her. "Oh? They are with you? I thought they were more trouble makers? If you can release me, I can show you where they are."

"Hum, release huh?" Arkon asks scratching his head and Doshita mimics him.

Anubis sweat drops. "You don't know the release, do you?"

"Have we ever released anything we caught like this?" Arkon asks.

Doshita shakes itself side to side.

Anubis sighs and looks to Sentire. "Try the scythe. And while you are trying, I'll think of something else."

Sentire smiles. "Of course, just wait your naked self." She said grinning.

Anubis looks down and chuckles. "Whoops. Sorry."

Sentire smiles and starts trying to slice the webbing. "So what are you doing here?"

Anubis smiles. "Investigating why our big water friend there disappeared."

"It's been thousands of years though." Arkon points out.

Anubis nods. "Yes, that has been taken into account. I have been looking for the answers for such a long time now."

"Good, because it would be bad if no one of your class didn't notice till now." Berry says making Anubis sweat wear no one could see on the back of his head.

Anubis tries to chuckle before looking to Sentire. "Are these stallions your new mates?"

"The one with the familiar isn't." Sentire says as Rainbow holds Arkon protectively.

Anubis chuckles loudly. "Amazing. You actually have most of the elements of harmony. Your father has told me about them in some meetings we have. And I must say, they look good for your types. Though then again, you have a many likes from our heat suppression sessions." He said slyly.

"Please don't talk about those. They got upset when I told them about those for some reason." Sentire says.

Anubis blinks confused. "Really? Back in my day, it was a free for all. Though I can see why with today's standards. You are well with your sessions, right?"

"Haven't had one. The rules here are confusing." Sentire whines.

Anubis chuckles as she slices the webs holding his arms. "I'll take that." He said grabbing the scythe and starts to slice off his skin on his other arm and makes the black skin fall to the ground before it separates into insects before they scurry away and leaves a new layer on him and he keeps slicing off his skin. "There we go. Now I will show you…as soon as I get out of these." He said starting on his legs.

"Oh, that reminds me. Arkon there is a priest of Artemis. You know, the moon brat as you call him." Sentire says.

Anubis raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Yes, that brat who keeps wanting more. Gimme more, gimme more." He mock whines. "Always wanted those strange moon treats. Good boy, but…well…a brat at most. How is the prince and his brother?" He asks starting to slice his head skin which put the others at nerve at how casual he's doing this.

"Lord Artemis teaches patients and understanding." Arkon keeps repeating to himself to keep calm.

Anubis chuckles. "You haven't seen him when he's hungry."

"Anubis, I thought you said respected the loyal priesthood, no matter the deity." Sentire says.

Anubis smirks. "Doesn't mean they are annoying. I think I had to spank Artemis one time when your father told me he's acting out. That was one lesson he will not forget. Still, you are well…correct?" He asks slicing off the last web and tosses the scythe to her and a long royal loincloth appears around his waist.

"Yes, but you are purposely antagonizing him." Sentire says pointing to Dusk who was frowning.

Anubis raises an eyebrow. "Didn't know he was a jealous type."

Dusk seemed to huff like a pufferfish hearing that.

Anubis keeps an eyebrow raised before walking over to a wall and then punches it and makes it crumble. "Sorry, but when I thought grave robbers, I had to place them on a scale." He said as they see team members were tied up against an old scale. "I eat hearts for a reason, okay."

"Well this is a temple, not a tomb…were the priesthood buried here? I know some temples have that tradition." Daring says.

Anubis shrugs. "Somewhat. For him it was small and in between back then. They have a chamber somewhere though."

"Can't be pony sacrifices or any creature that payed homage to him. Poseidon didn't approve of sacrificing the species that worshiped him." Arkon says.

Anubis nods. "Yes, they were more buried in his honour than anything else."

"So even his peers don't know what happened to him. He didn't say anything or something?" Arkon asks.

"Hardly." Anubis said dryly. "I kinda would have like a little letter or a bird messenger sometimes though."

"You suspect foul play at work?" Arkon asks the question on his, Daring, and Sentire's mind.

Anubis sighs. "It has to be. The only explanation."

"But what could do that to a deity without the others knowing?" Daring questions as those tied to the scales were released.

Anubis smiles. "That's what I am to find. Funny, I took that course on a whim and now look at me. I'm almost unemployed."

"So you know what room this is?" Arkon asks.

Anubis smiles. "Oh yes. This is a joke room. The one you are looking for is actually behind the statue. You just need to move it or maybe squeeze through if you have the body type. Sorry Sentire."

"So this was a decoy and the real entrance was in the entrance temple after all. A double deception." Daring says.

"Deception." Sentire sang as she makes the scythe disappear. "Also it's good to see you again. I did miss you a few times after you had to leave."

"Well I had to. You know how much work I had backed up from my territory alone if I wasn't getting help from another. I wouldn't even have been able to come here." Anubis says.

Sentire sighs. "At least you're here. Are you going to help us?"

"Hum." Anubis says sounding like he was thinking it over.

Sentire leans close to him and gives him the puppy dog look. "Please."

"Hum." Anubis says using her head as an armrest.

Sentire smiles to him. "I'll feed you like I made it when we were together."

Dusk, hearing that, pulls her away.

Senture smiles to him. "I mean food. Besides, he's my friend again, not my temporary mate…or heat suppressioner."

"Very possessive." Vinyl says.

Dusk growls a bit as Sentire smirks. "Are you jealous over me?"

"Agreed." Spitfire says.

Dusk huffs as he keeps dragging her away. "I'll stay if you cook the meat just the way I like it." Anubis calls much to the displeasure of Dusk.

"So anything an archeological team can learn about the Greeks from this decoy?" Daring asks Arkon as Anubis overhears.

Arkon sighs. "I do not know. You can learn what you already know or learn a new lesson in between a learned one."

"What are you two talking about?" Anubis asks.

Daring looks to him. "Learning from this place, basically."

"Daring wants to know if we will gain more insight to the ancient greeks as much knowledge was lost." Arkon clarifies.

Anubis stares at them before chuckling a bit. "Wow. You mortals, always wanting to get far. Well…there is not a lot left…unless you count diaries."

"You know where they are?" Daring asks.

Anubis stops and stares at her. "Oh no. I mean spirits and god diaries. Being immortal beings leaves us with many things to talk about. When you mortals attempt to contact us, all that white noise you hear, that's us getting rid of the feeling and blurting it all out at once. Your big religious book, that's just a story book he made in his spare time. Kinda funny some of your kind is taking it literally. I wouldn't stone Sentire if my life depended on it."

"Then none huh?" Daring asks.

Anubis smirks. "What do you think mortal?"

Daring lets out an exasperated sigh as Arkon rubs her back and Doshita starts poking Anubis with her leg to make sure he was real.

Anubis raises an eyebrow as he looks down and smirks at the spider. "Yes, I'm here and I can kill you with a touch. Though, not by involuntary means. I do have control unlike the pony kind."

Doshita hiss at him backing away.

Anubis shakes his head. "Oh brother. So…anything do you know that I don't?"

"It's ok Doshita. You can return now." Arkon says.

Doshita chitters before a portal opens behind her and she crawls backwards into it while staring at Anubis and shooting a wad of webbing at him.

Anubis rolls his eyes and tears it off with his skin before throwing it away. "I can repair easily you know."

"Do the spirit of bonds have something against you?" Arkon asks.

Anubis shrugs. "Must be the fact I can take their master away easily."

"So it's not personal?" Arkon asks.

Anubis shrugs again. "Who knows. I have made a great many enemies sometimes."

"Including the Walrus deity." Sentire jokes.

"We do not speak about that incident." Anubis says.

Sentire grins. "Why not? It was so…"

"I said not another word!" He yells getting annoyed and have a slight blush on his black skin.

"Embarrassing." Sentire finishes.

Anubis groans and rubs his muzzle in frustration. "Dang you Sentire."

"Meh." Sentire says sticking out her tongue.

Dusk smiles a bit as he sees her actually ticking off a death god.

Arkon and Daring soon followed the others as they left.

"I'm telling you, you got…" Sentire starts.

"Cut that out. That is the end of that discussion." Anubis argues as he follows her with the rest.

'So it isn't just me.' Dusk thinks smirking.


	23. Chapter 23: Trial by Lust

Sentire hums happily as she tries to cook and smiles at what she made before starting to make plates for everyone. "Din din!" She calls like Applejack did once.

"Let's see, fifty different statues in the entrance temple that could possibly be the entrance." Arkon says looking over the information they had.

Anubis chuckles as he eats away at his bowl. "And some of booby traps. Mostly traps."

"Right." Daring says adding a note.

Dusk raises an eyebrow to him. "How can you eat that?"

Anubis smirks as he licks his teeth. "Actually, it taste like crap. But I just like the texture and feel."

"So can I blow them up?" Vinyl asks.

Anubis glares to her and she can feel the cold air compressing on her. "I suppose this one's time is not yet ready?"

"No Vinyl, you may not." Arkon says.

Vinyl slouches and makes a puppy dog whine at that.

"Vinyl, just sit in his lap but don't interfere with our work." Daring says.

Vinyl immediately jumps into Arkon's lap happily and he starts to feed her. "Yummy."

"Uh huh…what about this one missing an arm?" Arkon asks.

Daring sighs. "Regular. Nothing special."

"Oh, this one looks like Spits if you take away the wings." Vinyl jokes pointing out the assets of the mare statue.

Spitfire frowns. "Hey, keep my figure away from the idea of these things."

"Why? Arkon already saw it." Vinyl reminds.

Spitfire frowns. "In public?"

"Pretty much. You remember yesterday?" Vinyl asks.

Spitfire pokes her side. "Private with him."

Vinyl stick her tongue out at her as Anubis was amused by their antics.

Sentire smiles as she drops another helping for him. "Do you like my friends and future family?"

"They amuse me so." Anubis says.

Sentire smiles. "Great. I'm glad you are at least happy about them."

"Yes, for now." Anubis says getting a glare from Dusk again.

Sentire smirks. "Talk to him. Calm him down and if not, maybe you can threaten death."

Dusk grumbles, not liking either option.

Anubis chuckles and puts his bowl down. "Alright then, also…is the mares on the team free?" He whispered.

"One of those you kidnapped maybe." Octavia says.

Anubis smirks to the team who was trying to busy themselves with eating. "Good. Let me talk to your mate first and see what is wrong with him." He said getting up and going over to Dusk.

Dusk frowns as he stares ahead and Anubis sits by him. "What?"

Anubis smiles. "So…you think that just because she spent time with me, it means she is not worthy anymore?"

Dusk grumbles as he fills his mouth some of the veggie meal.

Anubis shakes his head. "If your elemental friend, the rainbow one, was the same situation as Sentire, already had someone, then broke it off and decided to move on, would you get rid of her constantly and hate her for the rest of her life?"

"No, but she wouldn't be with me." Dusk says stubbornly.

"Ah." Anubis realized. "You're one of the 'one and only types.' I see now. It's not uncommon. In fact, your kind was encouraged that way so you would have more of an army back then. Lots of battles in that day and age. Oh, the death and slaughter. The blood running through the sand. Those were wonderful times." He said lost a bit in memory.

Dusk clears her throat.

Anubis blinks and looks to him. "Ah, right. Well then, I am separated from her. Trust me, if I didn't treat her heat, she would be worse off. And I'm sure you know a few females who didn't have their heat treated and now what their life is like. What's the point of abstinence?" He suddenly asks confused. "I mean, it leads to nothing but misery."

Dusk stops mid bite and looks to him confused as to why he changed subject.

Anubis chuckles. "I mean, the reason you have so much young pregnant mares, the real reason, no right teachings. No telling them how handle something, nope. It's all, don't do it. That's like leaving a sword on a table and expect the child to not touch it until they are of an adult age. How can you stop a child like that?"

Dusk blinks still confused till Anubis looks to him with a hard glare. "I can't have pups. I'm death and so anything I choose to is dead as well. Her father knew the whole time. Besides, what do you think would have happened if I just told her to not do anything until she's of the mortal's legal age? You think she would have the right control now? Be able to handle herself around males and hope that what she is doing is right? I didn't just teach her how to please a male. I also taught her how to find a good one and she choose you. So suck it up buttercup. You should be proud a product of the gods has come to you personally. Crazy mortal." He said to himself as he gets up and walks off as Dusk makes the connections to his ramblings.

"Wait, I though some gods of death had children." Dusk says confused.

Anubis frowns back to him. "Not me."

Dusk blinks. "But…"

"There are some things you can't control." Anubis said going over to one of the mares and whispers in her ear and makes her blush as she quickly looks to his smirking face before nodding and she gets up and follows him.

"Geez, talk about loose." Dusk says as Sentire climbs onto his back.

Sentire sighs as she hugs him. "So…how did it go?"

"I will allow you to sleep in the same hammick." Dusk grunts.

Sentire smiles and hugs him a bit tighter. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do. Just ask and I shall see that you are happy with me." Sentire said softly as Arkon passes out earmuffs to everyone.

"We won't do that. We will just sleep in the same hammick, nothing else." Dusk says.

Sentire giggles. "I know. Now can we go to bed. It's going to be a bit loud tonight."

"Why?" Dusk asks innocently.

Sentire blushes a bit. "Anubis tends to be enthusiastic in his sessions and um…don't be surprised if you see more than one of him if you go for a walk."

"Huh?" Dusk asks innocently again making Sentire find it a little endearing.

Sentire grins and grabs his arm and grabs two earmuffs before bringing them to their tent and pulls them inside. "Just relax." She said putting the earmuffs on him.

"I still do not understand." Dusk says.

* * *

Arkon hums as he takes a short walk around the temple a bit away from where they were camped and looks at the many carvings and signs. "Daring would love this." He said to himself as he runs a hand along the walls before seeing a small chamber in a run off hallway and peeks in to become wide eyed at the sight.

"Oh." Anubis said seeing Arkon as what seems to be copies of him are around a table. "Hello there. Didn't expect anyone to be up." He said walking over as a loincloth appeared around his waist and chuckles at some of the moans and some fluids splattering around coming from inside the chamber. "Sorry about that. She couldn't stop and I have to oblige."

Arkon says nothing and walks away like he had saw nothing.

Anubis chuckles as he catches up. "Wait up now. Sentire told me you were trapped in time. How long was it?"

"Longer then when lord Artemis was sealed in the moon by his jealous brother." Arkon says.

Anubis hums. "Strange, I thought Artemis would be the first. Oh well, tyke hasn't learned his lesson yet. It would be funny if I went over and gave his backside a good old style spanking. Set him straight…but I won't. Too old now and he won't listen as of now. Considering that you are back, he might be working on bringing his order back to life."

"He has charge me with starting that and his brother will not interfere or the entire world learns he massacred all who had any faith in religion because he was jealous of his brother's order success." Arkon informs.

Anubis smiles. "Well your life is going well. I must say, for both you and Sentire, mortals of old, it is quite a great treat you are back in your life of what you were supposed to have. Especially Sentire, we molded her into what we wanted, but that's because she has never spent life with your kind. If it were different, she might have left long ago and you wouldn't have ever come out do the time stasies."

"True…tell me the truth, you have an idea of the cause, don't you?" Arkon asks.

Anubis stops and nods. "Yes, Poseidon stopped something and I'm thinking it didn't go down without a price. In our world, everything is a price. Even a battle that has no bet or ending. I'm working on finding the wall painting of it and see if it's here to give a small direction and work from there. For now, I'm going to enjoy that I met Sentire again and seeing she is happy with those stallions, expect you of course, and…some supple flesh." He said grinning at the end.

"Your kind, the deities, are not sharing something with us mortals aren't you?" Arkon asks.

Anubis frowns now. "We have rules priest. And some of them is to not tell everything to mortal kind. Doing so will knock the world out of balance."

"Is it for the world or our sake?" Arkon asks and Anubis goes silent.

Anubis sighs. "Mortal, it is best you do not know the answer. Now then, I suggest you go back to your future mates and get some rest. As for me…" He then smirks and his loincloth disappeared and walks back to the chamber. "Stay warm."

Arkon says nothing and walks back to his tent.

Daring moans and opens her eyes to see Aaron walking back in. "Hey. Where did you go?" She asks quietly.

"For a walk." Arkon says rubbing her mane since she wasn't wearing her hat.

Daring moans in happiness as he lays down and she leans into the petting. "That's nice."

"Got room for another?" Arkon asks.

Daring nods and moves over a bit to let him lay down there and she leans her head on his chest. "So you find anything interesting on your walk?"

"Blocking it from memory." Arkon says rubbing her back.

Daring was confused for a bit and looks to him. "What?"

"Like I said." Arkon says before kissing Daring, surprising her.

Daring eeps before slowly falling into it and hugs him tight and kisses him back before pulling away a little. "Wow. That was good. You sure are learning."

Arkon says nothing and just holds her as he goes to sleep.

Daring smiles and puts her head on his chest as she goes back to sleep with him.

* * *

"So…what's the plan?" A researcher asks as they all gathered for breakfast and Anubis was cleaning the mare he took with him last night behind a curtain.

"Well we narrowed it down to a few statues, but we will have to inspect each one." Daring says.

Anubis perks his ears their way as he kept cleaning. "Try to make sure it doesn't have pyrate. We all hated that fake gold." He calls.

"And him?" A researcher asks.

"Anubis, the egyptian god of the dead. Apparently Poseidon is a real deity and the others are looking for him." Daring informs.

Anubis chuckles. "After being missing for a thousand years, we have to and I'm the lead investigator. Do you have any outfits for that occupation?" He asks curious.

"Oh, oh, I have plenty. Maybe the japanese investigator trenchcoat." Berry says.

Anubis hums. "I was thinking more like the novel but yours works too."

"Which one?" Berry says holding up twelve.

Anubis smiles as he looks through it while the mare covers herself up a bit. "This one. Looks good with my color." He said picking out a red one and putting it and making a pose. "What do you think? Hot or not?"

"You're on fire!" Berry cheers.

Anubis chuckles. "I know, even though I am cold body for most."

"I wouldn't say that and I like you better with a loincloth." The mare said as Anubis shooed Berry away and went back to cleaning her.

Anubis chuckles slyly. "Oh shush and enjoy this." He said smirking.

"No, each statue is on different ends of the temple so prepare for a lot of walking." Daring says.

Most of the groans at the prospect of all that walking. "And it's still a maze since someone was grabbing us." Vinyl said glaring at Anubis who was trying to look innocent.

"That area was a decoy. We have to go into the entrance temple. We were doubly faked out by those clever Greeks." Dusk says.

Anubis smiles as he starts to dry the mare. "Sentire, could come over here for a bit?"

"Yes?" Sentire says walking over.

Anubis leans over and whispers in her ear and takes her hand before a light shines a bit between it and he pushes her lightly away. "Now go help them." He said giving the mare her clothes and he walks away to have some food and let her dress.

Sentire walks back to the group as they finished eating.

"Alright, so which one do we start on?" Rainbow asks.

"We will start on the closest and work from there." Daring says.

Rainbow sips away the last of the broth. "Let's get this done."

Sentire smiles at Anubis. "What about you?"

Anubis smiles to her as he chews on the meat. "I still need to do my own work and that might take a while. You do your own work. I may catch up to you soon. And maybe…" He chuckles a bit deeply. "Spend some time with this beautiful piece of gold." He said looking to the mare walking over to get her meal.

"Just be ready for her to move to Egypt and follow you." Arkon says making Anubis roar in laughter.

Anubis tries to calm down. "There is a reason I couldn't take Sentire with me that well. My world is forbidden from mortals because one step and you're a soul…ready to be eaten by me. Kinda of a wrong fetish, but not judging. Anycase, I'm just letting her experience the biggest night and some ideas for her future mate."

"You might have enslaved her to your cock though." Berry says.

Anubis smirks. "Yes, Sentire did want more stallions for a reason and this one might as well." He said scratching behind the mare's ear and making her tap her hoof on the ground like a dog. "Though, I don't want to do that. And for good reason. My life is a dangerous one. I can't bring mortals all that much with me. If I take her, she might become a soul and never return to her body. She has to make her own life. Like Sentire." He said stopping and making her whine at the loss.

"Just don't tell her how to get there." Rainbow says as Anubis watches her flank for a second.

Anubis hums as he kept staring at the mare's flank before looking to Rainbow. "I'm sorry. What?" He asks grinning a bit.

"Off limits." Arkon says.

Anubis grins as he holds up his hands in surrender. "Easy. I know when a mare is taken. Though mine here…" He said leaning down to her and grinning to her face. "Also, from what I can see here, you two do focus on your fank really good." Anubis advises.

Rainbow and the mare blushes hard as Rainbow glared at him while the mare giggles a bit.

Dusk shakes his head. "Why are we having this conversation again?"

Anubis grins and gives the mare a black scarab. "Keep this so I can find you. You are now my favourite mare." He said before standing up and takes a ready bowl and walks away back into the halls.

Arkon rubs his temples as the researchers start to walk into the entrance temple.

Daring shakes her head a bit. "You know, he is sort of a jerk when you think about it." She said thinking on it.

"He has to be. He weighs souls for the egyptian afterlife." Arkon says.

Sentire nods as she checks over the mare for after effects. "He has also been summoned by novice summoners too so he needs to be mean to them to make them get rid of him faster." She said as she hangs the scarab from the mare's ear.

"They also must do a ritual to make up for the lack of power." Arkon says.

Sentire nods as she steps up and walks by him. "And even then, a sacrifice must be made so really…they killed themselves off."

"What about those who capture offers to sacrifice them?" Arkon asks.

Sentire waves him off. "Oh, that. Anubis told me he killed them off once he knew how they got the sacrifice. Contrary to popular belief, the seals don't actually hold gods."

"Only a fool would think that or one too blinded by arrogance." Arkon says.

Sentire looks to him. "He told me. How else would he get certain souls?"

"So what did he mean by focus on your flank anyways?" Arkon whispers into Rainbow's ear.

Rainbow growls a bit as she blushes and backs a bit so she was leaning on him. "My flank is a bit bigger than the others. He was referring, I think, focus and have fun with the biggest parts of us."

"I don't get it." Arkon says.

Rainbow rolls her eyes and grabs his hand before placing it on her flank. "Just focus on this."

"You girls may have to help me through it. Remember, I…" Arkon started whispering into Rainbow's ear, reminding her he was never taught that subject.

Rainbow rolls her eyes. "Right. Well then…we can see what we can do. For now…just…" She started whispering what he can do with her flank into his ear.

"Like this?" Arkon asks following her instructions and squeezes it.

Rainbow gulps. "Yeah." She said nodding nervously.

Arkon wraps his robe around her and keeps squeezing her flank once in a while, making her smile.

Sentire watches them before looking to Dusk curiously. "Don't even start." Dusk said crossing his arms. "I'm just allowing us to sleep in the same bed, but nothing farther, got it?"

Sentire nods. "So how far?"

"We will proceed at a pace I feel comfortable with." Dusk says.

"Look at all the jealousness." Berry says looking at Spitfire.

Spitfire growls as she watches Rainbow and Arkon have some time together. "I want that." She mutters to herself.

"Then get in there. He has two hands." Berry says pushing her forward.

Spitfire was a bit surprised as she went up beside Arkon and he looks to her. "You too?" He asks and she nods before he wraps his robe around her as well and starts sneezing her flank and making her blush now as she leans close.

"We are going to have to give lessons." Rainbow says.

Spitfire nods as she just relaxes against him. "Yep. Good start, but needs a bit more work."

"Like twisting nipples." Vinyl says still not over what Spitfire did to her.

Spitfire grins to her. "You loved it."

"Oh not as much as when I get him to do…" Vinyl says before starting to whisper into Spitfire's ear making her blush and turning her on.

Arkon looks to Spitfire as he feels the heat coming off of her. "Are you well? Do you have a fever?"

"You ever heard of in heat?" Spitfire asks.

Arkon nods. "I did. The elders warned me to stay away from mares that are in this transition as they can be…what's the word that can translate into your tongue?"

"Sexually active?" Vinyl asks smirking.

Arkon nods. "That's one and they would try and go after the nearest male to sate their heat. Sentire's father, now that I think about it, was right in his choice to send her to Anubis."

"Arkon, I think you're missing the point." Vinyl says.

Arkon scratches his head. "I don't know about that. Why? What am I missing?"

"Vinyl's words and your attention down there are putting me in a heat like state." Spitfire whispers to him.

Arkon's goes wide eyed and looks at her and quickly backs his hand away. "Um…sorry…um…"

Spitfire smiles and wraps her tail around his and her wing around him.

Arkon blinks confused. "But…?"

"I don't mind for my husband to be." Spitfire says smiling, upsetting Vinyl more.

Arkon keeps staring before smiling a bit. "Okay." He said wrapping an arm around her again.

Spitfire, feeling this, stick her tongue out at Vinyl, imitating her.

Rainbow rolls her eyes and steps away from them before grabbing Vinyl and pushes her into her old spot. "Go nuts." She said heading up to Daring.

"You sneaky mare." Octavia says.

Rainbow grins. "Have to be for them."

"Oh that will be fun." Octavia says.

Daring rolls her eyes as she tries to concentrate on finding the way. "This is the most accurate mapping you can get?"

"No, it's the one they mapped." Berry says.

Daring huffs. "Great. Looks like it's the old string trick to get around the unmapped."

"Just stay close. We don't want to lose you." Arkon says.

Daring smiles until Spitfire spoke up. "Just tie a string to Arkon here."

"Do I need to summon my familiar again?" Arkon asks.

Daring raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Which one?"

"Spider." Arkon says making them all shiver at the thought.

Daring gulps. "Um…I'll live with a long piece of rope."

"I see." Arkon says.

Daring sighs and grabs a nearby roll of rope. "Here." She said throwing one end to him. "Tie it around yourself."

"Spitfire, help with this." Vinyl says seeing the chance to get her off of him.

Spitfire frowns and huffs before moving away and starts working on tying the rope to Arkon.

"You done over there?" Dusk asks.

Vinyl grins and throws the slack to Daring and she heads ahead of everyone to try and find the way. "Now I am."

"Vinyl can be random can't she?" Arkon asks.

Vinyl giggles as she grins. "Oh yeah."

"Oh, that reminds me. Vinyl, a letter from mom and dad." Octavia says smirking.

Vinyl rushes over and grabs it. "Cool." She said on ending it and read it. "Oh…they are coming to our wedding."

"And they expect you to wear a dress to your wedding young lady." Octavia says smirking as she reads the p.s. addressed to Vinyl.

Vinyl screams a bit like a little filly. "No!"

"It's happening Vinyl. Get over it." Octavia says.

"Never!" Vinyl declares as she points at her.

"Even for me?" Arkon asks.

Vinyl calms down and looks at him. "Oh you, not really. Anything you want me to wear, ask me."

"Vinyl, for the wedding." Arkon asks wrapping her in a hug.

Vinyl grins. "Sure. How showing?"

"A wedding dress." Arkon says.

Vinyl leans against him. "There's a few types out there. Hidden, normal, and…sexy." She said slyly.

"Let's go with tradition ok?" Arkon asks petting her mane.

Vinyl pouts cutely as she just tries to enjoy the petting.

"He's got you Vinyl. Give in." Octavia says smirking.

Vinyl groans.

"I did as you asked Octavia." Arkon says holding Vinyl.

Vinyl looks shocked at then. "What?!"

"Know that you agreed Vinyl. You can change your mind later." Octavia says smirking as Arkon kept holding her.

Vinyl grumbles at her.

"Are they always like this?" Sentire asks leaning over.

Berry nods as he takes out a list. "Yes, in fact, this is daily. Like before you guys came along, they argued on who gets to go to which concert and who watches the house, which one brings the equipment, oh, and a few minutes after that, they argue who gets the milk."

"I see. So this is having a sibling." Sentire says.

Berry bids. "Yeppers. You should see my family one day. You will have so much fun with my sisters."

Sentire looks to him a bit excited. "Sister?"

"With my older sister Maud." Berry says after a buzzer sound is heard in his mane.

Sentire blinks. "Who's that?"

"What are you talking about?" Berry asks.

Sentire digs around in his mane. "The buzzer."

"There is no buzzer." Berry says as Sentire finds no buzzer but found a clock.

Sentire hums as she looks it over. "Wow. What's this for?"

"That is my baking clock." Berry says.

Sentire blinks confused. "But you aren't cooking."

"Don't mean I don't keep it with me." Berry says before a small alligator head pokes out of his mane.

Sentire gasps and smiles. "It's cute. What's the name?"

"Gummy." Berry says as Gummy tries to bite her but he has no teeth.

Sentire giggles as she sticks out her finger and Gummy starts biting and it tickles her. "He's so cute."

"Alligator!" Anubis calls glaring at it.

Gummy blinks and licks his eye at him as he stares blankly ahead.

"What is wrong with him?" Berry asks.

Sentire sighs. "Anubis has a thing against alligators. Even cute ones."

"Does it have to do with the heart eating alligator?" Daring asks.

"That bastard steals my kills!" Anubis cries out and the mare pats his back in reassurance.

"Isn't it a female?" Daring asks.

Anubis huffs. "Bitch." He said wrapping an arm around the mare and starting to grope her breast, making her moan.


	24. Chapter 24: Trial by Wet

"Another dud." Daring says sighing.

Arkon sighs as he pokes at the statue with his staff. "Any left?"

"Eight more." Daring groans.

"Three less." Anubis said as he gropes the mare in his lap as they rested a bit. "Sent my copies out to look."

"Ok five." Daring says.

Sentire looks over to him. "When did the heck did you give her a break?"

Anubis grins. "Never stopped." He said as the mare moans into his neck and ruins her clothes more.

"At this rate, you will shatter her mind forever." Elusive says.

Anubis chuckles as he holds the mare closer. "I tend to have great skill. She isn't protesting on it too. Are you?" He asks her.

The mare's eyes start to look a little hollow as she shakes her head.

Anubis smirks and looks back at them. "See."

Daring sighs. "At least she isn't like the head researcher or we be screwed."

"Oh, that's a great idea." Anubis said setting the mare closer to himself.

"I'm the head researcher and I am taken." Daring growls at him.

Anubis chuckles even harder. "I love this group and this mare." He said opening her shirt a bit and reaching inside. "So…where's the next stop? I got the ones on the far end."

"Would you not break her? I thought you said you weren't going to enslave her." Daring reminds.

Anubis grins. "Doesn't mean I can't have fun with her. Besides, no matter how long females stay with me, they leave happy and free…expect that stupid bitch alligator." He said frowning and squeezing hard making the mare squeal.

"When was the last time you had a female beside Sentire?" Berry asks.

Anubis stares blankly at him. "The bitch of course. Had to fucking work with her on this. That was until I told her off so I can finish this alone. Before that, mortal that was a bit lonely around…a thousand years. So I got really blue when Sentire came around. Such a bombshell body."

"This is so boring." Vinyl complains.

Octavia hums. "Just walking and looking at the same statues boring to you?"

"Yes." Vinyl says looking at her sister like something was wrong with her.

Arkon smiles. "So…what do you want to do to pass the time for our break?"

"Isn't there something interesting to do?" Vinyl whines.

"There's this." Anubis said as the mare had her shirt fully open and he was openly groping her with both hands.

"Not unless it is by Arkon." Vinyl says.

Arkon blinks as he looks to his own hands a bit. "I don't know about that."

"Vinyl, why don't you just listen to your music with your headset?" Octavia asks.

Vinyl blinks. "Oh." She said putting it on and starts bobbing her head along with some music.

"I still do not understand those things." Arkon says.

Vinyl keeps bobbing her head along as she takes out another headset and gives it to him and puts it on his head before turning it on.

Arkon looks confused as he listens to it as Vinyl just enjoyed it.

Octavia sighs. "Don't worry. You will get use to it."

"So what did Vinyl say that turned you on?" Rainbow whispers to Spitfire.

Spitfire scoffs. "I rather not talk about that."

"Come on." Rainbow says.

"Alright, she started with putting the image of him biting and sucking on my nipples." Spitfire whispers to her.

Rainbow raises an eyebrow. "Really? So what did you do?"

Spitfire keeps whispering, making Rainbow blush.

Daring sighs as she watches them. "Dang. We have to deal with this trouble now or we might be stuck down here for a long time."

Anubis hums as he slaps the mare's flank and makes her cry out to the others annoyance. "Got four more. Last one is possible." He mentions making sure he has a grip.

"Which one?" Daring asks annoyed.

Anubis sighs. "Just a little down the hall. You can find the entrance there." He said nodding his head out the doorway.

Daring glares as she walks off followed by others quickly.

Anubis laughs as he carries the mare bridal style as she seems to be tired to heck. "Come on. Just admit that this is turning you on and want to join." He said grinning as he follows them.

Daring glares before throwing something at him.

Anubis smirks as he leans to the side to watch the old rock fly by. "Jealous." He sang.

"This is it?" Octavia asks.

Daring sighs as she looks to the last statue. "Finally." She said walking to it and looks to it closely.

"Explosive time?" Vinyl asks smirking making even Anubis wonder if there was something wrong with her.

Arkon holds her up by her shirt collar like a sniggering cat. "I would rather keep the life of this temple alive."

Vinyl huffed, hearing no explosives.

Arkon just puts her down and starts to pet her head.

"So let's see." Daring says staring to examine and test the statue for any switches.

Anubis peeks in. "Did we miss anything?" He asks trying to lift the mare over his shoulder as she is moaning constantly and quietly.

"Daring wants to check the statue herself first." Dusk says.

Anubis hums as he looks over the statue and stands by him. "Here, hold this for me." He said giving him the mare and making him carry her over the shoulder. "I need to check something." He said walking over to the walls and looking at the faded colour markings.

Dusk sat the mare down on the ground as Anubis worked.

"I have seen the underworld…and it is hot." The mare said lost.

"Someone have ice water?" Dusk asks.

Anubis chuckles as he hears a shriek and then chattering teeth as the mare tries to bundle up herself. "How's it going priest?" He calls.

Arkon hums as he looks over the statue with Daring. "Well. We have found some mechanisms. Let's see. How about here?" He asks out loud and presses a stone and it slides in. "Should be working now."

"What's supposed to happen?" Applejack asks Berry.

Berry hums as he takes out a big book and puts on really small glasses. "It says here that the portal to the land of the list should open and lead those chosen to the land of milk and honey."

"Huh?" Most asks.

Anubis sighs. "Allegory. Basically good land for us, misery for mortals."

"I doubt it would do that Berry. You are reading from a children's story book again." Dusk says.

Berry looks to the cover. "Oh." He said seeing childish figures and tosses the book away and takes out another dark looking book with an evil face. "Here it is. Nothing much." He said slamming the book closed.

"Was that the necronomicon?" Dusk asks wide eyed.

Berry grins. "What's that?"

Anubis leans over. "He's an idiot on it. It won't affect him."

"We also have a priest." Dusk says before Arkon slams his staff down on something.

Anubis smirks. "He's not the one holding it in their mane. Wait a second." He said walking over and digs in Berry's mane a bit. "Where…ah ha!" He yells and pulls out a large golden staff that was curved at the end. "So that's where it went."

"Berry have you been stealing?" Sentire asks.

Berry shakes his head and looks innocent. "No, just these guys all shop at the same storage." He said pointing to Anubis looking over the staff.

Anubis then smirks and goes over to the mare warming up and slams his staff near her and she sighs in relief as most of the water evaporated. "That's half of my power back. Now you can really feel the effects of my night life." He said slyly to her and she blushes. "You know what, I might come along with you after this is over. I really don't have anything else to do after I finish finding out what happened to the big guy. Besides, it might be fun to catch up and to…well…pin a certain gold to me." He said smirking to the mare and she blushes harder.

"He sure changed his mind fast." Daring says as the statue moved as if on hinges.

Sentire smiles. "He just like hanging around us. He doesn't have much fun unless it's with females."

"We found it at last." Vinyl says.

Arkon sighs as the statute moves away from the wall and they see a pathway deeper into the earth.

"More walking?" Vinyl groans as she stares down the steps.

"This is what exploring ruins are like." Arkon informs.

Vinyl frowns to him. "Did you even have an elevator?"

"Not like what you thinking." Daring says as they walked.

Vinyl groans before hopping into Arkon's arms. "Carry me." She pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Arkon sighs. "Get on my back."

Vinyl smiles and scurries onto his back and hugs him. "I love you my hubby."

"Yeah, yeah." Arkon says carrying her as he walked.

Sentire smiles and looks to Dusk and smirks. "Can I…?"

"You have two legs, use em." Dusk said rushing ahead a bit.

"Dusk trying to cover up for his poor physical strength." Applejack says in a singsong tone.

"I'm not weak!" Dusk yells.

Sentire hums as she reads a magazine. "It says here, though not strong, he is amazingly attractive and powerful in magic and also a prince. The number one bachelor."

"Stop reading those!" Dusk calls.

Sentire smiles even more. "Oh look. You actually topped over Prince Solaris and Artemis."

Dusk looked really steamed that she continued, but said nothing as she was having fun.

Anubis chuckles as he walks past with the mare around his arm. "Live it up big boy. You have passed a deity in likeness. That's hard to do for someone so revered."

"Care to wager that those five gunning for Arkon will do the same?" Berry asks.

Applejack chuckles. "Hundreds bits they do."

"Five." Rainbow says.

Applejack pushes her toward Arkon. "Go for it girl."

Rainbow holds onto Arkon's arm for support.

Arkon blinks and looks to her before feeling Octavia grab his other arm. "Oh boy." He said making sure Vinyl has a grip.

"Hey, get your own." Vinyl growls.

"No." They both said gripping him tighter.

"But he is theirs as well." Octavia says smirking.

Anubis grins as he pass by them. "Try and carry one in your arms. You'll be doing that once married." He advises as he tries to head down quicker.

"Huh?" Arkon asks confused.

* * *

"How long have we been walking?" Vinyl complains.

"You're on his back." Rainbow points out drinking water.

"I know." Vinyl says.

Arkon rolls his eyes. "Death deity, how much farther?"

Anubis hums as he was fondling the mare again. "A bit more."

"It doesn't help we are in complete darkness." Berry says as sticking out of his mane were several glow sticks.

Daring hums as she runs a hand along the walls. "It's getting smoother. We have to be close to not allow corrosion in here." Daring says before hitting a wall with her nose. "Ow." She said nasally.

Sentire smiles as she feels around the dead end. "Let's see."

"Anubis, door please." Daring says.

Anubis smiles and looks to the mare. "I'll be right back." He said giving a squeeze on her flank before walking to the wall and feeling around it. "Here we go." He said stopping and then punches it and they wait as it became silenced in the hall. "Five seconds always." He said moving back to the mare as the wall crumbles. "Always five."

"I thought you said no destroying the temple." Berry says poking his chest with a glow stick.

Anubis raises an eyebrow. "Only the stuff that doesn't stop me."

"Um Anubis, another slab of rock." Daring says.

Anubis groans and walks over and feels around it. "Wait a minute." He said walking over to a side wall and punches that. "It was strange feeling dirt behind it." He said backing away as the wall crumbles.

"Applejack, please help him." Sentire says.

Applejack frowns as he sees the wall ahead. "This is strange. Empty chambers with more behind it?" He asks getting ready to kick.

After kicking, they found themselves in a what looked like an offering room but the entrance was caved in.

Anubis hums. "There's your explanation. They are ashamed."

"Blood." Arkon says looking closely at the floor.

Daring frowns. "Is this what you are looking for?"

Anubis huffs. "Of course it would be this." He said walking to the stone carving walls. "They were idiots to attempt this."

"Want to share with the class?" Dusk asks as a light was pointed on a drawing of a strange octopus like creature seemingly in the sky.

Anubis growls. "You ever heard of the dark ones?"

"No, should we have?" Dusk asks as Arkon seemed to think on it.

Anubis seems to have glowing red eyes now. "Yes. Poseidon's last known task was to destroy them and stop them. I guess I can tell you now as you see all this." He said motioning to the room. "Before all this, the dark ones were confined to a layer of your version of the underworld. Then some of your mortal idiots decided to open a off shoot gate and send them out onto the world. Tip: you can't control anything from the underworld. That's a myth. Any case, all they had to do was grab a mortal of pure blood." He said grabbing his mare and placed her on the table. "And just spill their blood until they are drained of everything so it could fill the circle crevices underneath you." He said as he rubs his staff along her neck. "Doing so will allow the power to spread and magnify and so…open the damn portal." He said moving to the far wall and they see a large scorch mark on it. "Idiots. Poseidon was tasked with getting them and bringing them back…but…problems arose and he decided to kill them one by one. The dark ones must have found a way to trap him or the worst possible case…" He pauses as they let it sink in. "Anyway, we don't know what happen after that. Records were lost and we lost a damn country as a result of it."

"Whoa." Many said.

Anubis looks to them. "And for your information, they are not mindless beast. They are the worst criminals. Maximum security for your tongue. So if they got out and stayed out…we are in a lot of trouble and now I have more of a reason to stay with you." He said before looking to Sentire. "You are authorized to use Life Level 6 and 7. Watch out."

"Give me the ultraviolet light." Daring says to the researchers.

Daring gets the light lamp and turns it on to see strange characters and a curse drawing of a figure under it all while a circle was behind it. "Let's see." She said wiping off the dust.

"Behind this wall, a demon sleeps, an ancient evil held in keep." Arkon starts reading.

"Poseidon's power contained the beast, but he too perished when battle ceased." Daring reads.

"Let none disturb this chamber wall or loose the dark, then lose all. But if this evil you do release, then seek the trident to restore the peace, for he who hold the trident whole, has Poseidon's power for all times told." Arkon and Daring read together.

"This is bad. Really bad." Arkon says.

"Daring, according to this, the head priest did a ritual in these wall by sealing in the others of the priesthood and killed them all to obtain the dark one's power." A researcher says.

Daring frowns. "But disturb the chamber wall…? What does that mean?"

"Like what we did to get entrance?" Applejack gulped as he was very superstitious.

Anubis frowns as he looks to where they came from. "The collapse. It wasn't by the mortals who saw right, it was by mortals who saw wrong in hopes of being released." He said holding his staff tighter.

"Can anyone hear me?" A voice came from one of the walkie talkies.

Daring immediately picks it up. "What's going on?"

"Can you hear me?" The voice that they recognize as the curator's was heard.

"Yes, what is wrong?" Daring asks.

"Miss Do, where are you?" The curator asks.

"In the temple. We found a hidden room." Daring says.

"You got to get out of there. Everyone has to get out of here. Something bad is happening. The sky has turned dark and swirling over the temple." The curator says as doors closed on the entrance they came in and many ponies started to beat against it.

Anubis growls very dog like as he holds his staff up and Sentire stands besides him with her scythe out. "I am thinking we are not getting out that way. What about the collapsed portion?" She asks.

"That was the collapsed part. The rubble was preventing the doors from closing." Anubis growls.

"Curator, what's going on out there?" Daring asks frantically.

"Get out of there! You got to get out…no, stop! Get away! NOOO!" The curator yells before the walkie talkie goes dead.

"This is very bad." Arkon says standing in a defensive position.

Anubis growls and then roars a bit. "Damn!" He yells before a loud clang was heard and they looks to see a scale with a dead carcass strapped to it. "And now my death job has returned." He said walking to it. "I suggest you try to ignore this as many more will come."

Before they could do anything, they start to hear laughter, dark and cruel laughter.

Sentire growls. "Show yourself coward!" She yells as Anubis eats the heart of the carcass and it dries up.

"Who dares disturb my sacred sleep?" The cruel voice asks as if toying with them.

Anubis roars to him. "Anubis, judge of souls and balancer of life!" He yells before sending the next corpse away to an afterlife.

"Arkon, priest of the night." Arkon declares.

"You search for your master little priest." As if he couldn't hear Anubis.

Arkon frowns. "We have come to cleanse this area and make it whole again to the peace it once was."

The demonic voice laughs. "Then come and follow in the footsteps of those before you." The demonic voice says before a wall starts opening up to reveal another room.

"What did he mean by that?" Daring asks checking over the cravings for anything.

"Daring, room." Arkon says.

Daring sighs and lights up a flare before throwing it inside the room and shows it was a ceremonial room with treasure and a few skeletons in armor, most likely guards when they were alive.

"Welcome mortals to your destiny." The demonic voice proclaims.

Anubis quickly grabs the mare and holds her back as the researchers walk in carefully and picks up a treasure piece. "Strange, it all seems too easy." One said.

"Don't touch anything. Too many dead bodies." Daring says as they made it to the center of the room.

Arkon looks around before hearing something behind them. "Guys, the doors are closing!" Applejack yells.

Anubis growls and goes to it before trying to hold the slab door. "Damn demon!" He yells before it was too much and he had to back off and let it close, sealing them in. "What do you want us to face?!" He yells up the ceiling.

"You should have headed your master's warnings mortals and escaped while you could. Now you will never leave!" The demonic voice proclaims.

"Open those doors right now." Dusk demands.

"Unless you find Poseidon's trident." The voice says.

They all look at the treasure. "You have to be kidding me." One researcher said.

"He took the trident. He had to seal him off." Daring said starting to dig around.

"Poseidon, my mortal enemy! He sleeps in this tomb, hidden from my eyes, but soon I shall find him thanks to the priest and you." The voice says.

"Us? What do you mean thanks to us?" Arkon and Daring asks.

"You spoke the spell aloud and broke Poseidon's spell and found this ancient chamber of death! Now either find the trident or die!" The voice proclaimed before thunder sounded.

"Open those doors right now!" Rainbow demands.

"Find the trident or take my secrets to the grave." The voice threatens.

Daring groans. "How the heck are we going to find it?"

"Dusk, use this. It can harm spirits." Arkon says tossing Dusk his staff as smoke like creatures start to form.

Sentire yells and lunges at one and slices it before slicing it again. "Stay dead!" She yells. "We'll cover. Everyone else, find it!" She yells slicing behind her.

Some of the creatures advanced on Arkon as he was reaching around, trying to find something when he grasped a staff and pulls it out off the treasure pile and it showed to be a trident and the light from it seemed to banish the monsters away.

"Well that wasn't fun." Sentire said as she frowns at the lack of enemies.

"I was about to eat one. Thanks a lot. Come on guys, throw me a bone." Anubis said before a bone got thrown into his mouth and he spits it out. "I didn't mean it literally."

"Who calls upon the oracle guardian of the temple?" A voice calls as a visage of an aquatic like mare appears.

"I guess that is me." Arkon says.

"You hold Poseidon's trident. What is your request?" The oracle asks.

"Well I would like to get out of here and back to our world." Arkon says.

"Alas, it is beyond my power to do so at the time. The dark one has sealed the doors to this chamber with a sealing spell, impervious to my magic. The way back is impossible, but I can use my power to allow you to proceed further into the temple." The Oracle explained.

"Why would we want to head deeper?" Vinyl asks.

"To keep moving so we are not so easy targets for the dark one." Berry offers.

"Why don't we just use the trident to pry the door open?" Applejack asks before they hear a sound.

"Listen." The Oracle says. As they all listened and it sounded like a mix between the ocean flooding in and a monster. "Quickly, we have precious little time." The oracle says.

"Bearer of the trident holy gold, prepare to journey to the heart of this temple the chamber of Poseidon. Are you brave enough?" The Oracle asks.

"Are we brave enough?" Arkon asks trying to psych everyone up for this.

The group cheers to show they are, even Butterscotch.

"Behold the power of Poseidon. Spirits of the sea, I ask for your care. Safe passage grant for those who dare. Open up your oceans, swing wide the door, let the waters rush, and oceans roar." The Oracle chants as parts of the circular stone starts turning starting to form a new image. "And now is the time with fortune in hand. Your trident comes home returned to your hand." The Oracle finish as the image is now clear and the round stone slab starts rolling to the side revealing a underwater tunnel. It looked like a jet stream of water circling around a stone path keeping the ocean at bay. "Move quickly, I cannot maintain it's power for long." The Oracle warns.

Anubis smirks and gives a huff. "Well done kid. But now a better test for the brat." He said as everyone starts running on the path.

The group ran down the path that entered into a large stone slab on the ocean floor and once inside, the entrance sealed itself behind them.

"Now what?" Daring asks looking around.

"Well we are stuck in another room…again." Dusk complains.

"Ideas?!" Sentire calls.

"No…I'm sorry guys. If I hadn't dragged you here." Daring says looking down.

"No, you have done well Daring." A new voice says getting all their attentions.

"Poseidon?" Anubis asks.

"What the heck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be haunting a tomb?" The voice asks.

"I came looking for you after you disappeared for so long and found a new dark one." Anubis says.

"Oh boy. Well…you found me. Now then…you didn't do anything stupid…did you? I mean, I remember that party we had so long ago. Didn't you spill the punch all over Horus?" Poseidon asks.

"Hey. Talon breath deserved it. Think he can out sex me. Pha! Never." Anubis said smirking at the memory.

"Focus!" Sentire yells.

"We been gone thousands of years. Let me have a little. Any case. I suppose you have my trident?" Poseidon asks.

"Yes, we have the Trident. Where are you?" Dusk asks.

"Follow my voice and bring that to me. Fear not, for I am…" Poseidon was cut off.

"Poseidon! At last! I have waited millennia for this moment. Now I will destroy you, them, and your precious trident." The dark one's demonic voice says as the room goes pitch black and they feel themselves being transported somewhere.

"You dare?! They are under my protection!" Poseidon roars.

"I dare. I am Darkanon and the power is mine." The dark one says.

Soon they start to see again as light seems to peer through water and tentacles from a giant squid move to let the light in.

"That's a big octopus." Daring said looking up.

Soon they see a fiery wisp like creature form into a humanoid one dressed in armor with black and red robes. Darkanon's eyes fell onto Arkon who was holding the trident. "By the power of the dark ones, I command you give me that Trident." Darkanon orders.

"Over my dead body." Arkon yells back.

"With pleasure." Darkanon says before throwing a fireball at Arkon.

Arkon, seeing this, channels his magic through the trident and smacks it away.

Sentire frowns. "Is this going to be a game of smack away?"

"Surrender." Darkanon says.

"Never foul demon." Arkon declares as he tries to channel his magic through the trident.

"Then die." Darkanon says throwing huge fireballs.

"Can he not see or hear us?" Sentire asks.

Anubis frowns as he watches. "I do not know. Seems we need to wait."

"Daring!" Arkon calls tossing her the trident.

Daring catches it and looks it over. "How do I do this?!"

"Just run and dodge his fireballs." Arkon calls before spotting the statue of Poseidon.

Daring yelps as she runs off and ducks a fireball coming at her. "Crap!"

"Over here!" Berry calls.

Daring jumps over a burning floor piece and tosses the trident to him. "Catch!"

"Gotcha." Berry says catching it and starts running around.

Sentire raises an eyebrow as she watches him run past. "You know, I think those who are not mortals or part mortals is not known here."

"His power has blinded him to us." Anubis says starting to focus his power.

Sentire holds his arm as he keeps focusing. "Just don't lose. I don't think your mare would like it."

Arkon meanwhile was focusing his power himself as a portal started opening up above the ground. Daring, seeing this, recognized he was summoning a spirit of punishment again.

Arkon's groans as the portal opened wider before large chains came out and spiked the walls of the room before an anchor like object dropped through it and into the ground which seemed to open another dark portal when it became taut and it pulled something up as the chains shake before a large wrapped beast with wings came out that had a mask like object over its head and a chest piece like gods of old and had its hands wrapped in something as it growls gently from his fanged mouth.

"We are not so helpless Darkanon." Arkon says before energy gathers at the creature's eye areas before being released at it reels back like it had been hit and the magical energy instantaneously exploded in Darkanon's face, giving Berry some breathing room.

"I'm okay!" Berry cheers still holding the trident up.

"Berry, this way, quickly." Arkon calls, his eye bleeding like the spirit of punishment's.

"Okay." Berry calls back as he runs to him. "Where's the drop point?" He asks wearing a guard's helmet now.

"I'll take it. You keep running around, trying to fake him." Arkon whispered into his ear.

Berry nods. "Sure." He said giving him the trident. "Let me do one thing." He said grabbing it back and holds it up. "I have the power!" He calls as somehow lightning strikes him and electrifies him and makes him do weird contortions before it stops and leaves him charred and smoking. "Worth it." He said puffing a puff of smoke and giving him the trident.

Arkon shakes his head as he heads for the statue.

Berry cheers as he jumps across the room and flips over the fireballs. "Marshmallow?" He asks holding a toasted marshmallow with a bit of fire on it.

Darkanon yells in anger throwing more fireballs at Berry. "Give me that trident!"

Berry holds up a cardboard cutout of the trident. "Okay, but you have pay me a hundred easy payments of a hundred bits in a year."

Daranon growls as he reaches to grab Berry.

"Catch me silly. I'm the loosest thing around." Berry taunts as he slaps his flank at him.

"Daranon, if you want the trident, take it from him." Arkon says placing the trident in the statue's grip and it starts to crack and move.

Berry cheers as he was in a game chair with some concessions near a wall. "Go Poseidon!" He cheers as the others looked confused at him. "Come on guys! Watch the game." He calls as he holds up a foam finger.

The statue keeps making more cracks and starts to break pieces off as they reveal something under it before it explodes and blinds everyone before revealing a stallion who then quickly changes in complete water and starts to move around as the water rolls along the walls and floors and makes him seem bigger than usual. "Alright! Kick his ass!" Berry cheers before he munches on his popcorn with the rest of the team.

"I have returned Darkanon!" Poseidon yells.

Darkanon growls. "You might have escaped, but I will still get you."

"No Darkanon, this is your end." Poseidon says as Anubis grows to their giant size.

Darkanon growls and charges forward before Anubis grabs his hand and quickly spin behind him and tries to pin him. "Don't know how long!" He calls out. The spirit hits Darkanon, trying to disorient him. "Coke on old boy. I know you can do better." Anubis said grinning.

Poseidon then stabs him with his trident, making Darkanon cry out in pain as Anubis holds him before he lets go and drops him. "Oops." Anubis said backing off a bit.

Both deities started to kill him as everyone stares at them in slight shock and back off from the area. "Well…guess we aren't needed anymore." Daring observed.

"It is done." Poseidon says as Darkanon dies.

Anubis sighs as he stretches a bit. "Good to see you back old man."

Poseidon chuckles. "Who are you calling old you insect ridden sexaddict?"

"We did it." Arkon says as the spirit returns, his eye still bleeding.

Daring frowns as she goes to him and starts checking his eye. "You're an idiot." She said trying to find the source of the bleed.

"Under my eye." Arkon says.

Daring wipes some of the blood away. "Okay then. So is it over now?"

"The dark one is dead. So you got enough material for a new book?" Arkon asks.

Daring smiles as she starts to fix him up. "Yep. A whole ton."

"I might need support. I used quiet a bit of energy on the summoning." Arkon says.

Daring nods and gets the others to help as they kept fixing him up as Sentire goes to the large giants. "Can you come down to normal size so I don't hurt my voice?" She calls.

The two keep talking, her voice most likely drowned out as Sentire tapped her hoof on the ground. "Oh boy." She said to herself as she walks up to them and takes out her scythe before whistling innocently and accidentally lets it fall and pokes Anubis's foot. "Ow!" Anubis yells as he grabs his foot and glares down at her before changing back to normal size. "The heck is wrong with you?"

"Was getting your attention." Sentire says.

Anubis huffs and rubs his foot. "Nice way to get it."

"Come on." Sentire says.

Anubis rolls his eyes as Poseidon changes to mortal size and follows them. "Was this your mate?" He asks riding the water beside them.

"More like her father sent her to me to teach." Anubis says.

Poseidon huffs. "You? Teach? Since when do you teach?"

"Oh shut it. I can teach a lot. More than you." Anubis quipped.

Poseidon laughs. "I can do a better job than you."

"Guys, you're both great. Get on with it." Sentire said clapping her hands in a quick manner.

Anubis rolls his eyes. "As you can see, I did a wonderful job. Especially that body, don't you agree?" He asks smirking.

Poseidon could only facepalm.

Anubis grins. "What? Besides, she garnered the attention of almost all the elements of harmony."

"The what?" Poseidon asks.

Anubis sighs. "Harmony a western deity. She got split up into separate elements and sent and held by mortals. Now it's held by a female and five male ponies. Strange, isn't it?"

"Hum, a little." Poseidon says.

Anubis grins as the mare goes up to him and hugs him and he wraps an arm around her. "Yet, she actually got Harmony beings with her. Now that's a spirit balancer in the making."

"You said most. What about the rest?" Poseidon asks.

Anubis nods his head to Arkon and Rainbow. "Pinning for another mate."

"The priest or the mare?" Poseidon asks.

Anubis laughs. "Both." He said opening the mare's shirt and starts to grope her breasts. "Seems they decided to make a harem."

"He is a strong one for his age. To be able to summon a spirit of punishment and take the aftereffect of it's attacks." Poseidon says.

Anubis nods. "Yes he is. He even helped figure out most of the puzzles to get to you. Though, the mare healing him up did the other half of the puzzles." He said stripping the mare to her underwear.

"That explorer, is she one of the amazons?" Poseidon asks smacking his head to make him focus.

Anubis snickers as he tried to avert his gaze. "No. She is just a regular mare who is highly respected and runs a major teaching job. I must say, she is quite a catch." He said reaching under the mare's underwear and starts groping her there, making her moan at the feeling.

"Do not do that in my temple." He scolds.

Anubis grins. "Too late. Already did her. I'm thinking of having a little celebration with her since we won."

"Get out of my temple." He says glaring.

Anubis laughs and lifts the mare over his shoulder and walks out. "I'll wait for you guys outside." He said passing them. "I'm going to enjoy some good flesh."

"It is also time for the rest of you to depart as well. My temple is unstable after all this time and the dark one's rampage." Poseidon says getting their attentions.

"That explains the cracks." Sentire said pointing to the walls where many cracks were forming. "I'll get the box!" She calls and goes over to the heaviest box and carries it and heads out where Anubis left and runs out. "Come on guys!"

"Go and know all of you all from now on have the blessing of Poseidon. " He says creating the same passage they traveled here on.

Everyone immediately grab their things and starts running out as Daring grabs the mare's discarded clothes. "Sorry about Anubis." She apologized.

Poseidon nods as the temple they could see in the background starting to collapse.

Daring smiles and heads as Poseidon chuckles at the group's antics. "Such a strange and intriguing group." He said before looking to another area of the room. "So you still live." Poseidon says seeing the shadow of a sea serpent.

The shadow hisses at him as it coils its tail against itself.

The group ran up the small path as it lead upwards at a not too steep angle. "This better be the way." A researcher said as they see a bright light at the end and they all ran through and got blinded by the change in light as they trip over the messed up camp and boxes left behind. "Ow." They all said laying on the ground as the path collapsed in on itself.

"Took you all long enough." Anubis said sitting nearby with the mare in his lap as Sentire was rifling through the broken boxes for anything good. "Anymore and we would have left." He said making sure the underwear on the mare stayed on.

"I'm going back to my tent." Arkon says too tired.

Anubis rolls his eyes. "Then go. Your tent is still up surprisingly. The others…not so much. And as for me…I'll take this little lady on a big trip." He said lifting the mare up and carries her away. "Just a bit away."

Daring groans as she puts her head down. "Anyone want sleep or food?"

"Food." Vinyl says as Rainbow joins her side.

Daring smiles a bit. "Sentire, you're the chief for tonight. Rest of us will relax and clean up and get some sleep."

"I can't believe I am alive." The curator says in shock walking by.

Daring chuckles. "Yeah, you sure are. Just be happy it's over."

"So what about our future husband?" Spitfire asks.

They look to Arkon in the tent who was already snoring out loud. "Sleepy."

"That is very unlike Arkon." Octavia says.

"It's been a long day." Daring remarks as she gets up.

"If you are so worried, go help him relax. It will really get to Glide when we see her next." Spitfire says.

Daring nods and walks over to the tent as she yawns. "Such an amazing day."

Sentire smiles as she sees her climb into Arkon's hamik and thinks to when she crawled into Dusk's.


	25. Chapter 25: Trial by End

"No fair." Glide whines.

"Sorry girl, but you decided to stay and watch the mares of the wonderbolts." Daring said grinning as Glide was being fitted for her wedding dress.

Glide huffs. "So…you decided to bring a death god too? Is that a good idea with Arkon?"

"Anubis left that night. Something about work and cursing under his breathe." Daring says as Glide got stuck with another needle because she moved.

Glide frowns and tries to stay still. "Dang it. So what about the mare? How's she dealing with a loss?"

"Oh her? She is taking up dating for real now." Daring says.

Glide chuckles. "Lucky gal. Wouldn't be surprised if he found another one to bang. That guy sounds like a hopper than a grounder."

"Like how Spitfire and Vinyl were acting." Daring says as Glide was told to walk around the room a bit.

Glide hums as she looks to herself a bit. "Yeah, that was weird. Not complaining, just weird. But now…you think Arkon would love this?"

"I think so, but he can not see till the wedding." Daring says as the dressmaker watches Glide closely.

Glide smiles. "When's the date?"

"We are sending out the invitations now. In a month, the wedding will happen. Lord Artemis will be proceeding." Daring says.

Glide grins. "Cool. A real prince. So…what now? I mean we got a while."

"It's only twenty days. You ready for me?" Daring asks.

Glide hums and looks to her. "Ready for what?"

"The dressmaker. I'm asking her if she is ready to start on me now?" Daring asks.

"Yes we are. Come on up." She said getting another dress out.

"So jealous yet?" Daring asks as the mare starts measuring and it became clear her bust was bigger than Glide's.

Glide pouts. "Yes."

"It's not the size love, but how you use it." The dressmaker says.

Glide blinks to her. "How would you know?"

"Dear, I am a dressmaker. It is my job to make mares look good." She says.

Glide smiles then. "So…what would you recommend?"

The dressmaker smiles as she gives suggestions. 'I wonder how Spitfire and Rainbow are doing.' Daring thinks.

* * *

Elusive was working on Rainbow's wedding dress. "Come on Elusive. I hate being this still." Rainbow complains.

"Quality takes time. After all, this is your wedding dress." Elusive says avoiding poking her from experience working with her despite all her squirming.

Rainbow huffs. "Well it's stupid."

"Come on. It is your special day and you must look your best for it. After all, not only is Artemis hosting it, but you swear your life to be intertwined with another for all eternity." Elusive says.

Rainbow gives him a blank look. "You want to be married to Sentire that badly huh?"

"No, I have always been a sucker for romance." Elusive says making Rainbow facepalm as Elusive tightens the corset a bit.

Rainbow groans as she tries to loosen it. "So you don't want to marry Sentire?"

"I didn't say that. It is just unlike you. We have to make it up as we go along as a wedding like what ours will be like has never been done here before." Elusive says as he made sure the dress didn't hug her flank too much.

Rainbow scoffs. "At least I'm still stuck with you guys after this."

"Ok Rainbow, you know the drill. Give me a test stride." Elusive says.

Rainbow groans and rolls her eyes. "Oh brother." She said before walking around.

"Needs a bit more there." Elusive says before turning to Spitfire.

Spitfire holds her hands up. "Hey, let her finish first."

"She needs time to get use to it." Elusive says getting the measuring tape.

* * *

"Oh my little girl." Tone, Vinyl and Octavia's mother says giddily as Vinyl was being fitted for her wedding dress.

Vinyl groans. "Mom, calm down. Besides, it's still a long ways away."

"Less than four hundred and eighty hours sis." Octavia says enjoying it.

Vinyl rolls her eyes. "Don't get her started."

"Your father wanted to be here to watch this too, but no stallions allow for fittings." Tone says.

Octavia chuckles. "Probably because they would say about covering them up more."

"Still mom, the traditional style?" Vinyl asks nearly whining about it.

She nods. "Yes, this wouldn't definitely make him think twice about leaving you girls."

"Also I am happy you got the dressmaker to add a bit of the lunar design of Artemis." Octavia says.

"Speaking of stallions, where is yours?" Tone asks.

"He said something about a cleansing ritual. Something about making one ready for wedding." Octavia says.

Tone hums. "Wonder what that involves?"

"We got some details out of him like sitting under a waterfall for hours." Vinyl says.

"Oh. Hope he's okay." Tone said.

"Don't worry mom. Think of it like a natural shower." Octavia says.

Tone chuckles. "Oh, your father helped with that so many times."

"Not like that mom and please don't put images in our heads." Octavia requests as Vinyl yelped from being struck.

Tone laughs. "Please. You girls are going to be enjoying the same thing as well."

"I forgot our husband to be can be quite innocent at times." Octavia says.

Vinyl grins. "He won't be for long."

* * *

Sentire snores quietly as she slept on the couch haphazardly. "Cupcakes." She said in her sleep, trying to reach for something.

Dusk watched in front of the couch as he kept his arms crossed before shaking his head and reaches out to poke her cheek, making her snort and flutter her eyes open. "Hey. You up for some food?"

Sentire yawns. "Sure. What do you have?" She asks sitting up and stretching.

Dusk nods his head to the kitchen. "Basic cupcakes and pancakes."

Sentire smiles as she gets up and goes to the kitchen as Dusk looks to the couch and sees her journal. He raises an eyebrow as he looks to the kitchen to see Sentire eating away before grabbing the book and flips through it. 'Strange mortals.' Dusk gains a tick mark on his forehead before flipping near the end. 'I had no idea that moving from mate to mate was frowned upon. If that was true, why didn't the other gods tell me this? They see the world more than I do. Even Death.' He reads and gives another glance to Sentire who has eaten half of the table full of cupcakes and pancakes before switching his gaze back to the book. 'Though Dusk is supposed to be a prince up to now. It does raises questions since he might live longer, but I don't care. As long as I am his mate, I am fine. At least Arkon has his mates soon enough.' He reads and flips to the last entry. 'Father talked to me. He is making me write this in my sleep. He has warned me of items from the god's hands being corrupted. They have no idea on it. Have to ask Dusk on the matter, maybe his friends as well. They can help. Better ask the deities as well. They are somewhat all knowing. Wonder if that zebra can help as too. He seems knowledgeable about many things. Though, I do love the way he dresses. He knows how to move.' Dusk gains a tick mark as he frowns. "Dusk really is nosy." He sees being written at the end and Dusk blinks and looks behind him to see Sentire standing behind him, eating a cupcake as she stares at him with a blank expression.

"Um…sorry…" Dusk offers and Sentrie takes the book before writing in it as she kept eating before giving it back to him. He takes it and reads the last sentence. "You really are good in many ways. Such as this, do you know the Alicorn Amulet?" He reads and looks up to Sentire eating the last of the cupcake. "Kinda, yeah. It's held by Zicoro. Gave to him after someone already tried to use it against us." Sentire holds out her hand and Dusk shakes his head at that. "Can't. Only he knows where he hidden it. And besides, it's hidden away. It's not like it's going to try to find somepony on it's own." Dusk says smiling as Sentire stares at him. "It's doing that right now, isn't it?" Dusk asks trying to hold the smile and Sentire nods. "Fuck."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay…I will admit. This is my first attempt at my own mlp story. But this is a work in training. Tried again, and then again. So yeah, three tries on this character and everything. Though I did change it a lot in the third one. So…that's going to come soon. Just not at this moment. Soon…maybe.**


End file.
